Nuestra vida juntos¡ Un nuevo enemigo
by amarilloceleste
Summary: El pueblo narniano exigia al rey un heredero, por lo que convoca a las damas de narnia, para que elija una esposa,pero hay telmarinos que no quieren al rey por lo que impediran que tenga a su hijo a toda costa, a un que tengan que matar a la misma reina
1. Nuestra vida Juntos Un nuevo enemigo

Hola, saludos a todas y todos por aquí, bueno aquí les traigo un fic de mi pareja favorita Susan y Caspian, espero les guste, y porfa dejen reviews porfa.

Sumary: ha pasado un año desde la última vista de los hermanos menores a Narnia, y el reino se encontraba en paz, pero los Narnianos exigían al rey un heredero que diera seguridad al trono del rey, el problema estaba en que el no tenia aun una esposa que pudiera darle un hijo, por lo que se convoca a todas las jóvenes del reino, para que el rey pudiera elegir de entre ellas a la mejor, con la que se casara y seguramente tendrá a su heredero, ¿quién creen que sea la mejor para el rey?. solo que hay un problema, telmarinos que no permitirán que ese bebe nazca ya que aun no reconocen a Caspian como su rey, por lo que aran todo lo posible por arruinar su futuro matrimonio.

¡Nuestra vida juntos! (Un nuevo enemigo)

La tierra de Narnia se encontraba en completa paz un año después del viaje de los dos menores pevensie, todo estaba en completa calma, solo que había un problema el rey aun no había contraído matrimonio y el tiempo seguía pasando, todos creían que el esperaba aun a una reina que amo en algún momento y quizás el creía que volvería, pero en el reino los habitantes estaban ya alebrestado , querían un heredero que diera seguridad al reino Narniano, ya que si algo llegara a pasarle al rey , al menos el trono estaría protegido por el hijo de este, el problema estaba en que el rey aun no tenia siquiera una prometida con quien desposarse y que pudiera darle un hijo, los súbditos del rey veían todo lo que sucedía en el reino por lo que trumpkin decidió hablar con Caspian para buscar una solución.

-Majestad, quisiera cruzar algunas palabras con usted…

-¿Que sucede trumpkin?, sabes que no necesitas pedir permiso…

-No mi señor, pero lo que sucede es que el asunto que quiero tratar con usted es muy importante y preferiría que sea en privado.

-Bien vamos al salón y ahí hablamos…

-Caspian, trumpkin y también cazatrufas los acompaños ya que también era de confianza y era muy buen consejero, al llegar al salón, Caspian se sentó en la silla principal y los otros dos acompañantes a su lado trumpkin tomo la palabra primero…

-Majestad, el pueblo desea que usted contraiga matrimonio, ansían un heredero que pueda darle seguridad al reino

-Además señor he escuchado varios comentarios entre algunos soldados sobre…

-¿Sobre que cazatrufas? –Caspian pregunto algo intrigado por el comentario de cazatrufas

-Mi señor, disculpe por lo que voy a decir pero es lo que he escuchado, -Bien, dilo entonces…

-He escuchado comentarios de algunos soldados telmarinos que dudan de su liderazgo, dicen que talvez si otra persona fuera rey, talvez el reino tendría mas seguridad, puesto que ya tendrían a un heredero, dicen que la reina Susan se llevo consigo todo lo que usted podría sentir por otra dama , mi señor

-Talvez ellos tengan razón, pero solo en una cosa Cazatrufas, si, Susan se llevo todo mi corazón.

-Si majestad pero el pueblo lo quiere a usted, además Aslan lo proclamo a usted Rey de Narnia y a nadie mas, este es su reino y solo suyo y nadie por mas que quiera quitarle el trono, nadie mas puede ser rey mas que por mandato de Aslan y usted es rey y como Aslan siempre dice una vez rey de Narnia siempre será rey de Narnia, pase lo que pase…

-Trumpkin hablo con mucha sabiduría y animando a Caspian, le dijo lo que Aslan seguro le hubiera dicho, pero Caspian estaba aun un poco triste por todo lo que había escuchado, su pueblo quería que se desposara con una mujer que no amaba por que era seguro que tendría que elegir a una, seguro tendría que hacerlo y otros no confiaban en su liderazgo…

-¿y que quieren? ¿Que yo me despose?, pero ni siquiera tengo con quien hacerlo, ¿como quieren un heredero?

-Majestad creo que es tiempo de que usted elija una esposa, ya ha pasado casi un año desde el ultimo viaje de los altos reyes de Narnia y cuatro desde la ultima vez que vinieron los cuatro reyes de antaño, por lo que he entendido ellos no volverán mi señor… ya no debe seguir esperando mas,… ellos no volverán…

-Caspian seguía sentado pero ahora con la cabeza un poco inclinada hacia abajo, y las manos las tenia entrecruzadas y junto a su boca algo pensativo, sabia que trumpkin tenia razón, pero no podía hacer nada con lo que sentía, pero no podía dejar de lado su reino, es lo que la vida le había dado, y tenia que cuidarlo puesto que fue lo que prometió ante Aslan, ser un mejor rey y no podía dejar de lado su promesa, aun que ya era un rey muy bueno, debía ser mucho mejor y no debía ser egoísta y dejar de pensar en el reino y solo pensar en el, por lo que al fin se animo, luego de que trumpkin y cazatrufaz lo animaron …

-mi señor piense en que eso le traería mucha felicidad a su vida y ya no estaría solo…

-Tienen razón, es verdad ya no puedo esperar mas y la soledad no es buena consejera, aun que soy feliz cazatrufas, tengo buenos amigos a mi lado, y gente que me quiere, pero si, es verdad, el reino necesita un heredero, que solo yo puedo darle. Muy bien amigos entonces necesito encontrar una esposa y callar las malas lenguas, entregarle un heredero a Narnia y asegurar el reino…

-Mi señor eso es magnifico, le parece que convoquemos a todas las jóvenes del reinó que deseen desposarse con usted, para que pueda elegir de entre ellas la que mas le convenza. ¿Qué le parece, majestad?

-Es una buena idea trumpkin, la ultima palabra será mía. Cazatrufas tú te puedas encargar del arreglo del reino para cuando vengan todas esas chicas…

-Claro que si majestad…

-Cazatrufas se encargaría de ayudar a las chicas de la cocina, para ayudarlas con algunos bocadillos que servirán el día en que convoquen a todas las chicas del reino, mientras que trumpkin se encargaría de pasar la notita a los demás súbditos del rey quienes prepararon los anuncios en pergaminos para llevarlos a todos los lugares del reino Narniano para que el rey pudiera tener muchas mas opciones.

Los carteles se distribuyeron en un mes entero, a todo Narnia, lo que hizo que muchas jóvenes se congregaran tiempo después en el reino. Dos chicas parte de la servidumbre del castillo observaban como muchas chicas se habían reunido en el reino, ellas estaban asombradas…

-Mira katara cuanta gente

-son muchas chicas, ¿Cuál de ellas será la afortunada?

-Talvez sea yo

-¿Que dices Abby, como se te ocurre?

-¿Por que? no tiene nada de malo, si ellas lo van a intentar ¿por que yo no?, haber dime ¿Por qué, acaso yo no tengo derecho?

-Si, claro que si, pero eres la chica que limpia los pisos del castillo, que prepara el desayuno del rey, como se te ocurre que te eligiera como su reina?

-Bueno, soy igual de hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas que esta ahí abajo

-hay ya basta Abby, seguro Cornelius se molestara mucho…

-Katara y Abby son dos de las chicas que ayudaban con la limpieza y con la elaboración de comida y todo lo que el rey necesitara, katara tenia un hermano que era parte del ejército del rey un buen soldado sin duda. Abi había llegado al castillo gracias a que katara, quien le pidió al rey una oportunidad para su amiga, lo cual le fue concedido y los tres eran muy buen amigos del rey.

Jay era el hermano de katara quien escucho toda la platica de las chicas entro riendo a carcajada, creía que Abby no tenia ni una oportunidad con el rey…

-Jajajaj, ¿tu crees que el rey te ara caso? por favor Abby despierta, el rey jamás te ara caso, además debe terminar de hablar con todas esas chicas en estos tres días ya que al cuarto día será en que debe decidir quien de ellas es la afortunada, ¿tu crees que tendrás oportunidad? por favor, jajaja…

-Bueno ¿que te digo?, yo confío en mi, se que soy hermosa, y tu eres un envidioso…

-Si claro yo te envidio, como no…

-No, ami tonto, al rey. Tú jamás tendrás a tantas chicas ahí esperando por ti.

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear, Abby hay que ir a terminar las cosas para el rey, y tu Jay será mejor que regreses a cuidar el castillo, uyy ustedes deberás que me hacen enfadar –Katara estaba algo enojada por como se comportaba su hermano y que decir de su amiga Abby, que tenia la loca idea de ir y formar parte de todas esas chicas que querían casarse con el rey…

- En el salón principal del castillo se encontraba, Caspian con Trumpkin y Drinian, quienes estaban esperando para iniciar el desfile de lindas jóvenes, claro que no seria solo un desfile, sino que Caspian estaba bien preparado para hacer algunas preguntas…

-¿Mi señor, le párese bien que empecemos con la primera joven?, son demasiadas quizás le lleve mas de tres días –Drinian animaba al rey para que iniciara de una vez, para terminar lo antes posible.

-No Drinian, espero que no nos lleve más de tres días, ya que como tengo pensado el cuarto día será para anunciar a quien abre elegido como mi prometida, y para hacer formal el compromiso.

-Me párese bien mi señor para que no se lleve mas tiempo ya no dejaremos entrar a más damas, entonces… -Trumpkin comento ante tantas jóvenes, tendría que serrar paso antes de que llegaran mas

-Buena idea Trumpkin, sino jamás terminara –Drinian completo

-Esta bien, bueno entonces que inicie de una vez –Caspian dio la orden de iniciar.

-habían muchísimas jóvenes desde la entrada al castillo, en el patio, y en los alrededores pero cada chica iba acompañada de algún pariente ya sea sus padres o su madre o algún tío o tía, así que habían muchos humanos. La hora había llegado y trumpkin le dio aviso a un empleado del castillo que diera el aviso a las personas que estaban esperando que fuera a iniciar la elección.

-Damas y caballeros, el rey manda decir que daremos inicio a la elección de la prometida del rey, espero que cuenten con mucha paciencia y que estén listo…

-Una señorita muy bien arreglada, acompañada de su padre, iniciaría con la elección, pero solo ella entraría…

-Familiares de las jóvenes por este lado, por favor, solo las jóvenes entraran. Gracias, señorita por qui por favor

-Gracias…

-El empleado que más bien era un fauno guío a la señorita hasta el salón principal donde se encontraba el rey, toco la puerta y entonces el rey contesto…

-Adelante, puede pasar,

-Mi señor esta es la primera joven…

-Muchas gracias… adelante por favor…

-El fauno salio serrando la puerta y regresando a su sitió, mientras salía, el rey empezaba con su cuestionamiento…

-Buenas tardes, ¿dime cual es tu nombre?

-buenas tardes majestad mi nombre es…

-Una a una las chicas fueron pasando mientras el rey les hacia preguntas muy básicas, como nombre, de que lugar venían, cual era la actividad que les gustaba realizar, y así una a una fueron pasando poco a poco, pasaron dos días completos. El rey en varias ocasiones vio caras conocidas, como la vez que le toco ver a una conocida de katara llamada Ann, ella vivía en el reino solía llevar frutas al castillo, su padre tenia una gran huerta que proveía a una parte del reino.

Cuando le toco entrar a Ann el rey se asombro ya que siempre solía verla en el reino.

-Buen día majestad, mi nombre es Ann, y vivo muy cerca del castillo…

-Si te he visto, ¿eres amiga de katara, cierto?,

-Si, nos conocemos,

-dime una cosa Ann ¿hay alguna habilidad en especifico que te agrade? –Bueno, realmente, lo que hago es ayudar a mi padre, y soy muy buena catadora de frutas, pero lo que mejor se hacer es usar el arco y la flecha, soy muy buena para eso…

-Cuando dijo eso caspian se quedo pensando, recordó al amor de su vida, "Susan"…

-A, si, el arco. ¿Por que crees que serias una buena Reina para Narnia?

-Realmente mi señor solo deseo que el reino tenga paz, sin importar a quien elija usted, no se si seré una buena reina, pero creo en que usted tomara la mejor decisión…

-Eres buena Ann, te agradezco mucho… ven mañana por favor, habrá una fiesta, en conmemoración a mi compromiso o nuestro compromiso, podría ser…

-Muchas gracias majestad, seguro que vendré

-Pasaron otras personas, y ya no faltaban muchas chicas mas habían varias, de entre ella estaba una muy buena amiga de katara, llamada Antonella era una chica morena, de cabellos un poco ondulados, labios pequeños, y ojos color café, de tras de ella estaba otra chica una rubia de ojos color aceituna, cabellos dorados, y ondulados, sin duda era muy hermosa ella se llamaba Eira, ambas platicaban de todo un poco, de cuanto habían tardado en la fila, de que es lo que harían si el rey las eligiera, de pronto pasaron junto a ellas, katara y Abby, Antonella no perdió tiempo y enseguida saludo a su amiga katara…

-¡Katara¡

-Antonella ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que el resto de las chicas Narnianas, amiga, esperando una oportunidad…

-Que bien, ojala tengas suerte amiga, lo bueno es que ya casi les toca una chica mas, después de tres días, ya casi ¿nerviosas?

-Gracias katara, yo si un poco, no se que le voy a decir cuando entre, no se me da algo de nerviosismo…

-¿y tu, nerviosa?-Katara se dirigió a Eira…

-No para nada, al contrario, ya quiero pasar ya hemos esperado bastante…

-si es verdad ojala que les vaya muy bien, ¡a! disculpen, no les presente a mi amiga, ella es Abby

-hola Abby, soy Antonella, esta chica que esta aquí a mi lado es Eira

-Hola Antonella, ¿que tal Eira?

–Abby saludo a las dos chicas muy sonriente, ella tenia en sus manos una jarra con agua era para el rey que ya llevaba mucho tiempo recibiendo a las chicas

-ella es mi amiga Katara, nos conocemos des de hace mucho tiempo –Antonella presento a katara con Eira quien muy amablemente saludo...

-Mucho gusto katara, ustedes deben conocer muy bien al rey cierto?-Pregunto Eira.

-Bueno, tanto como conocerlo muy bien, no verdad, por que nosotras trabajamos para el, pero, no ase mucho tiempo, tenemos poco mas de un año trabajando aquí, pero lo poco que lo conocemos, es muy buena persona, siempre esta de buen humor, casi nunca se molesta, no se, irradia mucha alegría, bueno así lo veo

- y además es muy apuesto, seguro la nueva reina tendrá mucha suerte, y espero que sea yo…

-Abby, deseaba poder ser parte de las chicas que estaban ahí pero el comentario que hizo no le causo mucha gracia a Eira, por lo que no pudo callar…

-¿Tu, la reina?

-Si, que tiene de malo, tengo tanto derecho como tú, de ser reina…

-No, tú eres una sirvienta, ¿como crees?

-Pero soy hermosa, así que no tiene nada de malo que yo también quiera ser la reina, yo también tengo derecho.

-No se que puedes aportar al reino preciosa, talvez los desayuno para el rey…

-¿Que dijiste?

-Katara y Antonella solo miraban con un poco de incredulidad, se estaban peleando, no era posible, por lo que katara opto por llevarse a su amiga del lugar…

-Estén, Abby vámonos ya el rey debe estar esperando su agua, vamos

-ella jalaba a Abby del brazo mientras esta seguía peleando con Eira, pero consiguió jalarla y hacer que cediera…

-Nos vemos Eira, Antonella, que tengan suerte las dos, nos vemos…

-hay déjame que le voy a cortar la lengua

-Ya basta Abby, deja de hacer esto, dime que sucedería si ella fuera la mujer que eligiera el rey dime que crees que te ara, mandara a echarte del castillo y quien sabe que mas

-Hay kat, el rey jamás lo permitiría, el es bueno…

-Ya vámonos y déjate de tonterías, entiende un rey es un rey y tu solo eres una… una sirvienta…

-Ya entendí, ya vámonos –después de las ultimas palabras de katara, Abby bajo la cabeza y siguió caminando junto a su amiga, sabia lo que era pero eso no le impedía soñar, por que no, porque no podía ser…

-De pronto salio el fauno que anunciaba a las chicas, solicitando a la siguiente…

-Quien es la siguiente

-Yo, yo sigo –animada paso Antonella, mientras el fauno la guiaba por el salón…

-Mientras el día seguía pasando en Narnia, en Londres se encontraban los hermanos Pevensie de paseo, era domingo, y salieron a hacer las compras de la semana y a distraerse un rato…

-Edmund, se supone que deben ayudarnos, ¡Peter!

-Perdona Lu, me distraje

-Esa no es escusa Peter –Susa replicaba a su hermano, quien rápidamente fue y tomo una da las bolsas que tenia Susan y otra de las de Lucy

-Ed, ayúdanos ¿no?- Peter hablaba a Edmund que estaba distraído con un cuento pequeño que compro, mientras sus hermanas se sonreían, de camino a casa llegaron a un parque, a Lucy le encantaba ir de vez en cuando a ese lugar, para comprarse un helada y sentarse debajo de algún árbol, le recordaba sus días en Narnia ese parque estaba lleno de árboles, grandes.

-Peter, podemos ir al parque un rato, ándale, vamos si

-Esta bien solo un rato, que ya es un poco tarde

-Sii, que buen hermano eres…

-Susan y Edmund se miraban y sonrieron, Lucy salio corriendo hacia el parque mientras Susan iba detrás de ella corriendo, Peter y Edmund las siguieron…

-¡Espérennos Lucy, Susan!…

-De repente un destello de luz muy grande hizo que los cuatro quedaran segados de la vista por un momento, cuando al fin pudieron abrir los ojos, notaron que se encontraban en un bosque, un bosque de árboles muy grandes estaba un poco oscuro parecía que la tarde estaba muriendo poco a poco Edmund miro y se sorprendió preguntando…

-¿Donde creen que estemos?…

-Peter respondió un tanto escéptico –No lo se Ed, talvez el parque creció, creo…

Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, dejen reviews y solo así pensare si sigo con la historia, así que espero muchos REVIEWS ok, muchas gracias, saludos a todos y gracias por leer mi fic, si no dejan comentarios no subiré el próximo capítulo, =)


	2. Devuelta en Narnia

Hola de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews de verdad que dan ánimo para seguir escribiendo y no me olvido de una historia, si ustedes no la olvidan, solo seguiré con la historia si ustedes se interesan en ella. No me gusta dejarlas en el aire así que mientras ustedes me dejen Reviews yo seguiré escribiendo y esperando que les guste la historia, les agradezco y Aquí esta es segundo capitulo espero les guste. Porfa dejen comentarios, gracias…

Sumary: Los cuatro hermanos, se encuentran con un conocido que los guiara al reino. Caspian al fin termina de hablar con todas las chicas, pero recibe una visita que jamás imagino, quien le ayuda de una vez a tomar una decisión para casarse, todo esta listo y la decisión tomada ¿Con quien se casara?

DE VUELTA EN NARNIA

-¿Donde creen que estemos?…

-Peter respondió un tanto escéptico –No lo se Ed, de repente el parque creció, creo…

-¡Estamos en Narnia¡ –Lucy sonrío y dijo con mucha alegría

-¿Narnia?, no, Lu eso no es posible, Aslan dijo que no volveríamos. No, estas equivocada –Una Susan muy segura le respondió a su hermanita

-Bueno entonces averigüemos donde estamos abra que caminar y buscar un refugio antes de que oscurezca… -Peter sugirió a sus hermanos…

-¿Pero si estamos en un parque? ¿No?, entonces no podemos dormir aquí, mejor busquemos la salida…

-Edmund le respondió a sus dos escépticos hermanos, un tanto irónico, Ed la igual que Lu, creía en la posibilidad de que estuvieran en Narnia, por que estaban en la calle y de repente aparecieron en ese inmenso lugar, como por arte de magia.

Peter volteo a mirar a Edmund con una cara de enojo, pero mejor solo respondió irónicamente…

-Bueno entonces busquemos la salida del "parque"

-Caminaron, por un rato, pero cada vez se hacia mas oscuro el bosque, de pronto Edmund ya no pudo mas y se sentó bajo un árbol…

-Que haces hay que seguir caminando Ed. –Peter le dijo a Edmund, con tono de regaño

- ya me canse, no salimos de este "parque"

-Yo creo que debemos descansar Peter, nosotras ya tenemos sueño – Susan y Lucy ya estaban cansadas, parecía que el bosque se hacia mas grande a cada paso que daban…

-Bien descansemos aquí…

-Los cuatro se sentaron a descansar, bajo un árbol, tenían hambre, puesto que no habían comido nada desde la mañana… Lucy se recostó en el hombro se su hermana y le dijo…

-Tengo hambre…

-Yo también Lu,… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Que cosa Susan? –Pregunto Peter

-Eso que esta ahí ¿son nueces?

-Creo que si –Respondió Edmund poniéndose de pie, y acercándose al árbol que estaba enfrente de ellos –Mira Pet este árbol esta lleno de nueces ¿y si bajamos algunas?

-Buena idea Ed, -Peter trepo al árbol mientras Ed lo esperaba abajo para recoger todos las nueces que pudiera encontrar. Peter encontró muchas, el las arrojaba a su hermano para que este las juntara, de pronto vio que algo se movió entre las ramas, trato de mirar pero no logro encontrar nada vio una nuez grande pero estaba en una rama bastante alta, trato de alcanzarla pero al tocar la nuez sintió que toco algo suave y caliente podía sentir que latía se asusto un poco y echo hacia atrás su cuerpo poniendo todo su peso en su pierna derecha que estaba apoyado en una rama un poco inestable , la rama no resistió al echarse atrás se quebró la rama y el callo al suelo dándose un golpe muy fuerte…

-¡Peter!- sus hermanos salieron corriendo hacia a el asustados – ¿Estas bien Pet? –Edmund le pregunto dándole la mano

-si estoy bien,… hay me dolió un poco

-¿Que sucedió Peter? –Susan pregunto, al ver como reacciono su hermano en el árbol

-No lo se, había que algo extraño ahí arriba –Seguro fue algún animal –Lucy respondió

-De pronto escucharon un ruidito, como un chillido, Peter se puso de pie y sus hermanas lo tomaron del brazo escondiéndose detrás de el, Edmund miraba hacia el árbol esperando un animal feo y grotesco, pero al salir el pequeño animal era solo una ardilla…

-Es una ardilla Pet –Dijo Edmund sonriendo y mirando gracioso a sus hermanos…

-¡haa!, si ya vi... Hola amigo, ven –Peter le hablaba a la ardilla, mientras Susan lo miraba un poco fastidiada…

-Peter es una ardilla, las ardillas no hablan…

-dijo Susan un poco enfadad, mientras Peter solo la miro, pero la ardilla los sorprendió cuando hablo…

-Buenas tardes viajeros, uno de ustedes me toco…

-¡haaa! gritaron los cuatro – ¿Tu puedes hablar? –Dijo Lucy –Claro que si…

-Entonces ¿donde creen que estamos? –Dijo Edmund

-¿En donde crees? – respondió Peter sonriendo, de pronto escucharon una voz que llamaba a aquella ardilla en el árbol…

-¿Correvuela don de… estas?

– un enano asombrado salio de entre la oscuridad del bosque, si era trumpkin estaba asombrado al ver a los cuatro hermanos pevensie, los vio un poco más maduros, que cuando los dejo de ver hace cuatro años, aun sorprendido les hablo

-¡No puede ser!, ¿son ustedes majestades?

-Querido amiguito. Si somos nosotros –Respondió Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-No puedo creerlo, pero se suponía que no volverían

-Ni nosotros sabemos por que estamos aquí, pero estamos, y eso es lo que importa- Ed saludando a trumpkin. Susan vio un pergamino que llevaba Trumpkin en su bolso y noto que decía "caspian", así que se acerco a el y pregunto…

-¿Que es eso? -Pregunto Susan con una cara de incógnita…

– ¿Que cosa? –Trumpkin pregunto pero no le dio tiempo de siquiera contestar por que Susan tomo el pergamino y lo leyó…

-"Estimados Narnianos, por mandato del rey se convoca a todas las jóvenes del reino a una elección, ya que el rey desea contraer matrimonio con alguna joven considerada por su majestad el Rey Caspian que sea la mujer adecuada para reinar a su lado , la elección se llavera acabo en el castillo telmar, se recibirá a todas las jóvenes en un periodo de tres días, y el cuarto día será cuando su majestad de por terminada su elección en una fiesta donde anunciara su compromiso, esperando su asistencia, el rey Caspian agradece la atención prestada."

-Susan miraba el pergamino aun sin creer lo que había leído estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero Lucy no, así que ella si cuestiono a trumpkin

-¿Qué? ¿Va a casarse?, ¿pero con quien?

-Bueno, majestad, la elección aun no termina –Contesto el buen trumpkin con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Aun no? Lucy lo miraba como con algo de desesperación

-Así es -Contesto trumpkin, mirando a los reyes. Susan salió de sus pensamientos, preguntándole a trumpkin

-¿que? ¿Aun no termina?, entonces, ¿cuándo es el ultimo día?

-Hoy majestad hoy es el tercer día, y mañana ya debe tener lista su decisión

-¿que?

–Susan se asusto más y los ojos se le veían un tanto grandes, Lucy entonces dijo con mucho ánimo.

-Entonces, ¡aun tenemos tiempo de llegar!….

-¿De que hablas Lu?-Peter le pregunto

-Bueno aun podemos llegar antes de que elija a la mujer equivocada

-¿Que?, ¿tu quieres casarte con Caspian?, eso jamás yo no…

-No, no yo Peter, Susan

–Lucy callo a su hermano antes de que dijera algo mas, pero a el no le agradaba mucho la idea, aun eran muy jóvenes y Caspian no sabían que tan grande ya era…

-¿De que hablas?, Susan no se casara con Caspian, digo no se conocen muy bien que digamos, eso no estaría bien, claro que no…

-Bueno seguro que tampoco conoce a ninguna de las mujeres que deben estar ahí Peter, así que ese no es el problema…

-¿Bueno y tu quieres casarte con Caspian?

-Peter volteo a mirar a Susan con el seño fruncido

-¿Que?, no, esté, no yo… no lose yo… tienes razón no lo conozco bien pero creo que debemos apresurarnos a llegar…

-Bueno entonces vámonos, que hay muchos bichos aquí y me están picando, Ahuu –Edmund los animo a caminar, ante la respuesta un poco incompleta de su hermana…

-Esta bien vámonos será mejor que aprovechemos hasta el ultimo rayito de luz… -contesto Peter.

-Majestades síganme por favor….

-Los cuatro hermanos, trumpkin y correvuela caminaron por el bosque hasta que ya era demasiado oscuro para seguir, decidieron quedarse en un apartado donde pudiesen descansar y tratar de llegar al reino antes del atardecer, antes de que Caspian elija una esposa…

Mientras tanto en el castillo, el rey estaba apunto de terminar con la ultima joven…

-Muchas gracias, espero que puedas acompañarme mañana…

-Claro que si majestad, muchas gracias

-La chica salió de la habitación y el rey tomo asiento en su trono puso una mano en sus ojos y le pregunto a cazatrufas que estaba ahora acompañándole…

-Cazatrufas, dime ¿esa chica era la ultima verdad?

-Así parece su majestad…

-Pero el fauno, que cuidaba la fila llego corriendo y gritando antes de que el rey se fuera a sus aposentos….

-¡Majestaaaaad!, ¡espere, no se valla!

-¡Ey!, cuidado, todavía no me voy, ¿dime que sucede?

- caspian tomo del brazo al fauno antes de que este resbalara al venir tan deprisa…

-Majestad hay una chica ahí afuera que desea verlo…

-Pero ya terminamos, el rey esta muy cansado –Cazatrufas dijo antes de que el fauno siguiera…

-Espera, esta bien, si es una mas la atenderá –Pero mi señor, ya es tarde, recuerde que debe elegir, ya a una de las jóvenes –Bueno, y si esta es la elegida, y si esta mujer que esta ahí es la indicada… -como usted prefiera majestad, pero será la ultima… -Claro que si cazatrufas, ya la ultima, lo prometo

-Bien hazla pasar, dile que la atenderé –Enseguida majestad…

-Caspian, sonrío por la aprobación de cazatrufas, sabia que el solo lo hacia por que sabia que ya estaba cansado, y ya era tiempo de tomar una decisión, Caspian mando por la chica a lo que el fauno con mucho velocidad fue por ella…

-Majestad aquí esta la señorita,

-Adelante

- con permiso

-Caspian estaba sentado en el trono cuando de pronto la mujer entro al salón, el tenia la cabeza baja, se notaba el cansancio en el, cuando levanto la cabeza, la sorpresa que se llevo.

-Su majestad, buenas noches

-caspian la miro sorprendido con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios entre abiertos, la miro y sonrío…

-No puedo creerlo, ¿que haces aquí?

-Escuche el rumor de que el rey, buscaba una esposa y no olvide lo que me preguntaste la ultima vez que nos vimos recuerdas…

-Si, yo te pregunte ¿si nos volveríamos a ver?

-Así es, y antes de que elijas a una esposa, decidí venir a verte, aun que sea por ultima vez…

-Tal vez no sea la ultima, si as venido como las otras chicas, si tu quisieras ser la reina de Narnia, yo… la verdad, pensé en ti cuando decidí esto, pero no sabia si tu quisieras…

-A eso vine majestad, talvez una estrella sea una buena reina, para usted, además mi luz iluminara tu camino y el de los soldados Narnianos, cuando haya alguna batalla…

-Si,… tienes razón, entonces, ya lo he decidido, ya no tengo nada mas que pensar, solo hay que hacerlo formal…

-¿Que? ¿De que habla? –Ya elegí a mi esposa, nada ni nadie mejor que una estrella para guiar mi camino…

-¿majestad usted esta seguro?

-Si, des de aquella vez sabia que tu serias alguien importante en mi vida. ¿Dime aceptas?

-Ella lo miro y bajo un poco la cabeza asintiendo y le respondió a caspian con una sonrisa

-Prometo que cuidare cada pasó que de mi rey…

-Caspian sonrío, y le tomo la mano dándole un dulce beso, se despidió de aquella mujer de tez muy blanca y que irradiaba una luz brillante, al tener cerca al rey…

-¿Lilliandil nos veremos mañana, de acuerdo?

-Si, mañana estaré aquí mi rey –Hasta entonces, estaré esperando…

-Caspian, miraba salir a la estrella con gran alegría, había encontrado, a la mujer perfecta para acompañarlo el resto de su vida y había sido la última persona en entrar o al menos eso creía. Que suerte pensó, pudo haber elegido a otra chica pero ella era perfecta, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos cuando cazatrufas lo interrumpió…

-Mi señor, esa chica que salió era muy hermosa y…

-Y la futura reina de Narnia, buen amigo -¿Qué? ¿Usted ya a decidido?

-Así es ella será mi esposa –Vaya que magnifica noticia, entonces usted dormirá hoy muy bien mi señor y mañana solo le quedara disfrutar de la fiesta

-Así es cazatrufas, ya puedo irme a dormir…

-Pensaba en irse a dormir cuando Abby entro al salón, muy bien arreglada, con el mejor vestido que tenia, ella era una joven de cabellos rubios labios gruesos y rojos, era muy linda sin duda y llevaba un vestido censillo pero era el mejor que tenia, con unos pocos rulos en su cabello….

-Majestad, disculpe que lo moleste, se que ya esta cansado, pero ¿quisiera saber si podría recibir a una chica mas? –Abby, que sorpresa, ¿una más? Esta bien que pase…

-Soy yo su majestad, -¿Que? ¿Abby? –Si ya se que soy solo una sirvienta y que no tengo nada que darle al reino, pero soy hermosa, igual que las otras chicas, prometo hacerle el desayuno, y cuidarlo mejor que nadie yo puedo aprender a hacer muchas cosas, se que no tengo derecho, ni nada, pero se que puedo ser buena esposa, majestad yo…

-Abby, es verdad, eres hermosa, nadie en Narnia hace mejor desayuno que tu, eres una mujer grandiosa y seria muy honrado el hombre que te tenga como esposa, se que eres buena, y es verdad seria la mejor reina sin duda pero… ya he tomado una decisión. Además si tu fueras mi esposa, ¿quien me hará el desayuno?, ¿quien cuidara de mi? si no tu… Perdóname, se que serias perfecta, pero ya elegí… Gracias te juro que si la chica que salió no hubiera venido y tu si, te hubiera elegido a ti, pero no fue así. No quiero perder tu amistad, por favor Abby…

-Gracias, majestad usted es un buen hombre… la verdad es que no me importa quien sea su esposa siempre y cuando no sea una de las brujas que estaba en la fila todo lo demás no me importa, respetare a su esposa como a usted mismo…

-Se que lo harás, ahora ve a descansar, mañana nos espera un día…

-Horrible, lleno de chicas de nuevo

–Abby a completo la frase del rey, mientras el la tomo del hombro la guío con el a fuera del salón para que cada uno se fuera a sus habitaciones, cazatrufa la miro y solo movió la cabeza en des aprobación por lo que había echo la chica…

-Hay muchacha, deberás que estas loca, tienes suerte de que el rey no te eche del castillo, ahora mismo…

-Por supuesto que no cazatrufas, Abby es mi amiga y jamás la echaría del reino, jamás… -Gracias rey Caspian, prometo ser mejor con su esposa, -Lo se. Nos vemos mañana, vayan a descansar…

-El rey y sus acompañantes se fueron a dormir, Caspian pudo descansar muy bien, puesto que ya había elegido, solo le tocaba dar el anuncio y nada mas…

Bueno chicas, aquí quedo el segundo capítulo así que espero sus Reviews porfa, se los agradezco de todo corazón y ya saben subiré el próximo siempre y cuando ustedes no se olviden de decirme que les está pareciendo la historia, gracias, nos leemos pronto…


	3. ¡Te quiero!

Bueno, aquí les traigo el capitulo 3, espero les guste, por cierto ya leí los últimos review, y pues les agradezco, y prometo que tomare en cuenta sus observaciones, y espero que sigan leyendo la historia y dejen reviews porfa, por cierto también quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi amiga moonlightgirl86, ya que ella siempre lee mis fics te lo agradezco amiga, y a todas ustedes que les gusta el Suspian, también va para ustedes, besitos y disfruten la historia…

Por cierto antes de ir con la historia quiero aclarar que en mi fic ripichip jamás se fue al país de Aslan, por eso está en varias partes de la historia.

Summary: El rey está a punto de dar a conocer la decisión que ha tomado, sobre su futura esposa, pero alguien más se le atraviesa en el camino. Mientras los hermanos pevensie junto con trumpking y correvuela siguen en el bosque, tratando de llegar al castillo, podrá Susan llegar antes de que el rey de a conocer su decisión al pueblo de Narnia…

¡Te quiero!

A la mañana siguiente, los reyes y reinas caminaban por el bosque, Susan apuraba a sus hermanos, ellos solo la miraban con mucha gracia, decía que no le importaba ser la esposa de Caspian, pero estaba lo suficientemente apurada, quería llegar antes del atardecer, antes que Caspian diera a conocer a la futura reina de Narnia.

Los hermanos pevensie aun llevaban su ropa de domingo, Susan llevaba un vestido gris que le llegaba hasta por arriba de las rodillas, era un vestido muy sencillo con una cinta color rosa en la cintura y de mangas cortas, mientras que Lucy llevaba una blusa blanca con una falda negra con la orilla de color azul verdoso, Peter solo tenia una camisa de color beige con mangas largas solo que ahora las llevaba enrolladas hasta los codos y un pantalón color café, Edmund vestía una camisa azul que igual que Peter tenia enrollado hasta los codos y un pantalón de color negro …

-¡vamos apúrense o no llegaremos a tiempo!…

-¿A tiempo para que? ¿Creí que no te importaba el compromiso de Caspian? –Peter le respondía a Susan mientras miraba a Edmund y ambos se sonreían

-Pues parece que no esta tan apurada… -Trumpkin a completo mientras miraba a Lucy y ambos reían igual que Edmund y Peter, Susan solo ponía una cara de molestia, se estaban burlando de ella. Mientras Correvuela estaba en un árbol mirando hacia a delante…

-Majestades puedo ver el castillo desde aquí, ya no falta mucho…

-De verdad, que bueno, ya quiero quitarme esta ropa sucia y fea –Susan trataba de disfrazar sus ansias de llegar al castillo, pero sus hermanos la conocían muy bien Edmund le dijo algo gracioso…

-¿De verdad es fea? Pero si es tu ropa de domingo, Su.

-Si pero esta sucia y ya esta fea,… ay ya vámonos si, que ya es tarde no quiero pasar otra noche en el bosque…

-Bueno, es verdad yo tampoco quiero dormir de nuevo en el bosque y creo que ya estamos muy cansados apurémonos a llegar antes de que anochezca, además hoy hay fiesta en el castillo, no podemos perderla –Peter animo a sus otros dos hermanos, todos estaban ya muy cansados…

-Además yo debo llevar estas castañas para la comida se suponía que debía llegar en la mañana, -Trumpkin salió solo por unas castañas de agua que se daban en una parte del río y lo malo es que era en la parte mas lejana era un viaje de dos días y ya se habían retrasado mucho…

En el castillo el rey ya estaba listo, se veía contento, el pensaba que no pudo haber hecho una mejor elección que esa chica la hija de ramandu.

Caspian se encontraba ya en el salón principal. Había mucha gente en el castillo, Abby y Katara miraban de nuevo con asombro cuanta gente había, mientras Jay estaba en la puerta del castillo vigilando que las cosas estén en orden…

-Jay, tu quédate de este lado vigilando y yo estaré en el otro, y por favor vigila que Abby no haga una locura –Drinian, le decía a Jay quién solo río ante el ultimo comentario…

-Claro señor, no se preocupe, ella ya comprendió… -Eso espero…

-Majestad todo listo, le parece que iniciemos… -Ripichip esperaba en la puerta del salón esperando ordenes del rey, mientras Caspian terminaba de dar ordenes a sus otros súbditos…

-Bien, ya hazlos pasar a todos Rip

-Enseguida mi señor…

-Mientras tanto los cuatro hermanos, trumpkin y correvuela, estaban muy cerca del castillo, cuando de pronto escucharon una voz que anunciaba que el rey estaba a punto de dar a conocer su compromiso, las trompetas se escucharon, Peter miro a Lucy, ella también lo miro y luego miro a Edmund , luego miraron ambos a Peter y los tres a Susan, ella los miro a todos con una cara como no sabiendo que hacer, pero Peter se apresuro y tomo su mano, y salió corriendo con ella seguida de sus otros dos hermanos y de trumpkin y correvuela…

-¿Peter que haces?

-Tenemos que llegar antes Susan, si lo lograremos, solo tienes que correr mas rápido…

-Peter hizo correr a Susan lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que los dos llegaron hasta la puerta del castillo, había mucha gente, jamás llegarían hasta Caspian, Peter intento llevar a Susan hasta adentro, pero la multitud hizo que se separaran…

-¿Susan?

– ¿Peter? ¿Donde estas?

–Susan corre trata de llegar…

-Susan trataba de mirar para ver donde estaba Caspian, pero no lo veía, ella gritaba su nombre pero casi no se escuchaba, mientras el estaba apunto de decir quien seria su futura esposa…

-¡Caspian!, ¡CASPIAN!…

-El levanto la cabeza, esa voz le parecía familiar pero con tanta gente podría ser cualquiera…

-¡Caspian!...

-Bien amigos, Gente de Narnia, quiero decirles que estoy muy contento de que todos hayan asistido, al fin he elegido a una mujer para ser mi espos,a a quien espero que respeten del mismo modo que me respetan a mí…

-¡Caspian!

–Esta vez Peter llamo al rey pero este no le escucho.

Susan miraba a caspian desde lejos, miraba como sonreía a una mujer en especial y ella le sonreía también, era diferente a las otras, ella era rubia y tenía un semblante muy radiante. Susan llevaba su vestido ya dos días no estaba sucia por que se baños con sus hermanos en el río, pero no tenia las ropas lindas como el de todas las mujeres ahí presentes, pensó que todos sus esfuerzos por llegar fueron inútiles, ni siquiera sabia si el aun la quería, como hace cuatro años Narnianos y uno y medio en nuestro mundo.

Susan salió corriendo del castillo no quería escuchar, prefería volver a su mundo antes que saber que el se casaría con otra, ella corrió, mientras Lucy y Edmund llegaban hasta dentro del castillo, había tanta gente que ni siquiera se toparon con Susan, ambos buscaban a sus hermanos entre la multitud de gente que había en todo el castillo, en la entrada, en los jardines, en el patio y en todos lados…

-¡Peter! –Aquí estoy Ed

-¿Peter? ¿y Susan? –Pregunto Lucy agitada…

-No lo se Lu, se me perdió entre tanta gente…

-¿No llegaron con Caspian? -No Ed no lo logramos –Lucy grito el nombre de Caspian haber si lo escuchaba…

-¡Caspian!

-Pero el no escuchaba solo seguía hablando…

-He elegido a una hermosa mujer, solo quiero agradecer a to…

-¡CASPIAN! -Lucy grito con todas sus fuerzas y El rey al fin la reconoció, levanto la vista y miro hacia adelante, mientras lilliandil lo miraba, ella sabía que ya no estaban solos…

-Ve, ve a buscar tu destino –Ella lo miro con tanta ternura y el solo la miro sin decir nada, camino hacia adelante, mientras la gente la habría paso, todas las jóvenes solo lo miraban pasar, el tenia una cara muy seria, mientras Lucy, Peter y Edmund estaban parados con correvuela, trumpkin se había adelantado a la cocina a llevar su encargo e intentaría llegar al rey pero ya no era necesario, Caspian miro a los tres hermanos parados frente a el…

-¿Ustedes? ¿No puede ser? Yo, pensé que… que no volverían...

-Eso creímos nosotros también, pero aquí estamos… -Peter le respondió seriamente mientras caspian los miraba con incredulidad,

-¿Solo ustedes vinieron?…

-No, ella también. Quería llegar antes de que dieras tu decisión, pero… -Lucy le respondió con mucha angustia al ver que su hermana no estaba ahí

-Pero tú no la escuchabas- Peter a completo a lo que su hermana decía…

-¿Donde esta? –Caspian pregunto con mucho nerviosismo – ¿Donde esta? –Volvió a decir pero con voz mas alta

-No lo se, se me perdió de entre la gente… -Respondió Peter mientras caspian volteo a mirar a Jay que se encontraba parado en la puerta de aquella habitación y pregunto…

-Jay ¿as visto a una joven con ropas extrañas? –Mi señor vi salir a una chica corriendo… -¿Qué?, ¿se fue?

-Caspian no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo, corrió por toda la terraza del castillo, corrió por el puente hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, corrió tan rápido que pudo ver a una persona que corría llegando casi al final de aquel lugar, Caspian estaba aun dentro del pueblo, se detuvo un momento para visualizar esa silueta, sin duda era ella, el grito su nombre…

-¡Susan!, -Grito muy fuerte, seguro ella lo escucho, pero no se detuvo, el volvió a decir su nombre pero ahora mas bajito y con un suspiro…

-Susan,… -Corrió de nuevo tras ella corrió muy rápido, mientras Susan seguía corriendo, logro salir del pueblo y llego hasta un amplio campo de pasto verde,

Tropezó de cansancio y cayó al suelo hincada con las manos apoyadas en el pasto, Caspian le dio alcance…

-¡Susan! –la tomo del brazo, ella aun estaba en el suelo, Caspian se hinco también, la abrazo por de tras, mientras Susan mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo, el la hizo girar aun en el suelo para que pudiera mirar su rostro pero ella no lo miraba, entonces la volvió a abrazar, la cabeza de Susan estaba a poyada en el hombro de Caspian y el le acariciaba, mientras de los ojos de Susan salían lagrimas…

-Tranquila, ya,… lo lamento tanto, no te escuche, pero si escuche a tu hermana, ella, grito mi nombre y pude ver a tus hermanos, pero ahora si encontré a la mujer con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…

-yo te hable, y tu no… no volteaste… tu mirabas a una mujer, ¿es ella? ¿Te casaras con ella?...

-No Susan, perdón es verdad que no te escuche pero ahora te veo y te tengo en mis brazos y no pienso dejarte ir a ningún lado, a partir de este momento, no lo hare jamás… la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida… eres tu… ¿Susan, Cásate con migo?...

-El la miraba con tanto amor, mientras le decía todas esas cosas, pero ella no podía creerlo, estuvo a punto de perderlo, ella no entendía muy bien aun lo que pasaba…

-Quieres que yo, pero y… y todas esas chicas, ¿que harás con ellas?,

-La elección era solo para una, y esa eres tú… Aslan me ayudo a no cometer un error.

-¿Qué dices? –Susan lo miraba con el seño un poco fruncido

-Por favor, se mi esposa…

-Ella lo miro sus ojos aun tenían agua, lo abrazo y le dijo con mucha alegría…

-Si, si quiero, quiero ser tu esposa, yo pensé que no llegaría, pensé que ya no me querías…

-Después de cuatro años aun sigues en mi memoria, y ahora estamos juntos, te quiero, te quiero…

-El la beso como la ultima vez que se vieron, en donde ella lo beso a el, pero ahora el la beso. Mientras ellos hablaban, no se dieron cuenta que los otros Pevensie los alcanzaron, junto con Drinian y Jay, quien estaba muy sorprendido de conocer a los reyes, un correoso raspón de garganta se escucho era Peter un poco enojado, haciendo que Susan y Caspian voltearan a mirar hacia a ellos que aun los veían, pero ahora ambos con una sonrisa.

Caspian le dio nuevas órdenes a Drinian.

-Drinian, por favor, anúncianos…

-Como diga majestad…

-Volvieron al castillo, pero ahora todos estaban mas contentos, solo que, lo que no sabían era que, la decisión tomada les traería muchas consecuencia, pues habían, personas que no querían al rey y mucho menos querían a la futura esposa y no por el echo de ser la esposa, sino por que seria la que le daría el heredero al rey…

-Gente el rey Caspian, les dará unas palabras…

-Gracias Drinian. Narnianos, es de mi agrado anunciarles la llegada de los reyes y reinas de antaño. Les presento a la reina Lucy, la valiente, el Rey Edmund el justo, la reina Susan, la benévola –Caspian la miro y le sonrío al decir su nombre, y ellas hizo lo mismo y siguió anunciando a Peter –y el gran rey Peter, el magnifico… y ahora les pido por favor su atención, quiero darles a conocer a la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida…

-Lilliandli ya no estaba ahí, ella ya sabia que la decisión del rey había tomado una nueva dirección, mejor decidió marcharse,…

-Pero antes, déjenme agradecer por haber permanecido tres días esperando, por esta decisión, gracias a todas las jóvenes del reino, prometo que sus peticiones serán cumplidas,… ahora déjenme presentarle a la mujer de mi vida, si, la mujer a la que le pertenece mi corazón…

-El volteo a mirar a Susan con ternura y ella le sonrío… -Ella es… la reina Susan

–Un ¡hooo...!se escucho en el salón, todos sorprendidos

–Claro, si el rey Peter me da su aprobación, deseo casarme con tu hermana…

-Caspian volteo a mirar a Peter y este también lo miro con mucha seriedad para luego tomar la mano de Susan y luego pidió la mano de Caspian, caspian lo miraba de igual manera con serenidad, Peter contesto…

-Si es lo que mi hermana desea yo no tengo por que oponerme, así que te entrego la mano de Susan, pero deberás cuidar de ella como si fuera yo mismo, ¿entendido?…

-Prometo que cuidare de ella mejor de lo que tú podrías hacerlo… -Te creo, se que lo harás bien Caspian

–Ambos se sonrieron, mientras Edmund y Lucy los miraban con una sonrisa, Caspian anuncio a los presentes que la fiesta daría inicio, mientras el acompañaba a su nueva familia dentro del castillo.

-Mientras tanto en la cocina Abby festejaba con Katara…

-Si, que bien, si, no podía ser mejor

– ¿De que hablas Abby?, si el rey no te eligió a ti

-Bueno, es cierto pero tampoco eligió a la bruja de Eira, eso quiere decir que no me echaran del castillo, dime, acaso el rey pudo elegir mejor esposa que la reina Susan, eso me da alegría, digo no podría lidiar con que alguna de las plebeyas sea reina, pero con una reina no tengo comparación, así que no me molesta en lo absoluto al contrario, me da mucho gusto, hay estoy feliz…

-Katara sonrío, estaba contenta por su amiga… Jay escuchaba lo que decía la amiga de su hermana, el también estaba contento por ella…

-Jajaja, y ahora que mosco te pico Abby, ¿dime estas feliz?, ¿Qué no escuchaste?, eligió a la Reina Susan, no a ti…

-Ya lo se, que no escuchaste lo que dije… hay eres tan, tan irritante…

-Ya basta Jay, déjala, está feliz… -Katara respondió a su hermano con el seño un poco fruncido y un tono de cansancio, su amiga estaba contenta y no tenían ni un motivo para discutir…

-Esta bien, solo porque yo también lo estoy, oye el rey pidió que le lleven agua con limón y hojas de menta kat, llévalas ¿no?

-Si enseguida…

-Katara preparo, el agua y se dirigió al salón donde estaban los reyes... ellos platicaban muy contentos pero una duda les vino a la cabeza…

-Si, caminamos un día y medio casi ¿verdad Peter?-Lucy le preguntaba a su hermano…

-Si creo que si, fue más o menos… oye Caspian tengo una duda…

-¿Si, dime Peter?... a espera ya llego el agua, ¿acaso no tienen sed?

-Si y hambre también –Contesto Edmund

-Bien enseguida mandare a traer comida, pero antes déjenme presentarle a esta chica ella es Katara, ella nos ayuda en todo lo referente al castillo, ella y Abby… a Katara tiene un hermano, una gran persona por cierto es muy buen soldado su nombre es Jay, ya se los presentare más adelante, era el chico que estaba con Drinian, bueno Tu y Susan no lo conocen pero Ed y Lu si…. ¿Kat, puedes traer algo de comer para los reyes?

-Por su puesto majestad, enseguida, con su permiso, majestades

–Katara se despidió de los reyes con una sonrisa, Edmund se quedo mirándola, con una sonrisa muy seductora, parecía que le gusto mucho la chica…pero casi enseguida salió de sus pensamientos y retomo el cuestionamiento que Peter le hacía a Caspian…

-¿Caspian, tu sabes por que estamos aquí?

-no, yo no lo se

-¿Acaso tu no nos llamaste? –Pregunto Lucy un tanto curiosa

-No, se supone que ustedes no volverían ya, nunca más –Respondió Caspian muy serio

-y no creo que solo hayamos vuelto por que el rey se le ocurrió casarse –Peter dijo algo irónico

-No, yo no pensé en casarme, el pueblo me reclamaba un heredero, y para tener un heredero, necesito una esposa.

-¡A! claro ¿y solo para eso quieres casarte?

-Claro que no Peter, no, con tu hermana, deseo pasar toda mi vida junto a ella…

-Entonces si tu no nos llamaste y se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí, ¿entonces que sucedió? –Pregunto Lucy algo desconcertada antes de que Peter y caspian empezaran una guerra…

-No lo se Lucy… -Respondió el rey, lo que ellos no sabían es lo que había sucedido dos días antes…

Bueno este fue el capitulo tres y ya tengo listo el cuarto solo estoy afinando detalles, espero que me dejen reviews porfa, solo para ver si está funcionando la historia, pues si no me desanimo y se me quitan las ganas de escribir, pero cuando veo que están dejando comentarios, aunque sea tarde sigo escribiendo. Gracias, les agradezco, y por fa dejen muchos REVIEWS, gracias, nos estamos leyendo… =)


	4. Dudas

Hola saludos, no sé si la historia no está funcionando pero he visto muy pocos Reviews, eso me pone triste, pero tranquilos los que aun leen mi historia, ya tengo listos unos 3 capítulos mas y seguiré escribiendo aunque solo haya una persona leyendo mi historia, solo por esa persona una seguiré escribiendo ;) ,

Sé que no dice mucho el summary, pero espero lo lean y me digan que les pareció porfaaa, gracias…

Summary: Al fin sabrán por que los reyes están ahí en Narnia, han pasado casi dos semanas y los hermanos ya se encuentran muy bien instalados en el castillo, pero un problema se le presenta a Caspian un día antes de la boda, ¿Podrá resolverlos?, Susan tiene algunos sentimientos encontrados, pero casia está todo listo para la boda solo falta un día.

Dudas

Dos días antes:

El profesor Cornelius, caminaba por los pasillos del gran castillo, cuando de pronto paso por la habitación donde el rey guardaba los tesoros de Narnia, vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, se acerco y se sorprendió al ver que una mujer salía de esa habitación, el la miro y ella se asusto al verlo, pero el conocía a esa mujer, lo extraño era saber como había llegado hasta ahí…

-¿Mariana…, usted?… ¿que hacia en esa habitación?

-Profesor… yo… no… nada solo quería conocer los tesoros de Narnia, solo eso, ya me voy, me debe estar esperando mi esposo, se enojara si no me ve, adiós…

-Espere mariana….

-Pero ella no hizo caso y salió corriendo, estaba asustada, el profesor desconfió un poco, conociendo quien era su esposo , un tirano soldado telmarino que alguna vez fue parte del ejercito de Miraz, el profesor prefirió entrar a la habitación, para ver si todo estaba completo, al entrar observo las vitrinas donde se encontraban la espada del Rey Peter y la daga y la poción curativa de Lucy, noto que estaban en su lugar, pero al ver el cuerno de la Reina Susan noto que la habían puesto de forma diferente a como el rey lo tenia, estaba de cabeza…

Mariana había soplado el cuerno para traer a los reyes y reinas de antaño, ella quería que la salvaran de su matrimonio, obligado, ella era la mas bella de su pueblo, por esa razón Adonis ex soldado telmarino, la había elegido para que fuera su esposa, Mariana era amiga de caspian, por eso conocía el castillo…

Adonis era el líder de un pueblo que se formaba cerca de Beruna, el lugar de donde Eira venia, ella conocía a Adonis y pertenecía a su ejército, hasta antes de llegar al castillo, ella era una muy buena espadachín. Lo malo es que todo esto los reyes no lo sabían.

Caspian estaba contento al tener a su familia de vuelta, los Hermanos pevensie también estaban felices de estar de regreso en Narnia, y parecía que seria, por una larga temporada, ellos se encontraban ahora en uno de los tantos salones del castillo, como estaban algo cansados prefirieron no bajar a la fiesta, pero estaban platicando muy contentos con ripichip y vendeval que también estaban muy contentos al tener de nuevo de regreso a los reyes, mientras Caspian pensaba en como los acomodaría esa noche ya que jamás se imagino que ellos llegaran

-Peter creo que hoy tu y Edmund pueden dormir en una habitación y tus hermanas en otra, mañana mismo mandare a acondicionarles cuatro habitaciones, ¿les parece?

-Por mi no hay problema Caspian, ¿y tu Ed, que dices?

-Ami tampoco me molesta Pet, está bien, solo creo que mejor nos dejas el acondicionamiento de nuestras habitaciones a nosotros, no crees Caspian, digo yo tengo un modo de acomodar mis cosas…

-Caspian, sonrió ante la respuesta de los hermanos y asintió ante la petición de Edmund –Claro que si amigo, es una buena idea, así estarán mas cómodos.

-Gracias, Caspian

- El rey se alejo un poco de los hermanos, dejando a Edmund y a Peter discutiendo por las cosas que se le ocurrían a Edmund, mientras caspian camino para acercarse a Susan que estaba junto a una mesa tomando un poco de juego, hizo como si también fuera a tomar jugo pero solo era una escusa para hablar con ella…

-Hola, dime, ¿no te molestaría compartir habitación con tu hermana menor verdad?, solo será por hoy…

-No, claro que no caspian, lo único que quiero es dormir en un lugar suave y confortable…

-Entonces talvez quieras dormir a mi lado, así los dos estaríamos confortables, no crees…

-Susan le dio una leve sonrisa, se sonrojo un poco, pero contesto muy serena ante la pregunta…

-A… yo creo que no estaría bien, no aun…

-Solo bromeaba, esta bien no hay porque apresurar las cosas, ¿cierto?

-Si, así es caspian, pero si cambio de opinión talvez te valla a ver a tu habitación

-Bueno, entonces te estaré esperando…

-El se alejo de Susan, y fue hasta donde estaba Lucy a preguntarle lo mismo, a lo que ella no puso objeción de dormir con su hermana, de todas formas estaba acostumbrada,..

La fiesta seguía ahí abajo en la terraza, aun que ninguno de los reyes estaba, todos estaban muy cansados, Peter y Edmundo fueron a sus habitaciones al igual que Susan y Lucy, debían descansar puesto que las semanas que venían seguro serian muy agotadoras, con todos los preparativos de la boda…

-¿Susan? ¿Estás despierta?

-Sí, Lu, aun no me duermo…

-¿Estas feliz de haber venido?

-Claro que si Lu, muy feliz… ¿Pero dime algo?

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Tu sabias que volveríamos verdad?

-No… pero no perdía la fe… Buenas noches Susan…

-Buenas noches Lu…

-La noche pasaba, y mientras Lucy dormía placidamente, Susan no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama, la idea de casarse con Caspian aun no le cavia en la cabeza, pensaba si eso era lo que ella realmente quería.

A la mañana siguiente, Lucy se despertó muy temprano, mientras Susan aun dormía, le había costado mucho conciliar el sueño después de un día bastante ajetreado…

-¿Susan, No te vas a levantar ya es tarde?

-Si Lu,… cinco minutos mas…

-Bueno, entonces me voy a cambiar, ya quiero ver mi nueva habitación, además de seguro tendré que ayudar a Peter con la suya, ya sabes que yo tengo muy buen gusto para esas cosas…

Lucy hablaba a su hermana que aun no despertaba del todo, pero podía escuchar todo lo que Lucy decía…

-Además Caspian dijo que hoy podíamos ir a visitar al sastre real, aquí no hay ropas para nosotras, así que es mejor que vallamos lo antes posible o no tendremos nada que ponernos, mejor levántate para que veamos que mas nos hace falta…

-¿De verdad eso te dijo? –Susan aun tenía un ojo cerrado y miraba a Lucy con el otro –Si eso me dijo

-Bueno entonces yo también me voy a bañar ¿te veo abajo para desayunar Lu?

-Apúrate entonces, Te veo abajo…

- Lucy bajo y sus otros hermanos ya estaban ahí esperándolas tomando jugo y comiendo fruta, Caspian no los acompaño, puesto que seguía dormido, los cuatro días anteriores fueron demasiado agotadores, pero los Pevensie no perdieron tiempo por lo que Lucy se fue con Peter, para ayudarlo con la limpieza y el arreglo de su nueva habitación, mientras que Susan estaba terminando de desayunar ya que ella se encargaría de las compra de sus ropas, acompañada de Abby salieron ya un poco tarde para ir con el sastre, necesitaban ropa nueva, mientras Edmund se quedo solo con la limpieza de su habitación.

-Más tarde entro Peter a la cocina solicitando la ayuda de una de las chicas del servicio…

-Hola, ¿estas ocupada?

-¿que necesita majestad?

-Me puedes ayudar, bueno, no ami, a mi hermano Edmund, esta atorado con la limpieza de su habitación, ami me ayuda Lucy, pero el no tiene quien le ayude…

-Claro majestad yo voy

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre es Katara – mientras caminaban por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la habitación de Edmund Peter seguía platicando con Katara

-¿es verdad que tu hermano es un soldado de Narnia? –Si majestad, es verdad –A que bien es bueno tener gente cerca en quien confiar

-ella solo le sonrió mientras ambos entraban a la habitación de Edmund, la habitación estaba toda revuelta y había algo de polvo…

-Ed, ya conseguí ayuda para ti…

-¿Que? -Edmund volteo a mirar a su hermano y vio que estaba acompañado de katara

-Bien amiga te dejo para que ayudes a mi hermano, mientras voy a ayudar a Lu, ella me ayudo y ahora me toca ayudarla…

-Peter se fue y dejo a Edmund en compañía de Katara

-Majestad, déjeme ayudarlo, creo que las sabanas están mal puestas

-Lo siento, mis hermanas suelen ayudarme con esto, pero Susan no está –A… no se preocupe yo le ayudare, lo que necesite solo pídamelo –Muchas gracias…

-Edmund y Katara se quedaron a terminar de arreglar la habitación, mientras Caspian estaba ocupado con algunos asuntos del reino. Una chica de las que había estado en la elección le había pedido empleo en el castillo esta era Eira, la peor pesadilla de Abby, pero el rey decidió que ella seria parte de el ejercito, porque era una buena espadachín. Mientras Susan y Abby compraban ropa para las dos reinas, Lucy y Peter terminaron de limpiar sus habitaciones y Edmund y katara ayudaron con la habitación de Susan.

Los días seguían pasando y el rey había acordado que se casaría con Susan en dos semanas las cuales pasaron muy rápido, entre los preparativos de la boda y mientras ponía al tanto a los reyes de todo lo que había sucedido en Narnia durante el tiempo en que Caspian había quedado al mando.

Caspian mando hacer varios pergaminos para enviarlos a todos los pueblos de Narnia, con una invitación a los altos mandos de cada región, recordándoles que esta era también para todo Narnianos, humanos o criatura que quisiera asistir a la boda del Rey y la Reina de Narnia, todos estaban cordial mente invitado.

El sastre real se encargo de la confección de las vestimentas de los reyes por lo que tuvo que trabajar muy fuerte durante toda la semana, además de que prácticamente estaba todo el tiempo en el castillo, ya que también los hermanos de Susan, necesitaban ropas para ese día

Uno de esos días de las tantas visitas del sastre, llevo el vestido de novia, Eira lo recibió y lo llevo a la habitación de Susan,

-Majestad, su vestido

-¿Mi vestido?, ya llego que alegría, déjame verlo, seguro quedo hermoso,

-Eira lo puso en la cama, mientras Susan con una gran sonrisa se acerco al vestido, mientras Eira solo la miraba…

-¿Esta feliz de casarse majestad?

-Claro que si, Caspian es el hombre al que quiero, esto parece un sueño, del que espero no despertar jamás, lo quiero, no por nada me apure a llegar hasta aquí y mis esfuerzos dieron frutos, pensé que no llegaría, que el elegiría a aquella mujer… pero eso no importa, en unos cuantos días el será mi esposo, no puedo esperar para que el me vea con este hermoso vestido…

-Si, aquella mujer, era muy hermosa, ¿pero, acaso usted se a puesto a pensar en que pasaría si tuviera que regresar a su mundo?

-No, no es algo en lo que quiero pensar, por ahora estoy bien y prefiero no pensar…

-¿Qué pasara, si llegaran a tener hijos?, usted no podrá llevárselos, a su mundo y el rey jamás iría con usted, yo creo que el no dejaría que se llevara a sus hijos con usted, puesto que serian los herederos al trono, su lugar esta aquí, en Narnia, creo que eso seria muy difícil no cree…

-Bueno, no lo se, yo… yo no lo había pensado

-El rey decidió casarse casi obligado, el no quería hacerlo, pero ya sabe la presión del pueblo lo obligo a elegir a una esposa, talvez no le importaba mucho quien fuera sino, lo importante era casarse, ¿por qué cree que esta apurado?…

-¿Que dices?, yo no lo se

-Porque el pueblo le exigía un heredero, el solo quiere darle un hijo al reino y nada mas, entonces ¿por que usted debe dejar su vida, su mundo, su familia?, para quedarse aquí,

-no, no se yo creo que esta es mi vida…

-Talvez, usted debería pensarlo mas, ¿no cree?, supongo que solo tomo la decisión en un momento de mucha adrenalina… talvez no pensó… en las consecuencias…

-No… yo… estoy convencida de lo que are… yo no quiero pensar en eso…

-Susan miraba su vestido mientras le contestaba a Eira, le pasaba los dedos a los bordados de oro blanco, eran detalles tan finos, sus manos podían sentir los pequeños acabados, mientras, su cabeza se calentaba y un bum, bum sentía en los laterales de su frente un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero sin que Eira lo notara, de pronto, Lucy entro a la habitación, junto con Katara, para sacar a Susan de sus pensamientos, mientras Eira solo miraba…

-¿Susan, por que no nos avisaste, que ya había llegado tu vestido?, Ho, esta hermoso, deberías ver el mío es de un rosa hermoso con adornos en hilo de plata pura y tiene unas pequeñas piedritas de cristal en la cintura,… a y no sabes, Caspian me pidió de favor que acompañara a Katara, a Abby y a Eira a comprar sus vestidos, dijo que ese día no las quería ver en la cocina, sino que serian sus invitadas…

-Lucy hablaba, contándole todas esas cosas a su hermana, pero parecía que Susan estaba distraída un poco tenia los ojos mirando hacia a Lucy, pero no la escuchaba

-verdad kat, por cierto katara y yo ya somos casi las mejores amigas fíjate que me ayudo con los edredones de mi cama que estaban un poco… ¿Te pasa algo Susan?

-A… no Lu ¿por que?

-Parece que estas en otro mundo, acaso, escuchaste algo de lo que te dije…

-Si, claro, lo del vestido de ellas es muy lindo, creo que Caspian las aprecia mucho, pero y tu hermano, Katara ¿el que ropa se pondrá?

-Ese no es problema majestad, el rey Edmund dijo que lo ayudaría con eso, la ropa de Jay son muchos uniformes de soldado, pero el se lleva muy bien con el rey por eso ese día, por ser importante para toda Narnia Jay no usara uniforme

-Susan sonrío, pero demasiado suave, apenas imperceptible, esa tarde se quedo en su habitación, meditando sobre la nueva situación, talvez de verdad, no había, pensado bien las cosas…

Una semana y media ya había pasado y las cosas estaban mas revueltas en el castillo…

-Abby, ya tienes los melocotones, -Y las sandias también, ay ya no presiones katara

-Como no voy a presionar si el rey invito a toda Narnia a su boda y lo peor es que tendremos que trabajar mucho…

-Creo que a partir de hoy no dormiremos –no digas eso Abby, que ya me estoy echando para atrás –Bueno pero lo mejor es que estaremos en la fiesta pero como invitadas, no tendremos que trabajar… ¿oye pero tu crees que alcance la comida para todos los invitados?

–Abby preguntaba con mucha curiosidad mientras cortaba unos mangos y miraba a katara, pero alguien mas le respondió…

-He oído que el rey contrato a algunas personas de los diferentes pueblos para que cocinen, es obvio que ustedes solas no podrán…

-¿De verdad? ¿Donde oíste eso Eira? –Pregunto Katara muy contenta por la noticia

-Trumking hizo los carteles y escuche que el rey se lo diga y se encargo de llevarlos junto con otros soldados

-¿Y por que crees que a nosotras no nos dijo nada?

–No lo se Abby, creo que deberían preguntarle mejor a el

–Si tienes razón, le voy a preguntar mejor…

-El rey había decidió en cargar a algunas personas de cada población una parte de la comida, para que la carga no sea solo para las chicas y ellas pudieran dedicarse al arreglo del castillo y a ayudar a los reyes en su arreglo personal para ese día…

Unos días antes de la boda Susan estaba algo nerviosa, se le notaba en su cara, parecía distraída y casi no hablaba con Caspian el ya lo había notado, pero creyó que solo era su imaginación, un día antes de la boda vio que Susan salió del castillo muy temprano por la mañana, el la siguió necesitaba hablar con ella, temía que se echara para atrás en el ultimo momento, puesto que el la amaba y lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado por siempre.

Caspian tomo su caballo y salió tras Susan, y después de cabalgar por un buen rato ella llego hasta la playa dejo su aballo atado a un árbol y se acerco hasta la orilla del mar, Caspian la observaba de lejos, mientras ella tomaba asiento en la blanca arena, el decidió a acercarse bajándose de su caballo y caminando hacia a ella, se acerco y la saludo…

-¡Hola, Susan, buen día!

-Caspian… me asustaste, buen día, ¿Qué aces aquí?

-Bueno decidí dar un paseo igual que tu

-Susan parecía que no había dormido nada bien, ella estaba nerviosa , ansiosa, sentía muchas cosas dentro de si, el echo de no tener a sus padres cerca y de estar lejos de su hogar, de no saber si talvez tendría que regresar algún día no muy lejano o de no volver nunca mas le hacia sentir algo extraño

-Que bien –Ella bajo la mirada Caspian lo noto y le acaricio el rostro haciendo que volteara a mirarlo…

-¿Que sucede Susan? ¿No estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer?

-Bueno, yo… no exactamente, sucede que, no se si es muy pronto Caspian, no se… y hay algunas cosas que no me dejan vivir cuando las pienso

-Caspian le sonrió, y aun con una mano en el rostro de Susan se acerco y le dio un beso muy suave en los labios para luego preguntarle…

-Pues no pienses en nada Susan, mañana seremos marido y mujer, ami solo eso me importa, te quiero…

-Ella quito la mano de Caspian de su rostro y le dijo, un poco más seria

-Y que tal que tenga que regresar mañana a casa y que tal que no te pueda dar al hijo que tanto deseas y si me voy antes de que nazca, que aremos, dime talvez deberíamos ver que pasa, talvez esperar a que Aslan venga y pueda preguntarle si nos iremos o si nos quedaremos no sé, y que tal…

-¿Estas poniendo escusas para no casarte con migo? ¿Es eso Susan? ¿A caso no deseas ser mi esposa?

-No, Caspian yo si quiero, pero entiéndeme, no… no se si sea lo correcto, no somos del mismo mundo, y si tuviera que volver y si tuviéramos hijos y el día de mañana tenga que regresar dime ¿que pasara con nuestro hijo, se quedara aquí? ¿O los llevare con migo? ¿Qué?, Caspian no es una decisión a la ligera, yo… no puedo decir solo si, si quiero…

-Por que me dices eso… por que hoy Susan, todo Narnia está invitado a nuestra boda mañana. Acaso estabas esperando a que llegaran todos los invitados para decirme… siempre no me caso con tigo, dime por que hasta ahora me lo dices, necesito casarme con tigo o mi pueblo me mandara colgar, eso quieres…

-Entonces tú solo quieres casarte con alguien, no importa quien, solo eso quieres, entonces ve y busca a una de las tantas mujeres que hicieron fila para casarse con tigo, que de esas sobran

-No…no, Susan yo no quiero casarme con nadie mas que no seas tu, te quiero, y eso es lo único que se, si no me caso con tigo, no me casare con nadie…

-No seas dramático, te ibas a casar con una mujer, yo lo vi, ya la habías elegido, vi como la mirabas, si no te casas con migo, seguro habrá otra, nadie es indispensable Caspian nadie…

Ella se puso de pie mientras le decía todas esas cosas a Caspian, el solo la observaba aun sentado en la arena con los labios entre abiertos, bajo la mirada un poco dirigiéndola hacia el mar que tenia justo en frente suyo…

-Entonces, que fue todo eso, por que viniste corriendo hacia mí, para impedir que la eligiera…

-Caspian bajo la mirada, pero no tardo mucho y volvió a subir su cara mirando a Susan.

–No te entiendo… yo…

-No lo se, talvez no quería que nadie mas te tuviera, tal vez fue egoísmo, no se, talvez deberías ir a buscar a esa mujer Caspian, aun estas a tiempo, no tienes que cancelar la boda, solo la novia cambiara…

-Como puedes decirme eso, tal vez tú creas que nadie es indispensable, pero para mí tú eres indispensable, tú me das la fuerza para respirar cada día

-Ella solo lo miraba, no quería hacerle daño, lo amaba, sin duda, pero no podía permitir que la diferencia entre sus mundos, los separaran un día: tal vez sería más difícil si tuvieran hijos, Caspian también se puso de pie quedando frente a ella…

-Oye, no, entiéndeme no podría vivir feliz contigo pensando que algún día tendré que volver y que…

-¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar en el futuro?, ¿por qué si no existe aun?, Susan lo único que importa es el ahora, el pasado ya se fue y el futuro aun no existe, dime, ¿por qué no dejas que la vida haga lo que tiene que hacer?, cuando llegue ese momento pues ya veremos que hacer…

-Es que ¿no te das cuenta?, es cierto es importante el ahora, pero también debes entender que las decisiones que tomemos ahora repercutirán más adelante, no es tan fácil, tal vez deberías casarte mejor con alguien de aquí, Caspian, yo… yo no lo haré… será mejor que canceles todo…

-El la miro con un semblante muy serio y a la vez nostálgico mientras ella solo lo observaba, pasaba sus ojos de un lado al otro mirando también los ojos de Caspian, ella se dio la vuelta y prosiguió antes de irse…

-Caspian, perdona, pero creo que será lo mejor, cancela todo, eres el rey no pueden decir nada, los demás, yo hablare con Peter…

-Caspian le tomo del brazo antes de que ella se fuera y la hizo girar para que pudiera mirarlo

-Escucha Susan, no voy a cancelar nada, será mejor que pienses lo que me acabas de decir; si realmente esa es tu decisión, y no hay vuelta a tras entonces cancelare todo, pero si solo es un ataque de pánico, o algo así, será mejor que te tomes tú tiempo: Susan, piénsalo bien,

-No tengo nada que pensar, ya lo he hecho mucho y tal vez esa es la mejor decisión

-Caspian la miro con mucha nostalgia, volteo la cara mirando hacia a el mar de nuevo y luego la volteo para mirarla a ella marcharse, vio como subió a su caballo y se fue dejándolo solo, parado en esa playa vacía aun era temprano en la mañana y todo estaba saliendo mal para el rey: su felicidad, había caído en un segundo y ni siquiera sabía de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento, y seguro no era de Susan, porque ella estaba más que contenta de ser la esposa de Caspian al menos así estaba una semana y media antes…

Gracias por leer el Fic, de verdad esta vez sí espero más Reviews o me tardare un poquito más en subir el siguiente capítulo o si no, no subiré ya ni uno más ok… (es amenaza) nooo como creen, es broma, me muero de ganas por que lean los capítulos que siguen esto se pone emocionante , pero de verdad nada les cuesta decir si bien, no mal, no sean malitos aunque sea que valgan la pena mis desvelos ;) y los regaños que he tenido por llegar tarde al trabajo si gracias espero muchos reviews esta vez


	5. ¡Lo siento!

Listo el capitulo 5 espero les guste, antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, sin duda ustedes serán las primeras invitadas a la boda de Susan y Caspian claro en dado caso que llegaran a casarse jejejej , he tomado en cuenta algunas de sus recomendaciones, espero que esta vez les resulte más fácil la lectura de la historia, disculpen por las faltas de ortografía y la puntuación, trate de mejorarlo. Solo me queda agradecerles por leer mi Fic seguiré escribiendo para ustedes así que espero sus comentarios Gracias…

Déjenme aclara un punto antes de ir con la historia, hay algunos párrafos entrecomillados, estos son los pensamientos de los personajes.

Summary: Susan tomo una mala decisión al dejarse llevar por las ideas de otras personas, una persona la hace meditar y poner en una balanza las cosas, ella decide buscar a Caspian para terminar de una vez con sus problemas, pero él no aparece, por ningún lado ¿Encontrara Susan a Caspian antes de que acabe el día, antes de que el cancele todo?

Lo siento

Ese día, Susan llego muy deprisa al castillo, entro y ni siquiera volteo a mirar a las personas que estaban a su alrededor y que la saludaban

-¿Buen día majestad?

-Buenos días

Contestaba secamente, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, entro y se tiro en su cama con un fuerte sollozó, se tapo la cara con las almudadas ni siquiera se percato de que hubiera alguien en ese lugar, en el armario se encontraba katara acomodando las cosas de Susan para pasarlas a la habitación del rey, ella escucho el llanto de la reina y con los ojos un tanto asustados salió de entre las ropas del armario, tenía entre sus manos un vestido, camino lentamente hacia Susan se acerco a la cama y trato de tocar la espalda de la reina, con algo de temor menciono su nombre…

-¿Reina Susan? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le sucede algo?

Susan se levanto al escuchar que alguien le hablaba, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas miro a Katara

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Perdóneme majestad, estaba arreglando sus cosas para llevarlas a su nueva habitación

Catara sonrió ante el comentario creyó que eso la animaría ya que mañana seria su boda, cualquier cosas que la haya hecho llorar seguro podía ser borrada por la alegría de su casamiento, al menos eso pensaba katara

-No te molestes en cambiar las cosas, me quedare en esta habitación

-¿Pero por qué? su lugar esta en la habitación de su futuro esposo

-No katara ya no -Dijo susan levantando un poco la voz y continua pero ahora mas bajito, con un sollozó -Es que ya no abra boda…

-¿Pero por que majestad? ¿Que sucedió? si el rey estaba muy contento, el deseaba tanto esa boda, no me diga que Abby hizo algo, por favor dígame que no fue ella por que si ella fue la matare.

Susan sonrío un poquito,

-No, ella no hizo nada, no fue su culpa ¿por qué crees que ella pudo tener algo que ver?

-Bueno es que ella siempre suele decir cosas que no debe, además ella también quería casarse con el rey

-¿De verdad? –Si

-No ella no me dijo nada, la verdad es que yo decidí que esta boda no se llevara a cabo.

-Majestad, no se que la a llevado a tomar esa decisión pero casi estoy segura que no fue el rey

-¿Por que estas tan segura?

-El la ama, ami me consta, el no se hubiera casado con nadie que no fuera usted.

-Pero se iba a casar con otra mujer, solo por que llegue en ese momento no la eligió y claro la mas tonta fui yo como sabia que seria mas fácil…

-¡Hay no!, no diga eso, por favor el rey la adora, ami me costa majestad, usted no sabe el no quería casarse pero el pueblo estaba algo alborotado reclamándole al rey un heredero, supuestamente para seguridad del reino, decían que talvez no era un buen rey, que otro hubiera sido mejor, que usted se llevo todo lo que el hubiera sentido por cualquier otra…

-¿Eso decían los habitantes del pueblo?

-Si incluso trumpkin y cazatrufas le propusieron la idea de buscar una esposa entre todas las narnianas, no fue una decisión fácil hasta que ellos lo convencieron de que ustedes no volverían y que era tiempo de seguir, solo así se animo. Tenía usted que verlo el primer día de elección estaba nervioso, inquieto y nostálgico yo creo que en el fondo deseaba verle a usted…

Susan escuchaba con mucha atención a katara quien estaba en el piso hincada junto a sus piernas, ella solo la veía, las lágrimas ya se habían secado

-¿De verdad?

-No fue fácil para el, hubo una chica que su habilidad era el arco, puede usted creer que se animo mucho por ella solo por el hecho de usar bien el arco como usted, aun así llego el cuarto día y no se había decidido hasta que llego la chica brillante, así le decíamos, dicen que es una estrella, el estuvo apunto de decidirse por ella, sin duda su belleza era in igualable, claro solo igualada por usted…

-No puedo katara, que sucederá con mi familia mi mundo, que pasara cuando tenga que volver y nuestros hijos, que pasara, se quedan con el se van con migo no, no se…

-Majestad por que se preocupa por eso, el rey jamás haría algo para dañarla el solo quiere estar a su lado, lo que el siente por usted es realmente amor, si alguien me amara como a usted la aman no pensaría en nada mas, mas que en el momento de ser feliz a lado de esa persona, todo lo que baldra la pena en la vida majestad es amar y ser amado, de que sirve una vida sin amor.

Susan sonrío y noto que katara estaba más enamorada del amor que ella de Caspain, ella pensaba, "seguramente el hombre que decidiera casarse con katara seria inmensamente feliz"

-Dices cosas tan lindas, ¿tú amas a alguien?

- Bueno no a un hombre, bueno si es un hombre pero no de la forma en que se ama a un hombre, hay creo que ya la revolví…. pero si se que el amor es lo mas importante, para mantener el animo arriba, yo amo a mi hermano, a mis amigos y ellos me aman a mi, no tengo mas familia que Jay pero el es mi motivo para seguir, Igual que su familia, además es tiempo de empezar su propia familia…

El rey la ama, se lo digo yo que he trabajado con el por un año y medio y lo he visto observando los libros de historia, su arco y flecha. Créame nadie la amara mas que el, imagínese cuatro años y sigue enamorado como la ultima vez

Susan sonrío y miro a su alrededor, volteo la cara hacia katara y le tomo una mano diciéndole…

-¿Tú crees que no importe el futuro? ¿que pasara?

-Lo quépase pues solo pasara y no hay nada que temer, todo será en su momento, es mejor un momento de sufrimiento a sufrir toda la vida por amor,

-Katara, gracias, no puedo creer cuanto me a amado Caspian y yo también lo amo con todo el alma…

-¿Entonces ya no cancelara la boda?

-Bueno, yo no, pero no se que hará Caspian, ¡le dije que lo cancelara!

-Voy a buscarlo majestad

-Si gracia apresúrate yo igual iré a revisar por los alrededores y tú búscalo dentro del castillo

-Si

Katara corrió por todo el castillo, esquivando a las personas que se encontraban trabajando o en alguna actividad, había tanta gente con todos los arreglos que había que hacer. Katara fue al salón principal, la cocina, la biblioteca, los aposentos del rey, el jardín, llego a la habitación de Peter pero no había nadie, luego fue a la de Lucy pero ella estaba afinando detalles con el sastre, así que solo observo y se fue, corría por uno de los pasillos cuando del otro pasillo salía Edmund haciendo que ambos chocaran…

-¡Cuidado! ¡Hay!

Ella cayó al piso casi sobre él, Edmund la miraba y sonrío, ella estaba un tanto espantada, de un golpe se levanto y pidió disculpas…

-Perdóneme no me fije

-Si ya me di cuenta, ¿pero por que corrías? oye puedes ocasionar un accidente, te pudiste haber lastimado

-Perdóneme, estoy buscando al rey Caspian…

-No lo e visto, ¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-Si no está ocupado, le agradecería mucho su ayuda

-Claro con gusto

-Gracias…

Mientras ellos buscaban dentro del castillo Susan recorrió los alrededores pero no lo encontró, Caspian no había regresado desde la mañana, Ella cabalgaba por la terraza del castillo cuando vio a Eira que caminaba por ahí llevando algunas cosas en sus brazos, Susan se acerco aun montada en su caballo.

-¿Eira, has visto al rey Caspian?

-No majestad, el rey no ha regresado desde la mañana

-Gracias…

Susan estaba un poco seria, Estaba enfadad con ella por las cosas que le había dicho, con la misma palabra volteo el caballo y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, casi estaba segura de que el seguía en la playa, ella cabalgaba muy deprisa no tardo mucho en llegar pero Caspian no estaba ahí, entonces ella empezó a preocuparse

"_Donde estas Caspian, vuelve, vuelve por favor_" Ella pensaba, mientras su corazón latía muy rápido y su cabeza empezaba a calentarse, Susan regreso al castillo, bajo del caballo y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Katara con Abby,

-¿Katara, lo encontraste?

-No majestad, el rey no esta aquí

Después de esa respuesta ella volvió a salir de la cocina sin responder, dejando a las dos chicas mirándose entre sí, Abby curiosa no perdió tiempo en preguntar…

-¿Que ha sucedido Kat?

-El rey no ha regresado desde la mañana, ¿puedes creer que hace un momento la boda se iba a cancelar?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Pero por que?

-Hay Abby es una larga historia, pero ven ayúdame a buscar al rey y te cuento en el camino, pero debes jurar que no le dirás a nadie ¿esta bien?

-Si no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie…

Katara y Abby siguieron buscando a Caspian, mientras en el bosque Jay regresaba de un pueblo cercano donde fue a buscar un encargo de cazatrufaz para la boda, hacia calor, cerca del lugar donde estaba había un lago así que decidió acercarse para poder refrescarse y tomar agua tanto el como su caballo, el cielo estaba con algunas nubes grises por los alrededores, parecía que se acercaba una tormenta pero eso estaba a lo lejos por que donde el estaba aun había sol y aun se veía un cielo azul muy lindo.

Jay llego al lago, cuando se acerco escucho un relinche, el se bajo de su caballo atándolo a un árbol y camino despacio pudo divisar a una persona sentada junto a un frondoso árbol, la sombra del árbol abarcaba un gran espacio, al acercarse la sorpresa que se llevo al ver que la persona que estaba ahí era el rey Caspian, no se movía solo miraba el cielo, estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y su mirada era nostálgica

-¿Majestad? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No debería estar en el castillo terminando sus pendientes?…

Caspian volteo a mirarlo pero con la misma regreso su vista para mirar el lago que tenia justo enfrente, pero aun así le respondió a Jay, tal parecía que sus ojos tenían agua…

-No Jay, no tengo nada que hacer

-¿Pero?

-Nada… la boda no se realizara

-¿Qué?… ¿pero por qué?

-Por que Susan no quiere casarse con migo

-Pero ella estaba muy feliz majestad, era la más entusiasta…

-Pero no se que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de opinión, hace días que la veo diferente, pero no creí que quería terminar con esto, quise pensar que estaba nerviosa o algo así, pero me equivoque…

-Majestad, yo no creo…

-Vete, déjame solo y no le digas a nadie que me viste…

-pero, usted no puede quedarse…

-Vete Jay, déjame quiero estar solo

Caspian hablo mas fuerte con enojo, Jay no tuvo más que obedecer, se subió a su caballo y se fue dejando al rey.

Cuándo Jay llego al castillo, se topo con Abby, pregunto por su hermana mientras se bajaba del caballo,

-¿donde esta Katara?

-No se

-¿Abby que hiciste?, ¿que le dijiste a la reina?

-¿De que hablas?, ¿no te entiendo?

-Si ahora no te hagas la desentendida, Abby dime que le dijiste, el rey esta apunto de cancelar la boda por tu culpa

-¿Qué?, ¿mi culpa? ¿Pero yo no he hecho nada?

Katara regresaba del cuarto donde se guardan las armaduras, cuando escucho lo que su hermano le reclamaba a Abby

-Basta Jay, no fue Abby, no es culpa de ella… ¿Dime has visto al rey?

-¿Que dices? si no fue ella ¿entonces quien fue?

-No lo se, pero estoy segura que no fue Abby, ¿dime donde está el Rey? ¿Lo as visto? la reina Susan lo busca des de la mañana y nosotras también

-Si lo he visto, pero el me dijo que no le dijera a nadie donde estaba

-Ay, ya basta Jay, no seas tonto dime donde está por favor, es importante o la boda se cancelara

-Oye, no puedo romper mi promesa, lo siento

-Jay

Katara miro a su hermano muy enojada por su actitud, ella adoraba a su hermano y jamás le había gritado, pero ahora la hacia enfadar mucho, estaba cansada, los pies le dolían, todo el día buscando a Caspian, y su hermano no le decía donde estaba, la hacia enojar

-Jay dime donde esta el rey o no te dirigiré la palabra nunca mas…

-Esta en el lago

Jay bajo la cabeza, si, rompió su promesa, pero seguro su hermana tenía una buena razón para estar tan preocupada. Katara salió corriendo de nuevo en busca de la reina Susan quien se encontraba en el jardín, caminaba por el pequeño riachuelo que pasaba por el castillo tenía en su mano una pequeña florecita, ya era de tarde y gotitas de la lluvia caían sobre el pasto.

-¡Majestad, majestad ya se donde esta el rey!

-¿Que dices? ¿Lo encontraste?

-No, yo no lo encontré, fue Jay, pero…

-¿donde está dime?

-Está en el lago cerca de los vados de beruna

-Gracias Kat, ya sé dónde queda ese lago… eres muy buena,

Susan le tomo la mano a katara y dio un beso el la mejilla, katara se sorprendió solo se quedo observando como Susan salía corriendo y agradeciéndole

-¡Kat, has salvado la boda de mañana, te adoro!

Katara solo le sonrío, quedándose parada en medio del jardín.

Susan volvió a subir a su caballo y se dirigió al lago, las gotas de lluvia caían muy finas pero eran ya un tanto abundantes, pero se podía caminar aun debajo de ella. Llego al lago pero no muy cerca no quería que Caspian se percatara de que ella estaba ahí, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se bajo del caballo y camino se acerco y lo vio seguía sentado debajo del árbol pero ahora estaba un poco empapado ya había llovido un poco mas en ese lugar pero el sol seguía radiante, aun que las nubes grises se acercaban, Susan tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, había actuado mal, si, pero estaba dispuesta a remediarlo.

"Caspian, ¿que me dirás? te quiero, se que actúe mal perdóname, espero que puedas comprender que es difícil pero te amo, si te amo"

-¡Caspian, Perdóname!

El escucho la voz de Susan, volteo a mirarla sus ojos tenían agua, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, pero no contesto, puso una mano en su frente mientras ella se acercaba hacia el hincándose a su lado, tratando de tocar su hombro…

-¿Susan qué haces aquí?

-Vine a pedirte perdón, se que te hice pasar un mal rato yo solo quiero que me perdones…

Ella le tomo la mano mientras el solo observaba los movimientos de ella

-Caspian yo… te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…

Susan beso la mano de caspian muy suavemente, el estaba molesto, si molesto, pero la verdad era que la quería tanto que no podía entender por que ella dudo por un momento en lo que hacia, por que si el tanto la amaba, pero el beso que ella le dio basto para que el se derritiera de nuevo.

Ella paso los dedos de caspian por sus labios, el seguía observando, alejo su mano de los labios de Susan, ella lo miro creyó que no la perdonaría, pero el tomo su rostro con la misma mano que Susan beso, el se acerco a ella y le beso los labios diciéndole…

-Ya te había perdonado desde el momento en que te fuiste de mi lado esta mañana…

-Te quiero, quiero ser tu esposa, lo único que me importa es nuestra vida juntos y hacerte feliz, todos los días de tu vida y de la mía

Caspian se acerco a ella de nuevo y la beso pero ahora ese beso tardo un poco más, tanto que la hizo caer recostada en el pasto las gotas de lluvia caían sobre ellos y los rayos de sol eran testigos silenciosos de aquel beso, era lo que el todo el día hubiera deseado hacer, estar feliz alado de ella.

Susan se sentía culpable por todo lo que paso, pero finalmente todo se haría como siempre debió ser, el se separo de ella y la miro quitándole unos cuantos cabellos de su frente Caspian aun estaba sobre ella y aprovecho ese momento para cuestionarla…

-¿Entonces la boda no se suspende?

-No, si tu no la as suspendido

–Yo no la e suspendido

Ambos se incorporaron quedando sentados uno junto al otro mirando como en el lago se estrellaban miles de gotitas, era un paisaje hermoso, mientras ambos platicaban.

Susan se preocupo un poco por todas las cosas que se habían quedado varadas ese día.

-Entonces tenemos mucho que hacer Caspian, hay que terminar los pendientes…

-Jamás terminaremos es demasiado

-Bueno, talvez si nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, quizás así terminemos

-Tienes razón, entonces que esperamos regresemos al castillo

-Bien, vamos pero mira las nubes están muy oscuras ahí

-Seguro una tormenta debe estar cayendo en telmar.

Ambos salieron cabalgando cada uno en su caballo, al llegar al castillo en efecto una lluvia torrencial caía, los muros del castillo parecían cascadas de agua, al entrar al salón principal vieron que alguien los esperaba, era Peter un tanto enfadado

-¿Donde estaban?, ya vieron la hora que es

-Peter perdona,

-Oye tu vestido esta en tu habitación y esta todo arrugado, el sastre te estuvo esperando todo el día

-Discúlpanos, ahora mismo nos pondremos al corriente de las cosas que nos faltan

-¿Seguro caspian? por que Lucy me dijo que todavía no esta lista tu camisa,

-Es verdad olvide que para eso venia el sastre, iré a verlo mas tarde…

-Si lo encuentras por que se que saldrá de viaje y mañana regresa para tu boda, igual y no llega para la ceremonia

Peter miraba a Caspian muy serio mientras le decía esas cosas con un tono sarcástico, el tuvo que hacer todas los pendientes que le tocaban hacer a caspian ese día, claro que aparte también tenia que ver los pendientes de la boda, que hacia falta: los arreglos, su ropa, como todo fue tan deprisa algunas cosas no estaban listas y su habitación también debía adecuarla para recibir a su esposa o en el ultimo de los casos también el tendría que cambiar de habitación a una mas grande.

-Me encargare de lo que falte, no te preocupes, enseguida mandare por Jay para que vaya con el sastre…

-¿O por que no usas una de las que tienes? seguro tendrás una del color de tu traje

- Esa podría ser una solución

Caspian contesto animado ante la solución que le dio Susan. Tocándole la espalda a Peter le pregunto…

-¿No crees mi buen amigo? tranquilo, todo tiene solución, si no esta listo mi traje usare otro, lo importante es que Susan y yo estemos ahí mañana y aunque tenga que ir sin ropa, ahí estaré

Lucy y Edmund escuchaban des de las escaleras del castillo y al oír el ultimo comentario no pudieron evitar dar una carcajada…

Espero les haya gustado la historia y por favor dejen Reviews, se los agradeceré mucho, con mucha más historia jejeje y subiré ponto el siguiente capitulo que casi está listo solo unos toquecitos mas , otra vez les agradezco y porfa, porfa dejen Reviews, mil gracias, nos leemos pronto


	6. La boda

Hola saludos y espero que ya tengan puesto sus vestidos de fiesta por que ahora si llego el día de la boda y todas debemos estar bien elegantes para el evento, pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, de verdad que la única forma que tengo para agradecerles es seguir escribiendo. Espero que no les fastidie este capítulo ya que era un capitulo corto pero poco a poco se fue alargando con algunos detalles que sentía que necesitaba el cap., además el Capitulo que sigue si esta algo larguito pero espero que lo disfruten de igual manera y bueno pasando a la historia…

**Aclaración:** La edad en la que veo a los personajes es en la que tienen en el viajero del alba.

**Summary:** Todo está listo para la boda, los reyes terminaron con todo lo que tenían pendiente y ahora el día a llegado, este capítulo habla de cómo vivieron ese día que se vuelve muy corto con todas las cosas que se deben hacer el día de la boda gente aquí, y gente haya, Peter tiene una pequeña conversación con su hermana antes de la ceremonia y una visita inesperada les ara sudar frio a los novios.

La boda

Esa tarde Caspian y Susan se quedaron trabajando en las cosas que les hacían falta, también los acompañaron Peter, Edmund y Lucy, sabían que les hacía falta muchas cosas por terminar y no les costaba nada quedarse a ayudar.

Caspian fue a ver al sastre que de milagro aun no se había ido, Edmundo le dijo que había tenido mucha suerte al encontrarlo puesto que el señor ya iba de salida, mientras Susan acomodo lo que pudo de su habitación, Lucy y Abby la ayudaban con todo lo que se llevaría y lo que se quedaría, también tenía que arreglar la habitación de Caspian, para ver, que tan bien les acoplaría a ambos, debían trasladar y acomodar todas las cosas de ambos, no era algo sencillo pero ellas tres supieron ponerse bien de acuerdo para terminar lo antes posible. El vestido de novia estaba arrugado así que debía arreglar ese detalle del cual Abby se encargaría, también debía ir por los zapatos de la novia que todavía no habían llagado, pero Susan le había comentado a Lucy que si sus zapatos no llegaban no importaba usaría otros.

Después de arreglar los de talles del cambio de habitación y de las ropas de los novios se dedicaron a ver los detalles de las boda y lo primero era acomodar las mesas para los invitados para lo cual seleccionaron durante el resto de la noche, ya que les había costado decidir donde pondrían las sillas para la ceremonia y el modo en que acomodarían las mesas de la fiesta, trataban de pensar la manera de cómo acomodar tanta gente en el castillo, por lo que decidieron de última hora que la fiesta seria en los alrededores del castillo donde había un gran espacio para los invitados y para toda la comida que se había mandado a hacer, ya eran las 2:45 de la madrugada, estaban a unas horas de ser esposos al fin, Peter estaba con ellos, Edmundo y Lucy aun que estaban ahí pero ya se habían dormido en las sillas del salón, Caspian había regresado un poco antes de las 10 de la noche y se quedo a ayudar con el resto de las cosas.

Peter se encontraba sentado en uno de las sillas del gran salón, se moría de sueño dio un gran bostezo y estiro sus brazos poniéndose de pie mientras seguía hablando con Susan y Caspian

-Aaaa, bueno yo creo que me voy a dormir, mañana será un día demasiado ajetreado, oigan… ¿Por qué no mejor cambian el día de la boda?

-¡Nooo!

Los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto Susan como Caspian, volteando a ver a Peter que se quedo con una cara de ¿qué les pasa?, tan fuerte fue ese "No" que también Edmund y Lucy se despertaron, ninguno de los 3 hermanos se había enterado de lo que sucedió el día anterior, por eso Peter bromeo sin pensar en la reacción que pudieran tener los otros…

-Tranquilos, iba a decir que era broma, de verdad que ustedes ya están estresados o les urge casarse, o mejor deberían irse a dormir…

-Perdona Peter, es que, bueno, nos ha costado mucho todo lo que ya hicimos como para cambiar la fecha…

-Está bien Su, ya te dije que fue broma, tranquilos mejor me voy a dormir antes de que ustedes dos derrumben el castillo…

Peter estaba asombrado por la reacción de ambos pero no lo tomo a mal, simplemente pensó que también ellos ya tenían sueño o ya estaban cansados, pero los que se acababan de despertar eran los dos menores…

-¿por que gritan?, van a despertar a todo el reino –Decía Lucy mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz, Edmundo también despertó un poco somnoliento aun

-Oigan, yo ya me voy me muero de sueño y hay que levantarse temprano mañana,

-¿Mañana? dirás al rato Ed, ¿ya viste la hora que es?

-Es verdad Lu mejor vámonos, buenas noches a todos, que descansen. Por cierto, termine con la parte que me toco, lo dejo en la mesa Caspian, nos vemos que duerman bien

-Gracias Ed, que descansen…

Ambos hermanos se levantaron, y se despidieron, de los otros tres, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones seguidos de Peter que también ya se despedía de Susan y Caspian…

-Buenas noches y ustedes también ya váyanse a dormir ¿no creen?, que deben levantarse temprano

-Si Peter, gracias por tu ayuda y disculpa nuestra actitud –Susan estaba un poco apenada por haberle levantado la voz a su hermano, así que no dudo en disculparse por parte de ambos, Peter sabia que ellos ya estaban cansados, y trato de no tomar las cosas a mal

-A… olvídalo, no pasa nada, que descansen, nos vemos al rato

-Que descancen…

Peter salió, dejando a Susan y Caspian en el salón, pero ellos tampoco tardaron ya mucho puesto que ya no podían hacer nada mas, ya estaba todo casi listo, también ellos se despidieron, seria la última noche que dormirían separados.

-Bueno Susan, creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a descansar aun que sea unas cuantas horas

-tienes razón, me muero de sueño, entonces nos vemos al rato

-Esta bien, que duermas bien Su…

Caspian se acerco para darle un Beso a Susan la abrazo diciéndole "te quiero" ella salió del salón, no sin antes mirarlo por última vez, el también la miro y le sonrió, Susan desapareció de entra el pasillo mientras Caspian se quedo en el salón pero no tardo mucho, ya luego se fue a dormir…

Ya en la mañana, Lucy se despertó muy temprano para ir a ver a Susan que aun se encontraba dormida, eran las ocho y tenían muchas cosas que hacer…

-¿Susan, estas despierta? –Lucy tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su hermana pero nadie respondía, por lo que decidió mejor entrar, se acerco a la cama de Susan para luego hablarle cerca de su oído

-Susan, ya es hora, levántate

-mm, ¿qué?... si ya voy Lu

-Te espero abajo vamos a desayunar muy rápido, porque tenemos algunas cosas por hacer

-Bien Lu te veo abajo…

Susan se cambio de ropa y bajo a desayunar cuando llego al desayunador se dio cuenta de que Caspian no estaba

-¿Y Caspian? –Peter estaba comiendo un pedazo de pan con mantequilla pero aun así le respondió a su hermana

-Salió muy temprano, fue a ver si no había nada raro a los alrededores del castillo, ya sabes por si hay algún peligro o algo por el estilo

-Si ya entendí

-Oye Su, tengo que hablar contigo así que apúrate a desayunar te espero en la biblioteca, ¿está bien?

-Está bien, Peter apúrate entonces

-Mejor apúrate tu que no as comido nada…

-Es cierto, pero con tanto nervio, la verdad no tengo hambre

-Come un poco aun que sea Su –Lucy sugirió muy acertada a su hermana

Después de desayunar, Susan fue a ver a su hermano que ya la esperaba en la biblioteca, el estaba sentado junto a una mesa con un libro en la mano , cuando escucho que alguien toco la puerta…

-Sí, pasa

-Hola Peter ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno no es algo fácil, tal vez yo no soy el indicado para decirte nada, puesto que no soy experto en bodas, tu sabes, pero soy tu hermano mayor y lo único que puedo decirte, es que te quiero y pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado claro igual que Caspian, se que te quiere y estoy seguro que jamás dejaría que algo malo te pasara, solo quería que sepas que el hecho de que te cases con el eso no querrá decir que yo no estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, yo siempre estaré a lado de ustedes cuando sea necesario de ti de Lu de Ed…

-Peter hablas como si nos fuéramos a separar para siempre, si seguiremos viviendo en la misma casa… pero gracias, se que cuento contigo y tu cuentas con migo te quiero hermano, aunque a veces nos pelemos

-Yo también Su, se que serás una buena esposa, y él será un buen esposo…

-Claro que sí, bueno eso espero

En la mañana cuando Peter le dijo a Susan que quería hablar con ella, pensó que le hablaría de otros temas, que la hacían ruborizar sobre todo si lo hablaba con su hermano, pero Peter estaba más bien pensando en que el ya no cuidaría de su hermana sino que ahora había otra persona que cuidaría de ella

Después de la plática que sostuvo con Peter Susan decidió ir a donde estaba Caspian en las afueras del castillo, para ver cómo estaba quedando…

-Hola ¿y Caspian? –Susan le preguntaba a un fauno que pasaba por ahí cargando un gran arreglo de flores

-Ahí esta majestad –El le mostro donde estaba el rey con la otra mano que aun tenia libre

-Muchas gracias

Caspian hablaba con trumpkin y vendeval, parecía que les estaba dando algunas indicaciones, cuando Susan se acerco y le toco el hombro, saludando también a los presentes

-Hola, buen día, ¿Caspian que haces?

-Buenos días majestad –Los presentes saludaron a Susan, para luego dejar a Caspian continuar

-Le decía a Trumpkin y a vendeval que se encargaran de vigilar la entrada, solo que observaran quienes entran a la fiesta, por seguridad

-Supongo que es una buena idea

-Ese creemos majestad –Trumpkin se adelanto a contestarles

-Así es, oye Caspian ¿me acompañas al castillo? hay algo que quiero que veas

-Claro, con permiso –Ambos se despidieron de los ahí presentes, para luego caminar juntos tomados de la mano hacia el castillo

-¿Que es lo que querías que vea su?

Susan lo guio por las habitaciones del castillo hasta llegar a una que según Caspian estaba desocupado, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta, pudo observar que se encontraba lleno de regalos, las chicas habían acomodado todos los regalos en esa habitación por ordenes de Susan, quien mando a limpiar y acondicionar esa habitación, Caspian estaba sorprendido, con todos los pendientes se le había olvidado que los novios también recibían algún presente.

-¿qué es todo esto?

-son sus presentes de boda majestad, traídos desde diferentes partes de Narnia

-¿Mis presentes?, dirá nuestros presentes Reina Susan. Es muy lindo todo esto pero deberíamos estar terminando los pendientes y usted debería irse a arreglar, no vaya a llegar tarde a la boda

-Claro que no, tienes razón esta solo fue una escusa para verte, sino no te iba a ver hasta la ceremonia

-¿de verdad? valla eso no se me hubiera ocurrido, pero gracias yo también quería verte antes de la ceremonia, te quiero, pero ahora debo irme, tengo que terminar unas cosas y luego me iré a alistar…

Caspian le tomo una mano a Susan y la beso mientras ella solo lo miraba, luego se despidió de ella

-Te veré luego

-Si nos vemos en un rato más

-bien… ¡te quiero Susan!

-Yo también te quiero

El salió de la habitación dejando a Susan en ese lugar, ella miraba el montón de presentes que había, no tardo mucho en ese lugar ya que debía terminar de revisar las cosas para ver que no faltara nada. El día pasó sin grandes acontecimientos más que la gente que corría de un lado a otro acomodando las cosas.

Susan fue a ver Lucy quien se encontraba ayudando a Abby y a Katara que terminaban con los detalles de la entrada del lugar donde seria la ceremonia , después se irían a arreglar todas las chicas para luego ayudar a Susan con su arreglo…

Más tarde Lucy estaba en la habitación de Susan, ayudándola con el peinado, ella ya estaba muy bien arreglada, con su hermoso vestido rosa con piedras de cristal en la cintura, su cabello estaba suelto, tenía unos cuantos rulos su maquillaje casi era imperceptible, la que estaba a su lado era Abby, ayudándola con la ropa de Susan cuidando que no se arrugara, ella igual ya estaba vestida, Lucy la ayudo a elegir el vestido que tenia puesto era un vestido azul rey que le sentaba muy bien con su piel rubia, Abby llevaba el cabello lacio con una pequeña aplicación en su cabeza era como una florecilla blanca, mientras Susan estaba sentada observando en el espejo lo que su hermana hacia en su cabello.

-Creo que un peinado un recogido te quedara muy bien Su –Bien hazlo, tu sabes lo que me quedara bien

-bueno pues manos a la obra... Oye Abby puedes decirle a kat que puede venir para empezar a maquillar a Susan…

-Si enseguida majestad

Mientras ella se arreglaban, en la habitación de Caspian el ya estaba listo con su traje azul marino, con pequeños detalles bordados con hilo de oró en las orillas de las mangas y cerca de los botones, se veía muy elegante su cabello estaba un tanto largo, pero lo tenía bien sujeto en una media cola, el tenia un aroma muy fresco, estaba listo solo que aun estaba esperando que llegue la hora para bajar, un poco más tarde salió de su habitación, se encamino a la terraza del castillo, donde seria la ceremonia.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, parecía que no llovería ese día pero nunca se sabe en esa época del año, el sol estaba radiante ya había bastante gente en aquel lugar, habían puesto unas carpas en los alrededores del castillo donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción y otras en el jardín donde seria la ceremonia, todo por aquello de las lluvias.

El lugar donde seria la ceremonia estaba adornado con unos jarrones llenos de lirios blancos y una que otra rosa de color blanco, igual en la entrada estabas unos hermosos arreglos del mismo tipo de flor que el que había en los jarrones, habían dos filas de sillas color blancos entre el camino que se hacía de las dos filas habían algunos pétalos blancos tirados en la alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el altar.

Caspian estaba abajo listo para salir solo estaba esperando a Peter y Edmund

-Caspian, ya estás listo –Un Edmund muy bien arreglado con un chaleco negro camisa gris y pantalón negro, saludo a Caspian que se veía nervioso pero feliz.

-Si Ed, los estaba esperando, mira ahí viene Peter…

-Sí, y parece que el sacerdote ya llego, así que tú debes estar ahí adelante

-Tienes razón Ed me adelantare

-Yo te sigo puesto que Susan debe ir del brazo de Peter

Caspian sonrío ante lo que Edmund le decía, solo espero un momento mas y salió. El lugar ya estaba lleno, todos sus amigos, sus fieles consejeros, tanto Narnianos como humanos estaban ahí, habían centauros, minotauros, faunos, Driadas, náyades, oreadas, estaban sentados algunos observando los hermosos detalles del lugar, el rey camino cerca del altar y detrás de el entro Edmund parándose justo frente a él.

Mientras tanto en el castillos Susan ya estaba lista, su vestido era sumamente hermoso, era sin mangas y la falda era de pura gasa la parte de arriba estaba adornada con pequeños detalles bordados con hilo de oro blanco, su peinado estaba recogido pero no alto tenía un flequillo de lado y un adorno de crista e hilo de plata en la cabeza, unos aretes muy pequeños también de cristal.

-Te vez hermosa. Peter te está esperando abajo, nos vemos en la ceremonia Su

-Gracias…

-De nada, sabes cuando me case tu también me ayudaras.

-Claro que sí. Sabes Lu estoy muy feliz. Creo que nadie puede ser más feliz el día de hoy que yo…

-También Caspian debe estar igual de feliz

Lucy le dio un abrazo a su hermana y con la misma, salió de la habitación, para dirigirse al lugar de la ceremonia, mientras Peter esperaba a Susan, cuando se percato que esta ya venía bajando, la miro y le sonrío…

-Te vez hermosa hermana

-Gracias, usted se ve muy guapo, sin duda hoy sale usted

-ajajá, ya vámonos que Caspian debe estar pensando que te arrepentiste

Susan puso una cara de susto, no quería que el pensara eso, así que apresuro a su hermano. Cuando estuvieron en la entrada toda la gente miraba a la novia, igual que Caspian que la miraba con una sonrisa que hacía ver el gran amor que sentía, Peter camino junto con su hermana hasta llegar cerca de Caspian y antes de dejar a Susan solo atino a decirle unas cuantas palabras a Caspian…

-Caspian, si haces sufrir a mi hermana, te matare, entiendes

La sonrisa de Caspian se borro y con mucha seriedad le respondió a Peter mientras Susan trataba de controlar a su hermano…

-Peter

-jamás haría, ni are sufrir a tu hermana, te lo juro, la cuidare como si fueras tu mismo o mejor que tu…

-Eso espero, además estaré cerca para vigilarte, -Peter cambio su cara de seriedad para mostrarle una sonrisa a Caspian y dándole la mano termino de hablar…

-Además no dejaría que Susan se casara con nadie más… que no fueras tu

Entonces Caspian y Susan sonrieron, Peter se aparto y fue a tomar asiento junto con Ed y Lucy, mientras el sacerdote empezaba

-Por el poder que me ha conferido el gran rey de toda Narnia, Aslan….

Mientras el sacerdote, hablaba sobre el matrimonio, la responsabilidad que ahora llevarían ambos reyes y de más cosas, Susan y Caspian de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían

-Te vez hermosa

-Y tú eres el hombre más bello

El solo le sonrío y de nuevo volteo a mirara hacia adelante, ella hizo lo mismo y cuando por fin el sacerdote los declararía marido y mujer un fuerte viento hizo que algunas de las flores puestas en las sillas se volaran por todo el lugar, el aire hizo mover el cabello de Caspian y el de todos los invitados, el vestido de Susan bailaba en ondas igual que el vestido de todas las ahí presentes, Peter junto con sus hermanos miraban atentamente al ver una sombra que se asomaba a la entrada de ese lugar, Lucy reconoció quien era…

-¡Aslan!

Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante el imponente león

El gran león había entrado al salón, Susan y Caspian lo veían fijamente, el corazón de ella latía a mil por hora, será que el león había llegado para hacer lo que ella mas temía; regresarla a su mundo, tal vez no debían casarse, tal vez eso era imposible…

¿Ustedes creen que Aslan haya llegado para evitar esa boda? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, pronto subiré el siguiente solo espero sus comentarios porfa no se les olvide de antemano les agradezco mucho y porfa un comentario que aun hay mucha más historia por contar, gracias , un abrazote a todas =) nos leemos pronto se cuidas


	7. La Fiesta

Hola saludos, gracias por los comentarios, así es amiga como tú dices Aslan solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros y seguro habrá pensado algo mejor para Susan y Caspian y espero que bailes mucho con el Rey Peter en la fiesta jojojo, y también espero que les guste el banquete que prepararon los Narnianos… por cierto les dije que este capítulo si seria largo, espero lo disfruten, pero tenía que describir los detalles de la fiesta para que puedan disfrutarla un poco mas…

Summary: Aslan llego a la boda, pero no todo es como ellos creen que será. Ahora se hacen presentes los Telmarinos que quieren quitarle el trono a Caspian ¿abra problemas? El amor también se hace presente en la fiesta de bodas de los reyes y no precisamente el amor de ellos, baile, comida y algo de intriga también, algunos secretos de los hermanos Katara y Jay salen a la luz y la historia de Mariana, tambien.

Ya se no dice mucho el summary, pero son tantas cosas que no busco como describirlas en unas cuantas líneas, mejor disfruten de la Fiesta…

La fiesta

El gran león había entrado al salón, Susan y Caspian lo veían fijamente, el corazón de ella latía a mil por hora, será que el león había llegado para hacer lo que ella mas temía; regresarla a su mundo, talvez no debían casarse, talvez eso era imposible.

Caspian noto que ella se había quedado pálida, la miro, le tomo la mano y le dirigió una sonrisa, parecía que con esa sonrisa le decía que todo estaría bien, si fueron felices un momento, eso bastaba para el.

-Majestades, buenas tardes, de pie –Aslan se dirigió a Peter, Edmund y Lucy que estaban inclinados ante el león, Susan y caspian por la impresión habían olvidado inclinarse pero en ese momento Aslan los miro y les hablo….

-Hijos míos

Susan recobro el sentido y junto con caspian estaban apunto de inclinarse en reverencia al león, pero este se los impidió…

-Perdona Aslan

-No, no es necesario. Susan por favor quita esa cara, no te alegras al verme…

-Claro que si Aslan. Sé que Caspian mando especialmente a un mensajero para ti…

-Así es, hija… ¿Y ya saben por que he venido?

-No, claro aparte de la fiesta

Aslan les sonrío, ante el ultimo comentario de caspian, se les veía el nervio a ambos, mientras los otros hermanos solo observaban la escena igual que el resto de los presentes pero nadie pronunciaba palabra alguna…

-Si, claro por la fiesta, y por que he venido a dar fe de esta unión, como rey y reina de Narnia yo los uniré en matrimonio

Al escuchar estas palabras, la cara de los dos cambios, una sonrisa se hizo presente y Aslan continuo hablando para finalmente unirlos en matrimonio…

-Hijos míos, en nombre del amor que se tienen y por que así es la voluntad de la gran magia, yo los uno como marido y mujer para toda la eternidad, sabiendo que lo que se a unido en nombre de la gran magia, nadie puede disolverlo, ni los muros del tiempo ni las distancian entre sus mundos.

Ahora toma la mano a tu esposa…

Aslan se dirigió a caspian quien solo miraba a Susan mientras el león decía esas palabras, parecía que pequeños destellos como polvito de diamantes habían en el aire mientras Aslan hablaba. El rey tomo la mano de su ahora esposa para luego ponerle una pulso de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes en forma de un corazón, mientras Susan solo observaba, caspian pronuncio unas cuantas palabras pera ella

-Esto es el símbolo de nuestro amor, tu lo llevaras para que nunca olvides que tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida…

Ella le sonrío, lo miraba con amor, luego ambos miraron a Aslan quien los felicito

-Felicidades majestades… ahora ya son esposos, ya pueden ir y disfrutar de su fiesta…

Caspian, miro a Susan y en lugar de darle un beso como se suele dar siempre solo la abrazo muy fuertemente y le beso la frente, susurrándole un "Te quiero"

Ambos se voltearon para mirar al resto de los presentes, la ceremonia ya había terminado era hora de ir a la fiesta, pero antes de que dieran el primer paso Aslan le hablo a Susan…

-Y Susan, no te preocupes por tus padres, los volverán a ver, talvez puedan ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando…

Ella volteo y sonrío al gran león diciéndole en voz baja un "gracias" para luego salir tomada de la mano de Caspian, iban detrás de Aslan, los hermanos de Susan atrás de ellos y los súbditos de caspian atrás de los Hermanos, y de tras de ellos el resto de los invitados.

Ya en las afueras del castillo donde seria la fiesta algunos empleados ya tenían preparado todo, las mesas estaban hacia los lados, para que hubiera un espacio para el baile. El salón estaba adornado con lirios blancos y algunos de color lila los centros de mesa tenían igual de ese tipo de flores pero también tenían hojas largas muy verdes, los manteles eran de un morado no muy fuerte y los platos eran de color beige, las sillas eran de madera y entre las carpas habían algunas telas de gasa de color lila y blanco

Después de la ceremonia, varios de los invitados se fueron directo a la fiesta, entre los primeros en llegar fueron, Trumpkin, Ripichip, Jay, Drinian y vendeval, ya que ellos se encargarían de ver quienes eran las personas que llegaban para evitar cualquier trifulca, por aquellos a los que no les caía muy en gracia el Rey. Mientras en el castillo se encontraban Aslan con los cuatro hermanos y caspian, platicando de varias cosas, sobres las dudas de si regresarían a su mundo, de cómo seria, un gran rato estuvieron ahí.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta se encontraban Abby, Katara unas amigas de estas, Ann y Antonella, ambas estuvieron en la elección, las cuatro platicaban de la boda, de la suerte de la reina, de quien seria la próxima en casarse…

-Que hermoso se ve hoy el Rey

Abby platicaba con sus amigas mientras se tomaba una bebida, mientras Katara como siempre tratando de hacer que su amiga no se meta en problemas con lo que decía…

-Ya basta Abby, no te vallan a escuchar

Pero Abby no se molestaba en cuestionar a las otras presentes que también le respondían

-¿Por que? si es la verdad ¿No es cierto Ann?

-Si se ve muy lindo, pero la reina también se ve muy linda

Ann respetaba mucho a los reyes, pero eso no evitaba que viera la realidad, mientras que Antonella buscaba a la chica con la que hizo amistad en la fila el día de la elección…

-¿oigan alguien ha visto a mi amiga Eirá? ¿se acuerdan? tuvo suerte al ser recibida en el castillo para trabajar, ¿verdad?

-Uy y que suerte, suerte la mía que tengo que soportarla… no lo sé Antonella pero ella no me da buena espina

Abby reclamaba mientras las otras chicas solo la miraban con cierta gracia

-Tranquila, hoy estoy dispuesta a pasármela bien

-Bien dicho Antonella, yo también –Decía Katara justo cuando llegaban los reyes al salón, el Rey Edmund y El rey Peter, mas atrás venia Lucy en compañía de Aslan

-Que hermoso es el rey Edmund, ¿no crees Kat? –Antonella cuestionaba a su amiga que con un ligero sonrojo le respondió

-Si es muy lindo

-Voy a pedirle que baile con migo…

-¿Que dices?, ¿Antonella estas loca? o es la amistad de Abby que te esta dejando así, como se te ocurre…

-¿Que tiene?, si nos invitaron supongo que no tiene nada de malo

-Oye no…

-Ami me encantaría bailar con el rey Peter –También Ann se les unió a la conversación, a lo cual Katara no estaba de acuerdo, mi entras Abby se reía…

-Ajajá, ¿ahora quien es la loca Kat?

-¡Hay ya basta!

Mientras los reyes ya se habían acomodado en una mesa, estaban muy entretenidos, platicando mientras en la entrada se encontraba Trumpkin y Vendeval recibiendo a la gente que llegaba, habían varias personas que conocían, pero también habían otras que jamás habían visto, pero siempre había alguien que conocía al que ellos no conocían, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que la afluencia de gente bajo un poco, decidieron retirarse e ir a una mesa con los demás a comer y beber algo, aun era temprano las 7:00 de la noche, la fiesta seguro se iba para largo, había tanta gente y tanta comida.

La comida estaba en una fila de mesas a todo lo largo del lugar, había de todo tipo de cremas, ensaladas, había almeja rellena de jamón, langosta, aguacate rellenos de mariscos, vieira gratinada, medallones de ternera con dos salsa, solomillo a la manzana, brochetas, champiñones rellenos, pollo agridulce, costillas asadas, mini pastelillos dulces, buñuelos con nata, tarta de durazno, fresas, uvas, rodajas de piña y manzanas cubiertas de cacao; y de tomar había desde: copa de frutas, vino tinto, vino blanco, jugo de frutas, té de todo tipo color y sabor, hasta café y lo que no podía faltar era el pastel de bodas. Todos los platillos eran de las diferentes regiones de Narnia.

La música ya se escuchaba y Edmund ya tenía muchas ganas de bailar, así que decidió invitar a su hermana para la primera pieza, mientras Peter se quedo sentado con Aslan y Ripichip platicaban de todo un poco.

-Lu, vamos a bailar ¿si?,

-Vamos Ed… Peter ahora regresamos

-Está bien vallan…

Aslan los miro y con una sonrisa miro a Peter preguntándole

-¿Tu, no vas a bailar?

-Si pero aun no tengo ganas Aslan –El león le sonrío de nuevo, mientras en otra mesa las chicas seguían platicando solo que ya se les había unido Jay

-Katara, mira quien acaba de llegar

-¿quien es Abby?... hay no puede ser es Mariana ¿tu, crees que haya venido su esposo?

-Ojala que no, por que esto puede terminar muy mal

-Hay ni lo digas

Mariana llego sola a la fiesta, era extraño por que ella no salía si su esposo no le daba permiso o solo salía si el salía con ella, las chicas se dieron cuenta de ello, el que también se dio cuenta de que había llegado fue Cornelius, hacía tiempo esperaba verla, el se acerco a ella que aun estaba en la entrada como apenada…

-¿Mariana, hace cuento tiempo que no nos visita?

-Bueno…un par de semanas, profesor…

-Si y aun tenemos una platica pendiente

- Profesor yo…

-No, me digas que no, por que si no hubieras tocado el cuerno los reyes no estarían aquí…

-Perdóneme profesor, la verdad es que estaba asustada, a veces creo que preferiría morir antes que seguir a lado de Adonis…

-¿Pero hija mía? ¿los reyes que pueden hacer ante eso? tú lo elegiste…

-No profesor, me obligaron, daría lo que fuera por ser feliz

-Mariana, solo tú puedes encontrar la felicidad, dentro de ti esta.

-Pero al menos el rey no tuvo que pasar lo mismo que yo, el si se caso con la mujer que ama, imagínese a el y ami siendo infelices…

El profesor le sonrío y la invito a su mesa con los demás súbditos del Rey, Mariana acepto su culpa y la invitación de Cornelius, ya que no conocía a muchas personas de ahí, alguna vez fue amiga de Katara, Abby y Jay pero cuando se caso con Adonis perdió toda comunicación con ellos y prefirió no acercarse por algunas cuestiones que tenia con Jay, ella no quería que Adonis los viera juntos.

Jay vio que mariana llego a la fiesta y como no quería verla y que ella lo viera solo, mejor decidió invitar a Abby a bailar…

-¿Abby vamos a bailar?

Ella lo miro, se le hizo extraño que el la invitara si todo el tiempo se la pasaban peleando, podía invitar a otra mujer de las que estaban con ellos, incluso a su hermana…

-a ver Jay ¿por que no sacas a bailar mejor a Mariana? digo aprovecha que no esta su esposo

Ella le decía en modo sarcástico, mientras Jay solo le dio una mirada algo molesta y volteo también a mirar a Mariana que seguía hablando con Cornelius.

-Es que no me interesa bailar con ella, ándale vamos…

-Mientra el le rogaba que bailaran, el Rey Peter se acerco a Katara para pedirle que bailara con el…

-¿Kat, te gustaría bailar con migo?

-Majestad –Ella le contesto con una reverencia –Me encantaría

Ann y Antonella, solo los miraron marcharse, eso hizo que Abby se animara y decidió salir con Jay.

Cuando Abby y Jay se fueron Mariana se acerco a platicar con las chicas ya que la plática de la otra mesa donde estaba con Cornelius era un tanto aburrida para ella, así que prefirió ir con ellas…

Mientras la fiesta seguía, en el castillo se encontraban Susan y Caspian…

-¿Feliz, esposa mía?

-Muy feliz esposo mió, sobre todo después de lo que nos dijo Aslan, estoy muy contenta Caspian

El le beso la frente. Ellos estaban sentados en uno de los sillones de la estancia del castillo platicando mientras esperaban a que se llenara la fiesta, lo que no sabían es que el lugar estaba casi repleto…

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos de una vez a nuestra nueva habitación? lo único que quiero ahora es estar con mi esposa…

-Seria una genial idea, pero también debemos disfrutar de nuestra fiesta, no todos los días se casa uno y claro que tú no podrás casarte con nadie más, a menos que yo muriera…

-Basta no digas eso, jamás me casaría con nadie mas que no fueras tu –Ahora el le dio un beso en los labios y le toma de la mano, se puso de pie y la invito a ella a ponerse de pie igual para dirigirse de una vez a la fiesta.

-Bueno entonces ya vámonos,

-Esta bien, vamos ya…

Se encaminaron hacia las afueras del reino, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, llegaron al lugar y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, todos empezaron a aplaudir y les hacían reverencia, ellos saludaron y antes de empezar a bailar, Caspian les dirigió unas palabras a su pueblo

-Pueblo de Narnia, estamos muy contentos de que hayan asistido a nuestra boda, esperamos que disfruten de la fiesta, sírvanse todo lo que quieran, les agradecemos mucho su presencia…

Dicho esto la música volvió a sonar y los que estaban bailando regresaron a la pista, junto con los nuevos esposos que también bailaban, de pronto unas personas extrañas llegaron a la entrada del lugar, Trumpkin se dio cuenta de que a esas personas jamás las había visto así que le aviso a Drinian y Vendeval que estaban con él en la misma mesa cerca de la entrada, Ripichip también muy atento les dijo a sus acompañantes…

-¿Quienes son esas personas?

-No lo sé, jamás los había visto

Trumpkin le respondió, con una cara seria, temían que fueran hacer algún desastre, pero la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando Eira se acerco rápidamente a esas personas extrañas, mientras Trunpkin, Vendeval , Drinian y Ripichip los miraban con mucho detenimiento, el profesor Cornelius se les acerco al ver sus caras ya que el si conocía a esas personas…

-Es el esposo de Mariana y las personas que lo acompañan son parte de su ejército

-¿Ejercito Cornelius?, ¿para que el necesita ejercito? –Decía Ripichip que aun miraba a los recién llegados

-No lo se, pero se que es una persona de cuidado. No sabía que esa chica los conociera

-Bueno, el rey invito a todos los Narnianos, supongo que el también estaba invitado

Vendeval trataba de restarle importancia a los recién llegados, pero como Trumpkin era muy desconfiado atino a decir

-Si a todos los Narnianos, pero ellos son un telmarinos.

Mientras Eirá se acercaba a Adonis, quien miraba a su esposa, acompañada de otras jóvenes lo que no le causo gracia.

-Eira, puedo ver que no pudiste llevar acabo el plan que teníamos, creo que tendré que regresarte a la mansión, ¿no crees?

-Adonis, hice lo que pude pero una de esas tontas que vez ahí lo arruino todo…

-Entonces esas tontas no son tan tontas, aquí la única tonta eres tu, haber si ahora que el rey contrajo matrimonio puedes hacer algo para evitar que tenga a su heredero…

-Ya he estado pensando en eso

Otro de los soldados que acompañaba a adonis, se burlaba de Eira

-Jajaja, no pudiste con algo tan sencillo, desperdiciaste una buena oportunidad Eira, si no puedes hacer tu trabajo, entonces déjame hacerlo ami…

-Olvídalo Alvar ya estoy en el castillo, yo lo voy a lograr no dejare que conciba a su hijo, así tenga que seducir al rey…

-Cuidado, no valla a ser que la reina decida echarte del reino y ahora si que quien sabe que harás…

-Basta, paren los dos o quieren que alguien los escuche o los vea mejor hay que celebrar, debemos divertirnos y dejar que ellos se diviertan, por que no les tardara mucho la fiesta, diviértanse ahora que pueden.

Philip, porque no vas y sacas a bailar a una de esas jóvenes después de todo esto es una fiesta, ya luego nosotros tendremos nuestra propia celebración…

Adonis dio fin a la discusión de Eira y Alvar y mejor se dirigió a su otro soldado, Philip quien al igual que Alvar siempre acompañaba a Adonis, aun que era más reservado que Alvar, pero para Adonis era de confianza ya que solo obedecía las ordenes sin oponer resistencia, por eso le tenía mucha consideración, Philip obedeció, pero en vez de dirigirse con las chicas que estaban en las mesas se dirigió a una en especial que ya se encontraba bailando con un rey…

-Majestad, me permitiría bailar con su acompañante

-Aaa, Claro, solo si ella quiere.

-Si está bien Ed, si ya te cansaste bailare con el joven

Edmund se retiro, dejando a su hermanita bailando con Philip, el se dirigió a su mesa para descansar un rato y tomar algo de beber ya había bailado mucho. Un rato después ya estaba bastante cómodo cuando una chica se le acerco…

-Majestad disculpe mi atrevimiento pero…

-No ¿por qué dice eso? ¿dígame que se le ofrece?

-Se que no es lo correcto pero quisiera pedirle que bailara con migo

Edmund se asombro un poco por la petición de esa chica, pero solo sonrió un poco y le contesto…

-Tienes razón no es común que una chica invite a un chico a bailar pero, si me gustaría bailar contigo, pero para hacerlo como se debe mejor déjame pedirte a ti que bailes con migo, ¿Qué dices?

-Gracias por supuesto que si…

-¿Pero cuál es tu nombre? te he visto en el castillo, pero nunca supe tu nombre

-Soy Antonella, majestad…

Edmund y su acompañante salieron a bailar, pasaron junto a Peter que bailaba con Katara, mientras bailaban, también platicaban o mas bien Peter era el que hacia las preguntas a su apenada compañera…

-Cuéntame algo de tu vida Katara

-Majestad no creo que mi vida sea interesante

-Bueno, estoy convencido que cada vida es una historia interesante y seguro la tuya debe serlo…

Peter le tenia tomado una mano y la otra la tenia en su cintura, el olía tan bien y sus manos eran suaves, a pesar de que entrenaba mucho, era sin duda un hombre muy hermoso, el vestía con una camisa color azul cielo un poco larga, tenía un chaleco color gris un cinto oscuro y un pantalón negror. Katara decidió contarle su vida o más bien solo una parte…

-Bueno, nosotros venimos de un pueblo lejano, llegamos al reino, cuando nuestros padres fallecieron, puesto que no teníamos nada ya en ese lugar que nos retuviera y así llegamos hasta aquí, Jay mostro sus habilidades con la espada y así se quedo en el castillo y ya luego le pidió al rey una oportunidad para mí y aquí estamos des de ya casi más de año y medio

-valla, si que me resumiste toda tu vida en cinco minutos

–Bueno es todo lo que hay que contar…

-¿y hay alguien especial en tu vida?

-Claro, mi hermano, es lo más especial que tengo, claro junto con mis amigos…

-Me refería a un amor

Katara le sonrió, era una pregunta que le apenaba un poco sobre todo para responderle al rey…

-No, eso no se hizo para mí

- Oye, dime la verdad, he visto como miras a Edmund es diferente que la que le das a los demás.

-A, no majestad como se le ocurre

Ella se apeno un poco por el comentario de Peter. Ese día Katara llevaba un vestido beige con una gasa café muy clara que tenia bordados algunas flores.

Peter noto que ella se había apenado, así que solo sonrió y le dijo muy bajito…

-¿Quieres bailar con él?

-Pero no creo que el quiera bailar con migo majestad

-¿Por que lo dices?

–Por que veo que está muy a gusto bailando con otra persona

-Bueno esperemos la otra pieza

Peter continuo bailando con kat, mientras en el otro lado de la pista de baile estaba Jay bailando con Abby…

-Jay, ¿Por qué no le pides a Mariana que baile con tigo?

-Esta loca, quieres que Adonis me mande matar.

-Ay claro que no, eres demasiado drástico.

-Además ella, ya no me interesa –Jay tenía una cara de fastidio, lo que provocaba que le mal contestara a Abby…

-¿a no?

-No, hay otra persona que me importa ahora

- ¿quién es?, ¿está aquí? –Abby miraba por los alrededores para ver si veía a alguna chica que pudiera interesarle a su amigo…

-Si si esta… -El respondió con la voz un poco fuerte, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Entonces invítala a bailar

-Es que, ya estoy bailando con ella

Jay tenía una mirada tan tierna hacia Abby, la quería a pesar de que todo el tiempo peleaban, pero ella aun que también lo quería pero más bien como un hermano, por ello se sintió un tanto incomoda…

-Eres un tonto Jay, dime la verdad, ¿quién es?

-Eres tu Abby, tu, me gustas mucho

–¡Ya basta!

Ella se soltó de la mano de Jay y se retiro de su lado un tanto enfadad, Jay salio tras ella pero el entendió que no era momento de ir a donde ella estaba, prefirió dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros soldados, ahí estaba su amigo Osian, un chico bien parecido, de ojos claros...

-Hey, Jay, ¿qué le paso a Abby, por que se fue enojada?

-Por nada… ¿Tú no piensas ir a bailar?

-Si, me gustaría invitar a Ann a bailar, pero no se que me diga

-Pues no pierdas la oportunidad

Los dos chicos miraban a Ann que ahora platicaba con Abby.

-Abby, tranquila. Jay es muy buena persona, no creo que quiera hacerte sentir mal

-Ya lo se ese no es el problema, el problema es que es el hermano de mi amiga, y además no siento lo mismo por el, y no quiero perder su amistad

Osian decidió acercarse a las chicas para invitar a Ann a bailar…

-¿Ann, te gustaría bailar con migo? –Ann volteo a mirarlo y luego miro a su amiga quien con un movimiento casi imperceptible de su cabeza le dijo que sí, que fuera a bailar…

-¿No te importa Abby?

–No, ve diviértete

Mientras tanto Susan y Caspian dejaron la pista para ir a la mesa que tenían, preparada para ellos…

-¿Tienes hambre Susan?

-No, pero si me gustaría probar algo de toda la comida que hay, todo se ve delicioso

-¿Verdad que si?, ami también se me antoja probar algo…

Como la comida era un gran bufet, ellos se acercaron personalmente a elegir lo que querían para luego regresar a su mesa, mientras tanto Peter seguía bailando con Katara, el guio a Kat poco a poco cerca de Edmund quien había dejado a Antonella ahora con Abby…

-Oye Ed, ven

-¿Que sucede Pet?

-Voy a buscar algo de beber, ¿te quedarías con Kat bailando, mientras voy por algo?…

-No te preocupes Pet, yo voy por lo que quieras

-A no… mejor yo voy, hay tantas cosas que prefiero elegir

-Bueno, esta bien, como quieras me quedare con ella…

Peter le dio la mano de katara a Edmund, ella sin duda estaba contenta y aun que parecía que para Edmund era indiferente, la verdad es que Kat era muy linda y eso el lo notaba por completo.

Peter llego a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas y Abby también estaba ahí, aun que seguía enojada no podía responderle de mala gana al Rey además de que él no se percato de su enojo y solo la saludo…

-Hola, ¿sedienta?

–Si mucho ¿usted, también? ya bailo mucho, el día de hoy…

-Jajaja, pero no me importaría una pieza mas ¿quieres?

– ¿Me esta invitando a bailar?

-Si ¿Quieres?

–Me encantaría majestad…

Peter y Abby regresaron al baile, lo que Jay no pudo evitar mirar, fue algo que lo hizo enojar, sabía que Abby deseaba tanto ser Reyna que creía que por eso lo rechazo a el, pero al Rey Peter no, seguro solo por el hecho de ser Rey. Sin importarle que Adonis estuviera ahí, se acerco a Mariana y le pidió que bailara con él, ella estaba en la mesa de las chicas ahora la compartía con Antonella y aun que mariana sentía un gran amor hacia Jay no podía evitar pensar en qué pasaría si Adonis se diera cuenta, pero no le importo y acepto, en el fondo Jay también la amaba y mucho, Abby era algo así como el amor que sentía por su hermana que el confundía con el amor a una mujer, tanto tiempo juntos le hacía sentir algo, pero era puro cariño fraterno…

-¿Adonis te dejo venir?

–Sí, creí que él no vendría…

Parecía que Jay solo quería una escusa para preguntar por ellos dos, ya que alguna vez fue prometido de Mariana, pero cuándo Adonis llego al pueblo donde Vivian ella se caso con él, y Jay termino con el corazón destrozado aparte de la pérdida de sus padres, tuvo que salir de inmediato de ese lugar, por eso no pudo evitar preguntarle…

-¿Mariana por que me dejaste? ¿Por qué te casaste con ese hombre?

-oh Jay, por favor no me preguntes eso,

-Yo te amaba…

-Jay, mejor me voy – Ella trato de alejarse de el, pero el no la dejo y solo le dijo

–No, no Mariana, por favor, no hablare mas, solo baila con migo…

Adonis vio a Mariana Bailando con Jay, estaba enojado se puso de pie y estaba a punto de ir por su esposa pero Alvar le tomo el hombro en señal de que se tranquilizara, puesto que no podía hacer una escena en la fiesta.

-Tranquilo, mi señor, recuerde que no puede hacer nada en este lugar, estamos muy expuestos…

-Está bien… tienes razón, ¿Alvar por que no vas a bailar igual que Philip?

-Sí, le tomare la palabra puesto que hay una mujer que me ha llamado la atención

Alvar se refería a Antonella. El era un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos claros, muy bien parecido, solo que su corazón no era tan noble, el solo quería llegar al castillo de la misma forma que Adonis pero sabia que no podía revelarse por que Adonis no le tendría compasión, por lo que prefería estar cerca de el era mejor que nada.

Alvar se acerco a Antonella para pedirle que bailara con él, ella accedió, mientras en el otro lado de la pista Philip seguía bailando con Lucy…

-¿De donde vienes? No te había visto jamás…

-Vengo de un lugar no muy lejano, se llama Aravis, es un pueblo que se formo hace poco, talvez por eso usted no había oído de el

-sí, tienes razón, jamás había oído de ese lugar

-Majestad, me alegra mucho que haya aceptado bailar con migo

Lucy le sonrió solamente después de lo que él le dijo, siguieron bailaron un buen rato mas. Edmund y Katara ya tenían un rato bailando, si ya estaban cansados no se les notaba, lo mismo Peter y Abby, el no paraba de reír de las cosas que Abby le decía.

-Dime Kat ¿tú conoces a esas personas que están ahí?

Edmund preguntaba por los telmarinos que estaban en una mesa un poco lejos de todos.

-Si majestad, ese hombre que está en la mesa es esposo de la mujer que baila con mi hermano

-valla ¿y por que baila Jay con ella? ¿Su esposo no se enoja?

-Es una historia muy larga

-De verdad, bueno no me importaría escucharla, si quieres vamos a sentarnos un rato que ya estoy algo cansado

-Está bien pero voy por algo de tomar por qué me muero de sed

-De haberlo dicho antes, no te preocupes yo iré por algo

-No, majestad como cree…

-Ya basta, yo voy es una orden y tu ven a sentarte aquí mejor

Edmund la guio a un lugar donde estaban los arreglos del salón para no ir a una mesa y que la gente escuchara, era mejor en ese lugar además estaban cerca de las bebidas, cuando por fin regreso Edmund con las bebidas se sentó a lado de Kat dispuesto a escuchar lo que ella le contara.

-Bueno, como le decía es una larga historia, paso ase algún tiempo, jay era el prometido de mariana, el la amaba mucho, pero un día ella…

En la mesa donde estaba Aslan, junto con ripichip, solo observaban a los telmarinos, el ratón siempre con la espada desenvainada, pero Aslan ya debía marcharse…

-Bueno, yo me retiro, es hora de volver…

-¿Majestad, se va?

–Si, pero no sin antes despedirme de de los Reyes

-Iré por ellos

Ripichip se apresuro para ir a buscar a cada rey, quienes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, Lucy se despidió de su acompañante para

Poder ir con Aslan, Peter dejo a Abby en su mesa, mientras que Edmund no termino de escuchar la historia de Katara y Susan y Caspian también llagaron…

-Majestades, veo que están muy felices el día de hoy y eso me alegra mucho, pero yo ya debo marcharme, deben estar muy atentos a la gente que tienen a su alrededor…

-Volveremos a verte –Lucy se acerco a Aslan

-Claro que si hija, sabes dónde encontrarme…

Ella le sonrió, mientras susan solo pudo decirle…

-Gracias Aslan, por todo.

-Nos vemos luego –Decían los otros hermanos

Aslan les sonrió, solamente. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse Lucy salió corriendo tras el…

-¿Aslan por que cuando el mensajero fue a verte tu no apareciste?

-A veces no puedo estar físicamente todo el tiempo hija. Hay veces que ustedes deben hacerse cargo de lo que suceda… Tal vez no nos veamos por un tiempo… pero solo ustedes sabrán donde encontrarme…

Tal vez Lucy no entendió muy bien las palabras de Aslan pero sabía que el siempre estará ahí, ella solo le sonrió mientras miraba como el León se marchaba del lugar.

Ya era bastante tarde era la una de la madrugada, Susan y Caspian ya estaban pensando en retirarse pero antes decidieron dar una vuelta por todo el lugar donde se hacia la fiesta, para ser corteses con los invitados.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la parte más alejada, saludaron a todos los que estaban por ahí y les preguntaban si la estaban pasando bien si ya había comida y bebido y que estaban muy felices de que ellos estuvieran ahí, caminaron por casi todo el lugar saludando a los que podian.

Luego llegaron a la mesa donde estaba Adonis con sus soldados, ellos estaban riendo, bebiendo y comiendo, Caspian se acerco junto con Susan, saludo a los que compartían esa mesa…

-Buenas noches –Los soldados se pusieron de pie y le hicieron reverencia a los reyes saludándolos…

-Buenas noches majestades

Mientras Adonis seguía sentado, solo se paro cuando el Rey lo miro directamente a los ojos y después de que sus soldados saludaron a los reyes, entonces Adonis también se puso de pie y saludo

-Buenas noches… majestades –les hizo una reverencia y siguió con la felicitación…-Déjenme felicitarlos por esta unión, hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Muchas gracias… ¿disculpe cual es su nombre?

-¿No me conoce?... Mi nombre es Adonis

-¿Adonis? Claro he oído hablar de usted, fundador del pueblo de Aravis, ¿es correcto?

-Así es majestad

-Y esposo de mi amiga Mariana

-Si, ella es mi esposa

-Valla, es un placer conocerle

-Para mí también es un gran placer conocerle majestad, déjeme decirle que su esposa es muy bella…

Caspian volteo a mirar a Susan y luego a Adonis, Susan solo sonrió ante el comentario

-Por eso es mi esposa… me alegra que haya tenido la iniciativa de crear un nuevo poblado, supongo que las cosas le están resultando muy bien, porque no he escuchado nada malo de ese lugar…

-Así es majestad, las cosas en Aravis están saliendo de maravilla, permítame invitarle un día de estos a mi humilde casa, que también es su casa majestades…

-Muchas gracias, nos gustaría mucho visitarlos, ahora me temo que debemos retirarnos

-Claro majestad, supongo que ansían su noche de bodas

Caspian sonrío un poco sonrojado tratando de disimular.

-No, la verdad es que estamos muy cansados han sido tres días muy difíciles, y queremos descansar…

-Claro… bueno entonces que descansen, y de nuevo Felicidades

-Muchas gracias y con permiso

Tanto Caspian como Susan le hicieron reverencia a Adonis y el también la devolvió junto con sus soldados, antes de marcharse Caspian le recordó la invitación a Aravis a Adonis…

-Entonces esperamos su invitación para conocer Aravis…

Adonis le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba como se alejaban los reyes, luego se volteo hacia sus soldados algo enojado y pregunto por su esposa…

-¿Alvar donde esta Mariana?, tráela aquí que nos vamos ya –Con la voz autoritaria Adonis mando por su esposa, quien se encontraba en la mesa de las bebidas con Jay, ahora solo platicaban muy tranquilos y sonreían por las cosas que el contaba, Alvar se acerco a ellos…

-Mariana la estaba buscando. El lord Adonis desea que regrese a su lado…

Ella miro a Jay un poco asustada y luego miro a Alvar, pero antes de que dijera algo él la cuestiono primero

-¿Nos vamos?

-no me despedí de Caspian…

-El rey ya se fue

Alvar le tomo el brazo y se acerco un poco a ella para poder hablarle bajito para que Jay no escuchara…

-Lady Mariana lord Adonis está enfadado

-Eso es siempre…

Le respondió con una cara de fastidio, pero no tenia elección debía irse, Jay la miraba y ella también lo miraba

-Debo irme Jay

-No te vayas quédate un rato mas…

-No, no quiero tener problemas con Adonis, solo quiero que sepas que la pase muy bien contigo esta noche, lástima que no todos los días se casa un amigo, cuídate…

Dicho esto mariana se fue del lado de Jay, dejando a Alvar atrás quien solo miro a Jay con unos ojos algo retadores, pero el no le tomo importancia, volvió a mirar a Mariana mientras ella se iba solo le pudo decir aun que ella no lo escucho…

-Tú también Cuídate…

De pronto unas gotitas de lluvia empezaron a caer antes de que Caspian y Susan terminaran su ronda en la fiesta ya estaban por terminar llegaron en la mesa de los súbditos mas leales de Caspian.

-Bueno amigos, nosotros ya nos retiramos, estén muy atentos con cualquier persona que vean sospechosa

-¿Como esas personas de ahí majestad? –Trumpkin se refería a Adonis y sus soldados

-No creo que ellos sean malos, bueno eso creo…

-De todas formas los tendremos vigilados, aunque creo que ya se van…

El pequeño ratón también desconfiaba de esos Telmarinos. Caspian solo sonrío y les agradeció por su preocupación

-Gracias y buenas noches a todos

-Buenas noches majestades, a por cierto si se van ahora tal vez alcancen llegar antes de que caiga más fuerte la lluvia

-Si muchas gracias Rip, mejor nos vamos de una vez…

Caspian miro a Susan y le pregunto si estaría bien que se vallan, pues aun le faltaban las mesas de sus hermanos y la de sus amigos

-¿Su crees que este bien, no nos hemos despedido de tus hermanos y de nuestros amigos?

-Bueno, supongo que no se molestaran, además la lluvia está a punto de caer más fuerte. Además míralos están muy contentos, supongo que no les molestara si no nos despedimos…

-De todas formas majestades yo les informare a los Reyes, si ustedes gustan que tuvieron que retirarse por la lluvia –Ripichip se apresuro para ayudarlos con su dilema…

-Por mi está bien Rip, muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos al rato, que descansen –Caspian se despidió agradeciendo

-Gracias por todo –Susan también agradeció con una sonrisa

-No hay de que majestades…

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la fiesta, había tanta gente, antes de salir le dieron una última mirada al hermoso salón que se había formado, lo bueno eran las carpas que pusieron así la gente se protegería de la lluvia, después del último vistazo se encaminaron hacia la parte de la entrada del reino donde se había creado una especie de túnel pequeño con unas cuantas enredaderas y algunas flores, era el lugar por donde entraba la gente y ahora era el lugar por donde ellos salían…

Bueno pues solo espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, espero sus Reviews. Ya tengo listo el siguiente capítulo y estoy escribiendo el noveno, creo que está quedando fantástico, así que espero reviews, para que haya más historia, gracias a mis amigas que siempre me dejan algún comentario se los agradezco muchisisimo, las quiero mil =), besos y se cuidan

P.D. Dejen REVIEWS Por fis…. =)


	8. La Noche de Bodas

Holaaa, saludos a todas, quiero agradecer por los reviews que me han dejado, amiga me alegro que hayas regresado a los fics de las crónicas, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, la verdad me salvaste por que no había visto ni un reviews y eso me desanima pero al ver tus comentarios me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo y espero que les guste este capítulo. Adivinen que, al fin llego la noche de bodas, síiii me costó algo de trabajo hacer este Cap. pero creo que me quedo muy bien espero que les guste, hice lo mejor que pude. Así que espero sus comentarios…

Por cierto antes de comenzar quiero comentarles que este capítulo lo hice en forma de songfic, ¿por qué? Porque esta canción cuando la escuche pensé en Susan y Caspian y aunque pensé en hacer un fic independiente no pude evitarlo ponerlo en esta historia. La canción se llama "Suéltame las riendas" es de Enrique Iglesias, espero que cuando estén leyendo este fic puedan escuchar la canción.

Por cierto antes de empezar a leer debo decirles que este capítulo es lime a mi parecer así que ya es decisión de ustedes leerlo. (no esta tan fuerte, )

Summary: Después de la fiesta Susan y Caspian decidieron retirarse, habían pasado unos días bastante ajetreados y les hacía falta un descanso y un momento a solas, la noche de bodas era el momento preciso para compartir juntos ya que no había nadie en el castillo por que todo mundo estaba en la fiesta.

Noche de bodas

-¡Caspian, nos mojaremos! ¡Tenemos que cruzar todo el reino!

-No te preocupes, corremos. ¡Vamos será divertido!…

-¿Y si nos enfermamos?

-Bueno nos enfermaremos los dos

-Hay eres tan optimista…

-Y tú muy pesimista y eso te hace tan adorable

Caspian le sonreía muy juguetón, mientras le tomaba la mano, ella lo miraba no muy segura de lo que iban a hacer.

-¿Lista? –Dijo Caspian mirándola, con una ceja hacia arriba…

-¡Sí,… lista!

Susan le respondió pero antes de terminar de hablar Caspian ya la había jalado y salieron juntos corriendo por todo el pueblo, cruzaron el puente hasta que llegaron al castillo que estaba adornado con lucecillas y pétalos blancos por todo el piso que ya se había mojado.

-Caspian, ya estamos muy empapados

-Ya casi llegamos y lo mejor es que tenemos el castillo para nosotros solos…

Ella le dio una mirada como de fastidio, pero el solo le sonrió. Cuando lograron entrar al castillo, ya muy empapados corrieron hasta subir por las escaleras y llegaron a un pasillo, donde Caspian aprovecho para darle un beso a su esposa.

-¡Te quiero!

-¡Yo más! –Le respondió Susan correspondiendo a su beso.

-Al fin solo –Caspian cerro la puerta de la habitación después de que ella entro, Susan se frotaba los brazos, ya que tenía frio.

-Si… al fin solos –Susan caminaba por la habitación un poco tímida, era la habitación de el y seria el primer día que dormirían juntos…

-¿Nerviosa?

-¿Yo? no, ¿como crees?

Caspian se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura, le beso la mejilla y luego su oreja…

-Creo que debes cambiarte de ropa, ponte algo seco

-Sí…tú también…Caspian te puedes resfriar

Caspian la hacia bailar mientras la besaba el la tenia abrazado por de tras mientras ella solo le acariciaba los brazos, sentía algo extraño una inquietud en su cuerpo igual que el…

_Bailamos un poquito en la oscuridad_

_Te voy tocando un poco, cada vez un poco más,_

_Perdemos__la__vergüenza__y__te__empiezo__a__desnudar_.

Caspian empezaba a desatar el vestido de Susan, una cinta blanca lo tenía bien sujetado, pero mientras lo hacia la volteaba para poder besar sus labios y su cuello, que estaba completamente libre para el, mientras la besaba el le decía muy suavecito:

-Te quiero, te quiero

Pero Susan no decía nada. Levanto el rostro de Caspian como evitando que con sus besos bajaran un poco mas de su cuello…

-¿Caspian, estás seguro?

-¿Tu no?... ¿No quieres hacerlo?

-No, no es eso, es solo que…

El le sonrió muy suavecito –No tengas miedo –Caspian la animaba –Sera algo nuevo para los dos, pero contigo llegaría hasta las estrellas…

_Sonríes un poquito y me vuelves a besar,_

_Tu boca con la mía no se puede equivocar._

_Te digo que te quiero, tú no dices nada más._

_Tratas de disimular que nos queda algún control,_

_Quieres darle marcha atrás, pero yo te digo no..._

El siguió besando el cuellos de Susan, termino de desatar su vestido y mientras se lo quitaba seguía la línea de su cuerpo besando sus hombros, sus sus brazos, hasta que logro despojarla de su vestido, ella solo movía su cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los labios fríos de Caspian…

_Suéltame las riendas, no se,_

_Quítame la respiración, tuérceme la vida al revés,_

_Hazme una locura por Dios,_

_Que a loco todo es mejor y no pares nunca no, no..._

Ella también le desabrochaba la camisa para no quedarse a tras, le acariciaba su pálido pecho, mientras le besaba los labios, el la acerco a la cama y la recostó haciendo que ella quedara acostada boca arriba, mientras él se acomodaba encima de ella, Susan tenía las manos a los costados de su cabeza, mientras el solo la admiraba, ella aun tenia un vestido blanco de una tela muy delgada y un poco pegado al cuerpo, mientras el conservaba igual una camisa delgada pero ya desabrochada y aun tenia puesto su pantalón

Caspian la observaba ahí acostada, le acaricio los brazo, ella se sentó para que el pudiera sacarle el vestido, mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón y él se quitaba la camisa.

-Susan, no puedo creer que estemos aquí, tu y yo, hace unas semanas ni lo hubiera imaginado y hoy te tengo en mi cama y eres mi esposa…

-imagínate, yo vivía en Londres y jamás pensé en que volveríamos…

-¿Londres? Así se llama el lugar donde vives

-No, así se llama el lugar donde vivía, pero ya no hablemos solo bésame…

Ella lo tomo del cuello y lo beso con amor, pasión, locura, todos los sentimientos que podía sentir y sin nadie que les dijera que estaba mal…

_Más tarde ya callado hipnotizado en ti,_

_Juro que aquí mismo me podría morir,_

_Que cosas si supieras lo que pienso pero no..._

El la despojo de toda su ropa, y ahora podía admirar su pálido cuerpo, empezó besando sus labios, luego bajo por su cuello, llego a sus pechos, no pudo evitar besarlos y tocarlos, bajo por su abdomen dando besos muy suaves pero a la vez causando cosquillas acariciaba las piernas de Susan, mientras ella las estiraba, las encogía, luego beso un poco mas debajo de su vientre causándole un enorme sentir, un gemido salió de los labios de Susan, sus manos las cerraba y las abría, acariciaba la cabeza de Caspian, tenía una inmensa acumulación de sensaciones que la hizo sentarse, mientras el la veía aun arrodillado sobre ella

_Me dices al oído algo a media voz_

_¡Qué bruja, Ave María como adivinó!_

_Luego un par de besos nos encienden otra vez._

_Vaya forma de jugar, tentación a media luz,_

_y que suerte más total, cuando ahora pides tú..._

Susan le termino de quitar el pantalón y ahora los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, la cara de ella estaba sonrojada y el sola la miraba con los labios entre abiertos, volvió a besar a Susan en los labios con pasión ,le acariciaba la cabeza, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda, ella lo empujo haciendo que el quedara acostado y ella encima, le beso el cuello del mismo modo que él le había hecho, pero ella le añadió un mordisco que lo hizo gemir, Caspian tenia los ojos cerrados, la boca entre abierta, esa característica que le encantaba a ella, su boca entre abierta, lo miro y lo beso mordiéndole el labio inferior , el volvió a gemir de dolor y con el seño un poco fruncido. Ella bajo con besos suaves, beso sus brazos, sus hombros, por su pecho, hasta llegar a la parte baja de su abdomen le dio pequeños besitos, haciéndole sentir un calor inmenso en su cuerpo que le hizo gemir un poco mas fuerte…

_Suéltame las riendas, no se,_

_Quítame la respiración, tuérceme la vida al revés,_

_Hazme una locura por Dios,_

_Que a loco todo es mejor y no pares nunca no, no..._

Se sentó y la miro le tomo la cara con sus dos manos y la beso haciéndola quedar de nuevo ella acostada en la cama, el se recostó sobre ella, ambos sentían cada parte del cuerpo del otro, el la besaba con desesperación, tenia sus brazos sobre los brazos de Susan, ambos sentían ya mucho calor y una adrenalina incomparable, mientras la besaba ella lo miraba no podía evitar ver lo hermoso que es, el noto que ella lo miraba.

-¿Que sucede?

-Eres tan bello

-La bella eres tú, mírate, eres tan hermosa

-Eres hermoso…

El volvió a besarla bajando de nuevo por su abdomen ella jadeaba, el volvió a tocar su pierna. Caspian era in experto por lo que tenía miedo tocar alguna otra parte pero ya la excitación era tanta que abrió las piernas de Susan para que el quedara encima de ella, ella sintió el cuerpo de Caspian y casi muere de un suspiro, pudo sentirlo tan cerca de ella y el la sentía a ella a lo que ya no pudo y tuvo que pedir…

-Hazlo, hazlo Caspian, quiero tenerte cerca… muy cerca de mí… lo necesito –Ella hablaba con la voz un poco entrecortada al igual que su respiración

-¿Estás segura?… yo también lo deseo, lo necesita mi cuerpo, creo que no resistiré más…

-Entonces hazlo –No quiero lastimarte –Entonces hazlo 

_Suéltame las riendas, no se,_

_Quítame la respiración, tuérceme la vida al revés,_

_Hazme una locura por Dios,_

_Que a loco todo es mejor y no pares nunca no, no..._

Caspian se dispuso a entrar en ella, solo se coloco encima, mirándola y entrando muy despacio en ella, Susan dio un pequeño gemido de dolor, cuando fue entrando aun mas, ella se aferro a las almohadas de la cama y jadeo fuerte, Caspian la miro.

-¿Susan, te estoy lastimando?, ¿si quieres paro? –Ella tenía los ojos fijos en el con el seño fruncido y la respiración entrecortada le respondió…

-No… no pares…

El la complació y entro mas en ella, ella gimió, el también gimió al sentirla, se acerco a su boca y la beso, mientras se movía dentro de ella, Susan no podía evitar sentir un gran dolor, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas mientras seguía jadeando, Caspian ya no podía parar, no podía, no quería, seguía moviéndose, de pronto el la tomo de la espalda haciéndola quedar sentada ella pudo sentir aun mas dolor, lo abrazo y clavo sus uñas en su espalda y las de su otra mano en su brazo, ella gimió y el también al sentir las uñas de Susan en su piel, volvió a acostarla, poco a poco el dolor que sentía se convirtió en placer, un placer que la hacia llegar hasta el cielo, hasta que el llego al clímax dejando salir de sus labios un gran gemido, el pensó que seguro se escucho por todo el reino, mientras ella callo sin respiración y al igual que el gimió de placer, ni siquiera podían hablar, ambos sudaban y su respiración era un tanto entrecortada…

El se quedo dentro de ella, hasta que recobro la conciencia, mientras ella se había quedado dormida del cansancio, Caspian salió de ella y se recostó a su lado, la admiro por un largo rato, mientras Susan aun dormía, la cubrió con una sabana. Después de un rato el se levanto para abrir la ventana, para que el fresco entrara por la habitación, la lluvia aun caía a cantaros, era una de esas lluvias que adormecen, Caspian se volvió a recostar alado de ella, la abrazo y se quedo dormido…

Pasando las tres de la mañana la música se dejo de escuchar, Caspian y Susan aun dormían, ahora ella tenía puesta su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y con un brazo le tenia rodeado su pecho, el la tenía abrazada, así durmieron hasta que el fresco vespertino hizo que Caspian despertara. Eran las cinco y media y la lluvia aun seguía, pequeñas gotas se mezclaban entre la ventana…

Caspian miraba, como la lluvia caía, aun tenía a Susan entre sus brazos, ella abrió los ojos al sentir como las manos de Caspian la acariciaban…

-Caspian, ¿Qué hora es?

-Buenos días mi reina

-Perdona...Buenos días majestad

El sonrió, y le beso la frente, suspiro y siguió mirando hacia la ventana, no sin antes hacerle un cuestionamiento a Susan

-¿Cansada?

-Un poco

-dime una cosa, -Caspian le pregunto un poco apenado – ¿Como paso la noche mi hermosa esposa?

-Caspian… te amo…fue la mejor noche de mi vida. –Susan le respondió un poco apenada también, pero era la verdad

-Gracias…

-Pero ahora dígame usted majestad ¿Cómo paso la noche?

Caspian le sonrió, mientras la miraba con tanta dulzura y le respondía

-Susan, esta noche jamás, jamás la olvidare, también fue la mejor noche de mi vida, jamás había dormido tan bien y aun que fueron apenas dos o tres horas…

Ella le sonrió, y le abrazo besando el pecho del Rey,

-No te preocupes no tienes que recordarla, porque seguro habrán muchas más noches como esta…

El no pudo evitar reír, y volver a abrazarla más fuerte, aun estaba oscuro así que volvieron a quedarse dormidos…

O

O

O

O

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, espero sus Reviews. gracias, que estén bien, nos leemos luego…


	9. Primer dia El inicio de una nueva vida

¡Hola amigas qué alegría me da que les haya gustado el capitulo pasado!, sorry por tardar un poco con este capítulo, la verdad ya estaba listo pero tuve que cambiarle unas cuantas cosas, porque no me gustaban mucho, pero creo que quedo bien espero les guste, y de nuevo disculpen la tardanza aun que solo fue una semana, tratare de no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo que por cierto ya lo tengo empezado, mas no terminado, pero estará listo en el transcurso de la semana.

Estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que dices amiga, la estrella igual a mi no me cae nada, nada bien, que tristeza que Caspian se quede con ella =(, pero aquí noooo ajajajaj XD, gracias al fanfic siii arriba el Suspian, si, si. / Amiga no te preocupes me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y si me invitas a tu boda siii, seré feliz de ir y ver al hermoso de Peter, claro solo a ver y como seguro invitara a Caspian, haaaa que lindos jejeje.

Bueno amigas continuando con la historia, espero les guste y dejen Reviews plis, porfa, gracias…

Summary: Después de la boda y de la noche de bodas la vida de los reyes a cambiado por completo, ahora tienen nuevas responsabilidades, deberes y también problemas, problemas causados por los telmarinos y por Eirá, por lo que ahora tendrán que lidiar con todos los desastres que se le presenten, pero a pesar de todo Susan y Caspian siempre tienen un momento para estar juntos y tratar de pasarla lo mejor que puedan aun que solo sean instantes, ya que las responsabilidades y los problemas obligaran a los reyes a distanciarse por lo que les será difícil concebir a su heredero.

**Primer día (El inicio de una nueva vida)**

A la mañana siguiente el rey se despertó, estaba adolorido, tuvo abrazada a Susan toda la noche, le dolía la espalda, las piernas y también le dolía los brazos donde Susan le había clavado sus uñas, pero eso no le impedía pensar en disfrutar del bello día que tenia frente a sus ojos, aun que estaba nublado y con lluvia tal vez pretendía quedarse todo el día en su habitación, en compañía de su esposa.

Caspian se levanto de la cama dejando a Susan dormida. Se vistió con unas ropas que parecían muy suaves, se quedo junto a la ventana observando como caían las gotas de lluvia, de pronto Susan empezó a despertarse, paso su mano a su lado para sentir a Caspian, abrió los ojos y se miro sola en esa gran cama, se levanto muy rápido volteando a mirar a todos lados.

-¿Caspian?

El la escucho, la volteo a mirar y le respondió:

-¿Si?

-Pensé que te habías ido

-¿Como me iba a ir y te iba a dejar aquí sola? Ven con migo, abrígate un poco

-¿Que miras?

-Las gotas de lluvia

Susan se levanto de la cama con todo y la sabanas, con las que cubrió su cuerpo, se acerco a Caspian lo abrazo, el también la abrazo y le bezo la cabeza.

-¿Que es tan interesante?

-Nada, es solo que me gusta mirar la lluvia – Ella sonrío y aprovecho para preguntarle…

-¿Qué aremos, el día de hoy?

-Si la lluvia cesa, tal vez podremos dar una vuelta por la playa o podemos ir al bosque, ¿te parece?

-Bueno, esta bien, es una buena idea, ¿pero que te parece si vamos primero a desayunar?, me muero de hambre…

Caspian le sonrío y le asintió con la cabeza, la abrazo más fuerte y volvió a besar su cabeza, mientras le respondía:

-Vamos, yo también muero de hambre, además quiero ver como esta todo ahí afuera, sino paso nada malo en nuestra ausencia…

-No te preocupes seguro Peter lo resolvió.

Caspian la miro un tanto serio, volvió la cara hacia la ventana.

La lluvia parecía que no pasaría, El prefirió animar a su esposa a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a desayunar

-Claro, ¿te cambias primero?

-Me voy a bañar, primero

-Entonces pediré que te suban agua caliente…

Al escuchar la idea de Caspian, Susan regreso a la cama, se recostó de nuevo ya que si le debían traer agua eso seguro tardaría, volvió la cara mirando hacia su esposo, quien se disponía a salir de la habitación, para luego responderle…

-Gracias Caspian, antes de que te vayas, da me un beso

Susan le sonrió y lo miro con una cara como rogándole que volviera junto a ella, era imposible negarle eso a Susan y menos por Caspian que la adoraba, cerró la puerta que ya estaba abierta y regreso de nuevo a la cama para besarla todo lo que podía.

El día transcurrió algo tranquilo, la lluvia no paro, así que debieron quedarse todo el día dentro del castillo, Caspian compartió una partida de ajedrez con Edmund, mientras que Peter leía un libro de la biblioteca junto con Susan, Lucy se encontraba en la cocina haciendo chocolate para compartir con su familia.

Los días pasaban todo con gran calma al parecer. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Susan y Caspian habían contraído matrimonio, una mañana Eira miraba por la ventana, veía como los reyes jugueteaban por el jardín, caspian le salpicaba gotas de agua de una fuente a Susan mientras ella se protegía con sus manos, luego fue turno de ella también le arrojo agua a Caspian, mientras el igual se protegió y luego cuando el volvió a arrojarle agua se le paso la mano al dejarla casi bañada , ella lo miro como asustada pero riendo, Caspian se alejo de ella sabía que ella trataría de desquitarse también, Susan corrió tras él para tratar de alcanzarlo, y el corría tratando de que ella no lo alcanzara. Eirá aun miraba por la ventana muy seria, mientras en el jardín caspian se dejo alcanzar por Susan, ella se le arrojo encima, lo que hizo que ambos cayeran en el pasto, Susan quedo sobre el pecho de caspian, el la miraba mientras reía a carcajadas jadeante al igual que ella.

-Eres muy malo –Caspian se reía nada mas, mientras la miraba y le pedía perdón...

- perdón, no quise empaparte tanto, ¿me perdonas?

-No lo se, tendrás que hacer meritos…

-Mmm... ¿Complacer a la reina… no será fácil?... majestad pídame lo que quiera, si con eso enmendó mi error.

-¿De verdad?, entonces lo primero que quiero es un beso…

-¿Un beso?, eso es fácil

Caspian acerco a Susan para poder besarla, tomo su cabeza muy suavemente hasta que pudo posar sus labios en los de ella, Eira aun miraba, tal parecía que algo le molesto, porque de pronto al ver el beso de los reyes ella se volteo camino para alejarse de la ventana con el puño cerrado, salió del castillo montada en un caballo, cabalgo por el bosque hasta llegar al poblado donde vivía antes de llegar al castillo. Eira fue en busca de Adonis quien se encontraba desayunando con su esposa en el jardín de su casa…

-¿Donde esta Adonis?

-En el jardín, con su esposa

Un soldado le respondió, ella estaba más que molesta. Eira camino por aquella gran mansión, hasta llegar a los jardines verdes de la casa, era un lugar enorme, los jardines abarcaban una gran parte de terreno y habían muchas flores, la mansión se encontraba a las afueras del poblado de Aravís. Este lugar fue creado por adonis y por varios de los Lores que seguían a Miraz.

Adonis estaba acompañado de Mariana, ninguno de los dos hablaba ella solo comía muy despacio mientras el tomaba un sorbo de café parecía, en una tasa algo pequeña, Eira llego hablando demasiado alto, ni siquiera se percato de que mariana atuviera ahí, mariana no conocía los planes que adonis tenia, ella sabia que el era malo pero no podía imaginar al grado que podía llegar su ambición y sus ganas de venganza…

-Adonis, ya no soporto estar en ese lugar…

-¿Que te sucede? Baja un poco la voz ¿o quieres que todo el mundo se entere de tu mal humor?…

-Perdón, Buendía Mariana –Eira noto que mariana estaba ahí también por lo que bajo un poco el tono de voz y la saludo

-Buenos días, aunque para ti no parecen tan buenos –Mariana solo saludo pero algo sarcástica lo que no le gustaba a adonis por lo que mejor le pidió que se fuera

-¿Por que no nos dejas solos Mariana?

-Claro,… con permiso

Ella salio sin objeción alguna, lo último que quería era un pleito mas con adonis, quien siempre salía ganado en las discusiones, una vez que estuvieron solos, tanto Eira como Adonis pudieron hablar con mayor libertad.

-Y bien dime querida, ¿por que estas tan molesta?

-No soporto la felicidad del Rey, detesto que el sea tan feliz y nosotros no podemos serlo, solo pienso en el momento en que mato a mi padre…

-Eira, tranquilízate, pronto llegara tu momento, solo has lo que te diga y con eso tendrás el éxito, por lo pronto debes evitar que los reyes conciban un hijo ¿entendido?…

-¿Y que se supone que haga? si todo el tiempo están juntos.

-pues sepáralos

-¿Como?

-Usa tu imaginación… bueno puedo ayudarte con algo

-¿Que cosa?

-Mandare a Alvar a las islas solitarias, sabes que un viaje a ese lugar dura mucho tiempo, bueno talvez podremos hacer una trifulca o algo así, el rey tendrá que ir…

-Seguro se llevara a la Reyna Susan

-Entonces no lo mandare tan lejos talvez podría ser en algún lugar de por aquí pero nos permitirá ganar tiempo

Eira lo escuchaba atentamente pero no entendía como para que serviría el tiempo…

-¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para que Adonis?

-Tiempo para que el pueblo Narniano se desesperé y podamos ponerlos en contra del rey, El no les dará al heredero que ellos esperan, ¿entiendes?

-Valla tienes toda la razón

-y nosotros estaremos ahí para hacerles ver que el rey no piensa en ellos, el pueblo no estará contento con el y ese será el momento en proclamar a un nuevo rey

-Eso espero…

-Hay algo que quiero darte, pensé en la posibilidad de que la reina pudiera concebir, por lo que mande por estas yerbas, cuídalas y solo utilízalas si son necesarias.

-¿yerbas? ¿Qué son?

-Úsalas cuando notes los síntomas de un embarazo. Solo hazlo y no preguntes, créeme que nos ayudara mucho…Ahora regresa al castillo, cualquier novedad avísame.

-Esta bien, ya me voy, espero que pronto todo termine.

-Vete cualquier movimiento de los reyes estaremos pendientes ¿bien? – Eira ya estaba un poco mas tranquila, decidió regresar al castillo a sus labores.

Cuando Eira llego al castillo se topo con Lucy quien se encontraba en la sala, caminando de un lado al otro cuando la vio la saludo con una reverencia, mientras Lucy solo le sonrío y le dijo…

-Eira hace un rato que Peter te ha estado buscando. ¿Dónde estabas?

-Perdón majestad, estaba dando una ronda por los alrededores del castillo…

-Bueno, no importa ve creo que te esta esperando en el salón principal, corre ve a verlo

-Enseguida majestad…

Eira recorrió los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al salón principal, pero no encontró al rey Peter, por lo que decidió buscarlo, antes de que se enojara, busco por todas partes, para encontrarlo en el único lugar que jamás pensó: en la cocina.

Peter se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con Abby, ella estaba sentada junto a la mesa donde cortaban las verduras o frutas o donde a veces desayunaban los empleados del castillo, pero ese día la mesa estaba más que limpia, solo había una jarra con agua de frutas y en el centro había un jarrón con flores que la adornaban, el perfume de las flores se podía percibir al acercarse a la mesa donde también estaba Peter tomando un poco de agua…

-¿Entonces tú sabes cocinar el pastel de manzanas?

-Sí, pastel de manzanas con avellanas, me quedan delicioso…

-valla me encantaría probarlo un día de estos, claro espero que puedas prepararlo, es mi favorito…

-¿De verdad? bueno ya se acerca la fiesta de las manzanas

-Si es el otro mes…

-Entonces le conseguiré las mejores manzanas y le preparare su pastel con avellanas…

-Perfecto, pero que te parece si yo te ayudo a elegir las manzanas, claro ¿si tu quieres?

-Si pero las compraré en la fiesta, no hay problema las puedo elegir

-No, me refiero que me gustaría acompañarte ese día… a la fiesta…

-¿De verdad? ¿Pero usted no va a estar con los demás reyes?

-Si pero solo por unos momentos, no todo el tiempo… ¿Te gustaría?

Abby lo miraba con una sonrisa, la cara tan amable del rey le hacia derretir el corazón, además de que al tenerlo frente a ella podía ver lo hermoso que se veía el rey Peter cuando sonreía, cuando hablaba o cuando solo bebía de su vaso, todos sus gestos eran tan lindos que la hizo sonrojar y bajar la mirada, pero eso no le impidió responderle, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

-Sí, claro que sí, me gustaría que usted me ayudara, gracias. De las avellanas yo me hago cargo soy la mejor catadora de avellanas.

Peter solo sonrió al comentario de Abby cuando se percato de que alguien los escuchaba por detrás de la puerta.

-¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Pregunto el Rey Peter moviendo la cabeza tratando de ver a la persona ahí atrás, pero nadie le respondía, parecía que aquella persona lo pensó un poco antes de salir de su escondite. Era Eira que se encontraba escuchando la plática del Rey con Abby.

-¿Perdón, me estaba buscando majestad?

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo escuchando?

-Perdón no quise interrumpir, por eso no pase, mil disculpas majestad –Eira mostro una reverencia hacia Peter.

-Está bien, tengo que hablar con tigo, ya hable con los demás soldados solo faltas tú.

Peter se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, mientras Abby solamente lo seguía con la vista, antes de salir el volteo a mirarla…

-Luego seguimos hablando Abby

-Claro majestad

Peter salió y se fue con Eirá para hablar de los planes que tenían para organizar mejor al ejercito, mientras le decia de las ideas que tenían en mente ella parecía que lo escuchaba pero realmente en su cabeza solo estaba pensando como fastidiarle la salida a Abby, por lo que después de la platica con Peter salió cabalgando directo a Aravis, para hablar con Adonis.

Eira llego y se encontró a Adonis en la entrada de su mansión, donde hablaba con unos soldados, cuando el la vio se acerco a ella y dejo a su otro acompañante si estaba ella ahí seguro era algo importante…

-¿Que sucede? ¿Alguna novedad?

-Si adonis

-¿Cual? ¿No me digas que la Reyna ya esta esperando?

-No, ni lo digas, aun no, lo que yo quería contarte es que el otro mes es la fiesta de las manzanas y creo que es una buena oportunidad para arruinarlo todo…

-¿Alguna idea?

-Talvez deberíamos incendiar todo el reino

-No seas tan drástica querida, es buena tu información pero tengo una mejor idea…

Eira lo miro con una cara de incógnita, no entendía a que se refería pero seguramente el tenia algo mejor en mente por lo que no le dijo mas nada, decidió marcharse y regresar al castillo antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Parecía que las cosas estaban mejor en el reino ya habían pasado varias semanas, faltaba solo una para la fiesta de las manzanas, cuando un día muy temprano en la mañana el rey Caspian se encontraba recostado en su cama junto a Susan ella tenia su cabeza sobre el pecho de Caspian jugueteaba con el cordón de la camisa del rey, mientras el la tenia abrazado y le acariciaba los brazos, era aun las 6:30 de la mañana y los dos ya estaban despiertos.

-y hoy ya están listos los lugares y los premios para la persona que haya tenido la mejor cosecha.

-Talvez deberías darle un premio al que tenga la manzana más grande.

Caspian sonrió ante el comentario de Susan.

-Su, las manzanas no pueden ser más grandes de lo normal.

-¿Cómo no?, hay gente que se encarga de hacer que las verduras o frutas queden muy, muy grandes.

-Bueno pues no se como lo harán pero si veo una muy grande entonces ya pensare en la posibilidad de darle un premio…

-Bueno entonces ya es un avance

-mmm ya no importa, ¿me das un beso?

-Los que quieras…

De pronto alguien toco muy apurado a la puerta de su habitación, Caspian se separo de golpe de los labios de Susan y levanto la vista parecía que presentía que algo malo pasaba, se apresuro a salir de su cama y a cubrirse con una bata aun mas gruesa que la ropa que tenia, mientras Susan solo lo se sentó en la cama y lo seguía con la vista, Caspian abrió la puerta y vio a un muy asustado y apurado fauno.

-¿Dime que sucede?

-Majestad ha ocurrido algo terrible…

-¿Qué paso?

-La cosecha de manzanas se…se perdió

-¿Que dices?

-Si los arboles se secaron, y no solo fueron manzanas en algunos lugares también otras cosechas se perdieron…

-¿Pero qué sucedió?

Caspian se apresuro mejor a salir de su habitación y cerrar la puerta, pero Susan ya no escuchaba, decidió también cubrirse con una bata más gruesa y también salia de su habitación, Caspian la miro y volvió su cara al fauno.

-¿Que sucedió? -Pregunto Susan mirando a los dos ahí presentes

-Las cosechas se perdieron Susan –Caspian estaba cruzado de brazos mirando el piso, estaba pensando.

-¿Pero todas las cosechas? –Susan volvió a preguntar preocupada…

-La mayoría majestad –El fauno le respondió

Un Edmundo demasiado apurado quitándose los guantes y muy preocupado pero molesto a la vez llego hasta don de ellos estaban.

-Caspian aquí también no tenemos muy buenas noticias algunas zonas pareciera que se hubieran secado de la nada las cosechas…

-¿Qué crees que haya sucedido?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea

-Voy a cambiarme –Caspian se dirigió a Edmundo y luego volvió la cara al Fauno –Reúne a todos en el salón principal, debemos pensar en hacer algo.

Ese día se reunieron para tratar ese problema, la fiesta se había arruinado, y varias cosechas también, pero decidieron tomar diversas estrategias para poder proveer al reino de alimentos, bien racionado, pudieron sacar adelante ese problema, sin embargo diversos problemas se les presentaron a lo largo del año, tanto que Caspian se olvidaba que estaba casado a veces se pasaba temporadas lejos del castillo, en compañía de Edmund y Peter y de sus mas fieles súbditos, Lucy y Susan se quedaban en el catillo

El tiempo se iba pasando y aun no había señas de que los reyes tuvieran las más mínimas intenciones de tener a su hijo.

Un día Ripichip andaba en el mercado, ya con las cosas un poco mas calmadas, el reino estaba tranquilo seis meses habían pasado desde que pasaron los problemas de las cosechas las cuales ya estaban mejor que nunca, el ratón andaba buscando unas semillas que Cazatrufas le encargo, cuando de pronto escucho que unas personas hablaban de los reyes, las orejitas del ratos se alzaron poniendo clara atención escucho lo que murmuraban:

"A pasado ya casi nueve meses de que se casaron y nada de nada del heredero" "talvez el rey no puede darle hijos a la reina" "o talvez la reina no puede concebir" "de todas formas sea lo que sea el rey a descuidado mucho al reino" "ya casi no va a los poblados" "ya no lo he visto de cacería en el bosque"

La gente murmuraba, y el ratón sin mas tomo las semillas que compro y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, donde al llegar corrió buscando a los reyes.

-¡Majestades!, ¡Majestades! –El ratón entro corriendo al salón, Peter lo miro y le pregunto

-¿Que sucede Rip?, ¿Estas apurado?

-Si majestad, lo que tengo que contarles es muy importante

Caspian lo miro muy serio, el estaba sentado junto a una mesa llena de papeles, en sus manos tenia uno parecía que lo estaba leyendo antes de que el pequeño ratón entrara apresurado, Caspian deposito el papel en la mesa y miro a Ripichip que por la expresión del ratón Caspian noto que de verdad era algo importante, por lo que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para prestarle atención a Ripichip

-Dinos Ripichip, ¿qué es eso tan importante que debes decirnos?

-Majestades he estado hoy en el mercado y he escuchado a la gente murmurar sobre usted…

Ripichip miro hacia Caspian, quien también lo miro y luego volteo a ver a Peter y luego a Trumkin un poco desconcertado, por no entender que podrían hablar de él.

-¿Que dices? ¿Hablaban de mí?

-Si majestad

-¿Y que decían Rip? –Peter pregunto algo curioso

-Decían que ya era mucho tiempo y usted no había cumplido con lo que el pueblo le había pedido

-¿Que cosa? –Pregunto ahora Caspian algo confundido

-La gente dice que después de su matrimonio, usted se a olvidado del pueblo, que ya no va de visita a los poblados y que…

-¿Y que? … ¿que más Ripichip?

-Y que aun no tiene a su hijo, escuche que digan que talvez usted no puede darle hijos a la Reina

-¿Pero… que cosas dicen?, apenas llevamos nueve meses de casados, no es tanto tiempo

-Supongo que ellos creerán que es tan sencillo,

-Bueno para algunos, pero no para todos.

Peter trataba de hacerle ver las cosas un poco claras a Caspian para animarlo un poco…

-Además, tu lo haz dicho son solo nueve meses… oye no te desesperes quieres, si te desesperas las cosas pueden resultar peores

-Tienes razón, talvez necesitamos mas tiempo a solas Susan y yo…

-Oye no te pases, yo no creo eso, talvez solo necesitan tiempo y nada mas, la presión no es buena concejera, además hemos tenido mucho trabajo con las pequeñas trifulcas que han sucedido, la cosecha perdida y luego la plaga que llego, bueno no a sido fácil para nadie, así que ustedes deben tranquilizarse, eso creo…

-Tienes razón, debemos bajarle un poco el ritmo al trabajo. Ahora entiendo porque mi tío me mantuvo con vida tanto tiempo y después quiso matarme, cuando tuvo a su heredero, sabía que el pueblo le reclamaría tarde o temprano por la seguridad del trono…

-Es verdad, de todas formas Miraz siempre actuaba a su conveniencia pero mejor olvídate de eso y mejor deberías tomarte el día libre.

-¿Me estas dando el día libre Peter?

-Si, que tiene de malo, digo yo me puedo ocupar de las cosas ahora que ya llego Rip, nosotros tres podemos con lo que queda…

-Bueno entonces te lo agradezco, voy a buscar a Susan le tengo una sorpresa seguro le gustara

-¿Que sorpresa?, digo sise puede saber

-Encontré un lugar bastante agradable cerca de la cascada

-bueno pues ve, que mañana empezaremos las rondas por los poblados de nuevo, ya que las cosas se están mejorando.

-Está bien, gracias…

Caspian agradeció el día libre, y fue en busca de Susan que estaba en la habitación de Lucy, las dos hermanas se encontraban en la terraza de la habitación cuando Caspian entro.

-Hola ¿se puede?

Lucy volteo a mirarlo y le sonrío respondiéndole -Si pasa Caspian.

-Vine a robarte a mi esposa, solo será un rato, me dieron el día libre….

Mientras Caspian decía estas ultimas palabras volteaba a ver a Susan con una sonrisa muy picara en su rostro, ella también lo miro y le sonrío poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te dieron el día libre? ¿Quién si tu eres el Rey?

-Tu hermano, es un buen cuñado… quiero llevarte a un lugar que seguro te gustara mucho

-¿De verdad? Me gustaría mucho ir con tigo

-Entonces vámonos, ¿si Lucy me la prestas?

-Claro Caspian, que se diviertan

Lucy les sonreía, mientras ellos se despedían de ella, se veían muy alegres, salieron del castillo montados cada quien en su caballo, Eira se dio cuenta de que salieron juntos eso no era bueno para ella por lo que fue a la cocina a preguntarle a Katara o a Abby, seguro ellas sabían algo.

-¿Katara, sabes a donde van los reyes?

-No Eira, ellos no nos cuentan lo que hacen o lo que van a hacer. Ellos son libres

-Claro, he oído algunos rumores en el pueblo sobre el heredero del rey ¿crees que sean cierto Kat?

-La verdad no se nada de esos rumores, pero talvez solo sean eso rumores, mejor deberías volver a tus labores y no escuchar tonterías de los habladurías del pueblo…

-¡Que graciosa!, claro majestad volveré a mis labores reina Kat

Eirá salió de la cocina con estas últimas palabras un tanto irónicas, mientras Katara solo movía la cabeza en forma de desaprobación y con una cara de fastidio.

-Ushh que mujer…

Ella solo escuchaba lo que Eira decía, en el fondo tampoco le agradaba, pero debía soportarla, mientras Eira salió en su caballo para seguir a los reyes pero no los logro alcanzar por qué no vio hacia donde se fueron.

Caspian y Susan llegaron a unas cascadas que formaban varias cascadas pequeñas en un lugar muy lindo el agua era azul y a su alrededor había mucho pasto verde y muchas flores de varios colores, de tras de esas cascadas había una especie de cueva era un lugar muy freso sin duda. Era una gruta que por en medio pasaba un pequeño riachuelo que se unía a la cascada, ya que mas al fondo podía verse el otro lado del bosque dentro de aquella gruta habían varias plantas y uno que otro pájaro entraba volando y volvía a salir, pero ese día ellos solo se quedaron a fuera mirando la belleza de aquellas cascadas.

-Caspian que lugar tan Hermoso.

-Si lo encontré un día que me perdí en el bosque

-¿Y no te da pena decir eso?

-¿Que cosa?

-Que te perdiste en el bosque

-claro que no, es la verdad –El le respondió muy serio, pero en realidad solo lo hizo para parecer más convincente, Susan solo prefirió cambiar de tema

-Lo bueno del caso es que estaremos solos unas horas al menos…

-Si hace tanto tiempo que no estamos solos, con tanto trabajo, perdóname Susan te he descuidado

-Bueno, no solo tú también yo, perdona. Pero podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El se acerco a ella antes de contestarle y solo prefirió besarla, la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hacia el para poder besarla todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Los dos estuvieron hablando por varias horas en ese lugar y recuperar el tiempo perdido, un que sea por unos momentos, cuando la tarde estaba muriendo decidieron regresar al castillo.

Unas semanas después era una mañana tranquila al parecer, Caspian se levanto temprano para visitar un poblado cercano, Susan se levanto tiempo después eran las ocho de la mañana cuando entro a la cocina.

-¡Buen día! –Susan saludo a los presentes

-¡Majestad buenos días!

Abby cocinaba el desayuno, mientras Lucy sacaba del horno unos panes, estaba cubierta de harina volteo a mirar a su hermana para saludar.

-¡Hola, Su buen día! Ven a darle el visto bueno a mis panes…

Pero la mezcla de los aromas de lo que estaban cocinando hizo que Susan sintiera muchas nauseas tantas que no pudo resistir un minuto más ahí salio corriendo de ese lugar, mientras Lucy la miraba con extrañeza, dejo los panes en la mesa y salió tras de Susan.

-¿Susan? ¿Dónde estás?

Lucy camino por el castillo buscando a su hermana, hasta que la vio entrar por una puerta que daba al patio trasero del castillo…

-¿Susan, estas bien? Te vez pálida

-Hay… Lucy devolví el estomago, creo que tenía hambre

-¿Quieres que valla por Caspian?…

-No Lu, no tiene caso, ¿el que puede hacer?, además seguro es porque no cene anoche, tenía hambre pero nada se me antojaba…

-Vez lo que pasa cuando no cenas, déjame pedir que sirvan el desayuno ¿Quieres?

-No Lu, no tengo ganas de comer, mejor me voy a la sala a descansar un momento…

-Segura, voy a salir por unas fresas, pero le voy a decir a Abby que este pendiente de ti

-No te preocupes no es nada.

-Eso espero…

Lucy fue a la cocina donde ahora estaba Abby con Eirá quien se disponía a desayunar

-Abby, voy por las fresas tu cuida de Susan por si necesita algo ¿si?

-claro que si majestad

Lucy salió de la cocina, Eira solo miraba como la reina salía para luego poder cuestionar a Abby

-¿Qué le sucedió a la Reyna Susan?

-Nada solo que se sintió mal

-¿Que le paso?

-No se creo que algo le dio nauseas, por que salió corriendo de aquí…

-¿Abby qué crees que tenga la Reyna?

-No lo se a lo mejor está embarazada ¿No te parece?–Abby termino de decir su comentario con algo de gracia…

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-No lo sé es la primera vez que la veo así o tal vez algo le hizo mal que se yo…

Abby terminaba el desayuno, mientras Eira ya no probo el suyo, salió corriendo a la sala para poder ver a Susan, quien ahora estaba sentada , solo mirando hacia una ventana donde se podía ver el jardín, Eira la miraba desde una puerta lejos de ella, por lo que Susan ni se percato.

Unas horas más tarde Caspian llego al castillo en compañía de Edmund, llegaron y entraron al salón donde estaba Susan sentada, Caspian la saludo…

-¡Hola querida!

-¡Hola, buen día!

-¿Nos estabas esperando para desayunar o ya desayunaste? –Pregunto Edmund mientras se quitaba sus guantes

-No, no tengo hambre, más bien no tengo ganas de comer…

-¿Por qué no? –Caspian le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Es que hace un momento me sentía con nauseas Caspian.

-¿Que dices? ¿A caso no te gusto lo que cocinaron? ¿O comiste algo que te hiciera mal?

-No, yo creo que es porque no tengo nada en el estomago…

-Es verdad, no cenaste anoche –Caspian hizo memoria en lo que habían cenado la noche anterior y recordó que Susan no los acompaño

-Hay hermana entonces debes desayunar, no te vayas a lastimar el estomago, Voy a ver que hicieron -Edmund salió dejando a Caspian con su hermana

Caspian miraba a Susan, el camino por el salón se disponía a mirar también por la ventana, pero de cerca, pensaba tomar el desayuno afuera…

-Bueno si no tienes hambre entonces acompáñanos aun que sea…

-Claro que si…

Cuando Susan se puso de pie y camino para llegar hasta Caspian, sintió que la cabeza le dio vueltas haciéndola tambalear, Eira se dio cuenta y salio de la puerta donde estaba, se acerco a Susan tomándola del brazo, mientras Caspian miraba por la ventana, al escuchar la voz de Eira el volteo rápidamente

-¡Majestad!

-Estoy bien, no es nada

-¿Susan, que sucedió?

-Nada solo fue un mareo, seguro es porque no he comido nada, mejor si desayuno con ustedes

-¿Estás segura que es solo eso?… gracias Eira ¿donde estabas que llegaste tan rápido?

Caspian cuestionaba a Susan y luego volteo a mirar a Eira, ella solo le sonrío. Mientras en la cocina Edmund ayudaba a Abby a sacar los platos al jardín ya que su amiga se encontraba en el Puelo de compras con Cazatrufas.

La mente de Eira empezó atrabajar a mil por hora, casi podía asegurar que Susan estaba embarazada, por lo que recordó que Adonis le había dado unas yerbas para darle de beber a la reina, sin duda esa era la oportunidad, casi no había nadie en el castillo, por lo que no pudo desaprovecharla.

-Rey Caspian yo puedo prepararle un te a la Reina Susan, para que se sienta mejor y pueda tomar su desayuno…

-¿De verdad?, bueno eso estaría bien, pero ese no es tu trabajo, dile mejor a Abby que lo haga…

-No es molestia, además ella está ocupada preparando su desayuno y yo no tengo nada que hacer…

-Bueno esta bien, gracias…

Caspian estaba sentado ahora en la sala junto a Susan quien se encontraba recostada en el sillón, mientras el le acariciaba su cabello y la miraba con algo de preocupación.

La suerte de Eira no podía ser tan grande Abby y Edmundo estaban afuera acomodando la mesa para el desayuno, era día de comprar cosas en el mercado por lo que no había nadie en la cocina, rápidamente fue corriendo a su habitación por las yerbas y las puso a hervir con un poco de agua, preparo el té y se lo llevo a Susan, que seguía recostada.

Al llegar a la sala le entrego la pequeña tasa con un aroma tan perfumado olía muy bien, por lo que Susan no dudo en tomarlo, Eira la miraba con un poco de nervio, malicia. Susan sintió que le cayó tan bien el té que unos momentos después acompaño a su esposo y a sus hermanos a desayunar.

C

C

C

C

Espero que haya valido la pena la espera del capítulo, y que les haya gustado, dejen Reviews porfa, se los agradeceré muncho, ya saben con más historia, porfa, reviews gracias, nos leemos luego se cuidan…


	10. ¡Lo sabias!

Hola amigas mías, aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste trate de subirlo lo antes posible, debía subirlo antes pero ufff... fue un poco difícil, pero aquí esta, dejen me agradecerles por sus comentarios gracias por animarme a seguir con la historia, gracias amigas mil gracias…

Si amiga Eira es muy mala así que mejor no la invites a tu boda si no es capaz de tratar de impedirla como lo hizo con Susan y que tal que se quiera quedar con el rey Peter mejor no/ si amiga al fin espera al heredero, pero pobre Susan por que aun no lo sabe y como dices esperemos que no le hagan tantas maldades a los reyes esos Telmarinos malvados, pero mientras tanto amigas mías les dejo con el capitulo 10…

Bueno el efecto de las yerbas lo conocerán leyendo este capitulo, bueno no lo dice explícitamente pero se van a dar cuenta para que sirvieron.

Talvez no diga mucho el summary pero espero les guste la historia =)…

Summary: Susan estaba ya un poco recuperada debido al te que tomo en la mañana aparentemente, pero algo sucede esa noche, el rey caspian se enfada con Susan, la tristeza lo invade y decide encerrarse en la oscuridad de la biblioteca. Solo una persona es capaz de hacerlo recapacitar de sus duros pensamientos. Edmund sale de cacería en compañía de una buena amiga pero Eira y sus intrigas les preparan una trampa para cuando ellos estén de regreso: envenenar Jay en contra de Edmund…

¡Lo sabias!

Parecía que todo estaba bien ya Susan se sintió mejor, el te que le había dado Eira funciono de maravilla, ese día decidieron quedarse en casa, caspian se quedo con Susan en su habitación, mientras Peter se dedico a revisar los pendientes del castillo.

Edmund caminaba por el pasillo del castillo se dirigía a la biblioteca para hablar con Cornelius, pero alguien más lo distrajo.

-Majestad, buen día…

-Hola Katara, buenos días, ¿hace mucho que llegaste?, no te había visto…

-Hace unos momentos

-¿As visto a jay?, necesitaba hablar con el

-No majestad no lo he visto

-¿Y a Cornelius? ¿Sabes si esta en la biblioteca?

-Si creo que si, el siempre esta ahí

Katara estaba apunto de irse cuando Edmund intempestivamente le tomo el brazo, ella lo miro algo seria y él pensó que le molesto…

-Kat lo siento yo…

-¿Que sucede? ¿Necesita algo?

-Si… yo quería…pedirte…

-¿Que cosa?- ella lo miraba con curiosidad

-Oye la otra semana tendré un día libre, tal vez te gustaría acompañarme voy a cazar y ¿tal vez te gustaría venir con migo?

-¿Me esta invitando?

-Si, bueno no es una cita, es solo para pasar el rato con alguien agradable eso es todo…

Katara le sonrío, ¿de verdad pensaba que ella era agradable? eso le sonó muy lindo, por lo que lo miro y le mostro una linda sonrisa, solo pudo responderle que si.

-Si me gustaría mucho acompañarlo, claro para pasar el rato con una persona agradable…

Edmund también le sonrió ante el comentario de Kat y solo entonces decidió marcharse y seguir con su búsqueda del profesor

-Gracias Kat entonces te veo el otro viernes para ir de cacería

-Que le parece si lo veo en la noche mejor, en la cena –Edmund sonrío, puesto que vivían prácticamente en la misma casa era imposible no verse…

-Claro perdona, nos vemos luego…

Ed solo se despidió y se marcho corriendo, mientras Katara solo lo miro marcharse y también se dio la vuelta para volver a sus labores…

Esa noche Susan y Caspian estaban en su habitación, el, la ánimo a cenar para que no le volviera a pasar lo de la mañana, decidieron cenar en la habitación comieron muy ligero ya que Susan se sentía un poco débil aun, había una mesa junto a la ventana con un pequeño arreglo de flores donde habían instalado los platos de la cena, el viento de la tarde noche ya era un poco fresco y entraba por la ventana moviendo las flores de la mesa, y ahí estaba ya sentada Susan en frente de Caspian quien cortaba un trocito de fruta de su plato, ella también tomo un sorbo de jugo y miro a Caspian, el también la miro y le sonrió…

-bueno, me alegro que hayas terminado toda tu cena

-no tenía mucha hambre, pero bueno todo sea con tal de no sentirme mal de nuevo.

Caspian le sonrió y le pregunto – ¿Y qué quieres hacer mañana? Tal vez me tome el día libre…

-¿A si? ¿Otro día libre? ¿y por qué quieres tomarte el día libre?

-Pues se me antojo, hace algún tiempo no me tomo el día libre, hoy no fue día libre, hoy tuve que cuidar a la reina- El le sonreía pícaramente y continuaba -¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?

-Bueno, me parece una buena idea…

Caspian volvió a sonreírle, le acaricio la mano y le dijo muy bajito "te quiero". Terminaron de comer y seguían ahí en la mesita platicando, después de un tiempo Caspian mando llevarse los platos y limpiar la habitación un poco, más tarde Susan ya estaba acostada en la cama abrazada a Caspian mientras él le besaba la cabeza y le acariciaba los brazos hasta que poco a poco ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.

Ya era casi media noche cuando de pronto un escalofríos y un dolor muy fuerte hizo despertarse de un sobresalto con un gran quejido a Susan, lo que hizo que Caspian también despertara él se encontraba durmiendo dándole la espalda a Susan del lado izquierdo de la cama cuando la escucho se despertó aun con los ojos un poco cerrados la volteo a mirar preguntándole:

-¿Que te sucede?

Pero Susan no le respondía, la habitación estaba oscura y Caspian solo podía escuchar la respiración algo agitada de Susan, mejor se apresuro a encender el candelabro que tenia junto a una mesa cerca de su cama y la volvió a mirar, vio la cara de Susan que tenía el seño fruncido y las manos las tenia aferradas a las sabanas, Caspian ilumino toda la habitación y lo que vio después de encender el ultimo candelabro al darse la vuelta y mirar a Susan lo sorprendió mucho…

-¿Susan? ¿Qué te sucedió?

-No se… me siento mal, me duele mucho…

-Tranquila voy a buscas ayuda…

Cuando la miro vio que las sabanas de su cama estaban bañadas en sangre, ni él ni ella sabían que había sucedido, ella tenía una de sus manos en su vientre bajo, el se apresuro a buscar a alguien de la servidumbre para ir por un medico al pueblo, regreso a la habitación, pero antes mando cambiar las sabanas, Caspian se quedo a lado de Susan le tenía tomado la mano mientras la miraba, ella estaba acostada en forma de un feto por el inmenso dolor que sentía en el vientre, estaba cubierta por sus sabanas.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-No… tengo frio

-Tranquila ya mande por el medico.

A pesar de que tenia frio estaba sudando, Caspian le puso una sabana mas, sus hermanos ya estaban ahí Peter y Lucy estaban dentro de la habitación mientras Lucy estaba sentada a un lado de la cama, Peter se encontraba de pie observando a su hermana con los brazos cruzados, nadie sabía lo que le había sucedido, los días anteriores había estado tan bien. Mientras Edmundo estaba afuera de la habitación con Ripichip y Jay, Ed también estaba preocupado, pero no quería entrar para que no hubiera tanta gente dentro de la habitación ya que también estaba Katara y Abby, Eirá se entero de lo que había sucedido y se quedo esperando a que el médico llegara para ella misma guiarlo a la habitación.

Al llegar, Eirá se quedo con Edmund y los otros mientras el médico entro a revisar a Susan, Peter y Caspian salieron de la habitación, dejando a Susan con Lucy, Katara y Abby, el médico le reviso y pidió que le prepararan un té con unas yerbas medicinales que llevo, luego lepidio a una de las empleadas que les llevara agua fresca para bajarle la fiebre a Susan y le quito una de las dos sabanas que tenia. Cuando la empleada regreso con el agua el médico le puso unos trapos en la frente mientras Abby llegaba con él te el cual también se lo dieron a beber, después el médico mando llamar a Caspian, quien entro de nuevo a la habitación ahora acompañado de Peter y Edmund.

-¿Que sucede, que tiene mi esposa?

-Majestad lo que paso es que la reina Susan acaba de perder a su hijo…

-¿Qué dice? –Peter bastante asombrado cuestiono al médico.

-Sí, perdió a su hijo, no sé que pudo haber causado la pérdida del bebe pero lo más seguro es que sea algo natural, tal vez la reina esta algo débil.

-No, eso no puede ser, ella ha estado mejor que nunca, hasta la mañana de hoy que se empezó a sentir mal, además ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba embarazada.

-Si, lo mas seguro es que el cuerpo de la reina no pudo sostener al bebe, era muy pequeño aun, esa también pudo haber sido una causa, suele suceder majestades sobre todo cuando son los primeros hijos.

Susan solo escuchaba lo que decían, no se movía de su posición en la cama, tenía una cara algo cansada y con un semblante triste, Lucy solo escuchaba lo que decían mientras que Caspian miraba a Susan, el corazón se le había partito en mil pedazos, ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser padre.

En cambio Eirá escuchaba desde la puerta de la habitación, un poco aliviada, si hubiera dejado que ese bebe naciera seguro Adonis la habría mandado cortar la cabeza, así que se salvo esta vez. El médico les dio unas cuantas recomendaciones:

-Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es quedarse en cama, con algunos cuidados, será mejor que la consientan mucho.

-Gracias, ¿pero como sabremos cuando este embarazada de nuevo? –Peter volvía a cuestionar al medico...

-Solo ella puede saberlo y los síntomas más comunes son las nauseas matutinas y el aumento de apetito, es normal.

Edmund volvió la cara para mirar a Katara y le dijo muy bajito un tanto sarcástico:

-Qué gran ayuda…

-Majestad –Ella trato de calmarlo, puesto que era lo único que el médico podía decirles en ese momento.

-No es tan grande la ayuda que le dio a Su –Edmund le contesto a Katara pero muy bajito

-Por eso la mayoría de las personas prefieren a las parteras, ellas también son mujeres y conocen de esas cosas…

-Entonces la próxima vez hablaremos a una partera mejor…

Katara solo le sonrió, Edmund estaba enfadado no había sido de gran ayuda el médico.

-Gracias por haber venido –Peter le respondió al médico por sus servicios y por haber ido al castillo a esa hora de la casi ya madrugada.

Caspian no decía a nada, solo se quedo pensando en si realmente Susan conocía su estado y no entendía por qué no le había dicho nada, si sabía lo mucho que él deseaba a ese bebe, si sabía que el reino entero deseaba conocer la noticia, parecía que eso lo hizo enojar.

-¿Tu lo sabías? –Caspian se acerco a Susan cuestionándola, ella solo levanto la mirada y volvió a bajarla

-¿Susan tu sabias que seriamos padres?-El volvió a preguntar con un tono de voz más fuerte

-Caspian –Lucy le hablo para calmarlo

-¡Hey! –Peter también reacciono tomándole el brazo y mirándolo de forma retadora Caspian también lo miro y se soltó del brazo de Peter, algo enfadado salió de la habitación, sus súbditos solo lo vieron salir y se hicieron a un lado dándole paso, Caspian se fue directo a la biblioteca.

Mientras en la habitación se quedo Lucy acostada al lado de Susan para poder cambiarle el trapo que tenía en su cabeza, y Peter se quedo sentado en uno de los sillones de la habitación, Edmund estaba sentado junto a la mesita donde Susan y Caspian habían cenado, mientras Katara y Abby estaba un poco asustadas por la reacción del Rey.

Aunque ellas no eran las únicas empleadas del castillo, si eran las que más estaban cerca del rey, ya que se habían ganado la confianza, eran dos chicas muy trabajadoras, pero también los otros empleados lo eran.

-Vallan a descansar ya es muy tarde –Edmundo se dirigió a Katara y Abby que seguían también ahí.

-Gracias majestad, con permiso, si necesita algo avísenos –Ambas se retiraron haciendo reverencia a los reyes

-Claro, gracias, descansen.

-Tú también debes descansar Ed, recuerda que tendremos mucho trabajo mas tarde- Peter también mando a descansar a su hermano, mientras Lucy miraba a Peter

-Yo creo que los dos deben ir a descansar Peter yo me quedo con Susan

-¿Pero Lu?, ¿Caspian debería estar aquí?

-Ya se pero ponte en su lugar, deseaba tanto tener a su hijo, si Susan sabia de la existencia del bebe y no le dijo entonces tiene razón de enojarse.

-¿Y si ella no sabía?

-Entonces ya ellos luego hablaran y seguramente él le pedirá perdón a Su, ya váyanse a dormir ¿sí? mañana veremos qué pasa…

-Mañana o dirás mas tarde –Edmundo le devolvió la frese que alguna vez ella le dijo, Lucy lo miro un poco seria y el se sonrió.

-Está bien ya nos vamos cualquier cosa avísanos –Peter hablaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta en compañía de Edmund.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solas, Lucy que estaba acostada aun lado de Susan aprovecho para preguntarle:

-¿Susan? ¿Tus sabias que estabas embarazada? –Pero de los ojos de Susan salieron unas gotitas de agua al responderle a Lucy con una voz un tanto seria

-No, yo no sabía nada…

-¿Y por qué no le dijiste? ¿El cree que tú se lo ocultaste?

-No tengo fuerzas para pelear ahora Lu

-Susan…

Mientras en el otro lado del castillo, el profesor Cornelius había visto la actitud que tomo Caspian en la habitación la cual no le agrado para nada, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca, al llegar ahí toco la puerta…

-Majestad, por favor abra la puerta –Pero solo recibió de Caspian una sola respuesta:

-¡Déjeme solo!

-Abra por favor necesito hablar con usted –Pero ya no le respondieron

Edmund antes de ir a dormir prefirió ir a buscar a Caspian, tenia que hacerlo entrar en razón.

Edmund llego junto con Jay hasta donde estaba Cornelius, sabia que no había echo mucho antes mientras estaba el medico por lo que decidió ir a hablar con Caspian.

-¡Caspian abre la puerta! –Pero no recibió respuesta, así que volvió a hablarle

-¡Caspian soy yo, Edmund!, ¡abre la puerta por favor!

-¡Déjame solo, Edmund!…

Edmund volteo a mirar a Jay y a Cornelius con una cara de fastidio y molestia, por lo que mando a Jay por las llaves de esa habitación:

-Jay por favor ve a buscar las llaves de la biblioteca, pero apresúrate

-Enseguida majestad

Cornelius solo miraba a Edmund,-Yo me hare cargo, Cornelius

-Majestad espero que logre hablar con el rey Caspian, el no es malo…

-Si yo lo se Cornelius, lo conozco se que esta triste, por eso hablare con el…

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, mientras Jay venia corriendo con las llaves…

-majestad aquí las tengo –Le entrego las llaves a Edmundo quien le agradeció

-Gracias Jay -volteando a mirar a los demás les dijo:

-Yo me haré cargo. Vallan a dormir…

-Gracias majestad -Jay le agradeció al rey

-¿Seguro que quiere quedarse?, ¿quiere que me quede?

-No profesor, yo me quedo será mejor.

-Bien majestad buenas noches, que descanse

-Gracias…

Edmund se despidió del profesor para luego meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de la biblioteca para abrirla, al entrar noto que todo estaba oscuro, cerro la puerta y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que tropezó con una silla.

-¿Caspian?

-¿Qué haces aquí?, te dije que me dejaras solo.

-¿No estas siendo muy injusto con todos nosotros?, oye no tenemos la culpa de lo que paso y menos Susan.

-Déjame, no quiero hablar.

-Pues no me importa, hablaras quieras o no.

Edmund ya estaba mas cerca de Caspian, quien estaba sentado junto a la ventana, Edmund camino hacia el, cunado lo tuvo en frente solo se dejo caer en el suelo para quedar sentado.

-¿Caspian?

-¿si?

-Se que no debe ser fácil para ti…

-¿Fácil?, ¿fácil dices?, ella sabia que yo deseba ese hijo…

-Oye, no es culpa suya…

-¿No?, ¿no es su culpa? Ella sabia de su condición y no me lo dijo

-¿Como lo sabes?, ¿ella te dijo que lo sabia?, Caspian ella no lo sabia, te lo puedo asegurar, además si ella lo hubiera sabido de todas formas no sería culpa suya haber perdido al bebe. Ni siquiera la dejaste hablar y explicarse, ¿como piensas que ella se siente ahora?, si tu te sientes mal imagínate lo que ella debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos, no solo físicamente, sino la perdida del bebe y tu reacción, la deben tener seguro muy triste…

Caspian tenia los ojos un tanto enrojecidos y con un poco de agua, estaba sentado en la silla básicamente sin fuerzas uno de sus brazo lo tenía apoyado con el codo en los respaldos de brazo de las sillas y su mano la tenia en su frente, mientras que su otro brazo estaba acomodado en el otro respaldo de brazos

-¿Tu piensas que ella no sabia nada?

-Ya te lo dije y aun que lo supiera, no es su culpa, ella no sabe de esas cosas es su primer bebe…

Caspian se sentó de forma que pudiera mirar a Edmund, a pesar de que la habitación estaba oscura. Parecía que Edmund lo hizo recapacitar, caspian bajo la cabeza, ahora miraba el suelo…

-Actúe mal Ed, soy un tonto

-Mas o menos

Caspian sonrío levemente ante el comentario…

-Si te digo esto, es por que sabes que te considero mi segundo hermano, y quiero que mi hermano sea feliz y haga feliz a mi hermana, yo se que tu eres su felicidad…

-Gracias Ed…Hermano…

Caspian le dirigió una sonrisa a Edmund, quien también le dirigió una para luego decirle:

-Debes ir con ella, te necesita,

-Tienes razón… espero que me perdone

-Pues apresúrate que el tiempo sigue corriendo…

Caspian se levanto rápidamente de su silla, tenia una cara de determinación, sabia que su tarea ahora era hacer que Susan lo perdonara y talvez no seria fácil, pero aun así salió deprisa y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, abrió la puerta y al entrar noto que Susan dormía volteada del lado derecho, del lado que daba a la puerta, el entro y la miro, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca de ella se sentó en el piso junto a Susan, ella abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir el movimiento que hizo la cama cuando caspian apoyo sus brazos en ella, Susan lo miro tan cerca de ella, los ojos de Susan aun tenían agua y estaban un tanto rojos.

-¿Susan?

-¿Caspian?... ¿Que sucede?

-Su… perdóname, por favor, se que actué mal perdona…

Ella solo lo miraba sin decir una palabra, los ojos de Caspian se veían también mojados el le tenia tomado la mano mientras ella solo seguía mirando…

-Ya te había perdonado desde el momento en que saliste de esta habitación.

Caspian sonrío ante las palabras de Susan, recordó que el le había dicho lo mismo hace algún tiempo, el día antes de su boda, cuando ella estuvo apunto de cancelarlo todo…

-¿Entonce estoy perdonado?

-Si…

-Su, te quiero, no quise hacerte sentir mal, yo… no se que decirte, te hice pasar un mal momento, me siento mal, no sé, es por todo, yo creí que sabias, me molesto mucho la idea de saber que tu no me dijeras nada, pero luego me di cuenta de mi error perdona…

-Ya... está bien, yo no sabía nada pero me alegra que hayas vuelto,

-yo se,… yo estoy aquí se que me necesitas ahora a tu lado, ya tendremos mas hijos muchos, muchos más…

Susan sonrió, mientras Lucy despertaba, al escuchar las voces se levanto y miro…

-¿Que sucede? ¿Ya amaneció?

Caspian sonrió al ver a Lucy que seguía casi dormida

-Lu no, aun no ha amanecido si quieres puedes ir a descansar a tu habitación, gracias por cuidar de Susan…

-Está bien, cuídala quieres, me voy a dormir, buenas noches -Lucy se despido casi dormida.

Después de ver que las cosas se arreglaron entre Susan y Caspian Lucy se marcho a su habitación, Caspian sonrió al ver como Lucy se marchaba, después de un buen rato el se quedo dormido en el suelo al lado de Susan.

Muy temprano en la mañana Peter entro a la habitación de los Reyes puesto que él no sabía lo que había pasado, pero lo que vio al entrar evito que tuviera otra discusión con Caspian, cuando abrió la puerta observo al Rey sentado durmiendo en el suelo junto a Susan, si, estaba molesto, con una cara seria, pero sabía que Caspian quería a Susan, sabía que recapacitaría tarde o temprano, por lo que solo sonrió al mirar la escena y salió de nuevo de la habitación, dejándolos dormir…

Esos días Caspian se quedo con Susan la mayoría del tiempo, sus hermanos de igual manera iban a cuidarla o a pasar unos ratitos con ellos. Una semana después Edmund estaba acomodando sus cosas para salir de cacería mientras Katara se encontraba en la cocina con Abby platicando:

-Katara ya ves y luego tú me decías cosas por querer ser la reina y ahora tú vas a salir con el rey Edmund…

-No digas esas cosas Abby, el solo me lleva para que lo ayude…

-Si quisiera llevarte para que lo ayudes mejor se llevaría a Jay ¿no te parece?

-No digas eso, el solo es amable con migo, creo que le agrado como "amiga"

-Hay si como amiga

-Ya basta

-vamos amiga disfruta el paseo, además si yo no pude ser reina, me daría mucho gusto que mi amiga lo sea, así podrías darme un puesto en la corte real –Abby decía esto mientras levantaba la cabeza como tratando de ser orgullosa…

-Ya basta Abby yo no seré reina, si tu no lo eres –Las dos rieron un poco

-¿Oye y que te dijo Jay?, ¿sabe que vas a salir con el rey?

-Si yo le conté

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que no distrajera mucho al rey y que tenga cuidado con los caballos, bueno yo no sé montar a caballo.

-Pues deberías aprender

-Si la experta hablando, ¿verdad?

-No soy experta…

Las dos chicas se rieron del último comentario, ya que ninguna de las dos sabía montar a caballo, pero era bueno reírse un poco de las cosas que les pasaba a ambas.

-Bueno Kat déjame arreglarte un poco el cabello…

-No te preocupes, está bien así

- vas de cacería no a comprar al mercado Kat…

Katara tenía el cabello suelto, por lo que Abby decidió hacerle una trenza para que no le estorbara, de pronto Edmund entro a la cocina y vio a las dos chicas riendo y platicando…

-¿De qué se ríen ustedes? Ustedes dos son una explosión juntas -Las dos chicas se reían del comentario de Edmund…

-¿Lista Kat?

-Sí, claro que si majestad, ya estoy lista.

-Pues vámonos, entonces.

-Claro, nos vemos más tarde Abby…

-Adiós Kat-Dijo Abby mientras alzaba la mano y movía sus dedos despidiéndose

-Adiós Abby y no te preocupes por tu amiga la cuidare bien –Edmund también se despidió de Abby

-Hasta luego majestad, que les vaya bien – y ella también se despidió de ambos de nuevo…

Mientras Eirá los veía salir por la puerta de la cocina, con una cara de molestia y hablando sola o para si…

-Claro, se creerá la Reyna por un día, que bien, pobre…

Pero antes de terminar de decir la última palabra alguien la escucho…

-¿Pobre? ¿Pobre que Eirá?

Ella volteo un poco asustada – ¿Jay?, me asustaste

-¿Por qué?, ¿Sera que ibas a decir algo que no debías?

-No claro que no

-¿Entonces que ibas a decir?

-Yo solo iba a decir que pobre de Kat, ella tan inocente, y el rey tan, tan…

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan rey

-¿Tan rey? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Jay tu sabes cómo son los reyes y los lores, les gusta tener chicas linda siempre cerca de ellos para divertirse, tu sabes…

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que el rey Edmund invito a mi hermana para aprovecharse de ella?, ¿a eso te refieres?

-No lo sé, saca tus propias conclusiones, ¿para que querría el rey salir con tu hermana?, ¿no me digas que pensaste que al rey le interesa Katara?

-¿por qué no?, el rey es bueno, yo lose, el no aria algo así…

-Jay, un rey no se casa con una sirvienta, entiende, no lo hará, si el rey Caspian rechazo a Abby en primera instancia, ¿Piensas que el rey Edmund se casara con tu hermana habiendo chicas de mejor posición en el pueblo?, además piénsalo, un hombre no lleva de casería a una mujer ¿o sí?

Jay estaba enojado, tanto que lo último que Eirá le dijo ya no lo respondió, siendo sincero con el mismo se daba cuenta que ella tenía razón, el rey jamás se fijaría en su hermana. Pero ellos no conocían en verdad como eran los reyes.

Eirá se marcho dejando a Jay parado en la entrada de la cocina con una cara bastante molesta, no podía permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a su hermana. El entro enojado a la cocina donde estaba Abby sentada esperando que la comida se terminara, mientras cortaba unas ramitas de unas hojas para adornar los platos de la comida, ella miraba la ventana que da al patio del castillo se veía pensativa, pero Jay la asusto al entrar muy apresurado…

-¿Abby, donde está Katara?

-¡Hay! Jay me asustaste -ella lanzo un grito del susto -¿Cómo que donde esta? ¿No te dijo que el rey Edmund la invito a salir de cacería?

-Abby no seas tonta, un hombre jamás lleva a una mujer de cacería. Dime exactamente a donde fueron

-Yo que voy a saber…

-Pues entonces iré a buscarlos

-Estás loco, ¿cómo le vas a arruinar la salida a tu hermana?

-No, no le voy a arruinar la salida a mi hermana, la voy a rescatar

-Estas completamente loco, ¿rescatarla de que?

-Del rey…

-¿Del rey?, ¿pero que le puede hacer el rey?

-Usa tu imaginación –Esto último lo dijo levantando la voz…

-Jay el rey no le haría nada a tu hermana, el es bueno…

-Abby tu no conoces como son los reyes en realidad, yo conocí a miraz y sabia de lo que era capaz no le importaba nada ni nadie…

-Pero ese era miraz no los reyes Edmund, Peter y Caspian, ellos no le harían daño a nadie.

-Ya basta deja de defenderlos, iré a buscar a mi hermana y nos iremos de aquí

El volteo a mirar a Abby antes de salir de la cocina para decirle:

-¡Y tú también vendrás con nosotros!

-¿Qué?…

Abby realmente estaba asustada por la reacción, no sabía por qué Jay se había puesto tan mal, si se suponía que el sabia de la salida de Katara con Edmund.

Jay salió cabalgando buscando por todo el bosque a su hermana y al Rey, mientras ellos dos cabalgaban en el bosque pero cerca de la playa.

-Sostente fuerte Kat, ya verás que pronto aprenderás a cabalgar…

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro que sí, yo aprendí a montar cuando era muy niño

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, y fue divertido, ¿si gustas yo puedo enseñarte?, podríamos practicar todos los días en la tarde o muy temprano ¿Qué te parece?

-¿De verdad usted me enseñaría? me gustaría mucho

-Claro que si, un día puede salvarte la vida

-¿Cómo?

-No sé, algo que pueda suceder, si se da alguna situación en el que tengas la oportunidad de escaparte de algo con un caballo, será mejor que aprendas a cabalgar bien…

-Tal vez, eso podría suceder

Edmund la miraba, tenía una mirada tan tierna hacia ella, ella sentía la mirada de él y por ende se sentía apenada y sonrojada, de pronto el cambio el tema porque diviso en el bosque un siervo…

-¿Kat? Shhh, mira, ahí ay un siervo –Edmund le señalaba de tras de un árbol donde se veía un siervo comiendo un poco de pasto.

-¿Donde? ¿No lo veo?

-Ahí ¿lo ves?

-Si, ahora lo veo

Edmund estaba a punto de preparar su arco para apuntarle con el a el siervo, cuando de pronto una flecha pazo rosando la cara del Rey, el se quedo petrificado un tanto asustado y katara aun mas…

-¡Majestad!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, no paso nada

-Vámonos de aquí, no quiero casar nada-Ella estaba muy asustada

-tranquila, está bien, tranquila, nos vamos a casa…

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, unas personas salieron de entre los arboles montados en caballos eran cinco personas.

-¡Majestad!

-Que susto nos ha dado señor-Edmund se sorprendió mucho al ver a esas personas salir de entre los arboles

-Disculpe. ¿Usted está de cacería, también?

-Más o menos

-Creo que le ganamos la presa

-No hay problema

-Disculpe déjeme presentarme, soy Adonis y esta mujer que me acompaña es mi esposa Mariana…

-Es un gusto conocerlos señor Adonis, si ya había oído hablar de ustedes…

-Me alegro, ellos son parte de mi ejército –Adonis señalo a las otras tres personas que los acompañaban entre ellos estaba Alvar

-Disculpe que grosero soy ella es Katara una muy buena amiga-Edmund casi se olvida de presentar a Katara…

-Saludos señorita, ¿acaso no la conozco?

Mariana conocía a Katara ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa, pero aunque adonis conocía a Kat por Jay, el aun no la recordaba

-Tal vez de vista

-Si tal vez, que gusto, bueno no los distraemos mas, que sigan pasando una linda tarde majestad, señorita –Adonis se despidió de ellos muy Cortez haciendo reverencia

-Adiós Kat, con permiso majestad –Mariana se despidió de los dos

Edmundo y Katara de igual manera se despidieron, mientras Adonis y sus acompañantes desaparecieron en el in menso bosque, mientras que Edmund prefirió sugerirle a Kat ir a la playa para no arruinar su salida.

-Kat que te parece si antes de regresar al catillo, mejor vamos a la playa ¿te gustaría?

-Si me gustaría majestad

-Oye no me digas majestad, dime Edmund,

-que pena no se si pueda,

-Inténtalo

-Lo intentare… Edmund

Edmund sonrió al ver que ella logro decir su nombre, sin el "majestad". En el bosque Jay seguía buscando a su hermana, recorrió todo el bosque hasta que en una de las tantas vueltas que había dado se topo de frente con Adonis y Mariana.

Cuando Adonis lo vio se sorprendió mucho y Mariana mas, a pesar de la sorpresa que el tenia, también tenia rencor en sus ojos, conocía a Jay por que alguna vez fue el prometido de su esposa y Adonis fue el que le arrebato el amor de Jay para siempre, aun que también sabía que Mariana no se había olvidado de el y si estaba con Adonis era por las amenazas que el tenia sobre ella.

O

O

O

O

Espero les haya gustado la historia, amigas perdónenme por lo del bebe de Susan, pero deberás que tiene un fin justificado en la historia haberlo perdido, Les prometo que si, sorry por no contarles en un principio para que eran las yerbas pero si se dieron cuenta eran para hacerle perder al bebe a Susan, Adonis es muy malo. Gracias por leer la historia y espero sus comentarios, para que suba el siguiente capitulo, así que espero sus REVIEW, gracias chicas las quiero mil, besos y abrazos para todas, nos leemos pronto…


	11. Vigilando a los Reyes

Hola Amigas mías saludos y muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios debo admitir que esta vez si me sorprendieron jajajaj, les agradezco mucho por tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia. Lo sé chicas Eirá es la súper villana claro junto con Adonis y también no se olviden de Alvar que aun que aun no ha mostrado las garras pronto lo hará y Philip no sé si lo colocaría en la categoría de villano aun jejej ¿ustedes que creen?

Bueno quiero comentarles acerca de las dudas de la historia de los Reviews que leí claro solo para aclarar algunos puntos de por qué los escribí de esa manera =), bueno el día de la boda, Caspian beso a Susan en la frente por que yo creí que debía ser diferente de cómo se hace en nuestro mundo, al menos eso pensé.

El tiempo de aparición de los síntomas de Susan hay una parte en el capitulo nueve que dice "unas semanas después", claro después de que fueron a la cascada.

Los comentarios que Ripichip escucho, se suponía que lo escucho de varias personas en el mercado, se supone que Adonis envió a algunos de sus soldados para alebrestar al pueblo metiendo cizaña, creo que no lo describí en el capitulo por que como dices no puedo llevarme todo el capitulo con los villanos se vuelve aburrido, a ese capítulo le corte algunas partes porque si habían varias cosas de los villanos y ahí estuvieron las partes donde Adonis les daba las órdenes a sus soldados, pero no solo eran dos personas sino que eran varios.

También déjame decirte que agradezco tus sugerencias con respecto a los coloquialismos, es verdad tratare de mejorar esa parte, ya que aparte de que no se lee bien, des luce la escritura y lo lamento hago lo que puedo con la ortografía pero los signos de puntuación me confunden un poco pero hago lo mejor que puedo. =)

Chicas les agradezco sus comentarios ellos me ayudan para tratar de hacer mejor cada capítulo, mil gracias. Ahora si listas pues nos vamos al capítulo número once espero sus comentarios gracias…

Summary: Edmund se encuentra de paseo con Katara pero el hermano de esta se encuentra enojado en el castillo, los comentarios de Eirá lo envenenaron haciéndolo pensar lo peor del rey y de su hermana, Jay ha tomado una decisión y solo su hermana lo puede hacer cambiar de opinión. Después de la convalecencia de Susan ella se encuentra mejor y Caspian decide invitarla al lugar que más le gusta visitar en compañía de su esposa, sin pensar siquiera en que ese día terminara con terrible accidente. Philip prepara una trampa para lastimar a la reina pero algo le sale mal.

**Vigilando a los reyes**

Adonis miraba a Jay con rencor y malicia, lo saludo con un tono burlón, mientras Jay como un simple soldado tenía que responder con respeto.

-¡Soldado!, ¿que se le ha perdido en el bosque?

-Estoy buscando a mi hermana –Jay miraba a mariana de reojo y volvía la vista a Adonis

-¿Su hermana? ¿Qué haría su hermana en el bosque?

-Estaba en compañía del rey Edmund

-¿A, entonces era ella?... ¿Ella es tu hermana? –Adonis estaba recordando a la acompañante de Edmund…

-¿De que habla?

-Acabamos de verla –Mariana hablo, miro a Jay y luego a su esposo

-¿La viste? ¿Dónde?

-¡Dirígete a ella con respeto! –hablo Adonis un tanto molesto

-Disculpe, ¿donde la vieron y que hacia?

-¿Que hacia? Se supone que estaban de cacería, pero creo que le ganamos la presa, ¿Cierto querida?

-Así parece –Respondió Mariana pero en voz baja

-¿Donde estaban?

-Cerca de la playa, pero parecía que iban de regreso al castillo. Tu hermana se asusto…

-¿Se asusto? ¿Por qué?…

-Una flecha casi alcanza al rey

-Pero creo que ya es mucha información soldado, nos vamos, suerte con la búsqueda de su hermana…

Jay solo los miraba a todos ellos. Cada uno de los soldados de Adonis e incluso el y mariana estaban montados en sus caballos. Adonis se adelanto y se alejo de Jay, mariana no se movía solo miraba a Jay mientras los otros dos soldados caminaron detrás de Adonis y Alvar se quedo junto a mariana.

-Mi Lady –Alvar parecía que cuidaba más a Mariana que el mismo Adonis

-Adiós Jay –Ella se despidió con un semblante algo triste.

Al quedarse Alvar de último, miro a Jay con malicia y con una sonrisa burlona hacia él, se marcho dejando a un Jay mas entristecido que nunca.

Jay decidió regresar al castillo esperaba ver a su hermana, pero al llegar solo estaba Abby con Osian quien la estaba tranquilizando por que estaba un poco alterada por la reacción que había tenido Jay en la tarde.

-¿Jay donde estabas?, mira como tienes a Abby tan alterada

-¡Me voy Osian y me llevo a Mi hermana y a Abby! -pero Jay se limito a decir que se iba

-Oye tranquilízate quieres, Abby ya me conto lo que paso, pero no hagas locuras, quédate deja que ella te explique, llegar al castillo te costo trabajo recuerda en ningún lugar estarás mejor que aquí.

-¡Osian!

-¡Estás loco Jay! –Abby le gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos, lo que no le gustaba a Jay.

-Abby…

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo besando su cabeza, ella también se aferro a el, y pudo sentir lo calido que era el cuerpo de Jay.

-¡Perdóname Abby!, no quise hablarte de esa manera

Pero Abby no respondió solo se aferro a el, como queriendo protección, mientras Osian solo los miraba.

En la playa estaban Edmundo y Katara, reían y hablaban, se veían tan felices, no sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar al castillo.

-Y luego ella dijo: quiero cambiarme estas ropas están horribles. Entonces yo le conteste: pero si son tus ropas de domingo, -Edmund reía mientras le contaba esas cosas curiosas que les sucedieron antes de llegar al castillo, Katara también reía al escuchar lo que Edmund le decía - Pero Susan solo quería llegar al castillo para alcanzar a Caspian…

-y lo logro, que gusto me da por ellos majestad… digo Edmund

-Si, espero que sean felices y que puedan tener a su bebe pronto.

-Me gustaría mucho ver como seria su bebe, seguramente va a ser hermoso.

-si seguramente

-¿usted desea algún día tener familia?

-Claro que si, eso espero…

Edmund miraba a Kat mientras decía esto, los dos estaban sentados en la arena frente al mar, la tarde ya iba muriendo y casi era hora de regresar…

-¿Y tu deseas tener algún día familia?

-Si… me gustaría mucho

El sonrío –Kat… yo quiero…

-Si…

-Yo quiero decirte que…

Edmund se acerco un poco mas a ella la miro y ella también le miro el acaricio el rostro de Kat, por su cabeza paso la idea de besar sus labios pero no se atrevió…

-Yo quiero decirte que debemos volver al catillo –Edmund soltó el rostro de Kat, ella le respondió sin ánimo mientras él se puso rápidamente de pie

-Claro –Kat bajo la mirada, un poco ruborizada.

Edmund estaba ya de pie mirando al mar mientras Kat seguía sentada en la arena, el volteo a mirarla y le extendió la mano diciéndole – ¿Nos vamos?- ella tomo la mano del rey y también se puso de pie, para responderle -Si, vámonos-Los dos se dirigieron de nuevo al castillo, ya estaba oscuro, se habían pasado casi todo el día fuera.

Al entrar al castillo, Edmund se despidió de ella agradeciéndole por la linda tarde que pasaron juntos, no sin antes pedirle que volvieran a salir un día de estos, a lo que ella no pudo rechazar, el se fue a su habitación a tomar un baño para poder bajar luego por su cena, Pero al entrar a su habitación una persona lo esperaba estaba parado mirando hacia la ventana, cuando Edmund entro el susto que se llevo…

-¿Edmund?

-¡Hey!, me asustaste ¿que haces aquí?

-¿Donde estabas?

-Te dije que saldría de cacería Pet…

-Ya lo se, ¿pero, dime algo? ¿Acaso tu hablaste con Jay antes de salir con Katara?

Edmund lo pensó por un momento y luego respondió:

-No Pet, yo no hable con el…

-Edmund hiciste mal, sabes que le puedes traer problemas a esa chica, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con el

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas Pet?

-Bueno porque así se deben hacer las cosas. ¿A ti no te gustaría que tus hermanas salgan con cualquiera verdad?

-¿Oye?, yo no soy cualquier persona

-Ya sé, pero será mejor que la próxima vez primero le digas a el

-Está bien, veré si hablo con el…

Peter prefirió dejar a su hermano e irse a realizar sus labores lo importante era hablar con él antes de que se metiera en problemas.

Mientras Katara estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina donde estaba Abby, Osian y Jay, cuando entro a la cocina con una gran sonrisa Jay se acerco a ella, Katara lo miro aun sonriente mientras la cara de él estaba muy seria.

-¿Donde estuviste?

-¿Como que donde? en el bosque

-¿Que te sucede Jay? ¿Estás molesto?

-Sí, sí estoy molesto…

-¿Pero porque?

-Porque te fuiste con el

-¿Pero tú lo sabías?

-¡Pero no entendía lo que el rey realmente quería!, ¿dime te hizo algo?

-¿y qué quería según tu? ¿Qué pudo hacerme?

-Quería Aprovecharse de ti

-Claro que no, como puedes decir eso, el fue muy amable con migo, ¿de donde sacas esas ideas tan tontas?

-¿No te hizo daño? ¿Haber dime y que cazaron?

-El único que me ha hecho daño has sido tú con tus palabras y tus pensamientos y si no cazamos nada es por que casi nos alcanza una flecha y, y que te importa lo demás…

-¡Katara!

Jay dijo el nombre de su hermana muy fuerte al ver que ella salió corriendo pero Kat no respondió, Ella salio corriendo de la cocina para dirigirse directo a su habitación…

-¡Katara, nos vamos de aquí!, ¡así que será mejor que prepares tus cosas!

-Jay, déjala, quieres-Osian trataba de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

Jay lo miro solamente sin ninguna respuesta, prefirió salir corriendo tras de su hermana, mientras Osian y Abby solo miraban lo enfadado que estaba Jay.

Al llegar a la habitación Jay la miro en el suelo llorando por las cosas que pensaba su hermano del rey…

-Kat, perdóname, no eres tú, es el rey

-¿Por qué es él? él es bueno, es el hombre más bueno que he conocido, después del rey Caspian

-Kat yo tengo miedo de que él se proveche de ti

-¡El no lo aria!, ¡él es bueno, el, yo!…

-¿El qué? ¿El te hizo algo?

-No Jay, el no me hizo nada, el no lo haría ¿Qué te hizo pensar algo tan horrible?, si tú estabas contento ayer cuando te lo dije…

-Kat por favor entiende, yo prometí a nuestros padres que te cuidaría y la idea de que alguien te haga daño me enfurece mucho.

-Jay el rey Edmund es bueno, ¿dime que te hizo pensar que el me podría hacer daño?

-Kat…Fue un comentario de Eirá que me hizo pensar de mas…

-¿Eirá? ¿Jay estás hablando de Eirá? No puedo creerlo, como se atreve, Jay no dejes que ella te envenene, ella es mala…

-Tú piensas que solo lo haya dicho para…

-Para envenenarte

-Lo siento hermana, perdón…

Jay abrazo a su hermana y ella también le correspondió con un abrazo muy fuerte, El recapacito y abandono la idea de irse del catillo, a lo que sus otros amigos estuvieron más que contentos.

Jay prefirió ir a hablar con el rey Edmund por que no quería quedarse con el sentimiento, a la hora de la cena cuando Edmund regreso a la cocina ahí estaban las chicas y Jay.

-¡Buenas noches!

-¡Majestad buenas noches!

Abby lo miro un tanto asustado y Katara parcia que ni siquiera respiraba, pero Jay rompió el gran silencio que se produjo:

-Espero que mi hermana no le haya dado problemas el día de hoy

-No Jay todo lo contrario tu hermana es una persona muy linda

-Quiero darle las gracias por cuidar de ella…

-La cuide como cuidaría a una de mis hermanas, de la misma forma en que Caspian cuida de Susan. Yo también soy hermano Jay y sé que es difícil confiar en los demás pero créeme, jamás le aria daño a tu hermana.

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé, gracias…

-Y por cierto, quiero disculparme por no hablar contigo antes Jay.

-No usted no debe…

-Está bien -Edmund sonrió para luego preguntar – ¿Y que hay de cenar?, espero que sea algo especial porque hoy bajara Susan con nosotros a comer.

Los reyes no se enteraron de lo sucedido, Jay le pidió perdón a Abby y a Osian por su actitud y prometió no volver a mencionar nada ni a desconfiar del rey quien siempre lo había tratado bien, de quien si estaba seguro que debía de cuidarse era de Eirá, que aun que no sabía porque pero las cosas que hacia eran malas sin duda.

Esa noche los cuatro hermanos y Caspian cenaron juntos al fin en el comedor real, entre pláticas y risas y una que otra broma que le hacían a Edmund por su salida con Katara, sus hermanos presentían que se estaba enamorando, sobre todo Peter que sabía que a ella le agradaba mucho su hermanito…

Varias semanas después Susan ya estaba recuperada del todo y después de que Caspian termino sus labores en el castillo, fue en busca de su esposa que estaba en el jardín cortando unas flores.

-¡Hola querida!- Caspian Se acerco a Susan dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡Hola!, ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Bueno ya casi termine con los pendientes del día de hoy, pero quise venir a verte porque quiero llevarte un rato al bosque, hace tiempo que no salimos juntos a cabalgar

-¿Quieres que vallamos a cabalgar juntos?, si me gustaría- ella se acerco a el y le abrazo del cuello.

-¡Entonces vamos!- le respondió Caspian dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Susan dejo las flores en la mesa de la sala para luego ir a las caballerías para buscar sus caballos e irse con su esposo a cabalgar por el bosque, cabalgaron durante una hora por los campos y luego fueron a la cascada el lugar que más le gustaba a Caspian, se acercaron al rio para tomar un poco de agua y luego se sentaron junto al árbol frondoso que estaba cerca del rio, sus caballos estaban atados a unos árboles un poco lejos de donde ellos estaban.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría?

-No ¿qué cosa?

-Me gustaría ir a navegar en el mar contigo.

-¿Con migo?

-Claro, bueno no solos tu y yo, no podríamos solos, pero si con un buena tripulación y la compañía de tus hermanos, sería muy bueno ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, si me gustaría ir, sería divertido.

-Y así tal vez podríamos tener más tiempo para estar solos y quizá tengamos la posibilidad de concebir a nuestro hijo.

-mmm, eres muy travieso

-Me gustaría mucho, que podamos estar más tiempo solos, tal vez podríamos aprovechar y quedarnos en una isla desierta tú y yo solos claro, por supuesto, tendríamos todo el tiempo para nosotros y para estar juntos

-¿Juntos?

-Si juntos, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

-No, si siempre estamos juntos, bueno no todo el tiempo pero al final del día siempre regresas ami.

-Si pero me refiero a que tendríamos todo el tiempo para amarnos, besarnos y entregarnos una y otra y otra vez…

-Caspian que cosas dices…

Entre bromas y risas estaban muy distraídos, tanto como para darse cuenta de que alguien los había seguido, era Philip se había quedado varios meses cerca del catillo vigilando cada movimiento de los reyes, y aun que había visto salir a los demás reyes miles de veces, pero a la reina Susan hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía salir y si su objetivo era mantenerla lejos del Rey, para evitar que pudieran concebir.

Philip se acerco a los caballos, para poner una trampa que lastimara las patas del caballo de Susan al caminar, en ese momento los caballos estaban comiendo pasto muy quietos por ello la trampa aun no se accionaba, estaba diseñada para cuando el caballo hiciera los primeros movimiento al caminar.

Philip se aparto y se escondió entre los árboles, mientras los reyes descansaban aun bajo el árbol, Susan estaba sentada acariciando el cabello de Caspian quien se encontraba recostado en el pasto con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su esposa algunas veces Susan le robaba un beso a su esposo quien no dejaba de hablar y contarle todos los planes que tenia.

-Y luego podemos, pensar en visitar tu mundo…

-¿Caspian que cosas dices?, sabes que eso es lógicamente imposible

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Porque, bueno no lo sé, pero ¿no creo que tú puedas ir a mi mundo?

-Yo no me quito de la cabeza lo que Aslan nos dijo alguna vez…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de la grieta, la rara grieta que encontraron los telmarinos antes de llegar aquí, ¿recuerdas?...

-Sí, es verdad, bueno tendríamos que buscarla, pero eso sería como buscar una aguja en un pajar…

-No seas tan drástica, bueno es una idea nada mas…

Ya era algo tarde por lo que decidieron marcharse del lugar:

-Susan creo que ya es hora de irnos…

-¿Irnos? ¿Tan pronto?

-Antes de que oscurezca, además me muero de hambre ¿tu no?

-Está bien… vámonos, yo también tengo hambre, creo que debí traer la comida que preparo Abby.

-Si, aunque a decir verdad yo me quedaría en este lugar tan hermoso para siempre

-Bueno, lo único, malo son los insectos que molestan un poco –Mientras Susan decía esto alejaba con su mano a un pequeño insecto que se acerco a su rostro.

-Si pero mejor vámonos de una vez…

Caspian se puso de pie para luego ayudar a Susan a ponerse de pie, ella lo abrazo y lo beso, el también la abrazo con fuerza diciéndole "te quiero".

-¡Te quiero, te quiero!

-¡Yo te quiero más!

Él le sonrió para luego animarla a irse-Vámonos

Caspian tomo la mano a Susan y caminaron hasta acercarse a sus caballos pero al llegar El miro el pasto y noto que uno de los amarres del caballo de Susan estaba roto y el trozo de la cinta en el pasto por lo que decidió cambiar de caballo.

-Su creo que yo me llevare tu caballo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Se rompió, ¿que extraño verdad? –Caspian hablaba mientras miraba la cinta

-¿Qué se rompio?

-El amarre de la silla

-¿Cómo?, que extraño estaba bien cuando llegamos.

-Por eso mejor me llevo tu caballo. Yo soy mejor jinete que tu

-Si, no lo creo. Pero está bien, solo ten cuidado no te vayas a lastimar ¿está bien?

-No te preocupes…

Caspian monto el caballo de Susan y ella monto el de el, cuando ambos caballos emprendieron la salida el de Susan rápidamente avanzo, pero el de Caspian al dar los primeros pasos el caballo jalo la cuerda que Philip había atado a la pata de este, haciendo que la cuerda quedar tesada al galope del caballo con un movimiento que hizo regresar con mucha fuerza al caballo rompiéndole la pata y provocando que la silla del caballo se soltara haciendo que Caspian saliera disparado por el aire cayendo sobre su hombro y golpeando muy fuerte su pierna izquierda.

Susan volteo a mirar intempestivamente al escuchar el relinche del caballo y el ruido que hizo Caspian al caer.

-¿Caspian? –Ella hablo al rey pero al no recibir respuesta dio vuelta al caballo y regreso cerca del lago.

Al acercarse y ver a su caballo en el pasto recostado, Ella bajo rápidamente, volteaba mirando por todos lados buscando al Rey. En tanto Philip se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos observando solamente la cara de desesperación de la Reyna, sabia que no le agradaría nada a Adonis el haber fallado con su misión, pero ya no podía hacer nada, el solo respiro profundo y siguió mirando…

Susan diviso a Caspian entre algunas de las hojas que crecen cerca del rio, corrió hacia el pronunciando su nombre muy asustada.

-¡Caspian! –Pero no recibió respuesta

Ella se inclino para poder tomarlo en sus brazos, el estaba recostado entre el lodo y las piedras con toda la parte izquierda de su cuerpo apoyado en la orilla del rio, Susan lo volteo hacia ella y lo abrazo, su cara sangraba, su brazo y su pierna también estaban raspados y con algo de sangre, el no respondía, estaba inconciente y se suponía que ese lugar solo lo conocían ellos y Philip por lo que seria algo difícil que los encontraran.

-¡Caspian por favor despierta!,

Ella estaba ya muy asustada y desesperada, decidió recostarlo para poder tomar un poco de agua del rio para limpiarle la herida y tratar de despertarlo.

Con un trozo de tela que empapo en la orilla del rio arrojo pequeñas gotas de agua al rostro de Caspian hasta que el abrió los ojos, con un quejido, nombro a Susan…

-Susan…

-¿Caspian estas bien?

-Me duele mucho- Caspian abrió los ojos su cara tenía el seño fruncido por el dolor.

-Estas sangrando mucho tu cabeza.

El levanto la mano llevándola a su sien para poder sentir la humedad de la sangre y luego bajo la mano para mirarla, su ropa estaba sucia llena de lodo y no podía mover su brazo izquierdo ya que el dolor era muy fuerte.

Al tratar de levantarlo Susan toco su brazo lastimado, el gimió de dolor mientras ella lo miraba con angustia.

-¡Caspian lo lamento!

-Esta bien, no importa… debemos volver… al castillo –Caspian sentía mucho dolor tanto en su brazo como en su pierna y la herida de su cabeza parecía que no la sentía

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

-Ayúdame

Susan lo intento levantar, le tomo de la cintura pero el pesaba mas que ella y la gravedad la hizo caer encima de él.

-No puedo pesas mucho

-Perdón, déjame intentarlo… de nuevo

Ella se volvió a ponerse de pie, mientras el solo la miraba aun casi recostado esperando que ella le tomara la mano para poder levantarse, Susan le lo tomo de la mano y lo levanto con fuerza hasta que el quedo de pie, pero no podía sostenerse mucho tiempo con los dos pies, solo con uno por lo que Susan le puso un brazo sobre ella para que el se pudiera sostener.

-Vamos hay que regresar, ya esta algo oscuro –Dijo Susan mientras lo miraba aun con preocupación.

-Si –La cara de el estaba un poco pálida

El caballo de caspian estaba cerca de ellos por lo que Susan lo ayudo a dar unos cuantos pasos, lo que les costaría trabajo era ver como caspian montaría

-Su, sube al caballo para que me puedas ayudar a montar

-¿Seguro?

-Si

Susan monto mientras él la miraba

-Debes sostenerte bien del caballo Susan y poner toda tu fuerza

-Está bien lo haré –Ella seguía algo angustiada

-Tranquila estaré bien –El notaba que la angustia de ella, por lo que trataba de tranquilizarla

-Si, lose

-¿Lista?

Susan le extendió la mano y con toda la fuerza le ayudo a subir al caballo con mucho esfuerzo y cuidado, hasta que el estuvo junto a ella, él le tomo de la cintura y ella tomo las riendas del caballo, solo así pudieron salir y cabalgar por una hora mientras Caspian cada vez se veía mas pálido, la sangre que salía de su cabeza empezaba a darle molestias un gran dolor lo empezó a invadir y los ojos se le cerraban.

En el castillo una Lucy algo preocupada, camino hasta acercarse a Drinian quien se encontraba parado en la entrada del castillo.

-¡Buenas noches!

-Majestad buenas noches –Con una reverencia Drinian saludo

-¿Sabes a donde fueron Caspian y mi hermana?

-No majestad, pero ya es muy tarde.

-Si ellos no suelen llegar después de las siete y ya está demasiado oscuro ¿Cree que les haya pasado algo?

-El rey es muy hábil, no creo que les haya pasado nada majestad, ¿por qué no regresa con sus hermanos?, si llegan yo mismo iré a avisarles…

-Gracias

Lucy regreso dentro del castillo, mientras Drinian se quedo esperando a que los reyes llegaran.

Susan y Caspian ya estaban muy cerca del castillo, pero él se estaba quedando dormido en la espalda de Susan sus manos ya casi no se sostenían de la cintura de Susan, pero ella trataba de cabalgar lo más rápido posible, cuidando que él no cayera de nuevo, hasta que por fin llegaron al reino, cruzaron el poblado muy deprisa, mientras algunos aldeanos solo los miraban pasar apresurados, cruzaron el puente, entonces Drinian diviso al caballo de Caspian lo cual lo sorprendió y le hizo cuestionarse " ¿Y el otro caballo, conde se quedo?".

Susan miro a Drinian y le hablo por su nombre con fuerza:

-¡Drinian, corre!

Drinian corrió hasta llegar donde los reyes, su sorpresa fue tan grande al ver que el rey estaba sangrando y enlodado casi al borde del desmayo, ya que estaba prácticamente dormido

-¿Majestad que sucedió?

-Un accidente, Caspian se cayó del caballo, fue tan fuerte el golpe al caer cerca de las piedras del rio que creo que se fracturo el brazo y su pierna izquierda.

Drinian bajo al rey del caballo y pidió ayuda a otro soldado que le ayudo a sostenerlo para poder llevarlo hasta dentro del castillo, el llegar cerca de la puerta Lucy salió apresurada diciendo:

-¿Que paso? –La cara de Lucy parecía angustiada

-¡Fue un accidente Lucy!–Mientras Susan se veía algo cansada

-Sabía que algo malo sucedía, ¿dónde está tu caballo?

-Se quedo en el bosque, se rompió la pata izquierda, no podíamos traerlo, no puede levantarse…

-Caspian se ve mal Susan, ¡voy por la poción curativa!

Mientras llevaban a Caspian a su habitación los soldados lo miraban y las criadas también.

-lleven telas y alcohol a la habitación del rey –Drinían se dirigió a una de las criadas

-Enseguida

Los soldados llevaron a Caspian a su habitación y lo recostaron en la cama, Susan estaba con él y aprovecho para quitarle la camisa que estaba sucia y rota, el abrió los ojos y la miraba sin decir nada solo se quejaba del dolor.

En el comedor estaban Peter y Edmund compartían una partida de ajedrez, parecía que Peter estaba ganando.

-¿Vamos Ed?, ya me estoy cansando, has tu movimiento.

-Espera, déjame pensar, esto es complicado…

-Ya déjalo así, ya te gane…

Edmund no le respondió, pensaba en su próximo movimiento y ya casi no le quedaban opciones pero una criada los interrumpió al entrar intempestivamente y muy deprisa a al comedor

-¡Majestades, a ocurrido algo terrible!

-¿Qué ha sucedido? –Peter se levanto muy deprisa de su silla al ver la cara de la criada

-El rey Caspian tuvo un accidente…

Edmund volteo la mirada para ver a la criada, para luego preguntar:

-¿Donde está Caspian?

-Ya lo llevaron a su habitación, majestades

-Vamos Ed

-Si vamos

Los dos hermanos se encaminaron a la habitación de los Susan y Caspian, donde las criadas llevaron agua, telas y alcohol, Lucy entro de tras de ellas muy prisa a la habitación con la poción curativa:

-Susan aquí tengo la poción, no necesitas las telas…

-¡Gracias Lu! –Susan volteo a mirarla con una sonrisa leve.

Lucy se acerco a Caspian con la botellita. Mientras en la puerta de la habitación estaban observando Osian y Eirá quien se había enterado de lo que le sucedió al rey, lo que se le hizo algo extraño ya que se suponía que la que debía estar herida era Susan.

Cuando Lucy estaba a punto de darle de beber la poción sanadora, Caspian abrió los ojos y volteo la cara diciéndole:

-No…

-¿Qué? es la poción curativa Caspian, en un instante estarás sano.

-No… Lucy, no desperdicies una gota en mí.

-¿Que dices? –Susan comento un tanto sorprendida por la reacción de Caspian

-No voy a morir… siempre… he creído que esa poción solo se debe usar en los momentos que realmente sean necesarios…

-¿Caspian? ¡Ahora es necesario!-dijo Susan un tanto enfadada

-Si quieren, mejor la gota que desperdiciaras… en mi… dásela al caballo de Susan… no quiero tener que… sacrificarlo, es un buen caballo –Caspian le hablaba a Lucy con las palabras entrecortadas.

Lucy volteo a mirar a Susan y luego a sus hermanos que acababan de llegar y escucharon el último comentario de Caspian

-¿Susan que hago?–Lucy pregunto mirándola con angustia.

Pero Susan no respondió y mejor miro a Peter, quien comento:

-Bueno, tal vez el tiene razón, si realmente fuera necesaria su presencia, pues usaríamos la poción, pero creo que como él dice, si no lo necesita es mejor no desperdiciarla

-¿Peter, de verdad crees eso? –Pregunto Edmund con una cara no muy convencido

-Sí, no vale la pena… yo estaré bien… -Comento Caspian con los ojos cerrados…

-Está bien, yo me hare cargo de el –Susan hablo un poco seria, por la decisión de Caspian –Si eso es lo que él quiere, me quedare a cuidarlo, hay que ir por el caballo y darle la poción.

-Sí, tu caballo es muy bueno, ese si no vale la pena desperdiciarlo, hay que ir por él, Caspian se pondrá bien con tus buenos cuidados Susan. –Dijo Peter mirando a Susan y luego miro a Lucy -Lu vamos por el caballo yo te acompaño

-¿Ahora? –Pregunto la menor de los pevensie

-Sí, no podemos dejarlo a en la intemperie, puede morir

-Está bien vamos…-Ella lo pensó por un instante

Peter salió de la habitación con Lucy mientras Osian y Eirá los miraban, Peter los miro a ellos también y les pidió que los acompañaran:

-¿Osian, Eirá por que no vienen con nosotros?

-Claro que si majestad –Ambos respondieron, pero Eirá no le quitaba la vista a la botellita de la poción curativa de Lucy.

T

T

T

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo espero sus comentarios. Y disculpen por la demora, ¿Qué creen que este pensando Eirá al ver la poción curativa de Lucy? Espero comentarios porfa, muchos REVIEWS, y yo les agradeceré con más historia, gracias mil besos y abrazos chicas las quiero mil se cuidan y nos leemos luego, no olviden sus comentarios, gracias =)


	12. Y apesar de todo

Hola, chicas estoy muy, muy triste porque no vi ni un solo cometario durante toda la semana :( pero de todas maneras no pude evitar terminar de escribir el capitulo, creo que a partir de ahora hemos llegado a la parte del nudo o desarrollo de la historia ahora verán donde se empieza a desencadenar los problemas de la historia.

No es un buen summary pero espero les guste la historia.

Summary: Caspian se va recurando poco a poco, mientras sucesos inesperados van ocurriendo cuando el está convaleciente, Philip vuelve a hacer de las suyas pero aun que hace lo que adonis le ordena el ya no soporta más los malos tratos de este, por lo que decide des hacerse de la única fuente que tiene Eirá para evitar que Susan se embarace, mientras Eirá intenta enamorar al rey Peter más que nada para su conveniencia ya que no piensa quedarse todo el tiempo como una sirvienta mas de Adonis.

A pesar de que les suceden muchas cosas a los reyes ellos siempre tendrán momentos felices a un que la intimidad entre ellos se haya vuelto un problema al no tener momentos a solas, Caspian tratara de buscar la forma de poder estar con su esposa al final después de todos los mese que han pasado sin ni un momento a solas.

**Y a pesar de todo**

Lucy, Peter, Osian y Eira, salieron cabalgando en busca del caballo de Susan que se encontraba aun en el rio. Philip aun seguía ahí, no se había movido, estaba cuidando del caballo, sabia que si se iba no aguantaría solo, al escuchar algunos cascos de caballos Philip se alejo rápidamente del caballo y regreso a los arbustos la noche ya se había echo presente, los hermanos pevensie junto con los soldados llegaron hasta la cascada se tardaron en encontrarlo ya que Susan les de explico como llegar al lugar, puesto que estaba en una zona bastante alejada de cualquier camino, gracias al ruido de las cascadas lograron llegar y divisar al caballo

-¡Ho! ¡Ahí esta Peter!

-¿Donde Lu?, no lo veo

-Ahí junto a ese árbol

-Es verdad, ¡vamos Lucy, date prisa con la poción!

Lucy corrió hacia el caballo miro lo lastimado que estaba, con una cara muy triste saco la botellita de su cinto, la destapo y con ayuda de Peter y Osian pudo darle una gota de la poción al caballo y como por arte de magia este se puso de pie, mientras Osian y Eira solo observaban lo que sucedía con una cara de sorpresa, Eira no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Que es eso? –Pregunto mirando a Lucy que aun estaba en el pasto

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Lo que tiene en esa botella?

-A, esto es una poción curativa, con una sola gota puedes curar cualquier herida o malestar –Lucy hablaba con mucha confianza en su poción.

-¿Y por que no le dio una gota al Rey Caspian? ¿Es solo para los animales?

-Ho, no lo que sucede es que Caspian cree que no debemos gastar una gota en algo que no sea de vida o muerte.

-¿Y por que lo desperdicia en el caballo?

Peter volteo a mirarla y le respondió antes de que Lucy hablara

-Bueno, sucede que si no curábamos al caballo lo mas seguro es que tengamos que sacrificarlo y es el caballo de Susan, además de que es un buen caballo y aun que sea un animal es un ser viviente y tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros de vivir –Peter hablaba mientras revisaba el árbol donde la cuerda estaba aun atada

-Claro, tiene toda la razón

-Mira Peter, ¿esa cuerda es muy extraña verdad? –Dijo Lucy señalando la cuerda atada al árbol donde estaba el caballo.

-Si eso veo Lu, se ve muy fuerte ¿verdad?

-¿Como no iba a hacerle daño al pobre caballo? si la cuerda se ve muy dura

-Si

Mientras Peter y Lucy hablaban y revisaban el lugar, Philip los vigilaba ya un tanto lejos por el miedo que tenia de que lo vieran o lo escucharan, prefirió quedarse quieto solo observando y al igual que los otros estaba sorprendido por la poción curativa de Lucy eso no seria bueno para ellos jamás podrían hacerle daño a los reyes de esa forman.

Los reyes y los dos soldados regresaron al castillo ya que estaba muy oscuro y era bastante tarde, al llegar Peter fue directo a la habitación de Caspian y Susan, al entrar lo primero que vio fue a su hermana sentada en una silla cerca de la cama donde se encontraba Caspian durmiendo profundamente, Susan estaba aun despierta contemplando a su esposo y con una mirada pensativa.

-¡Hola su!

-Hola, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, el caballo ya esta en las caballerizas, todo esta bien. ¿Y el como sigue?

-Me alegra. Caspian creo que tenia algo de fiebre, pero ya se le paso, ¿No se por que no quiere tomar la poción?

-Yo estoy de acuerdo en lo que el piensa, seguramente mañana ya se sentirá mejor. Pero tu debes descansar también, recuerda que aun no estas del todo recuperada. Nos vemos mañana si…

Susan sonrío ante las palabras de Peter y luego le respondió –Gracias, pero creo que yo ya estoy bien. Nos vemos mañana Peter, descansa…

Peter salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya y poder descansar, mientras Susan decidió recostarse a lado de Caspian quien ya tenía un buen semblante, dormía tan profundo que ni siquiera sintió el movimiento que hizo la cama cuando Susan se recostó.

Al pasar las horas Susan se levantaba para ver si caspian estaba bien, en más de una ocasión tuvo que cambiarle la venda de la cabeza ya que sangraba bastante, tenía una gran herida. Susan se volvía a recostar pero ahora miraba hacia caspian contemplando el sueño del rey, el semblante de Caspian era tranquilo, dormía profundamente mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, poco a poco el sueño la invadió hasta que de nuevo volvió a quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Eira se encontraba en la cocina sentada junto a la mesa dispuesta a tomar su desayuno o al menos eso parecía, aun que tenía la cabeza en otro mundo puesto que miraba la ventana pero no hacia ni un movimiento, Abby la miraba sonriente, era muy gracioso verla así, por lo que decidió tratar de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hey!, ¡hola!, ay alguien ahí, ¿Eira?… -Abby se acerco a ella con una sonrisa picara

-¿Que quieres Abby? –Eira la volteo a mirar con una cara molesta

-Nada, solo que parecía que estabas durmiendo –Mientras Abby prefirió alejarse de ella.

-Déjame en paz

-¡Perdón!

Pero después de casi regañar a Abby prefirió cuestionarla, ya que ella ha vivido más tiempo en el castillo de lo que Eira ha estado ahí.

-¿Abby?

-¿Que quieres?

-¿Qué sabes de la Poción curativa de la reina Lucy?

-¿Que puedo saber?, nada, solo se que es uno de los tesoros de Narnia y nada mas…

-¿Segura?

Pero antes de que Abby pudiera responder una criada entro para pedirle que subiera el desayuno del rey Caspian quien ya había despertado y parecía que se sentía mejor

-Lo siento Eirá pero es todo lo que se…

Abby salió sin despedirse y se dirigió a la habitación del rey con una bandeja entre sus manos llevaba jugo, frutas, pan y huevos. Mientras Susan le cambiaba el vendaje a Caspian, se había despertado muy temprano para poder revisar la temperatura del rey que al parecer estaba fresco y no había tenido fiebre en toda la noche por lo que Susan estaba mas tranquila

-¡Buenos días Su!

-Buenos días Caspian, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Aun me duele el brazo, la pierna, mi cabeza...

-Todo entonces

-Algo así –El sonrió

-Anoche tuve que cambiar la venda de tu cabeza tres veces. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Pues si, bueno solo me siento débil nada más.

-Voy a pedir que te preparen una sopa caliente con verduras y un jugo de betabel para que te sientas mejor

-Gracias, pero no me gusta el betabel

-No me importa lo vas a tomar quieras o no –dijo Susan con una voz autoritaria

Abby toco la puerta y entro a la habitación dejando el desayuno en la mesa que estaba en la habitación y después de ayudar a Susan con las vendas de Caspian salió llevándose las cosas que ya no servían.

Durante unos días Peter y Edmund se hicieron cargo de todas las labores del castillo, mientras Lucy solía ir a visitar a Caspian y a su hermana para ayudarla en lo que podía, de vez en cuando iba y le leía algún libro a Caspian, el solía pasar buenos momentos cuando Lucy iba a visitarlo, pero ella le regañaba cuando se quejaba al momento de cambiarle las vendas puesto que ella le ofreció varias veces la poción curativa pero el siempre la rechazaba.

Una semana después los moretones del cuerpo de Caspian se hacían visibles, su pierna había sido un gran impedimento por que se lo había fracturado al caer del caballo, su brazo solo tuvo un gran golpe al igual que su cabeza, pero poco a poco se iba recuperado. Ese día Susan llego dispuesta a dejar las flores que unos momentos antes había cortado del jardín en la mesa, para según ella darle vida a su habitación.

-¿Susan? –Caspian estaba recostado mirando hacia la ventana

-¿Qué sucede? –Ella acomodaba las flores para luego voltear a mirar a su esposo

-Ven, quiero que te quedes con migo hoy todo el día

-Caspian no puedo, sabes que las cosas que tu dejas de hacer yo tengo que ver como resolverlas

-Esta bien, lo sé, pero lamento que nuestro viaje se haya arruinado

-¿Nuestro viaje?

-Si, ¿Lo olvidaste? ¿Recuerdas que íbamos a hacer un viaje por el mar?

-Es verdad, ya lo había olvidado…

-Que te parece si te quedas hoy con migo y tal vez podríamos…

Susan se acerco a el pare sentarse a su lado en la cama, para preguntarle -¿Podríamos?

-Podríamos adelantar lo que teníamos pensado hacer ahí

-¿Lo que teníamos pensado?... bueno… me parece bien –Ella se acerco a el para darle un beso, Caspian suspiro

-Creo que nos hace falta…

Pero Susan no le dejo terminar hablar porque se recostó encima de el y le beso, beso sus labios y bajo a su cuello, el mantenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos las manos de ella se encontraban a poyadas entre los brazos de Caspian y su cuerpo, ella le desataba la camisa mientras el intento quedar sentado para que ella pudiera sacársela, pero al intentar quitarle la camisa el brazo de Caspian se fue demasiado para atrás causándole dolor por lo que no pudo evitar quejarse

-Lo siento

-Esta bien…

Susan logro quitarle la camisa el se volvió a recostar mientras ella seguía besando el cuello de Caspian luego bajo por su pecho, llego a su abdomen pero cuando quiso desabrochar el pantalón del rey sin querer, apoyo su mano en la pierna lastimada de Caspian entonces el no pudo evitar gritar de dolor, mientras Susan del susto callo de la cama.

-¡Lo siento, perdóname! –Dijo Susan muy apenada por haberlo lastimado

-Está bien, creo que no podremos de todas formas –le respondió Caspian aun con una cara de dolor

-Mejor deberías tomar la poción curativa

-Ya no tiene caso ya casi estoy sano. Ven bésame

-Caspian

El le dio su mano buena para ayudarla a ponerse de pie pero al escuchar que alguien abría la puerta el la soltó de lleno haciendo que callera de nuevo, mientras la persona que entro miro a Caspian casi desnudo con el pantalón desabrochado y sin camisa, la cara de el era de sorpresa y Susan ni se movía del piso, parecía que no quería que la vieran, la persona que había entrado estaba con los ojos abiertos, pero podía mirar a Susan entre las cortinas de la cama, mientras Caspian aun tenía una pierna puesta en el piso…

-¿Susan?-Pregunto Edmund

-Si ya lo encontré aquí esta ¿Vez Caspian te dije que se había caído? –Susan se levanto rápidamente saludando a su hermano Edmund –hola Ed ¿Qué haces?

-Hola, estén, ¿tienes calor, caspian?

-Si, un poco- Caspian estaba algo sonrojado y apenado

-Se iba a dar un baño. Ya es hora Caspian –Respondió Susan con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

Edmund levanto una ceja y sonrió, para luego decir:

-Bien, solo quería comentarte que mañana voy a salir a Tehishbaan ¿tienes algún pendiente para ese lugar?

-No nada Ed, nada –Caspian respondió aun nervioso

-Bien ya me voy, sigan con sus cosas- Edmund salió con una sonrisa bastante divertida.

Una mañana se encontraba Abby hablando con el Rey Peter muy amenamente de las cosechas que se habían perdido ese año, el tenia pensado decirle que le gustaría mucho poder invitarla a pasar un día con el, pero antes de que el pudiera decirle alguien más llego para robarle la felicidad que Abby sentía. Eira quien odiaba a Abby y jamás permitiría que fuera feliz y menos permitiría que un rey se enamorara de ella…

-¿Majestad?

-Si dime –Peter volteo a mirar a la persona que le hablaba

-Majestad necesito hablar con usted, a solas

-Claro

Peter salio de la cocina seguido de Eira, quien volteo a mirar a Abby con una sonrisa sarcástica, pero Abby ni siquiera lo noto. Peter la guío al salón principal, donde no había nadie para poder hablar.

-¿Majestad?, yo quiero pedirle… que me entrene

La cara de Peter era de sorpresa, jamás se imagino que fuera a pedirle que la entrenara por lo que no dudo en preguntar el por que, teniendo tan buenos espadachines en el reino.

-¿Por qué quieres que te entrene?

-Majestad, estoy harta de que me traten como una simple mujer, los hombres de su regimiento no confían en mis habilidades y yo deseo que usted sea el que me muestre sus habilidades, para que nunca más se burlen de mí.

-¿De verdad eso pasa?, no puedo creerlo mis soldados, ellos son buenos… Pero no me importaría enseñarte unos cuantos trucos, te parece si te veo en la playa en media hora

-¿Majestad eso quiere decir que me va a entrenar?

-Si, claro

-Muchas gracias me adelantare, entonces

-Bien te veo ahí

Antes de ir a la playa Eira se dirigió al mercado, compro todas las manzanas que habían, lo que quería era que Abby no encontrara ni una, no le importaba lo que tuviera que perder, Eirá sabía que Abby quería prepararle el postre que mas le gustaba al rey, después de comprarlas mando a que las llevaran a una cabaña que se encontraba en el bosque, para luego partir a la playa.

Peter le pidió a Edmund que le ayudara con sus pendientes ya que hoy tenia un trabajo extra, a lo que Ed no replico y acepto. Peter se dirigió a la playa cuando llego estaba Eira practicando con su espada El la miro y sonrió.

-¡Hola!, ¡se ve que tienes buena estrategia!

-Algo he aprendido

-Dime una cosa, ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso que acabas de hacer? ¿Pertenecías a algún ejército?

-Mi padre era un soldado de teebeth, tenia un rango alto en el ejercito, yo siempre lo admire y de el fue que aprendí todo lo que se.

-¿Y tu padre donde esta ahora? ¿Siegue perteneciendo a ese ejército?

-No mi padre Murió hace casi cinco años, -Ella bajo la cabeza sentía tristeza pero era mas sus ganas de venganza que no pudo soltar ni una lagrima

-Lo lamento, debió ser difícil para ti…

-Lo sigue siendo, pero solo me mantiene una promesa que me hice el día que me entere de su muerte.

-¿Cual promesa?

-Prometí vengarme de quien destruyo mi vida y la de mi familia al arrebatarnos a nuestro padre

-¿Venganza? O no Eira la venganza no es bueno, deberías perdonar, tu como soldado debes saber que eso es a lo que nos arriesgamos y así como tu padre murió el también mato a mucha gente que también tenia familia.

-Si, claro, pero mejor no hablemos mas del tema, le parece si empezamos

-Bien tienes razón

Ella parecía que no prestó atención a todo lo que Peter le había dicho, pero él prefirió empezar el entrenamiento por lo básico aun que ella ya sabia, pero siempre es mejor empezar de cero.

En el castillo se encontraba el rey Caspian en su habitación aun recuperándose acompañado de Susan, mientras Edmund se hacia cargo de los trabajos de Caspian y Peter, Lucy se encontraba dando una ronda por el castillo, ninguno de ellos se percato de que una persona se encontraba en el granero donde guardaban las cosechas para el invierno; era Philip quine tenia la orden de quemar todo lo que había en ese lugar, pero el tenia en mente algo mejor.

Philip entro a la habitación de Eira la cual se encontraba a un costado del granero, ahí ella tenia varios candelabros y esa seria la escusa perfecta para empezar el fuego ya que lo primero que el decidió incendiar fue el pequeño florero donde ella tenía las yerbas que le provocaron la pérdida del bebe de Susan, el hizo un camino con el fuego que ya había iniciado para que llegara al granero en donde el fuego en segundos empezó a arder todo lo que había ahí dentro.

Cuando Lucy salió del castillo pudo ver el humo que salía del granero ella corrió hasta llegar cerca para poder ver que tan grave era el fuego, cuando llego se encontró a Trunking, Ripichip y Jay.

-¿Qué paso?

-Majestad no sabemos como inicio el fuego –Trunking le respondió con cara de angustia

-¡hay que sacar todo lo que podamos del granero! –Dijo Lucy muy preocupada

Mientras los soldados sacaban todo lo que podían del granero y otros llevaban agua para apagar el fuego. En la habitación de Caspian el se encontraba recostado leyendo un libro mientras Susan miraba por la ventana, ella pudo ver el humo, se sorprendió, no pudo evitar mostrar esa expresión que Caspian noto.

-¿Que sucede Susan? –El aun tenía el libro en sus manos pero la miro con curiosidad

-Caspian, hay humo afuera

-¿Que dices? ¿Humo?, ayúdame –El dejo el libro y casi puso un pie en el suelo, mientras se ponía su chaleco

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que ver qué sucede

-Caspian –Susan le respondió con desaprobación

-¡Ayúdame! –Volvió a decir Caspian pero ahora mas fuerte

Susan no pudo negarse así que tuvo que acompañarlo, aun que a paso lento llegaron a la sala donde se encontraron con un fauno que ayudo a Caspian a llegar cerca del granero, su cara mostro una gran sorpresa cuando vio arder todo el lugar.

-¡No! –Caspian trato de soltarse del fauno, quería entrar al granero y sacar todo lo que pueda de ese lugar aun con un pie saltando llego tan cerca de donde estaba el fuego mientras los demás lo miraban con sorpresa

-Caspian, por favor –Susan trato de detenerlo, pero el se soltó de su mano

-Déjame

-Caspian espera –Edmund logro sostenerlo junto con Drinian

-Majestad eso es todo lo que pudimos rescatar –Drinian le señalo las pocas cajas que habían apilado lejos del fuego

-¿Solo eso? –Caspian estaba molesto y angustiado

-Si majestad

La cara de Caspian reflejaba, molestia, angustia, tristeza, sabia que esto seria lo ultimo que el reino podría soportar, en ese año había perdido varias cosechas, la plaga había llegado al reino, de igual manera varias trifulcas también habían sucedido durante ese tiempo y para terminar había perdido al heredero, temía tanto por lo que pasara, de pronto Peter llego en compañía de Eira la cara de ambos era de asombro, Eira salió corriendo hasta su habitación, ella trato de entrar pero aun había fuego ahí dentro y la mayoría de sus cosas ya estaba quemadas.

-¡Espera! –Jay la tomo del brazo impidiendo que avanzara más.

-No Jay, no puede ser –Eira parecía que quería llorar

Mientras en la ventana de la cocina estaban observando todo Abby y Katara, Abby reía a carcajadas al ver que toda la habitación de Eira se había quemado.

-Abby, ya basta te van a escuchar

-Hay Kat, no me digas que no te parece gracioso lo que le sucedió a la bruja de Eira. Se lo merece

-Abby, no me alegra pero se lo tiene merecido, además debes tener cuidado, sabes que no le agradamos puede decir que nosotras hicimos algo, así que mejor ya deja de reírte….bueno ¿te digo la verdad?

-Si dímelo

-Si me causa gracia –Katara no pudo evitar sonreír pero cambio su cara al continuar hablando-Lo malo es que se perdieron muchas cosas del granero

-Si, espero que eso no le traiga problemas al Rey

Caspian estaba muy desanimado por todo lo que sucedió, ya era tarde y el se encontraba en el salón principal, estaba enojado y prefería estar solo, tanto era su molestia que se olvido que aun debía recuperarse. Eran las siete de la noche cuando un fauno toco la puerta del salón, pero Caspian no respondió, el fauno insistió ya que había una persona que quería hablar con el rey.

El fauno abrió la puerta y le hablo al rey

-Majestad hay una persona que quiere verlo

-Te dije que no quería ver a nadie

-Majestad ella insiste en verlo y dice que no se ira hasta que le reciba

Caspian no respondió por unos instantes hasta que le dijo al fauno:

-Esta bien que pase

La persona entro y saludo al rey mientras el fauno cerraba la puerta.

-Majestad, buenas noches,

Caspian levanto la cara ya que miraba al suelo y se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que esa cara le era conocida

-Hola, que gusto, ¿que se te ofrece?

-Disculpe por insistir, pero creo que le cambiare el animo, se acuerda de mi, soy Anne

-Claro que me acuerdo

-Le había comentado que mi padre tiene una huerta ¿verdad?

-Si me acuerdo de eso, ¿Pero dime eso que tiene que ver con que me alegres el día? ¿Sabes acaso lo que sucedió?

-Claro majestad, le voy a explicar, mi padre y yo siempre creemos que tener todas esas demillas y parte de la cosecha en un solo lugar era muy riesgoso, por lo que nosotros tenemos un lugar donde almacenamos las mismas cosas que ustedes

-¿Que dices?

-Siempre los juntamos durante todo el año y lo que no se usa lo llevamos a varias de las islas solitarias o a otras regiones, nunca se pierden esas cosechas.

-¿Tienen un granero adicional?

-Así es

-¡Ann as salvado al reino!, dime una cosa, ¿Que es lo que tu familia desea? Yo te daré todo lo que quieras.

-No majestad, no queremos nada, usted es muy bueno y no queremos nada, mas que usted siga reinando como hasta ahora, se que a tenido muchos problemas en este año, pero seguro que cuando tenga a su bebe todo cambiara.

Caspian agradeció a Ann por haberle cambiado el animo, se sintió tan animado y aun que ella no quiso nada en recompensa el rey seguramente pensaría en algo para ella, Ann se fue también feliz por haber echo algo bueno por el reino. Susan vio que el rey recibió a esa chica por lo que no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño, talvez eran celos ya que el no había dejado entrar a nadie al salón, ni siquiera a ella, pero esa mujer si pudo entrar así que se dirigió al salón y entro sin pedir permiso.

-¿Caspian?

-¡Susan que bueno que llegaste!

-Si claro, ahora si que bueno verdad, pero cuando quería entrar tu no me dejaste, ahora llega esa mujer y tu la dejas entrar y no conforme con eso entro y te veo feliz ¿que te pasa?, ¿dime que te hizo ella que te dejo feliz?

-¿Susan que cosas estas pensando? –El sonrío ante las cosas que seguramente pasaban por la cabeza de su esposa

-Yo no pienso nada, ¿dime tu que es lo que hicieron?

-Susan por favor

-Que dime que es lo que ella te…

Pero Caspian no la dejo terminar se levanto de su silla y camino o más bien saltaba con un pie hasta llegar muy cerca de Susan mientras ella hablaba y antes de que dijera la ultima frase acerco y la bezo con desesperación, ella se sorprendió por la reacción y lo empujo con fuerza haciendo que el perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo.

-¿Caspian que te sucede?-Ella lo miraba asombrada

-¡Estoy feliz Susan!

-¿Feliz? si casi se quema todas las semillas

-Esa chica que entro a decirme que ella y su padre tienen un semillero casi tan grande como el que tenemos nosotros.

-¿De verdad?

-Si por eso estoy feliz. Ayúdame -El extendió la mano pidiéndole ayuda a Susana para ponerse de pie.

-Perdona –Susan le tomo la mano pero en lugar de que ella lo ayude a levantarse el la jalo para de nuevo abrazarla y besarla por un largo tiempo.

De pronto el fauno entro corriendo muy apurado al salón donde estaba el rey y Susan

-¡Majestad!,

-¿Que sucede? –Caspian se separo de Susan levantándose bruscamente y casi haciendo a un lado a Susan quien se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de su esposo, mientras el fauno apenado bajo la mirada.

-Discúlpeme majestad pero es que hay varios personas en la entrada del castillo, están molestos, se enteraron de lo que sucedió en el granero.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si reclaman hablar con usted

-Vamos. Susan quédate ahora regreso –Volteo a mirar a Susan muy serio.

-¿Pero caspian?

-Yo lo arreglo –Volvió a decir con un tono de voz alto

Caspian y el fauno caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, donde había varias personas en la entrada, cuando vieron llegar a Caspian, empezaron a reclamar más fuerte.

-"Que va a suceder en el invierno cuando no tengamos comida" –Decía un hombre joven con voz molesta

-"moriremos de hambre"

-"usted no nos a cumplido como rey",

-"donde esta el heredero"

- "se han perdido muchas cosechas este año"

-Tranquilícense por favor, alimento no les faltara jamás, primero nos quedaríamos sin comer todos los del castillo antes que ustedes, les prometo que comida la tendrán, seguridad también la tendrán, el año que empezara será mejor que este procurare mas las cosechas y también al heredero lo tendrán, pero tienen que tener paciencia igual que nosotros,

-¿Como sabemos que cumplirá?

-Si no lo hago entregare mi corona, lo prometo.

Peter llegaba al lugar cuando escucho las últimas palabras de caspian y fue algo que no le agrado.

-¿Que dices? ¿Entregar tu corona? ¿Estas loco?, Este Reino Aslan te lo dio y tu no puedes renunciar a el

-No Peter yo no estoy renunciando, todo lo contrario estoy apostando todo por el todo, estoy seguro que voy a cumplir con lo que he prometido –Caspian miraba a Peter muy serio estaba convencido de que haría bien su trabajo.

Peter no quedo muy convencido con lo que Caspian había dicho pero ya no podía dar vuelta atrás lo único que quedaba era que el cumpliera con lo que prometió y si los cuatro reyes ponían de su parte seguro lo lograrían.

Al día siguiente Eira fue a visitar a Adonis estaba enojada con Philip. Eira esperaba a Adonis en el jardín cuando el llego la dirigió al lugar donde suele recibir a las personas con quien trataba asuntos importantes

-Adonis ese soldado tuyo el inepto de Philip quemo toda mi habitación.

-¿Como que quemo tu habitación? ¿Se supone que solo debía quemar el granero?

-Si se suponía. No se como se pudo quemar toda mi habitación y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que se quemaron todas las yerbas que le daba a la reina para evitar que tenga a su hijo ¿dime ahora que voy a hacer? vi unas yerbas iguales en el bosque cerca de la playa pero el rey Peter las quemo todas y la única que pude rescatar la perdí y no se donde la deje.

-Philip que incompetencia, es la segunda vez que comete un error –Adonis miro a uno de sus soldados y se dirigió a el.

-Ve por Philip

-Enseguida mi lord

El soldado encontró a Philip en la entrada de la mansión, le dijo que fuera a donde Adonis, el no tardo y llego en instantes donde se encontraba Adonis y Eira, pero antes de que pudiera saludar Adonis le lanzo un golpe en la cara con un fuete, Philip callo al piso hincado de tan fuerte que fue el golpe.

-Philip, eres un incompetente, llevas dos errores muy graves, como pudiste quemar las yerbas de Eira, ¿ahora dime donde vamos a conseguir otras?

-Mi lord lo lamento, pero no fue mi culpa que el rey Caspian le cambiara el caballo a la reina y mucho menos que la habitación de Eira este aun lado del granero, yo cumplí con mi trabajo…

-Philip, no se trata solo de cumplir, sino de hacer lo bien y tu no lo has hecho muy bien. Pero aun tienes una oportunidad, espero que hagas las cosas bien. –Dijo Adonis con cara de sarcasmo y a la vez molestia

-Lo are mi lord –Respondió Philip con la cabeza hacia abajo, el golpe de Adonis logro abrirle una herida en el rostro. Philip sentía coraje hacia el, ya no soportaba lo cruel que era ese hombre.

Después de varias semanas Caspian ya estaba mucho mejor y tenia preparado una sorpresa para Susan como no pudieron hacer su viaje y seguramente se pospondría para el otro año, ya que en un mes mas el invierno llegaría y ya no podrían salir a navegar.

Pero también esos días Peter había compartido mucho tiempo con Eira y parecía que ella trataba de hacer que el rey se enamorara de ella, cada vez que salían tardaban mas tiempo en regresar, mientras Abby solo los veía llegar siempre muy felices.

Philip se encontraba cuidando como siempre cerca de los alrededores del castillo por si los reyes salían pero ese día Lucy iba de visita a una aldea y Philip la vio por lo que no dudo en acercarse a ella y tratar de hacerle compañía.

-¡Majestad buen día!

-¡Hola, que tal, buen día!

-¿Majestad puedo acompañarla?

-No se preocupe, yo siempre voy sola a las aldeas

-Aun que sea déjeme acompañarla a la mitad del camino

Lucy lo pensó por unos momentos antes de responderle -Bueno, esta bien si insiste, pero solo la mitad del camino

Lucy accedió a que Philip la acompañara, según ella parecía buena persona y su compañía era agradable. Mientras Eira estaba en compañía de Peter en la playa.

-Parece que has aprendido muchos trucos Eira

-Gracias a usted majestad

-Me alegro mucho, lo siento por que pronto tendremos que suspender el entrenamiento, debemos prepararnos para el invierno

-Es verdad. Puedo decirle algo –Ella miraba a Peter con una mirada tranquila

-Si, ¿dime? –Peter le respondía mientras guardaba su espada, tenía la mirada puesta en la funda de su espada.

-Lo voy a extrañar

Cuando Eira le dijo esas palabras Peter levanto la mirada, tenía una cara algo seria, la miro y dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca de ella.

-Yo también –Dijo Peter tomándole la mano, que de in mediato soltó al notar que no estaba bien lo que hacia, para luego continuar y darle la espalda a ella –Pero no es una despedida, prácticamente nos vemos todos los días.

El camino unos pasos para terminando de sacudir su ropa ya que tenia arena, Eira se había quedado mirando la reacción del rey, talvez ya no le era tan indiferente, ella lo miro y se acerco a el tomándole el hombro haciendo que el volteara a mirarla, los ojos azules de Peter se quedaron fijos en los de ella. Eira puso una mano en el rostro de el rey para acercarse a el, mientras Peter no se movía, solo reacciono al sentir los labios de ella, el no pudo resistir mas, tuvo que corresponderle al beso, puso una mano en la cintura de Eira para poder tenerla aun mas cerca.

Mientras en el castillo, Caspian se encontraba sentado en la sala esperando a que Susan llegara, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho por que ella ya estaba ahí, casi en la entrada.

-Hola Caspian ¿que haces aquí?

-Te estaba esperando

-¿Para que?

-Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar

Susan le sonrío pero accedió –Bien vamos

Caspian había encontrado una gruta cerca de la playa y la había adecuado para llevar a Susan, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían intimidad, con todo el trabajo que había en el reino, luego Susan estuvo casi un mes indispuesta y luego el accidente que el tuvo los había mantenido alejados, a pesar de que estaban juntos casi todo el tiempo, pero el tenia acumulado muchos sentimientos, por lo que había pensado pasar todo el día con ella.

-¿Donde vamos?

-¡Te dije que era una sorpresa!

T

T

T

Lo se fue un capitulo muy largo pero al fin lo termine, espero que esta vez si me dejen algún comentario, por cierto déjenme comentarles que tuve que cortar el capitulo hasta aquí porque ya eran demasiadas hojas, sino el capitulo hubiera seguido, bueno espero sus Reviews, porfa no olviden la historia y yo no la olvidare, por cierto quiero comentar que vi un Review

Por cierto antes de despedirme quiero comentar que en mi otra historia " en el mar, junto a ti volví a amar" te agradezco lady shark por tu comentario prometo que seguiré la historia, solo estoy tratando de terminar esta para continuar con ella, si la había abandonado fue por falta de público, por eso no seguí escribiendo pero tu comentario me ha animado a continuarla prometo que escribiré se que el titulo de esa historia no es muy bueno pero me faltaba imaginación para él me cuesta trabajo buscar los títulos :) , también tengo otra historia que quedo varada igual por que deje de ver comentarios, además de que al principio pensé en un Susan-Caspian , pero el publico pedía Lucy-Caspian, así que decidí convertirla en un Lucy Caspian, pero creo que no me salen bien las historias con esa pareja lo mío, lo mío es el Suspian arriba el Suspian.

Bueno chicas espero sus Review gracias y besos y abrazos, espero que nos leamos pronto…


	13. vas a ser padre!

Hola amigas mías, gracias por sus Reviews ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo, gracias, y espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para todas ustedes. Este capítulo lo termine en un día, perdón por no haberlo subido antes pero la verdad es que esta semana fue muy complicada y debía de checar algunos errorcillos por ahí de este capitulo, pero no dejo de escribir chicas. Por cierto este capítulo si esta larguito espero que compense el tiempo de espera.

Summary: Caspian invito a Susan a pasar un día entero juntos, ya que él quería viajar junto con Susan pero no pudieron, el invierno estaba a punto de llegar, Caspian le preparo una linda sorpresa que más adelante les traería la más grande de las alegría. Mientras Eira consigue robarle el corazón al rey Peter el día en que Abby al fin logra hacerle el postre que a él tanto le gusta, ella lo ve llegar en compañía de esa mujer lo que hace que su corazón se rompa en mil pedazos. Después de un tiempo Susan despierta con unos síntomas algo similar a los que tuvo la vez que perdió a su bebe y manda buscar al médico, quien le da la más grande y feliz de las noticia, ella y Lucy preparan una cena para darle la gran noticia al Rey Caspian.

Perdón por el Summary, ya saben que no soy muy buena con ellos pero espero les guste, y dejen comentarios porfa, prometo que tratare de subir dos capítulos a la semana :)

**¡Vas a ser Padre!**

-Adonde me llevas

-No te desesperes ya veraz

Caspian guiaba a Susan por el bosque hasta que llegaron a la playa, el la volteaba a miraba y sonreía mientras ella tenia una cara de angustia no sabia a donde la llevaba Caspian, no tenia miedo, era mas bien preocupación por estar lejos del castillo, sabia que aun tenían mucho trabajo pero caspian ese día quería olvidarse de todos los problemas del reino.

Llegaron hasta la playa y ahí en una formación rocosa había una grieta que era la entrada de una especie de gruta donde pasaba un riachuelo en camino para desembocar en el mar, hacia un sonido adormecedor al escuchar como la corriente del riachuelo golpeaba con las piedras en su camino, al llegar ahí Susan se sorprendió mucho al ver el lugar , era una cueva muy amplia el pequeño riachuelo cruzaba al costado de la cueva y habían grandes rocas parecidas a las piedras que hay en los ríos pero estas eran de un tamaño un tanto grandes, había arena en la cueva donde caspian había puesto unas antorchas prendidas con fuego y en la arena una manta para poder recostarse sobre ella y no tener que ensuciarse con la arena, en una de las rocas había puesto una bandeja con algunas frutas, pan, carne y vino y algunos quesos, parecía que pretendía pasar todo el día en compañía de su esposa.

-¿Caspian que es esto?-Pregunto Susan algo asombrada

-Es tu regalo cariño –Caspian se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, mientras Susan aun seguía asombrada.

-¿Regalo?, ¿pero si aun no es mi cumpleaños? –dijo Susan con una sonrisa

-Lo se, pero este año ha sido una marea de problemas y no pudimos hacer nuestro viaje, así que esta será nuestra isla desierta –Dijo caspian tomando a Susan de la mano para guiarla hasta el interior de la cueva.

Susan volteo a mirarlo y luego le abrazo, el le correspondió el abrazo, Caspian le beso la cabeza, luego levanto la cara de ella y la beso en los labios mientras Susan le rodeaba con los brazos

El poco a poco la recostó en la manta que tenia sobre la arena, besando aun sus labios, trataba de desatar el vestido bien sujeto de Susan pero instantáneamente se separo de ella y ella lo miro con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Que sucede?

-Perdón Susan

El hizo que ella se pusiera de nuevo de pie para poder ahora si desatar su vestido y quitárselo tan rápido como pudo, parecía que estaba desesperado, como si fuera la ultima vez que estaría con ella , mientras Susan sonreía al ver como el se veía tan desesperado, luego el volvió a besarla, beso sus labios y luego poco a poco bajo por su cuello por sus pechos por su abdomen haciéndole sentir a Susan un inmenso cosquilleo, el solo pudo escuchar la respiración tan fuerte de ella, mientras se quitaba de un movimiento la camisa a lo que ella repuso.

-¿Que haces?

-¿Como que, que hago?, me quito la camisa

-Caspian ese es mi trabajo, no tuyo…

Ella se acerco a el para rodearlo con sus brazos y volver a besarlo, Caspian la cargo hasta llevarla de nuevo a la manta que había puesto en la arena antes de volver a besarla le susurro al oído

-"Eres hermosa y te amo Susan"

Pero Susan le respondió con un beso muy apasionado, mientras el se alejaba de sus labios para volver a su cuello dando pequeños mordiscos que la hicieron gemir.

Mientras los reyes se entregaban a su amor, en el castillo estaba Abby preparando su fabuloso pastel de manzanas, este día ella pensaba "el rey por fin probara las delicia de ese pastel", ella muy temprano se levanto y se dirigió al mercado donde por fin consiguió todo lo que necesitaba, estaba contenta, llego al castillo muy entusiasmada pidió que no la molestaran en hacer otras labores, por lo que pidió a Katara que la ayudara con sus otra labores.

Abby termino el pastel y lo dio de postre después de la comida ya que la reina Lucy llego y estaba muerta de hambre, después de almorzar tomo un trozo de pastel y luego Edmund también comió una gran rebanada, el resto del pastel según Abby pensaba guardar para Susan, Caspia y Peter pero Cazatrufas llego hasta la cocina y tomo un pedazo y luego Trumnking y Ripchip, al ver que se estaba acabando Abby decidió guardar una rebanada para el rey Peter.

Ya era tarde y las chicas se encontraban en la cocina ya había terminado todos sus deberes y se preparaban para empezar a hacer la cena, Katara estaba sentada junto a la , frente a ella estaba Abby y la ventana que estaba de tras de Abby quien hablaba y hablaba mientras su amiga solo la escuchaba, con los dos codos apoyados en la mesa y sus manos sosteniendo su rostro algo aburrido, de pronto vio por la ventana que alguien estaba llegando al castillo, muy entusiasmada se levanto de la silla diciéndole a su amiga

-¡Abby mira el rey Peter acaba de llegar!

Pero su rostro cambio al ver quien venía a su lado, mientras Abby volteo la mirada contenta, se puso de pie camino hasta acercarse a la ventana y cuando vio la misma escena que vio su amiga su semblante cambio, ella miro al rey tomado de la mano de Eirá. Abby sintió el corazón romperse en mil pedazos y el enojo de haber echo con tanto esmero ese pastel y quedarse todo el día esperando solo para que el rey Peter probara la hizo alejarse de la ventana y caminar hacia el pastel, lo tomo con ambas manos y con una lagrima en los ojos lo arrojo a la basura.

-¿Qué haces Abby? –Pregunto Katara mirando con asombro la reacción de su amiga

-¡Lo espere todo el día!

-Abby por favor

-Ya no digas nada –Le contesto su amiga no quería hablar mas

-¿Que le dirás al rey cuando venga a preguntar?

-Nada, no le diré nada…

De pronto entro Peter con una gran sonrisa y preguntando:

-¡Abby al fin hiciste el dichoso pastel de manzanas! ¿Y no me dejaste ni una rebanada?

-No –Dijo Abyy secamente con la mirada hacia abajo y sin voltear a mirar al rey

-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar?

-Ella no lo olvido majestad, fue culpa mía –Dijo Katara tratando de que el rey no se de cuenta del enojo de su amiga

-¿Por qué lo dices Kat?

-Es que yo lo comí, pensé que no era de nadie, perdóneme por favor…

-No importa Kat, está bien… -Dijo Peter sonriendo, pero Abby no podía permitir que su amiga se echara la culpa

-Lo siento pero no era para usted, era para todos, no es culpa mía que usted haya venido tarde

-Tienes razón Abby lo siento, la próxima vez guárdame una rebanada, si, gracias…

Pero Abby ya no respondió Peter le toco el hombro y le dio gracias pero ella tampoco respondió de pronto Eirá entro a la cocina y vio la escena cosa que no le gusto ya que Peter le había propuesto que fuera su prometida aun que aun no lo era.

-¿Peter? –Dijo Eirá mirándolo, el volteo a mirarla y le sonrió

-¿Que sucede?

-Tus hermanos te esperan en la sala

-Ya voy -El le tomo la mano a Eirá sonriéndole y luego salió de la cocina.

-¿Peter? ¿Desde cuándo le llamas por su nombre al rey? –Pregunto Katara con el seño fruncido

-Desde que me propuso ser su prometida

-¿Que dices?-Dijo Abby con la cara de asombro

-Así es querida, así que más vale que te alejes de él, deja de coquetearle.

-¿Coquetearle?, si tú fuiste la que se le metió por los ojos –hablo Abby con la voz más fuerte, cosa que no le gusto a Eria quien camino con una cara retadora acercándose a Abby. 

-Aléjate de el Abby, el es mío ¿entiendes? , ¿De verdad creías que el rey Peter se fijaría en una sirvienta como tú? ¡Olvídalo!, Cuándo sea la reina tú y tus amigos se irán de aquí

-No lo creo, porque mi amiga seguro me va a cuidar y no va a dejar que tu veneno llegue hasta mí

-¿Tú amiga?

-Si, Katara será primero reina, antes que tú

-¿Katara?

-Si ella será la prometida del Rey Edmund

-Entonces compartiré el trono con una sirvienta y no con dos, al menos solo es una…

-Te voy a…

Abyy estuvo a punto de tirársele encima a Eirá, pero Katara no se lo permitió y no dejo que le dijera nada mas, trato de calmarla y le pidió a Eirá que se fuera a donde debe estar ya que su lugar no era la cocina, Eirá se fue pero estaba sumamente feliz ya que había logrado quedarse con el corazón de Peter y también había logrado fastidiar por un momento a Abby.

La tarde iba muriendo y el sol se escondía en el horizonte y en la gruta cerca de la playa podía verse una imagen de dos amantes recostados juntos, podría ver las piernas de Susan estaban entre las de Caspian ella estaba acostada encima de el, pasaba sus manos acariciando el pecho de Caspian, mientras el miraba el techo de la cueva mientras pasaba su mano en la espalda de Susan, ambos tenían cubiertos sus cuerpos con la capa de Caspian, hacia fresco ya que el invierno se acercaba pero con las antorchas aun encendidas el fresco disminuía. Una de las antorchas estaba en el suelo y los cuerpos de los dos reyes tenían arena, el sueño estaba ganando a Susan, pero Caspian la interrumpió antes de que se durmiera…

-¿Tienes hambre Su?

-No, bueno un poco, pero lo que si tengo es sueño

-¿Quieres que comamos? y luego dormiremos todo lo que quieras

-Está bien –Dijo Susan tratando de quedar sentada, mientras Caspian al igual que ella se quedo sentado acercando la bandeja llena de comida, Susan se cubría el cuerpo con la capa, el la miro y sonrió

-¿Qué te pasa? –Dijo Susan al ver la reacción de el

-Nada es solo que me causa gracia ver que te cubras, si te conozco toda cariño

Parecía que no le agrado a Susan el comentario puesto que puso una cara de molestia –No me cubro por ti.

-¿No entonces por quien? ¿Por la pequeña gaviota que te mira desde el techo?

Eso le molesto un poco más a ella – ¿Caspian estás seguro que nadie viene por aquí?

-Estoy seguro. No lo vez la yerbas están muy crecidas y esa gruta que da al mar es apenas imperceptible, cuando la encontré estaba llena de maleza tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para dejarla de esta manera –Decía Caspian mientras metía una uva a su boca.

Susan le quito el ramito de uvas que Caspian tenía en la mano para que ella pudiera comerlos. Al cavo de una hora casi toda la bandeja estaba casi vacía la botella de vino estaba apenas a la mitad, y ahora los reyes dormían plácidamente, ella estaba acurrucada abrazada al cuerpo de Caspian ya que sentía bastante frio, una de las antorchas se estaba acabando y la otra le seguía el paso, cuando la temperatura iba subiendo Caspian despertó miro a Susan y vio que estaba oscuro, se puso de pie dejando a Susan aun dormida sobre la manta, mientras él empezó a vestirse cuando faltaba solo su chaleco, volteo a mirar a Susan que empezaba a despertarse por el fresco nocturno.

-¿Caspian?

-Aquí estoy –Ella lo miro y le sonrió

-¿Qué haces?

-Debemos irnos, hace frio y perdemos nuestra última antorcha.

-Está bien ya quiero estar en nuestra cama cubiertos con nuestro sabana caliente

-Entonces date prisa, para que lleguemos más pronto.

-¿Qué hora crees que son?

-Por la posición de las estrellas diría que ya es como media noche.

-¿Qué? Es muy tarde, mis hermanos deben estar preocupados, salimos muy temprano

-No era tan temprano Susan…

Caspian miraba a Susan mientras ella se vestía. Salieron de la cueva montados ambos en el caballo de Caspian, al llegar al castillo ya no había personas ni narnianos caminando por los alrededores, solo habían unos cuantos soldados que vigilaban, Caspian llevo el caballo a las caballerizas mientras Susan entraba al castillo, una persona los esperaba sentado en la sala…

-¡Bonita hora de llegar!

-¿Peter que haces despierto?

-Oye estaba preocupado por ustedes, ¿donde estaban?

-No te lo voy a decir, es un secreto.

-No me imagino por que

-Hay ya basta

Ellos discutían cuando Caspian entro, pidió disculpas a Peter por haberlo preocupado, ya que no habían dicho que saldrían todo el día, después Peter les dijo que vallan a dormir a lo que Caspian y Susan aceptaron pero al ver que ellos se iban Peter pudo notar que Susan tenía aun arena en los brazos y el cabello de Caspian también tenia arena, Peter frunció el seño y movió la cabeza en desaprobación pero no podía hacer nada, no podía imaginar a su hermana en la situación que en ese momento cruzaba por su cabeza, decidió mejor ir a dormir también.

Los días siguientes los empleados del castillo estaban preparando todo para las nevadas, y Peter les conto a sus hermanos que parecía que había empezado a sentir algo por una persona, mientras Edmund mantenía una relación muy linda con Katara con mucho respeto ya que él decía que aun se estaban conociendo, la quería sí, pero no podía precipitarse a pedirle algo formal , lo que el trataba era de que ella ya no hiciera algunas labores de limpieza del castillo, él le había dicho que preferiría que fuera algo así como dama de compañía de sus hermanas, pero ella no estaba aun dispuesta a dejar su lugar a lado de su amiga, el no le podía imponer nada así que solo la apoyaba en lo que podía, en tanto Lucy al enterarse de la relación de Peter y Eirá no le agrado del todo, sabía que esa mujer guardaba algo y temía que le hiciera daño a su hermano, pero prefirió no decir nada más, solo que estaría muy atenta a lo que ella hiciera.

Peter se encontraba caminando por el castillo cuando se topo con Eirá, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rey él la saludo mientras ella le extendía las manos para que él las tomara, Peter no dudo en tomarlas y le dijo:

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Pues estaba dando una ronda por el castillo, ya que hoy me toco estar dentro –Dijo Eirá sonriendo

-Que gusto me da que te haya tocado estar aquí, tal vez te puedo acompañar a dar una ronda

-Seria magnifico…

Peter camino junto a ella le explicaba algunos detalles de las habitaciones que habían en el castillo, cuantas quedaban aun sin ocupar, quien ocupaba algunas, hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde El rey Caspian guardaba los tesoros de Narnia que no era nada más ni nada menos que la espada de Peter, El arco y la flecha de Susan, la daga y la poción curativa de Lucy y la linterna de Edmund que según Caspian era un tesoro, al llegar a esa habitación Eirá no pudo evitar preguntar

-¿Y en esta habitación están todos los tesoros de Narnia?

-No ahora cada quien tiene sus cosas, yo tengo mi espada, Lucy tiene en su habitación su daga y su poción y lo mismo Susan

-Ya veo ¿entonces esta habitación está vacía?

-No vacía, no, aun hay otras cosas, como las vitrinas o algunas pinturas Narnianas.

-Claro

Eirá ahora sabia donde estaban las cosas eso era una buena información que seguro le serviría tarde o temprano, después de terminar la ronda Peter fue al salón principal para hablar con Caspian , Eira aprovecho la distracción y fue a la playa al lugar donde ella y Peter solían practicar, al llegar ahí encontró una sola de las mismas yerbas que Adonis le había dado para provocar un aborto, esa yerba tenía una flor de un aspecto extraño pero era linda a pesar de ser peligrosa, ella se alegro la tomo y la llevo al castillo, llego a la cocina buscaba un jarrón para ponerla , ella puso la flor sobre una mesa junto al lugar donde lavaban los platos, mientras revisaba el lugar donde estaba toda la vajilla, de pronto un soldado entro y le pidió a Eira que le acompañara ya que Vendeval les daría un comunicado, ella accedió olvidando la pequeña flor , sin duda lo había olvidado, Eira salía de la cocina y Abby llegaba acompañada de otra de las criadas que era mucho más joven que Abyy, tal vez tendría la edad de Lucy cuando hicieron el segundo viaje a Narnia .

-Ayúdame, vamos camina Siry o, ¿no serás mi nueva compañera?

-hay Abby ¿por qué dices eso?

-Cuando Katara sea reina yo necesitare a una amiga y tú eres la elegida, pero debes ser como ella…

-Entonces trabajare duro para ser tu compañera

-Bien –Abby respondía mientras ponía todas las verduras sobre la mesa donde Eira había puesto la pequeña flor, Abby miro y la vio –Mira que flor más linda ¿Quién la habrá dejado aquí?

-Tal vez la reina, ella es la que siempre trae flores –Comento la pequeña Siry

-Si, ¿tal vez ya no la usara? ¿Verdad?, la voy a llevar a mi habitación es tan linda ¿por que la habrá desechado?

-Tal vez porque esta algo marchita -Decía la otra niña mientras miraba curiosa la flor

-Puede ser pero, no importa le pondré agua y seguro vivirá. Ahora regreso

Abby salió corriendo llevando la flor consigo mientras su acompañante solo tomo las verduras y las puso en un jarrón con agua para desinfectarlos.

El invierno llego por fin a Narnia, hacia frio y Susan se encontraba durmiendo muy cubierta por sus sabanas, de pronto la luz del sol entro por la ventana y le ilumino el rostro, ella abrió los ojos volteo la mirada para ver a Caspian pero él no estaba a su lado, entonces recordó que ese día el saldría muy temprano en compañía de Edmund, iban a ir de cacería, Susan se levanto de su cama un tanto adormilada se quedo sentada en el borde por unos instantes, pero al intentar estirarse sintió un dolor en sus pechos, sintió que le pesaban, se alarmo un poco por lo que no pudo evitar tocarlos para sentir que tanto era lo que le dolía, sin duda era un poco molesto el síntoma, pero no le tomo tanta importancia, se levanto y cambio de ropa, y se dirigió al jardín donde pretendía tomar su desayuno en compañía de su hermanita.

Al llegar a bajo camino hasta llegar al jardín donde se encontró con Lucy a quien saludo:

-¡Hola Lu, buenos días!

-¡Hola Su, que tal!

-Bien ¿que es eso? ¿El desayuno? No me agrada su olor

-¿Su olor? pero si tiene un rico aroma, ¿Cómo puedes sentir el aroma de mi desayuno desde ese lugar?

-No lo sé Lu, pero de verdad que no me agrada, creo que solo tomare jugo y frutas

-Como quieras ¿A qué hora regresan Caspian y Edmund?

-No lo sé Lu, espero que no lleguen muy tarde…

Después del desayuno Lucy salió con Katara al pueblo, mientras Susan se quedo en la sala leyendo un libro, al paso de las horas Susan se quedo dormida, dejando caer el libro en el suelo, ya era más del medio de día y ella parecía que no despertaría pronto dormía plácidamente, el frio ni siquiera hacia mella en Susan puesto que tenía un vestido de mangas largas y un suéter grueso que le calentaba el cuerpo, y el calor de la chimenea le brindaban bastante calor, las horas pasaban y ya eran las tres y unos cuantos minutos más de la tarde.

Caspian y Edmundo regresaron, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue a Susan dormida en el sillón de la sala, los dos se sorprendieron mucho ya que ella no solía dormir en el día, Caspian pensó que a tal vez estaría enferma.

-¿Susan? –Pregunto Caspian acercándose a ella, al no responderle él le toco la frente y solo así despertó

-¿Caspian? ¿Qué hora es? Me quede dormida…

-Si ya nos dimos cuenta –Dijo Edmund mientras se quitaba sus guantes – ¿De vedad estas muy cansada?

-No sé cuánto tiempo dormí y no sé por qué me quede dormida

-Vamos a almorzar, ¿vienes? ¿Tú ya comiste algo? –Pregunto Caspian mirándola.

-Si vamos a comer, no he comido nada más que el desayuno.

Los tres se fueron al comedor Lucy no había regresado y Peter había salido a visitar un poblado y era seguro que llegaría hasta tarde, una de las criadas les sirvió la comida, Edmund y Caspian rápidamente terminaron su comida ya que en todo el día no habían probado bocado, pero en cambio Susan decía que el sabor de la comida no le agradaba, Caspian le pregunto que se le antojaba comer ya que no era bueno que se quedara sin nada en el estomago, a lo que ella repuso que quería comer carne asada con puré de papas y jugo de limón, y verduras, Caspian y Edmund se sonrieron pero el rey en seguida mando a preparar lo que ella quería.

Ya en la noche Susan se volvió a quedar a dormir en su habitación sin comer nada, Caspian se estaba preocupando por ella había pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, cuando el llego a su habitación la vio dormida plenamente y se sonrió no pudo despertarla mejor se recostó a su lado y se durmió abrazándola.

A la semana siguiente Susan se despertaba era temprano aun pero sentía un cansancio enorme y sentía que los pechos le dolían aun mas, faltaba poco para la navidad, así que ese día tenía muchas cosas que hacer, se cambio y salió de la habitación dejando a su esposo durmiendo, otro día que pretendía tomar su desayuno llego a la cocina para ver lo que cocinaban por que el aroma no le desagradaba al contrario olía muy bien, pero al acercarse mas a la cocina y sentir el aroma de lo que había que para ella olía bien y el olor del pan saliendo del horno, mas los huevos que se estaban cocinando y las frutas que estaban ahí le provocaron nauseas.

Susan puso una mano cubriéndose la boca sentía que no aguantaría mas se volteo pero al querer salir corriendo se tropezó con Lucy quien la miro seria.

-¿Susan te pasa algo?

Pero esta no le contesto salió corriendo, se dirigió al patio donde no pudo evitar vomitar, su hermana la siguió y miro la escena aun que de reojo, Lucy se veía preocupada.

-¿Susan estas bien?

-No lo sé Lu, creo que…

-¿Que que cosa?

-Que estoy embarazada

La cara de Lucy se ilumino sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, pero antes de volverle a cuestionar prefirió decirle que la acompañara a su habitación donde podrían hablar mejor.

-Espera, ven con migo, vamos a mi habitación y ahí hablamos –Mientras decía esto le daba un pañuelo para que se limpiara para luego tomarle la mano.

-Gracias, si vamos…

Al llegar a la habitación Lucy cerró la puerta y guio a su hermana para que se sentara en la cama junto a ella.

-¿Haber dime por qué crees que estas embarazada?

-Por que me duelen los pechos. Lucy hoy sentí unas nauseas terribles, me siento muy cansada y últimamente no me he sentido bien, además casi estoy segura que me siento de la misma forma que hace unos meses cuando perdí a mi bebe…

-Sí pero el apetito pareciera que lo has perdido.

-No es que haya perdido el apetito sino que no puedo soportar la mezcla de los aromas

-Ya veo, ahora entiendo porque podías sentir el aroma de mi comida. ¿y que vas a hacer? ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Caspian?

-No, no se lo diré hasta que este segura.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿vamos con el médico? ¿O con una partera?

-Bueno podemos ir con el médico para el diagnostico, pero si estoy en espera quiero que una partera este el día que nazca.

-Tranquila solo es un diagnostico, aun no nacerá, tienes mucho tiempo aun para que decidas quien te ayudara ese día. Si no quieres decirles nada a ellos por a hora te recomiendo que vallamos antes de que despierten.

-¿Por qué no mejor le decimos al médico que venga cuando Caspian y Peter se vallan? –Dijo Susan un tanto animada

-Es una buena idea. ¿A quien quieres que envié a buscar al medico?

-Creo que cazatrufas es muy confiable y sabe guardar un secreto

-Está bien le diré que valla por el médico.

Cuando los reyes salieron, más bien esta vez eran Caspian en compañía de Peter quien había hablado con su cuñado diciéndole las cosas que faltaban en el poblado que fue a visitar, por lo que Caspian decidió visitar ese lugar y otros mas, mientras Edmund se quedo con Trumpkin preparando algunas cosas para la fiesta de navidad, pero al estar en el salón principal seguro no saldrían hasta la hora de la comida.

El médico llego al castillo casi parecía que se estaba escondiendo por que así lo traía el tejón, ambos entraron al castillo, pero Cornelius pudo verlos aun que no pregunto nada ya que el tejón en compañía del médico pasaron muy deprisa. Al llegar a la habitación de Lucy ella y su hermana estaban muy nerviosa por lo que el médico pueda decirles, mas sin embargo Lucy decidió dejar a Susan sola para que pudiera estar más cómoda. Lucy y Cazatrufas se quedaron en la puerta, mientras uno que otro sirviente pasaba por la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Majestad no puede entrar a su habitación?

-No es que estoy hablando con cazatrufas no es nada, gracias –Sonrió Lucy

Cazatrufas solo miraba a la reina con esa mirada de preocupación, de pronto el medica salió sonriéndole a Lucy.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada malo majestad, puede entrar a hablar con su hermana – dijo el médico mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Yo le acompaño señor –Dijo cazatrufas

-No se molestes, conozco el camino.

-Está bien pero no le diga a nadie la razón por la que vino hasta aquí, ¿está bien?

-Claro que sí.

El médico era muy discreto por lo que salió tratando de no toparse con nadie.

Lucy entro a la habitación y miro a su hermana sentada en la cama, cazatrufas venia tras la menor de las reinas.

-¿Que paso? –Dijo Lucy con una cara preocupada.

-Estoy… embarazada Lucy –Dijo Susan con una cara perdida en el horizonte

-¿Que dices? ¿Entonces si? ¿No estás Feliz?

Susan volteo a mirar a su hermana –Si lo estoy Lucy, es todo lo que Caspian ha querido desde antes de casarnos y al fin tendremos a nuestro hijo, pero tengo miedo por todo…

-¿Lo que él ha querido? ¿Y tú es lo que quieres?. Susan tranquila aún falta mucho para el día que nazca, mejor disfruta tu embarazo y piensa mejor como le vas a dar la noticia a Caspian.

-Y debe ser de una forma especial mi reina –A completo cazatrufas –Yo sé cuanto deseaba el rey a ese bebe y cuando usted le diga el seguro se pondrá muy feliz

-Lose cazatrufas y claro que yo también deseo a ese bebe Lucy, si es de Caspian y mío, no puedo imaginarme como será –Ahora Susan sonrió tal vez le faltaba asimilar que sería madre, que tendría un hijo, un hijo de Caspian, un bebe suyo y del rey.

-¡Ya se en la fiesta de navidad puedes darle la noticia!

-Faltan varios días para eso Lucy.

-Bueno entonces que te parece si preparamos una cena para que puedas decirle, me llevare a Edmund y Peter, le pediré a vendeval que nos invite a cenar mañana a su aldea esa será nuestra escusa, tu dirás que te sientes mal y Caspian tendrá que quedarse contigo, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

-Lucy eres muy lista, gracias, me parece una muy buena idea.

-¿Y cuando le dirás a Peter y a Edmund?

-Bueno creo que eso lo decidiré con Caspian

-Bueno como quieras.

Ese día Lucy fue en busca de vendebal y le pidió que organizara una comida en la aldea de los centauros para los reyes, le dijo igual que no olvidar decirle a sus hermanos y a Caspian, para que sea formal y aun que no le dijo el porque quería que hiciera la cena Vendeval acepto muy amablemente.

Vendeval espero a los reyes hasta que regresaron y les hizo la invitación a su aldea, Peter y Caspian estaban sorprendidos por la invitación no entendían el por qué, cuando Edmudn se entero se puso muy feliz. Al día siguiente Lucy le pidió a Abby que cocinara lo que a Susan se le había antojado y no era nada más ni nada menos que costillas asadas con verduras cocidas al vapor, crema de brócoli y papas horneadas, de postre pidió que hicieran tarta de frutas con crema, peras asadas y strudel de manzana. Lucy le había dicho a su hermana que con esos antojos no tardaría en engordar a todo el reino ya que lo que Susan comiera también sus hermanos probarían de seguro.

Después de pedirle a Abby que cocinara, fue en buscas de otros criados y les pidió que arreglaran el jardín para una cena muy especial y les pidió que no comentaran lo que estaban haciendo ya que era una sorpresa para Caspian.

Ese noche Lucy estaba en la habitación de Susan la estaba ayudando a peinarse. le estaba ondulando el cabello con un artefacto que debía calentar con el fuego de una antorcha. Caspian ya estaba vestido muy elegante con un traje negro que tenía unas cuantos adornos de color dorado la camisa que tenia debajo de su chaleco era color beige y su cabello lo tenia sujeto en una media cola, mientras Peter llevaba un pantalón gris con un chaleco azul y la camisa que llevaba debajo era azul cielo, Edmund vestía de color verde oscuro y pantalón negro, los dos hermanos estaban en la sala sentados junto a la chimenea hablando, esperando a sus hermanas y a Caspian.

En la habitación de Susan:

-Ese vestido es hermoso Susan te queda muy bien, aun –Dijo Lucy con una sonrisa

-Gracias, que ánimos –Dijo Susan al último comentario de Lucy, con una cara resignación

-Disculpa Susan, no lo dije para molestarte.

-Ya se… Tu también te vez linda ese vestido te queda muy bien

Lucy solo sonrió la verdad era que tuvo que elegir sola su vestido ya que esta vez Susan no la ayudo, ella llevaba un vestido color verde malaquita, con el cabello completamente lacio con unas trencitas que se unían en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Después de terminar con Susan la miro y le sonrió

-Te vez hermosa, te pareces a mama

Susan le sonrió – ¿Las extrañas verdad?

-Mucho, pero también me gusta estar aquí.

-Lucy…

-Ve, vete que ahora debes de fingir que te sientes mal

-No, es que si me siento…

Susan no pudo terminar la frase por que salió corriendo directo al baño, sintió nauseas de repente que ya no pudo aguantar y tuvo que vomitar, Lucy solo quedo en medio de la habitación, con la cara asombrada…

-¿Te sientes mal de verdad? ¿Verdad?

-Si… Lu. Que lastima por la comida

-Bueno tal vez en unas horas ya estés mejor

-Tengo mucha sed

-Ya casi es hora de que nos vallamos, voy a bajar y le diré a Caspian que te sientes mal, ¿está bien?, suerte con lo que le vas a decir, le pediré que te traiga agua para beber.

-Gracias Lu.

Lucy bajo corriendo y miro a sus hermanos preguntando:

-¿Y Caspian?

-Está dando las últimas órdenes a Jay, ya que Drinian y Ripichip nos acompañaran –Comento Peter mientras jugaba con un pequeño hilo que había quitado de su ropa

-Ya veo

-¡Mira ahí viene! –Dijo Edmund incorporándose ya que casi estaba acostado en el sillón

-Hola ¿ya están listos? –Pregunto Caspian

-Sí. Solo falta Susan – comento Edmund

-Ho, ella no vendrá

-¿qué dices?, vendeval nos invito, no podemos hacerle esa grosería –Dijo caspian un poco enojado

-Es que ella se siente mal Caspian, creo que no está muy bien, puedes ir a verla esta más blanca que la leche

-¿Que tiene Lu? –Pregunto Peter poniéndose de pie y con una cara de preocupación

-a…seguro algo que comió le hizo mal

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Caspian

-Es que… vomito.

-Está bien me quedare con ella, ustedes vallan a la cena no podemos desairar a Vendeval-hablo Caspian ahora preocupado

-¿Seguro? –Dijo Peter

-Si

-Bueno entonces apurémonos que ya es tarde. Caspian cuida de Susan quieres –Contesto Peter aun preocupado pero también apurado

-Si no te preocupes, lo are.

Los tres hermanos salieron del castillo pero Peter estaba preocupado, Lucy como sabia lo que su hermana tenia estaba mas relajada y trato de cambiarle el animo a su hermano diciéndole que lo que su hermana tenia era un simple malestar por las cosas que había comido el día anterior, talvez lo que Lucy le dijo lo tranquilizo un poco ya que al llegar a la aldea de los centauros Peter se veía ya mas relajado.

Caspian fue a su habitación a ver a Susan quien se había quitado el vestido que llevaría a la cena, estaba recostada en la cama y esperaba sentirse mejor para poder cenar con Caspian ya que aun eran las seis de la tarde. Cuando Caspian entro la miro algo serio.

-¿Te sientes bien Susan?

-No, no estoy bien-hablo Susan aun recostada

-Me quedare aquí con tigo, tus hermanos ya se fueron así que decidí quedarme por ti

-Gracias, perdóname por haberte arruinado la noche –dijo Susan incorporándose para poder mirar el rostro de caspian

-No hay problema, ya iremos a otras cenas –Mientras decía esto tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que había en la habitación

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y parecía que el malestar se le había pasado a Susan, pero Caspian se había quedado dormido, aun que ella tenia decidido darle la buena noticia, no podía esperar un día mas, decidió levantarse en silencio tratando de no despertar al rey salió de la habitación y bajo hasta la cocina donde no encontró a nadie, ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni en el salón, hasta que vio a Abby pasar.

-¡Abby necesito que me ayudes!

-¿Que sucede majestad? ¿Dígame que necesita?

-Necesito que vallas por Caspian y lo lleves al jardín yo llegare en un momento, es una sorpresa no le digas que yo te dije, tu solo llévalo, ¿entendido?, no le digas nada en absoluto.

-Entendí mi reina, no hablare.

Susan volvió a su habitación, Caspian seguía dormido, ella se recostó de nuevo en la cama, unos mitos pasaron apenas cuando Abby entro a la habitación muy despacio y se acerco a Caspian.

-¿Majestad?, ¿majestad?

Caspian despertó un tanto asustado –¿Que sucede?

-Venga con migo tengo un problema en la cocina

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Abby?

Ella le tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta abajo lo condujo hasta llegar a la puerta que daba al jardín, Abby le dijo que fuera hasta el jardín que ahí estaba el problema, Caspian llego y cuando miro lo que había ahí se asombro, la vista que tenia Caspian desde donde estaba parado le permitía ver el jardín completo que estaba adornado con cuatro antorchas prendidas con fuego la mesa estaba en medio tenia sobre ella una arreglo con flores rojas, velas de color blanco encendidas, dos copas aun vacías y toda la comida que habían preparado. Las flores del jardín parecía que eran parte del arreglo ya que estaban alrededor. Caspian se molesto un poco, pensó que Abby había preparado todo, recordó que ella también fue candidata para ser reina de Narnia , el solo volteo la mirada, buscando a Abby.

-¿Abby que es todo esto? –Hablo Caspian muy enfadado, pero al voltear noto que ella ya no estaba -¿Abby?-volvió a preguntar.

El le daba la espalda al lugar cuando de pronto escucho una voz familiar.

-¿Caspian?

El se dio la vuelta y vio a Susan vestida de color azul marino, llevaba la pulsera que Caspian le dio el día de su boda, ese pulso de diamantes en forma de corazón de oro blanco, su cabello estaba ondulado y su maquillaje aun que era ligero la hacia ver hermosa, aun estaba muy delgada, ella tenía un pequeño zapatito en su mano pero eso Caspian no lo había notado.

-¿Susan, que haces? ¿No estabas enferma?

-Caspian yo si me sentía mal, pero esta era una sorpresa que te tenia preparado mucho antes de sentirme mal.

-¿Y a que se?…

No termino de hablar por que Susan levanto su mano para hacer ver al pequeño zapatito, el la miro asombrado diciendo.

-¿Que es eso Susan? ¿No me digas que es lo que estoy pensando? –Dijo el rey sin quitarle la mirada al zapato

-¡Si Caspian, serás padre! –hablo Susan con los ojos llenos de agua.

i

i

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y que haya compensado los días que tarde en subirlo, disculpen y les agradezco que sigan leyendo la historia. Por favor dejen Reviews porfaaaa, mil gracias, y nos leemos luego, se cuidan les mando abrazos gracias y recuerden que no me olvido de la historia si ustedes no se olvidan… sigo escribiendo, gracias nos leemos pronto…


	14. Seremos Padres

Hola a todas saludos amigas perdón me retrase bastante esta vez lo lamento, la semana pasada fue muy pesada y me costo mucho terminar este capitulo pero ya esta listo espero que puedan leerlo se los agradeceré mucho, y si me dejan un Review se los agradeceré mas. Por cierto gracias el comentario de el cap anterior gracias amiga por siempre leer mi historia te lo agradezco muchísimo prometo no decepcionarte y estoy segura que Peter se dará cuenta de que Eira es malvada.

Summary: Caspian y Susan están muy felices por la próxima llegada de su bebe y han pensado en dar la noticia a todo sus amigos y familiares el día de la fiesta de navidad, Eira se entera de la noticia y ara hasta lo imposible con tal de evitar que ese bebe nazca, mientras sigue intentado conquistar el corazón del rey Peter quien encuentra agradable a una chica, que es muy diferente de Eira.

Lo se el summary es malo lo se pero espero que lean la historia gracias…

**Seremos padres**

-¿Qué?

-¡Seremos padres, tendremos un bebe!

Caspian corrió hasta Susan para abrazarla con fuerza y besarla no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se alejo de los labios de Susan para poder acariciar su vientre aun plano claro mientras lo observaba.

-No puedo creer que tú tengas toda mi felicidad.

-¿toda?

-Si tú eres mi felicidad y ahora llevas dentro a nuestro hijo

-Bueno aun es muy pequeño, pero si es nuestra felicidad

El sonrió y la volvió a abrazar para luego acompañarla hasta su asiento el se sentó frente a ella, Caspian estaba tan feliz que solo la miraba.

-Dime algo, ¿lo de tu malestar era cierto? ¿Verdad?

-Sí, me sentía mal, pero ahora viendo toda la comida tengo mucho apetito

Caspian le sonrió –Bien ahora debes cuidarte, voy a poner a una sola persona para que cocine para ti.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Bueno como reyes es indispensable cuidar de nosotros ,no sabes lo malvada y cruel que puede ser la gente, además tu sabes que hay telmarinos que no me quieren como rey y cuando se enteren que tendremos a nuestro hijo pueden intentar hacerte daño, por ello voy a nombrar a una sola persona y todo quedara bajo su responsabilidad.

-¿Y qué aras si pasa algo?

-Pues mandare a la horca a quien intente hacerte daño

-¿Caspian?

-Era broma, sabes que no voy con esos castigos, mejor lo mandaremos al calabozo. Dime ¿tus hermanos saben de esto? ¿Ellos estaban coludidos contigo para darme esta sorpresa?

-¿No, te dije que tu serias el primero en saberlo?, aun que no pudo ser así, tuve que contarle a Lucy por que no estaba muy segura de mi estado.

-¿Lucy y tú?, Susan, gracias, es la sorpresa más bonita que nadie me ha dado, claro después de la vez en que tu llegaste a Narnia de nuevo.

-¿Entonces cuando les diremos a ellos, a mis hermanos?

-Yo pienso, y no sé si te parece, que les digamos en la fiesta de navidad, ya que van a estar nuestros más leales súbditos, amigos y la familia, y después daremos la noticia a todo el pueblo de Narnia.

Al cavo de unas horas Caspian y Susan casi se acaban todo lo que había en la mesa, mientras hablaban y pensaban en la llegada de su hijo. Esa noche después de la cena Susan y Caspian estaban ya en su habitación ella ya se encontraba recostada apunto de dormirse, mientras Caspian terminaba de revisar unos papeles que tenía pendientes, no lo termino y mejor se acostó a lado de su esposa a quien abrazo mientras acariciaba el vientre de Susan que aun era bastante plano, pero sin duda ahí había un pequeño que empezaba a formarse y a sentir el amor de sus padres.

Los otros tres hermanos que habían salido a la cena regresaron ya muy tarde, Lucy sabia que ya debía saber Caspian la noticia así que se fue a su habitación a dormir, mientras Edmund estaba muerto de sueño que ni siquiera se despedido y se fue a dormir, pero Peter tuvo que ir a ver a su hermana, siempre como hermano mayor debía estar pendiente de todo, llego a la habitación de Caspian y giro la perilla para ver si estaba abierta la puerta, la cual si se encontraba abierta así que solo hecho un vistazo y solo vio que ambos reyes estaban dormidos profundamente por lo que prefirió salir e irse a su habitación a dormir…

A la mañana siguiente Caspian se despertó muy temprano se quedo sentado un largo rato al borde de la cama mirando a su esposa dormir, el corazón del rey rebosaba de alegría, hacia frio se levanto y se vistió con unas ropas muy abrigadoras, de pronto Susan empezó a despertar.

-¿Caspian? ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto Susan aun adormilada, mientras observaba a Caspian quien miraba hacia a fuera de la ventana.

-Buen día Cariño, estaba observando el amanecer, me siento tan feliz que no pude seguir durmiendo.

Susan le sonrió – ¿Bueno y por qué no regresas a la cama un poco más de tiempo?

-Quisiera pero tengo unos pendientes que terminar…

Susan solo lo observaba, mientras el también la miraba, Caspian sonrió y no pudo negarse a lo que Susan le había propuesto. Así que continuo.

-Está bien solo un momento más, no pasara nada los pendientes no se irán

Susan sonrió y comento –Si así es

Unas horas después ahora si Caspian se levanto y dejo a Susan dormir, salió de la habitación y bajo para tomar su desayuno, al llegar al comedor se encontró a Lucy quien esperaba a que le sirvieran el desayuno. Caspian la saludo.

-¡Hola Lucy, buen día!

-Hola Caspian buenos días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien, me siento renovado, contento, no se muchos sentimientos de felicidad,

Lucy le sonrió – ¿Y por qué tan contento el rey, si se puede saber?

-Bueno supongo que ya lo sabes, y te lo agradezco. Gracias Lucy, lo de ayer fue muy bonito

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, agradécelo a Susan ella es la que te dará al hijo.

Caspian sonrió y le dijo –Ya le agradecí a ella, solo faltabas tu.

-Lucy volvió a sonreírle y a preguntarle – ¿Y cuando le dirán a Peter y a Edmund?

-Yo pensé que sería bueno en la fiesta de Navidad ¿Piensas qué está bien?

-Yo digo que sí, es una buena idea ¿y Susan que te dijo? ¿Que está bien?

-Ella dijo que sí, pero con la emoción ambos quisiéramos decirles ya de una vez, no puedo esperara…

Lucy sonreía cuando es cucharon la voz de Peter – ¿Decirles de una vez? ¿A quién? ¿Y qué cosa?

Antes de que Caspian contestara Lucy tomo la palabra por que el era capaz de decirlo ya sin pensar.

-A ustedes, les queremos decir que ya esta lista la comida –de pronto entra una criada con una bandeja de comida y detrás de ella otra criada y otra y una más quien empezó a repartir los platos.

Los días iban transcurriendo Susan y Lucy salieron de compras para celebrar la navidad y lo que no podían olvidar eran los regalos, así que un día entero hicieron en el pueblo para conseguir lo que querían, mientras los hermanos de ambas ya estaban más preparados ya que en la travesía de los múltiples viajes que hacían aprovechaban para comprar los regalos de sus amigos y familiares.

El día había llegado y los arreglos del castillo estaban casi listo, la cocina parecía un campo de batalla, habían tantas cosas por todos lados en el suelo, en las mesas y Abby, Katara, Siry, cazatrufas y unas tres personas más ayudaban con la preparación de la cena, todo el día los reyes se dedicaron a prepara la fiesta.

Cuando llego la noche Susan estaba lista primero que Caspian algo un poco inusual en ella ya que ella siempre terminaba después, pero él se había retrasado un poco por sus labores en el reino, Susan estaba sentada en el borde de la cama esperando a que Caspian terminara de bañarse.

-¡Date prisa!

-Ya voy, no me apresures –Decía Caspian mientras salía del baño con una toalla en la cabeza y otra que tenia atada a la parte media de su cuerpo

-Te vez hermoso, cuando te acabas de bañar

-Que cosas dices Susan. Tu siempre te vez hermosa y ahora mas…

-Bueno aun no se nota casi nada

-Pero pronto empezara a notarse

-Ya quiero que todos se enteren –Dijo Susan sonriendo

Caspian solo le sonrió y se apresuro para terminar de vestirse, después de unas horas ya en la sala estaban Vendeval y tres personas de su familia, también estaba Cazatrufas, trunpkin, El profesor, Jay y Osian ambos que por ser soldados y al haberse ganado la confianza al estar siempre cerca de los generales del ejército de Caspian, también estaba Drinian y otros soldados y amigos. Edmund ya se encontraba ahí también quien invito a Katara y Peter en compañía de Eirá, Lucy llego muy sonriente unos momentos después, habían mandado poner una mesa muy grande donde habían algunos bocadillos y bebidas la fiesta estaba algo tranquila se podía ver a algunos faunos bailando con driadas, los reyes tampoco perdían el tiempo ya que no podían perder la oportunidad de bailar, Lucy también bailaba con Ripichip claro cuidando de no pisarlo, una hora después llego el rey Caspian en compañía de Susan quienes se integraron a la fiesta también.

Mientras todos se divertían en el salón, Abby estaba en la cocina en compañía de su pequeña amiga Siry que solo miraba a Abby

-¿Abby? –Decía la niña con tristeza

-Hay siry, yo estaría en la fiesta y no aquí pasando la peor navidad de mi vida

-Lo lamento Abby, ¿No soy buena compañía verdad?

-Hay no, no digas eso, es solo que estoy triste por no estar ahí…

-¿Y por qué no vas?, a ti también te invitaron…

De pronto un joven entro a la cocina, Siry lo miro con esos lindos ojos rasgados y azules que tenia, la niña llevaba una trenza y una ropa color gris, ella lo miro con algo de nostalgia.

-Siry ve a ponerte una ropa más adecuada para la ocasión ¿sí?

-Si, enseguida.

Abby lo volteo a mirar – ¿Que quieres? Déjame sola…

-Abby, no me gusta verte de esa manera. Dime una cosa ¿Cuándo me vas a aceptar en tu vida?

-¡Hay Jay, por favor!

-Dímelo Abby, déjame tratar de ganarme tu corazón, déjame hacerlo

-¡Jay, basta!

-Abby entiende jamás te casaras con algún rey solo son tres y los tres ya están casi comprometidos, claro no tanto como el rey Caspian

-¡Jay!

-No Abby entiende lo más cercano que tienes a ellos soy yo o prefieres casarte con un lord viejo o uno como Adonis

-Adonis no está viejo, es cruel sí, pero no es viejo, y además es apuesto.

-Si tú lo dices. Abby mírame –Jay se acerco a ella tomando su rostro haciendo que ella lo mirar – yo te voy a cuidar

-No Jay, tu amas a Mariana

-Ya no, o tal vez si pero yo ya entendí que ella jamás volverá con migo, ella está con Adonis y no volverá con migo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-Sí. ¿Podemos intentarlo?, tal vez yo pueda cambiar esa cara que tienes

Abby lo pensó por un momento, ya que tal vez Jay tenía razón, ¿y por qué no? Pensó no tenia esperanza con ninguno de los reyes.

-Está bien Jay, acepto tu oferta

El sonrió – ¿De verdad?

-Si

Una risa se escucho desde la puerta era Siry que se quedo cerca por que no quería dejar a su amiga, salió corriendo para llegar muy espontáneamente y abrazar a Abby y a Jay que estaban sonriendo

-¿Siry qué haces? te dije que vayas a cambiarte

-Estoy feliz porque le sacaste una sonrisa a Abby

-Syri ve a cambiarte ¿quieres?, que hoy iremos a una fiesta –Dijo Jay mientras se inclinaba para quedar a la altura de Siry

-¿De verdad iremos a una fiesta? –Pregunto Abby mirando con incredulidad a Jay

-Sí y tu ve a cambiarte que también iras

-¿A dónde iremos? –Pregunto Abby

-El rey Caspian me dijo que podía llevar al acompañante que quisiera y ustedes son mis acompañantes.

En el castillo la fiesta ya estaba muy divertida con los faunos bailando al igual que los reyes, algunos invitados comían ya era bastante tarde y Caspian hablaba con Susan ambos se morían de ganas de decirles a todo el mundo que serian padres.

-¿Crees, que ya es hora Su?

-Yo pienso que si, ya deberíamos decirles

-Entonces voy a empezar

Caspian termino de decir esto cuando se para sobre tres escalones para que todos pudieran verlo y Susan lo acompaño, El rey pidió que pararan la música

-Narnianos, amigos, consejeros, familia disculpen la interrupción de la música, pero debo dirigirles unas cuantas palabras

Todos se voltearon a mirar a los reyes, Edmund y Peter se voltearon a mirar y sonrieron, después Caspian prosiguió.

-Estamos muy felices de que todos ustedes estén aquí con nosotros celebrando esta fecha queremos aprovechar para felicitarlos por la navidad y darles las gracias por su compañía, amistad y servicios y por todo lo que nos han brindado atraves de este año, hemos tenido muchos problemas pero gracias a todos ustedes salimos adelante, gracias y brindo por eso.

Caspian tenía en su mano una copa de vino y al decir las últimas palabras levanto la copa a lo que todos los demás también levantaron su copa o la mano si es que no tenían nada, después Caspian tomo un poco de vino y continúo:

-También tengo una noticia que darles –Volteo a mirar a Susan y ella le sonrió un poco- como les he dicho antes este año ha sido muy complicado para mi esposa y para mí, pero al final los cielos nos han bendecido y es de mi agrado decirles que mi esposa y yo… seremos padres.

Todos los presentes estaban muy sorprendidos se escucharon algunos murmullos Lucy solo sonreía, Peter y Edmund se miraron con seriedad y voltearon de nuevo a ver a Susan y Caspian mientras la cara de Eirá palideció y dijo sin querer en voz alta

–No puede ser

Peter la miro y le pregunto -¿sucede algo?

-No, no nada –entonces ella recordó aquella flor que había encontrado en la playa y que semanas atrás había olvidado en la cocina –es que me siento un poco mal, creo que debo retirarme Peter

Peter la miro extrañado por su reacción, pero tal vez pensó el que realmente se sentía mal a lo que repuso

-¿Quieres que te acompañe afuera?

-No quédese aquí, no hay ningún problema, voy a mi habitación a descansar un momento, regreso después

-Bien, como gustes estaré aquí por si quieres volver ¿está bien?

-Si gracias

Eirá salió mientras Caspian seguía hablando y momentos después llego Jay en compañía de Abby y Siry, justo en el momento en el que Caspian decía que quería que los súbditos cuidaran de Susan, el rey miro hacia ellos y dijo.

-Ahí estas a ti te estaba esperando

Los tres recién llegados se sorprendieron, mientras los que estaban en la fiesta voltearon a mirar hacia ellos. Mientras Caspian prosiguió

-Bien Abby tu serás la encargada, tu y solo tu cocinara para Susan, no voy a arriesgar a mi esposa ni a mi hijo, así que toda la responsabilidad quedara en ti, si algo malo sucede tu tendrás que rendirme cuentas, ¿entendido?

-Majestad disculpe pero no entiendo

-Perdona Abby tienes razón, mi esposa esta esperando a nuestro hijo, por lo que he decidido que tú te encargaras de su alimentación y nadie más podrá cocinar ni servir ni llevar la comida de Susan a menos que seas tú, entendido. Si algo llega a pasarle tu serás la única responsable, así que deberás esmerarte mucho.

-¿Pero Rey Caspian porque me da a mi esa responsabilidad?

Caspian bajo de la tarima y se acerco a Jay Abby y Siry peor las palabras las dirigió a Abby, mirándola seriamente le dijo:

-Por que confió en ti Abby

Ella lo miro y le sonrió, Caspian también le dirigió una sonrisa una palmada en el hombro con la misma volvió a lado de Susan para continuar

-Entonces es responsabilidad de todos no solo de Abby, así que todos deben colaborar para evitar algún percance, les agradezco a todos y que siga la fiesta.

Peter y Edmund se acercaron a Susan y Caspian muy asombrados pero sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no nos habían dicho anda? –Pregunto Peter

-Perdona Peter la verdad es que hace tan poco tiempo que nosotros nos enteramos que la verdad es que preferimos darles la noticia el día de hoy, aun que nos moríamos de ganas de decirle

-Claro me imagino, pero que bueno así que seremos tíos. Lo vez Caspian te lo dije cuando dejas de pensar en los problemas las cosas pasan sin que te des cuenta

-Es verdad Peter las cosas pasan en el momento en que tiene que pasar –Dijo Caspian

-¿Y Lucy lo sabía? –Pregunto Edmund mirando a sus acompañantes

-Si ella si lo sabía, espero no se enfaden

-Ha claro que no solo fue una pregunta.

Mientras ellos hablaban Jay bailaba con Abby mientras Siry fue con la reina Lucy para hacerle compañía. En las afueras del castillo se encontraba Philip montado en su caballo admirando el castillo de pronto vio pasar a Eira muy enojada.

-¿Eira? ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Philip que haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la fiesta de Adonis?

-La verdad Eira no quería estar ahí, tu sabes cómo terminara todo, con una discusión entre mariana y el, así que no creo que este más divertido ahí que aquí.

-Si es verdad, pero no te creo tu no viniste hasta aquí solo por la fiesta ¿verdad? ¿Acaso viniste por la reina Lucy?

-¿Yo? Estén… yo… no claro que… oye yo te pregunte primero ¿dime por que estas tan molesta?

Eira sonrió pero fue muy rápido ya que no tardo mucho en cambiar su mirada a molesta y preocupada

-Philip sucedió lo que más nos temíamos

-¿Qué cosa?

-La reina Susan está embarazada y ahora no tengo la forma de cómo hacer que pueda perder a su hijo.

-Eira estás loca, ya deja eso, no podemos evitar que los reyes tengan a su hijo, es imposible lo único que lograras es hacerle daño a la reina Susan…

-Bueno ese no es mi problema, mi problema ahora es buscar la manera de que ese niño no nazca y estuve haciendo memoria y lo único que recuerdo es que encontré unas yerbas de las que Adonis me había dado, pero la deje en la cocina hace varios días seguramente ya lo debieron mandar a la basura

-Entonces seguramente ya no sirve, olvídate de eso Eirá ya déjalo.

-No, voy a averiguar a donde llevan la basura y lo voy a encontrar

-¿Dime por qué no vas a buscar otra en el lugar donde lo encontraste?

-Por que el rey Peter quemo todas las que ahí habían y la única que rescate la perdí, voy a buscar primero en la basura y luego iré a la playa por si no la encuentro tal vez alguna ya haya nacido

-¿Eira?...

-Ya me voy Philip estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Eira se fue dejando a Philip en la entrada, pero de pronto el observo a una chica salir del castillo era Lucy quien salió a tomar aire fresco y lo observo ahí mirando hacia ella.

-¿Hola, que haces aquí?

-Majestad buenas noches, disculpe… yo solo quería felicitarla… -Dijo Philip un poco sonrojado

-¿Felicitarme? –Pregunto Lucy con el seño un poco fruncido

-Si, por la navidad

-Gracias igual felicidades a ti, me alegra que estés aquí, ¿Por qué no entras?

-Perdóneme majestad pero la verdad es que creí que la fiesta solo era para las personas más allegadas a los reyes

Lucy sonrío y le dio la mano en señal de que la acompañe para ir a la fiesta y respondiendo

-No, te equivocas, la fiesta es para todos los que quieran estar con nosotros.

Philip le sonrió y le dio su mano se bajo del caballa y camino junto a ella para acompañarla hasta la fiesta, Lucy le mostro donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas, después de comer Philip invito a Lucy para bailar a lo que ella accedió.

Del otro lado del salón se encontraba Peter observando la fiesta, volteo y miro a Abby que se encontraba sola parada mirando de igual manera la fiesta y a su acompañante quien bailaba con la pequeña Siry, de pronto ella escucho una voz que susurro muy cerca de ella…

-Te ves hermosa el día de hoy

-Gracias, ¿qué hace aquí?- respondió ella sin voltear a mirar

-Solo quería saludarte ¿quieres bailar?

-No, su novia puede venir y molestarse, es capaz de echarme del castillo –Contesto ella un poco enojada

-¿De que hablas? –Pregunto Peter un tanto confundido

-De su dulce novia majestad, nos prohibió mirarlo siquiera –respondió ella muy sarcásticas

-Eira hizo algo así

-Bueno no exactamente, solo no le agrada que las sirvientas estemos cerca del rey ósea de usted

-Abby no se por qué lo habrá dicho pero no es verdad. ¡Anda baila con migo!

-No, yo bailare con Jay, lo lamento

-El esta muy entretenido con Siry, solo una pieza, Abby no acostumbro a rogarle a una mujer

-A pues que lastima por que…

Pero Abby no pudo terminar de decir nada mas por que el rey le tomo la mano y la guio hasta el baile poniendo una mano en la cintura de Abby y acercándola a el, ella se quedo casi petrificada, y solo prefirió seguirle el paso al rey.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Adonis el se encontraba de pie en el comedor estaba muy enfadado por que había discutido con Mariana, algunas de las cosas estaban en el suelo.

-¡Mariana, regresa aquí!

-Déjame en paz, por que no me matas mejor ya no te soporto Adonis, ya no soporto vivir aquí –Mientras decía esto ella salía del salón

-¡Regresa aquí! ¡Mariana!

Adonis respiraba muy profundo estaba enojado, se suponía que debía pasar una cena tranquila a lado de su esposa pero una pequeña discrepancia termino en un gran pleito, el estaba harto y ella mas, ni siquiera recordaba el por que se había casado con ella, talvez era por lo bella que era, pero el estaba llegando al limite.

-Alvar, creo que ya es tiempo

-¿Ya es tiempo mi lord? ¿Para que?

-Para invitar a los reyes a venir, para que conozcan nuestra aldea.

I

I

Bueno, pues espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, quería que fuera mas largo pero no pude ya que quería subirlo por que ya me había pasado de la fecha, disculpen me y espero que sigan leyendo la historia porfa dejen comentarios porfis aunque sea un "si leí la historia" jajaj gracias, saludos nos leemos pronto…. Gracias…saludos…

No olvides sus reviews porfa…


	15. Cambio de planes

Hola, gracias amiga por tu comentario te lo agradezco mucho y por eso aquí tengo el siguiente capítulo espero lo leas y me digas que te pareció porfa, no era el capitulo como esperaba pero tenía que hacerlo, porque si no se vería demasiado rápido los capítulos y lo mejor es contar una buena historia con los detalles ¿no creen?, bueno para no aburrirles paso a la historia

Summary: Adonis se entera de que el bebe de los reyes está en camino, se da cuenta de la incompetencia de sus soldados, por lo que decide llamarles la atención y hacer un cambio de planes. Mientras ellos planean la forma de deshacerse del bebe de los reyes, este va creciendo poco a poco con todos los cuidados que sus tíos y sus padres pueden darles, ya que han pasado varios meses ahora los síntomas del embarazo de Susan han alcanzado a Caspian, que lo han dejado casi sin fuerza, pero como rey debe hacerse cargo del reino.

**Cambio de planes**

Eira se dirigía a la cocina buscando a alguna criada pero al transcursos de sus pasos no encontraba a nadie, salió y camino por el patio hasta que vio a una criada que caminaba por ese lugar, ella no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta acercarse a aquella persona.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Dime donde llevan la basura de la cocina? –pregunto Eirá muy apurada

-¿Que? ¿Disculpe no entiendo? –pregunto la otra chica con cara de incógnita

-¿A dónde llevan la basura que sale de la cocina? –Dijo Eira en voz alta

-la basura de las frutas y verduras las llevan al deposito cerca del pueblo

Eira no respondió ni pregunto nada mas, lo único que hizo fue marcharse lo mas rápido posible hasta llegar al lugar donde le había indicado aquella persona, busco por todos lados pero ahí solo había basura de las cosas que se descomponen rápidamente olía mal , Eira sabia que jamás encontraría la pequeña flor en ese lugar…

Mientras en la fiesta, Lucy bailaba con Philip ambos se veían alegres, pero ya era bastante tarde y el tenia algo importante que hacer.

-Majestad, discúlpeme pero debo retirarme

-¿A donde vas? ¿Acaso tienes otra fiesta a la cual acudir?

-No le diría fiesta pero es importante

-Está bien Philip, nos vemos luego…

-Hasta pronto majestad

Philip se acerco para despedirse de los reyes Caspian y Susan quienes se encontraban cerca de la chimenea

-Majestad debo retirarme –Dijo Philip con una reverencia

-¿Tan pronto?, pero si casi acabas de llegar,

-Tengo algo importante que hacer

-¿A esta hora?

-Si es buena hora, antes de que salga el sol –contesto Philip con una leve sonrisa

-Esta bien, gracias por haber venido.- dijo Caspian sonriendo

-Hasta pronto y felicidades de nuevo por la llegada de su bebe. Cuide mucho a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Lo haré. Gracias, -Caspian respondió algo extrañado por el comentario, pero no le tomo tanta importancia

-¡Reyna Susan hasta pronto! –Se despidió Philip con una reverencia

-¡Hasta pronto!. –Dijo Susan mirándolo muy sonriente

Philip salió del castillo y cabalgo lo mas rápido que su caballo pudo hasta llegar a la playa, ya era de madrugada estaba oscuro, el encendió una antorcha y reviso el lugar tratando de encontrar alguna de las yerbas que había perdido Eirá, al revisar casi todo el lugar se dio cuenta de que había un montoncito de las flores cerca de unas rocas, las cuales decidió quemar con el fuego de su antorcha, para luego seguir buscando mas rastros de esas yerbas pero no encontró nada.

Philip se marcho del lugar de regreso a la mansión de Adonis, mientras Eirá llego a la playa en busca de las tan preciadas yerbas pero no tuvo éxito, estaba molesta y no sabia como se lo diría a Adonis, ya no tenían forma de hacerle daño al bebe de los reyes o al menos eso pensaba ella.

Mientras en la fiesta estaba Peter en compañía de Abby, Jay se dio cuenta de eso y al ver que ella estaba feliz no pudo ir a buscarla ya que lo que el quería era que su amiga fuera feliz así que decidió no arruinarle la noche por que aun que ella dijera que no quería estar con el rey en el fondo Abby sentía algo especial por Peter.

-¿Y su novia? ¿No va a ir a verla?

-Abby, Eira no es mi novia, bueno no aun, y si no voy a verla es por que ella me dijo que volvería si se sentía mejor, además creo que no debería ir hasta su habitación se vería mal.

-Si tiene razón…

-Gracias –De pronto estas palabras salieron de los labios del rey

-¿Por que me da las gracias? –Abby lo miro y le Pregunto muy intrigada

-Por quedarte con migo esta noche.- Peter respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro

Abby sonrió ante lo que Peter había dicho, ellos estaban junto a la puerta ya no estaban bailando solo hablaban, el continuo hablando mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-¿Abby quieres acompañarme?

-¿Acompañarlo? ¿A dónde?

-A fuera…

-Pero las personas pueden verlo mal –Dijo ella en modo sarcástico pero Peter solo le sonrió

-No vamos a hacer nada malo, solo miraremos los fuegos artificiales, ¿no te gustan?

Cuando ella escucho de lo que se trataba sonrió y contesto tomando de la mano al rey y guiándolo hacia a fuera:

-¡Me encantan!

Peter y Abby salieron hasta la puerta ahí ya habían varios narnianos y telmarinos mirando hacia el cielo, El rey se veía muy feliz a lado de su acompañante, hablaban y reían por momentos, mientras Lucy miraba por una venta junto con Katara y Edmund los fuegos artificiales, mientras Caspian y Susan se encontraban juntos en la puerta el le tenia abrazado de la cintura mientras ella acariciaba los brazos de su esposo, ambos miraban al cielo.

-Y ahora solo nos queda esperar la llegada de nuestro hijo- decía Caspian mientras seguía mirando al cielo

-No, te equivocas, tenemos que avisar a todo Narnia la llegada de nuestro hijo- Susan respondió volteando para mirar al rey

-Es verdad, pero de eso me encargare mañana.

Los reyes se quedaron durante un tiempo más afuera del castillo junto con los invitados, para luego volver adentro y seguir con la fiesta la que se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, a esas horas ya casi no había personas o narnianos en el castillo, los reyes ya se habían ido a sus respectivas habitaciones. Eira no regreso a la fiesta, mientras Peter estuvo muy bien acompañado ya que pareciera que se olvido de ella, mientras que Edmund paso una linda velada acompañado de Katara y Jay simplemente se limito a compartir la fiesta con sus amigos.

Al día siguiente los reyes se levantaron muy tarde, la única que despertó muy temprano fue Susan quien como aun estaba en sus primeros mese de embarazo tenia malestar casi siempre. A la hora de la comida mientras Peter cuestionaba a Susan y Caspian sobre su futuro sobrino, Lucy y Edmund solo lo miraban con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la forma en que Peter hablaba y por todo lo que decía.

La tarde paso muy amena toda la familia real junta durante todo el día hablando de cosas del castillo o de los pevensie que recordaban la navidad que tuvieron en la Narnia de la época dorada y la que tuvieron en Londres cosa que para Caspian era bastante interesante.

Eirá no apareció cerca del castillo en todo el día y tampoco se acerco a la mansión de adonis. ya más en la tarde mientras los reyes se encontraban aun juntos en la cocina estaba Jay sentado tomando un poco de agua su amigo Osian lo acompañaba ya que ese día estaban libres, Osian lo miraba muy curioso le daba gracia recordar cómo había perdido a su chica la noche anterior y perderla con el Rey era una batalla perdida sin duda o al menos eso pensaba osian, mientras en el patio estaban Katara y Abby, Katara estaba muy contenta puesto que tuvo una noche en compañía del rey Edmund, ella ya no podía evitar el amor que sentía por el.

-¿Por que estas tan contenta Katara? –Pregunto Abby, quien solo miraba a su amiga. Ambas estaban sentadas junto a una fuente que dejaba escuchar el correr del agua.

-Pues estoy contenta por que… ¿Abby?-Katara miro a su amiga con un leve sonrojo en el rostro y agachando la cabeza dudo en contestar

-¿Por que?, cuéntame-dijo Abby con mucha curiosidad

-Abby, estoy enamorada…

-de verdad me creerías si te dijera que no me había dado cuenta –Respondió Abby un tanto sarcástica

-ya basta Abby

-Hay amiga estoy muy feliz por ti, que gusto me da que seas feliz, y el rey siente lo mismo por ti

-Si, el me lo a dicho Abby

-¿de verdad? ¿Y te ha besado?

-No, el es muy respetuoso

-Que bueno que tú si eres feliz, no digo que yo no lo sea, digo estoy feliz por que la bruja de Eira no estuvo ayer en la fiesta y yo baile casi toda la noche con el rey Peter.

-Abby mejor no le busques pleito a Eira, ella es mala y no sabes de lo que es capaz con tal de alejarte del rey

-ya se tendré cuidado, además solo fue un baile, pero fue la mejor navidad de mi vida…

Los días siguientes el rey Caspian mando a hacer varios avisos para mandar a todas las regiones Narnianas, esos carteles eran para dar la noticia de que el reino al fin tendría a un heredero, así que Caspian mando un cartel a cada líder de los poblados .

Una mañana uno de los pergaminos llego a mano de Adonis , ese día el estaba como casi siempre sentado en el jardín cuando de pronto un soldado llego hasta ese lugar y le entrego el pergamino.

-Mi lord llego esto desde el castillo

-¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto Adonis con una cara de desconcierto

-No lo se mi lord un fauno lo trajo y dijo que son noticias del castillo

-Y a nosotros que nos importan sus noticias-Cuando termino de decir esto Alvar entro y le respondió

-Puede ser algo importante mi lord ya que en el castillo jamás hacen eso.

Adonis no respondió solo le arrebato el pergamino al otro soldado, retiro rápidamente la pequeña cuerda que sujetaba el pergamino y lo desenrollo rápidamente, sus ojos estaban fijos en el papel, solo respiraba.

-¿Sucede algo mi lord? –Pregunto Alvar

Pero Adonis no respondió solo se levanto de la silla muy bruscamente haciendo caer la silla hacia atrás y pronunciando maldiciones, alo que Alvar solo miraba.

-¡Maldición! ¡No puede ser!, ¡esto no puede ser!

Alvar miraba la reacción de Adonis -¿Qué sucede?

-Los reyes van a ser padres, entiendes, van a tener un hijo, el heredero. No puedo creer que Eira no haya podido hacer bien su trabajo. Ve a buscar a Philip y dile que traiga a Eira a la mansión, tendremos una larga conversación.

-Enseguida mi lord – dijo Alvar con una reverencia. Se fue del lugar para buscar a Philip, quien se encontraba cerca de la entrada del castillo de telmar, cuando lo encontró le dio la orden de Adonis. Alvar regreso a la mansión mientras Philip tuvo que esperar y hacer guardia en el castillo.

El soldado espero a que Eira saliera, ya que varios días habían pasado y Eira no daba señales de vida, la verdad era que estaba angustiada pensando en la manera de cómo deshacerse del bebe de los reyes antes de que adonis se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Ella había salido a dar una ronda fuera del castillo cuando Philip la vio ella caminaba sin percatarse que el la miraba escondido detrás de un muro, Eira estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la jalo del brazo. Ella hizo un sonido con su respiración…

-¿Philip qué demonios te pasa?, ¡me asustaste!

El sonrió – Eira Adonis me a mandado por ti

-¿Qué? –la cara de ella parecía preocupada

-Si, parece que esta enojado

-¿Por que?

-No lo se, seguramente algo hiciste mal

-¿hice mal? ¿Qué cosa? Dime

-No lo sé, piensa, ¿tú qué crees que hayas hecho mal?

-¿Ya lo sabe verdad?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya sabe lo del hijo de los reyes, es eso, no puede ser ¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-¿Que vamos a hacer? Perdóname pero tu eres la del problema tu estaba dentro del castillo no yo, dijiste que era fácil, ya vez que no, yo solo te digo que el te espera en la mansión, y quiere que vallamos lo antes posible.

Eira ya no dijo nada y se limito a acompañar a Philip hasta la mansión, ambos cabalgaron por una hora aun que ella iba un poco rezagada, pensaba en lo que le dirían. Llegaron a la mansión pero antes de entrar al lugar donde estaba Adonis se toparon con Alvar, quien no pudo evitar burlarse de Eira

-Muy bien hecho Eira, lograste hacer enojar a Adonis, ya veraz lo que te espera.

Ella lo miro con una cara de querer matarlo, mientras Philip lo miro con decepción para luego decirle.

-Ya déjala en paz Alvar…

Alvar miro a Philip con una risa burlona y luego dijo –Entra te esperan.

Al abrir la puerta se toparon con Adonis que miraba por una de las grandes ventanas del salón, el volteo la mirada hacia Eira

-¡Acércate querida!

Ella camino a paso lento, sabia que el estaba molesto, al quedar cerca de Adonis lo miro con ojos un tanto asustados y el la miro como si ella fuera nada solo cuando vio la mano de Adonis acercándose a su cara con un rápido movimiento haciéndole voltear la cara, el la había golpeado, no como a Philip cuando le golpeo con el fuete, no a ella nada mas con su mano pero la mano de el era bastante fuerte como para causarle un gran dolor.

-¡Cómo es posible que algo tan sencillo no lo hayas podido realizar!, ¡Eira era tan fácil y no lo pudiste hacer!

-Adonis hice lo que pude pero sabes que era imposible evitar que ellos concibieran a su hijo

-Claro que no, lo habíamos logrado por casi un año pero tu estúpido jueguito de enamorar al rey Peter te a hecho perder el tiempo, deja de jugar y ponte a trabajar, que aun no a nacido, pero el reino entero ya sabe que ellos serán padres ¿y que nos resta?, bueno pues evitar que nazca ¿Cómo? pues esa será tu tarea ahora. No se que harás pero tu no debes dejar que ese niño nazca, si el nace tu mueres. Es subida o la tuya

Ella solo lo escucho, volteo la mirada y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra, solo alvar le dijo:

-Adiós…

-ya basta Alvar –dijo Philip

Eira regreso al castillo y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue ir corriendo a buscar al rey Peter, llego hasta la puerta de la habitación del rey, ya que ese día el rey Peter saldría de viaje a unos poblados un poco lejanos el se encontraba descansando antes de salir, ella toco la puerta de la habitación, Peter estaba recostado cuando escucho la brusquedad con que tocaban la puerta, el se levanto de su cama y camino hasta llegar a la puerta al abrirla Eira se le tiro en los abrazos y sollozando le abrazo con fuerza, Peter estaba asombrado.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué sucede?, tranquila, mírame –Dijo petar levantando el rostro de Eira haciendo que ella le mirara.

-Nada, es solo que me siento sola y triste…

-¿Sola? ¿Por qué? si yo estoy aquí con tigo y te quiero mucho

-Hay cosas que usted no sabe de mí,

-pues cuéntamelas

-No, no puedo, no aun

Peter la miro y le sonrió -Te diré algo, que te parece si me cuentas cuando estés preparada, y mejor hoy me acompañas a comer ¿quieres?

-¿De verdad?, si me gustaría…

Peter le dio su brazo en una forma de hacer que ella le diera su brazo también para poder salir a comer, ambos tomaron el almuerzo en el jardín, ella parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco pero su mente seguía dando vueltas tratando de buscar la forma de cómo hacer que el bebe de los reyes no nazca.

Un par de meses después el vientre de Susan se hacía más evidente y aun que sus malestares estaban cambiando un poco ella a un se sentía bastante agotada, ese día Susan se levanto y bajo hacia la sala donde estaba Caspian sentado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás ni siquiera se percato que ella llego al lugar.

-¿Caspian? ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunto Susan al ver al rey

El abrió los ojos y se incorporo para mirar a Susan –Hola su, buen día, la verdad es que… no me siento bien…

-¿Que tienes?

-Tengo muchas nauseas

Susan sonrió, le pareció gracioso –¡Que gracioso!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Bueno es que parece que a mí se me han quitado las nauseas matutinas y tu las as obtenido

-Que cosas dices, seguro es algo que comí,

-Bueno lo que sea. Te diré que debes hacer, recuéstate y yo te traeré algo de comer

-No tengo ganas de comer nada su, perdona

-Será algo ligero, tal vez algo como pan con mantequilla y un poco de fruta

-No quiero

Susan no le hizo mucho caso así que fue a la cocina y le pidió a Abby que preparara el desayuno de ambos y que lo llevara a la sala, luego ella regreso al lado de Caspian con unas mantas y un jarrón con agua fría.

Susan se acerco a su esposo y se inclino a su lado para luego meter una de las telas en el jarrón y humedecerlas, luego empezó a desatar la camisa del rey para dejar descubierto el pecho y abdomen del rey luego puso la tela en el abdomen de Caspian lo que le hizo sentir un escalofríos, que le hizo abrir los ojos y gemir

-¿Susan qué haces?, esta frio

- al menos te hará sentir mejor

-¿eso crees?

-Si

De pronto entro Edmund en compañía de Lucy a la sala.

-¿Que sucede su? –Pregunto Edmund

-Caspian no se siente bien, Ed

Antes de que Lucy pudiera decir algo, Caspian se levanto muy deprisa del sillón y salió corriendo al patio, parecía que su estomago no pudo aguantar mas, Lucy lo miro muy graciosa y Edmund se quedo parado junto a Susan, luego el la ayudo a ponerse de pie y pregunto.

-¿Qué le pasa a Caspian?

-No se, tenia nauseas

Edmund rio, le pareció gracioso, pero no dijo nada, Susan fue en busca de Caspian quien después de unos momentos ya se sentía mejor así que un rato mas paso y luego ambos tomaron su desayuno, luego pudo seguir con sus labores en el castillo, mientras Susan y Lucy estaban aprendiendo a tejer.

Los días se iban pasando y parecía que el cansancio hacia mella en Caspian, su apetito había aumentado pero su peso no aumentaba ya que constantemente estaba en movimiento, pero lo que no podía evitar eran las nauseas, Susan era la que solía dormir mucho durante esos días, y su vientre cada vez estaba mas abultado, con casi cinco meses, su espalda comenzaba a molestarle, habían días que no salía de su habitación.

Eira había encontrado un remedio para sus males, era una infusión de unas yerbas que había comprado en uno de los mercados bajos de un poblado lejano al reino, pero como el hijo de los reyes ya era bastante grande lo único que conseguía era hacer que Susan durmiera casi todo el día y retardaba el crecimiento del bebe.

Una tarde se encontraba Susan sentada en una de las sillas mas cómodas de su habitación con sus dos piernas puestas en otra silla intentaba terminar una pequeña prenda para su bebe pero no era muy buena con el tejido ya que parecía que en lugar de avanzar lo que hacia era des hacer el tejido, esa tarde Caspian llego y entro a la habitación.

-¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estas? –El tenía puesto sus dos manos atrás y se acerco a Susan dándole un beso en los labios.

-Cansada, y no logro terminar este tejido, ya no puedo mas, ushh –Susan estaba enojada tanto que arrojo el tejido cerca de la ventana.

Caspian la miro con sorpresa, pero sabia que las hormonas la hacían actuar de esa manera, el le sonrió y se inclino hacia ella.

-Tranquila deja eso, mejor compremos su ropa, no te preocupes…

-Es que… -Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Caspian saco sus manos y le mostro una flor era una lirio blanco

-Caspian, ¿qué haces?…

-Es un regalo, para alegrarte la tarde

-Me duelen los pies, están hinchados y me siento muy cansada, me duele la espalda y…

-Y te vez hermosa. Te quiero – Caspian se sentó en el suelo, para poder poner su cabeza cerca del vientre de Susan de pronto sintió como algo se movió, como si hubieran acariciado su rostro

-¿Lo sentiste? – dijo Caspian

Susan sonrió mientras respondía –Si claro que lo sentí, creo que te reconoció sabe que eres su padre…

-me acaricio el rostro –Caspian le dio un beso al vientre de Susan que estaba cubierto por una tela muy delgada.

En la noche después de cenar Caspian estaba recostado tenia abrazado a Susan a ambos el sueño les iba ganando, pero eso no le impedía al rey acariciar a su hijo.

Los días seguían pasando y Eira no veía ni un resultado con la poción que había comprado, estaba desesperada y no sabia que mas hacer, así que decidió ir de nuevo con Adonis, a pesar de las amenazas de este, el seguro tenia alguna buena idea que lograría ayudarla ya que si querían evitar que ese bebe naciera debían ayudarse mutuamente.

Al llegar a la mansión Eira fue directo hacia Adonis, ella le conto lo que había hecho para intentar evitar el crecimiento del bebe, pero solo había conseguido hacer que Susan durmiera mas y comiera menos, pero ella veía que el bebe seguís su desarrollo.

-No se que mas hacer Adonis, no he visto resultados con la poción que compre

-ya se, lo he pensado y creo que la mejor forma es hacerlos venir a la mansión, ya que no pudimos invitarlos hace algunos meses, pero creo que es hora de hacerlos venir, yo creo que aquí tendremos mas oportunidad ¿dime algo? ¿Acaso as regresado a la playa a buscar las flores para el té?

-Si pero pareciera que alguien las quema, ya que siempre esta oscura la yerba de ese lugar

-De todas formas, en estas circunstancias ya no nos servirán el niño ya es bastante grande, ahora que tiene casi los seis meses lo mejor será un cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes? ¿A que te refieres con cambio de planes?

-Es muy fácil querida, ¿por qué atormentarnos con hacer que el bebe no nazca?, cuando seria mas fácil acabar con él cuando nazca y lo que tengo en mente es hacer que nazca antes de tiempo ya que aun no esta completamente desarrollado.

-Esa es una buena idea, -dijo Eira muy entusiasmada

-¡Alvar! –Hablo Adonis con la voz muy fuerte

-¿Mi lord? –Alvar estaba en la puerta esperando órdenes

-Prepara una invitación para los reyes, es momento de que conozcan nuestra aldea, prepáralo lo mas pronto que se pueda, no hay que perder mas tiempo.

-Adonis el rey esta de viaje y debe regresar la otra semana, pero ellos tienen un evento cuando el rey regrese, al cual seguramente tu estarás invitado.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es para hacer formal la llegada del heredero, ya que como te habrán informado por medo del pergamino, el rey esta organizando una fiesta.

-Valla, valla, no podremos hacer nada por ahora, tendrá que ser hasta que ellos vengan a la mansión.

Los días siguientes Susan y Lucy se quedaron en el castillo, ya que sus hermanos y caspian salieron de viaje y regresaban en una semana, Lucy quería ir al viaje pero sus hermanos le dijeron que debía quedarse con Susan a cuidarla, por si algo grave ocurría.

Una de esos días se encontraba Susan en su habitación estaba sentada al borde de la cama cuando alguien toco la puerta, ella volteo a mirar pero recordó que la puerta tenia seguro, por lo que con un poco de trabajo tuvo que levantarse para abrirla, ese día Susan no se sentía muy bien el bebe se había movido casi toda la noche, sentía la piel irritada y mas estirada que nunca además de que sus pies le dolían bastante.

-Buenos días majestad, me mandaron a traerle esto –Eran unas lindas rosas rojas que le habían mandado a Susan en manera de felicitación por su bebe

-Gracias Eira déjalas ahí en la mesa por favor

-¿Majestad le sucede algo?, la veo pálida

-Un poco. Eira puedes decirle a Katara que venga para que me ayude a vestirme

-No se preocupe majestad yo puedo ayudarla, Kat está algo ocupada con el desayuno

-¿De verdad me ayudarías?, Gracias.

Susan se acerco a su closet para buscar alguna ropa que le quedara pero parecía que ya ni una le venía, así que Eira se acerco y le mostro unas cuantas opciones, Susan miro hasta que se decidió por un vestido rojo bastante ancho.

-Ese le quedara perfecto, déjeme ayudarla –Dijo Eirá

Susan se quito la pijama y se puso el vestido rojo, solo que había que amarrarlo por dé tras a lo que Eira la ayudaría.

-Creo que el vestido me hace ver muy gorda Eira

-Algo majestad, pero podemos sujetarlo un poco más fuerte para que no se vea tanto su estomago abultado. ¿Qué le parece?

-Bueno, pero solo un poco

Eira empezó a acomodar los amarres del vestido de Susan, en una de sus tantos ajustes, Susan sintió un gran apretón en su vientre lo que le hizo dar un pequeño quejido

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad? – pregunto Eria

-Creo que esta apretado

-Pero aun se ve bastante gorda yo creo que un poco mas

Al decir estas últimas palabras apretó mas el vestido de Susan, eso si la lastimo pero eso era lo que Eira quería, por lo que vio que el vientre de Susan casi no se percibía con ese vestido y con los amarres, lo que hizo Eira fue salir de la habitación con una escusa bastante vana

-Majestad debo irme olvide algo importante, con permiso…

-E…Eira… espe…r..

Pero Susan no podía respirar, trato de tocar el hombro de Eira quien salió muy deprisa de la habitación. Susan cayó al suelo boca abajo casi sin respiración y dándose un severo golpe contra el suelo…

O

O

O

O

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo y perdón por tardarme tanto pero me estoy cambiando de trabajito y me esta llevando algo de tiempo terminar mis pendientes pero sigo escribiendo, no olvido la historia si ustedes no se olvidan y como siempre les digo aun que sea una sola persona que lea la historia por esa persona seguiré escribiendo, así que espero algún comentario aunque sea uno chiquito porfitas, si gracias un review chicas uno solo, que valgan la pena mis desveladas siiii, :) , gracias nos leemos pronto, se cuidan….


	16. Invitacion a los reyes

Hola chicas antes que nada déjenme desearle una ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y también quiero agradecerles los comentarios a ambas, gracias por lo que me dicen y por seguir leyendo la historia, créanme que si no fuera por los comentarios uff hace mucho que hubiera dejado la historia y aunque a veces uno con mucho trabajo lee los fics, lose a mi me pasa y también me está costando trabajo escribir pero al ver que ustedes se interesan en la historia aquí sigo escribiendo aun en 25 de diciembre jejeje .

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Serena1614 que siempre me deja un comentario, siempre me dice que le parece la historia gracias amiga siempre me animas a seguir escribiendo, gracias y también a flower marie princess gracias por estar al pendiente de la historia aun que como dices no siempre puedes dejar un Reviews pero saber que siempre entras a fanfiction para ver si actualice eso me da mucha alegría, gracias a ustedes y atooodoss y toooodas que se que aun que no dejen comentarios siguen leyendo la historia

Mil gracias sin ustedes esta historia no sería posible Gracias.

Pasando a la historia:

Summary: Susan estaba casi sin respiración y apunto de asfixiarse, una persona llega en su auxilio, pero aun que ella parece estar bien temen por el bebe que no se mueve, Los reyes regresan de su viaje y al enterarse de lo sucedido Caspian reprende a Abby y a Katara por no acatar sus ordenes de cuidar a Susan, pero Es con Eirá con la que tiene mas problemas, el empieza a perder confianza en ella, pero aunque Peter también se enfada con Eirá no puede evitar sentir algo por ella por lo que la perdona, mientras Adonis hace formal la invitación a los reyes para visitar su aldea Aravis a lo que los reyes aceptan.

**Invitación a los reyes**

Susan estaba en el suelo su respiración se hacía más lenta, los amarres de su ropa no la dejaban respirar y le había hecho perder el sentido rápidamente, por su condición era más difícil respirar.

Eirá salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien cerca, camino y bajo las escaleras, salió del castillo como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ya era la hora del desayuno.

Katara y otra de las muchachas que trabajaba en el castillo llevaron la comida hasta el comedor, unos momentos después Lucy llego sentándose junto a la mesa, miro toda la comida se veía deliciosa.

-No sé si tengo demasiada hambre pero hoy la comida se ve deliciosa y quiero probar de todo –Dijo Lucy mirando toda la mesa

-Adelante majestad toda es para usted y su hermana –comento Katara muy sonriente

-Es verdad ¿y Susan? –Pregunto Lucy mirando a Katara muy extrañada

-No ha bajado majestad, ayer no se veía bien, tal vez aun se siente mal -Respondió Katara mientras acomodaba la vajilla

-Si sírvenos, iré a buscar a Susan, últimamente la he visto mal ¿verdad? – Respondió Lucy mientras se levantaba de la mesa Lucy volteo a mirar de nuevo hacia katara algo pensante

- Si es verdad, ella se ve pálida y delgada a pesar de que su bebe ya es bastante grande, ¿le parece si empiezo a servir? –Katara pregunto antes de que Lucy saliera de la habitación

-La voy a traer para que coma con migo, si Kat sírvenos…

Lucy salió del comedor, iba muy tranquila por los pasillos saludaba a los criados y a los soldados que se topaba en su andar. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana toco y hablo:

-¿Susan ya estas despierta? –Pero no recibió respuesta por lo que volvió a tocar la puerta y hablar-¿Susan?

Al no escuchar nada del otro lado Lucy abrió la puerta y al mirara en su interior observo a su hermana en el suelo, ella corrió hasta Susan, se inclino cerca de ella y la volteo para dejarla boca arriba, la tomo en sus brazos y acaricio el vientre de Susan, pudo notar que la tela del vestido estaba muy apretada.

-Susan, despierta ¿qué tienes? ¡Ayuda!Alguien que me ayude! ¡Por favor! -La última palabra la dijo en voz baja y con un sollozo

Por el pasillo caminaba un soldado, al pasar por la habitación y ver a Lucy en el suelo y a Susan en recostada en las piernas de su hermanita, entro pidiendo permiso.

-Con permiso, ¿Majestad que sucede necesita ayuda?

-Gracias al cielo que llegaste, por favor necesito ayuda Susan no responde –Decía Lucy muy angustiada

El soldado levanto a Susan del suelo y la recostó en la cama.

-Voy por el profesor Cornelius –dijo aquella persona y salió corriendo en busca del profesor

Lucy volvió a quedarse sola en la habitación con su hermana se acerco a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera, como tratando de llamar a sus hermanos y a Caspian con el pensamiento, pero aun faltaban un par de días para que regresaran, en un momento de distracción escucho que alguien entro a la habitación, ella volteo a mirar intempestivamente, era Cornelius en compañía de Abby

-¿Majestad que sucedió?

-No lo se profesor cuando entre ella estaba en el piso, casi no respira no se que le pudo suceder –Decía Lucy mientras miraba a su hermana

-Mire parece que el vestido está atado con mucha fuerza –Abby observaba la tela demasiado tesada de la ropa de Susan

-Es verdad

Lucy volteo a su hermana de un lado para poder desatar el vestido, se dio cuenta de que lo que Abby decía era verdad, lo que hizo enojar a Lucy y al profesor. El profesor se acerco a Susana para ver si respiraba, noto que si, ella respiraba y el color le volvía al rostro.

-¿Quien le ato la ropa a Susan? –Pregunto Lucy mirando hacia Abby con voz enérgica

-No lo sé majestad

-¿Como no lo vas a saber? si tu y Katara son las únicas que están a cargo de la reina –Cornelius hablo con una voz muy fuerte.

-No lose profesor yo solo me encargo de la comida y Katara me ayudaba a servir la comida, ni ella ni yo fuimos -Abby se defendía y defendía a su amiga

-Lo importante ahora es ayudar a Susan a recuperar su respiración, ¿qué hacemos profesor?-Lucy hablo

El profesor presiono un poco el pecho de Susan, luego se acerco un poco a su rostro para ver si respiraba.

-No se preocupe parece que poco a poco esta respirando mejor –Comento Cornelius con una sonrisa

-¿Esta seguro profesor? Si algo le pasa a Susan o al bebe Caspian no me lo perdonara –dijo Lucy un poco angustiada

-No se preocupe, vea que el rostro de la reina ya tiene color, ella esta inconsciente pero tal vez si le ponemos un poco de alcohol para que se reanime, quizás funcione…

-Es buena idea, ¿Abby por que no vas por el alcohol? y dile a Katara que venga.

-En seguida majestad –Abby inclino la cabeza y salió de la habitación

Unos momentos después Abby y Katara llegaron hasta la habitación. Katara estaba angustiada temía la reacción del rey cuando se enterar de lo que había sucedió. Ambas chicas observaban como Cornelius ponía un poco de alcohol en una tela y lo pasaba cerca del rostro de Susan, hasta que poco a poco empezó a despertar.

-¡Ho Susan! ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Lucy mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Lucy… que sucedió? –Susan pregunto con la cara aun pálida

-Aun no lo sabemos pero esperamos que tú nos digas… -Dijo Lucy

-¡Majestad qué bueno que despertó!

El profesor también se alegro, pero las otras chicas ahí presentes aun estaban preocupadas por el bebe, porque aun que Susan había despertado, no sabían como estaba su hijo, las dos miraban con una cara de angustia a las reinas.

-¿Susan dime quien te ayudo a vestirte?-Pregunto Lucy muy disimulada

-Creo que… Eirá fue la que me ayudo- Dijo Susan aun respirando lentamente

-¿Eirá? –La cara de Lucy mostraba un poco de enojo

Susan aun hablaba con dificultad y trataba de recordar que había pasado. Abby escucho lo que Susan dijo y movió la cabeza volteando a ver a su amiga.

-Fue Eira Kat

-Ya escuche esa mujer es muy mala Abby.

-Katara por favor quédate con Susan, Abby tráele el desayuno, yo saldré un momento por favor no la dejen sola.

-Claro que si majestad –Ambas chicas respondieron inclinando la cabeza

Lucy salió de la habitación en compañía del profesor -¿A donde va majestad?-Pregunto Cornelius

-Tengo algo que hacer profesor, no se preocupe por Susan, regresare en unos momentos más, , gracias por todo

-Está bien majestad, por favor avíseme si pasa algo, estaré en la biblioteca.

Lucy se marcho del lugar, bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo donde se topo con un fauno a quién pregunto por Eira, el fauno le dijo que la había visto en las caballerías parecía que iba de salida, Lucy no perdió mas tiempo y se fue directo hasta el lugar indicado por el fauno, justo en ese momento Eira acababa de ensillar su caballo.

-¿A dónde vas? –Lucy miro a Eira y la cuestiono con una voz enérgica

-Voy a dar una ronda a las afueras del castillo majestad

-¿Quién te dio esa orden?

-Es lo que siempre hago los jueves majestad

-Hoy no, recuerda que no está mis hermanos ni Caspian y la que está a cargo por ahora soy yo, debes decirme lo que vas a hacer, y no hacer lo que quieras.

-Disculpe, pero…

-Pero nada. ¿Por qué ataste tan fuerte la ropa de Susan?

-¿De qué habla?

-No te hagas se que tú fuiste la que ayudo a Susan a vestirse el día de hoy, ese no es tu trabajo, te prohíbo que vallas hasta donde están nuestras habitaciones, entendido.

-Majestad ¿por qué me dice esas cosas?, yo solo quería ayudar a su hermana, a ella no le gustaba su ropa, le quedaba tan ancha, yo solo cumplí órdenes.

-¿Ordenes? Ella no te ordeno que la mataras, sino que la ayudaras. Susan estuvo a punto de ahogarse con esa ropa y solo espero que no le halla pasado nada al bebe porque Caspian es capaz de mandarte a la horca, no le va a importar que andes tras de mi hermano, Estoy segura que él no te perdonara, para Peter nosotras somos mas importantes que cualquier otra mujer ¿entiendes?

-Perdóneme. Si me permite quiero disculparme con la reina Susan, yo no quería que le pasara nada, yo no sabia…

-Bueno ya te dije, solo reza por que no le pase nada al bebe. Hoy no iras a dar tu ronda te quedaras aquí en las caballerías y bañaras a los caballos que hay en este lugar.

Después de dar las últimas ordenes Lucy salió del lugar sin darle tiempo a Eirá de responder, realmente estaba molesta, y como esa mujer no le agradaba, estaba algo divertida por el trabajo que le había dado.

Sin embargo Cuando Lucy salió Eirá se enfureció por el trabajo que le había dejado, grito de rabia estaba roja y su sangre hervía de furia y molestia.

En la noche Lucy se quedo con Susan en su habitación, ese día había pensado quedarse con ella ese y el resto de los días que faltaban para que los reyes regresaran, Lucy estaba recostada en uno de los sillones que parecía una cama pequeña tenia la mirada puesta en el techo de la habitación y un libro abierto sobre su pecho puesto de manera que no perdiera la pagina que estaba leyendo. Mientras Susan dormía profundamente.

Unas horas más tarde Lucy ya estaba dormida el libro que leía estaba en el suelo, pero su sueño era bastante ligero ya que estaba algo incomoda en ese sillón, Lucy escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abrió, ella abrió los ojos, volteo a mirar y vio la silueta de un hombre pero no era como Caspian o como alguno de sus hermanos, se veía que el cuerpo de la persona era de un hombre ya maduro como Miraz pero no veía su rostro, de pronto se dio cuenta de que era un sueño, despertó con los ojos muy abiertos miraba hacia el techo y volteo a mirar hacia la puerta recordando su sueño pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y volvió a mirar una silueta pero esta le era familiar.

-¿Caspian? –Pregunto Lucy un poco sorprendida puesto que se suponía que llegarían hasta en dos días

-¿Lucy que sucedió? ¿Cómo esta Susan y el bebe? El profesor me dijo lo que paso pero no me explico bien.

-Tranquilo Susan está bien, ella comió muy bien el día de hoy, pero al parecer el bebe no se ha movido en todo el día y es que ella ha estado durmiendo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Fue… tal vez un accidente. Susan quería ponerse su vestido rojo pero la persona que la ayudo fue Eirá y creo que se paso un poco con la atadura, estuvo muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué ella? se supone que Katara debería ayudar a Susan.

-Bueno no lose pero no volveré a dejar a Susan

-No te preocupes yo tampoco volveré a salir de viaje, creo que será mejor que nos quedemos todos, suspenderé los viajes de este año al menos hasta que nuestro bebe nazca.

-Perdón creo que no hice muy bien mi trabajo…

Antes de que Caspian respondiera Peter y Edmundo entraron a la habitación ambos preocupados y hablando al mismo tiempo

-¿Como esta Susan? ¿Ella está bien?

-Ella está bien, el que me preocupa es el bebe, Lucy dice que no se ha movido en todo el día –Decía Caspian mientras volteaba a mirar a Susan

-¿segura Lucy? –Pregunto Peter angustiado

-Sí, bueno al menos eso es lo que Susan me dijo, ella dijo que no había sentido mover al bebe en todo el día.

-Esperemos que este bien –Peter hablaba mientras miraba a Susan y luego volteo el rostro hacia Caspian

-Pero digan me una cosa ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No se supone que llegaban hasta en dos días? –Lucy pregunto algo curiosa

-Bueno sucede que Caspian estaba con sus malestares –Edmund dijo en forma de broma

-ya basta Ed, sucede que el ya se quería regresar –Peter a completo

-Parece que Caspian se vuelto muy perceptivo –Lucy sonrió mientras hablaba

-Si tal parece que lo presentía, por que me moría de ganas de regresar…

-Qué bueno que volvieron antes, pero ya es tarde creo que es hora de dormir

-Me quedare. Lucy gracias por cuidar de Susan, no te preocupes sé que no puedes estar todo el tiempo con ella, gracias. -Caspian se dirigió a Lucy, ella solo le sonrió.

Los tres hermanos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, mientras Caspian se quedo mirando a Susan quien dormía sin percibir que ellos ya habían regresado, el pidió que le subieran agua caliente ya que pretendía tomar un baño.

Después de tomar el baño se cambio de ropa y se recostó al lado de Susan, ella sintió que alguien mas estaba en la cama, lo cual la hizo despertar, un poco aun adormilada

-¿Caspian? ¿Eres tú?

-Hola Susan ¿como estas?, ¿Dime como te sientes?

-Estoy bien, el bebe no se ha movido pero sé que está bien. Caspian fue culpa mía, yo me sentía fea y gorda pero después de lo que paso, no me importa verme así, solo quiero que nuestro hijo este bien.

-Tú no eres fea, ni estas gorda, si tu vientre es grande es por nuestro hijo, pero tu estas muy delgada, no te estás alimentando bien, además así me gustas mucho, mucho más. Eres hermosa

-Gracias, te prometo que no volveré a querer esconder a nuestro hijo

-Eso espero por que recuerda que la fiesta que estamos preparando para la semana que viene es por nuestro hijo entendido, así que no quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy.

-Perdóname, nunca más lo volveré a hacer.

Después de hablar Caspian abrazo a Susan y ella le abrazo a él para luego quedarse dormidos. Al día siguiente Caspian hablo con Abby y Katara de verdad que estaba enojado se suponía que era el trabajo de ambas estar con Susan y el de Kat ayudarla a vestirse, por lo que les tuvo que dar un regaño bastante fuerte, pero con quien quería hablar era con Eirá, el le dijo que lo viera en el salón principal, ella sabía que no había actuado bien y que fue muy imprudente al hacer lo que había hecho pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Eirá entro al salón Caspian tenía una mirada muy seria, ella lo miro con un poco de temor no sabía qué era lo que le esperaba, pero Caspian tomo la palabra.

-Sé lo que ocurrió con Susan Eirá y no espero que me des una explicación, ella estuvo a punto de morir y nuestro hijo también, pero hoy en la mañana afortunadamente nuestro bebe volvió a moverse así que aun vive, lo único que te voy a decir es que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, sabes que soy capaz de mandar a la orca a quien le haga daño a mi esposa y a mi hijo, así que mejor mantente lejos de ellos

-¿Majestad?...

-No no digas nada, lo mejor será que por ahora prestes tus servicios fuera del castillo,

-¿Majestad? Déjeme explicarle….

-No no quiero escuchar nada, retírate

Eirá no se movía solo tenía la cabeza abajo pero Caspian estaba muy molesto así que volvió a hablar

-¡Retírate!.

Ella salió enojada al cerrar la puerta y voltear vio de frente a Peter quien la miro muy serio.

-¿Peter?

-Ahora no Eirá, con permiso…

Peter también estaba enojado, como Lucy había dicho ellos, sus hermanos eran lo que el más quería por encima de todo. Aun que al rey le atraía esa mujer, no podía dejar pasar lo ocurrido, tal vez cuando pasara un tiempo considerado, quizá el podría pensar en intentar algo, ya que Susan había dicho que ella se sentía mal con su cuerpo y en si no culpo a Eirá de lo sucedido.

Durante la semana prepararon la fiesta en honor al heredero y como siempre hacían, grandes banquetes para esas ocasiones, las invitaciones se habían mandado semanas antes y esperaban a varios líderes de los poblados Narnianos, incluso Adonis.

El día llego y parecía que todo estaba bien en el castillo. Susan estaba buscando una ropa que se le vea bien, mientras Caspian tomaba un baño ella y Lucy sacaban una y otra ropa del armario ya habían tantos vestidos que habían sepultado la ropa de Caspian que ya estaba preparada en la cama.

-¿Que tal este azul? ¿Es lindo? –Lucy mostraba un vestido Azul con algunos adornos color dorados en la orilla y en el cuello

-Bueno, me lo voy a probar –Decía Susan, mientras se ponía de pie, ella estaba sentada en una silla junto al armario.

Susan se puso el vestido pero no bajaba todo, su vientre era más grande que la parte de arriba del vestido

-Creo que no te favorece ese color, ¿qué tal este color agua marina? –Lucy saco otro vestido de una tela más delgada y se veía más grande que el anterior

-Ese es muy grande –Decía Susan mientras miraba el vestido no muy convencida

-Pero estarás cómoda –Mientras Lucy la animaba

Susan tomo el vestido y se le puso, le quedo ajustado pero era el único que le quedaba bien.

-Te vez bien, ahora déjame peinarte, que tal si llevas el cabello suelto

-Está bien Lu, gracias.

Mientras Lucy peinaba a Susan Caspian salió del baño

-¿Qué te pasa Caspian te vez pálido? –Pregunto Lucy mirando hacia Caspian, con el cepillo en la mano

-Me siento mal, tengo nauseas…

-¿Otra vez? –Volvió a preguntar Lucy

-Recuéstate Caspian te sentirás mejor –Decía Susan

-Primero voy a buscar mi ropa que debe estar debajo de todos tus vestidos – Caspian miraba la montaña de ropas de Susan

Las dos hermanas sonrieron ante el comentario, mientras Caspian buscaba su ropa al encontrarla las tomo y se metió de nuevo al baño para cambiarse, ellas solo escucharon un ruido extraño y ambas voltearon a mirar hacia el baño Susan pregunto –¿Estás bien Caspian? –Pero él no respondió, un momento después salió del baño ya con su traje puesto y la cara con un mejor color, limpiándose la boca.

-Ya me siento mejor

-Ya nos imaginamos por que –Lucy le respondió sonriendo

Más tarde los reyes bajaron a la fiesta. Los invitados habían llevado varios regalos para el bebe, fue una tarde muy amena no hubo baile por que la fiesta más bien era para que conocieran al bebe que aun que aun no nace pero quedaba constancia de que estaba en camino. Sirvieron bocadillos, aperitivos y los presentes se veían contentos, Adonis asistió a la fiesta en compañía de su esposa.

-Se ve que está muy felices por la llegada de su hijo majestad- Adonis estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Caspian y Mariana estaba a su lado sin decir nada

-Así es deseamos que llegue pronto nuestro hijo.

-¿Cuantos meses faltan?

-Bueno estamos en el sexto mes, solo faltarían tres mas

-Valla eso es… muy bueno…

-Sí, ya quiero tenerlo en mis brazos, me muero de ganas por conocerlo –Caspian hablaba con tanta emoción, su sonrisa irradiaba tanta luz.

-Ya pronto lo tendrá en sus brazos, no coma ansias majestad. Por cierto aprovechando la visita me gustaría invitar a los reyes a nuestra aldea ya que era algo que teníamos pendientes hace un tiempo.

-Muchas gracias Adonis, por mi aceptada la invitación.

-Que alegría, ¿le parece bien que sea para la próxima semana? ¿el miércoles en la tarde?

-Excelente tal vez tanto Susan como yo ya estaremos mejor para ese día

-¿Sentirse mejor? ¿Usted?, digo de ella lo entiendo ¿pero de usted?

-No sé qué me pasa pero últimamente me he sentido mal

-Yo sé porque majestad –Mariana miro a Caspian y muy sonriente le dio la razón del porque se siente tan mal últimamente- sucede que a algunas veces los síntomas del embarazo también le da a los hombres, no es muy común pero suele darse esa situación

-¿Mariana de verdad? ¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Si no tienes hijos? –Pregunto Caspian sonriendo

-No, pero si conozco a personas que les ha pasado igual

-Bueno si es así no me importa compartir los síntomas con Susan. ¿Y ustedes aun no piensan tener familia?

-Es verdad querida, deberías apresúrate en darme un hijo, un heredero como el del rey –Adonis miro a Mariana mientras hablaba, cosa que a ella no le agrado

-No yo no nací para ser madre, lo lamento Adonis pero creo que no tendremos herederos –Respondió mariana algo enfadada

-Supongo que tal vez podrías recapacitar aun son jóvenes ambos –Susan se acerco con una charola llena de bocadillos la cual dejo en la mesa que estaba junto a los presentes.

-Claro es verdad tal vez logre hacer cambiar de opinión a mi esposa. Pero cambiando el tema. Reina Susan muchas felicidades por la próxima llegada de su hijo, espero que también halla una gran fiesta una vez que el niño nazca. –Adonis hablaba cambiando el tema de su propio heredero

-Si así será verdad Caspian –Pregunto Susan sonriendo

-Es una buena idea, claro que si invitaremos a toda Narnia.

La fiesta paso tranquila la única que estaba enfadada era Mariana pero en algunos momentos volteaba a mirar a Jay quien estaba parado junto a la puerta de la entrada del castillo, hablaba con Abby, ya que ella debía estar cerca de la reina vigilando que solo comiera lo que ella le había cocinado, mariana los miraba y tal vez la hacía enojar mas esa situación de ver a Jay muy sonriente acompañado de Abby que su propia situación con Adonis. Lucy en cambio estaba con Edmundo, Katara y Peter hablaban con ripichip y otras personas, y Eirá no se había asomado en toda una semana, aun no sabía cuando el rey le iba a permitir volver al castillo.

Varias horas después la fiesta termino y los invitados se fueron, Caspian y Susan ambos estaban cansados por lo que también se fueron a sus aposentos. Lucy se fue a la cocina con Abby para ayudarla en lo que pudiera, mientras Peter se quedo sentado en la sala pensando en Eirá, en que fue muy duro con ella y sin embargo ni siquiera la propia Susan la había culpado, Peter decidió ir a buscarla.

El rey salió del castillo montado en su caballo, llego hasta el gran campo verde y solo vio a un par de soldados el se acerco a ellos y pregunto por Eirá, ellos le dijeron que ella estaba vigilando cerca de la playa, Peter se dirigió al lugar que le habían dicho, cabalgo hasta llegar a la playa y vio a la mujer sentada mirando hacia el mar, era de tarde, estaba a punto de llegar la noche , el se acerco a ella muy despacio y con la cara seria le hablo.

-¿Eirá?

Ella volteo a mirarlo – ¿Majestad que se le ofrece?

-Hola… yo solo quería verte y hablar contigo

-¿Sobre qué?, usted no confía en mi

-Tú nunca me hablas de usted…-Dijo Peter un poco desconcertado.

-Pero supongo que ahora sí, usted ya no me quiere como antes.

-No te equivocas, claro que te quiero, lo que sucedió fue que no puedo dejar de pensar en mi hermana, ella esta delicada, entiende que cometiste un error que le pudo costar la vida.

-Ya lo sé ya me lo dijo y ahora usted me castiga con su desprecio y su indiferencia, siendo que no fue culpa mía. Su hermana decía que se veía gorda y quería que su ropa estuviera más justa ese fue mi único error complacer a la reina, jamás volveré a poner un pie en el castillo

-No digas eso ya sé que no fue tu culpa perdóname, no es un castigo, en verdad estaba molesto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal

-¿Usted ya no me quiere verdad?

-No, te equivocas claro que te quiero

-No es verdad, su indiferencia me mata.

-¿Mi indiferencia?, no, no digas eso por favor, ¿dime qué quieres que haga para que me creas?, en verdad te quiero…

-demuéstremelo

-¿Cómo?

-¿por qué no me pide que sea su prometida? usted dijo que lo haría y aun no lo ha hecho y tal vez nunca lo haga por lo ocurrido.

-No, si Caspian y Susan te han perdonado por que yo no,

-¿yo como sé que me han perdonado?

-Bueno y si no lo han hecho lo harán.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Eirá escúchame, y respóndeme ¿quiere ser mi prometida?

Ella lo miro con los ojos fijos sonrió y se le tiro en los brazos dándole un beso en los labios –Si si quiero, entonces. Si estoy perdonada

-Claro que si, después de todo no tuviste toda la culpa. Me hiciste mucha falta en la fiesta el día de hoy.

Peter creía que ella le hizo falta, ya que estuvo solo durante la fiesta, si en compañía de sus hermanos pero cuando veía a Edmund con Katara y a Susana con Caspian, le hizo sentir nostalgia, quizás era pensar que por ser el mayor debía estar en igualdad de condiciones que sus hermanos menores.

Cuando Peter regreso al castillo entro muy sonriente, y en el sala estaba Caspian y Lucy hablando de todo un poco cuando vieron entrar a Peter al lugar, los dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron para luego preguntar:

-¿Sucede algo Peter? – Pregunto Lucy muy sonriente

-Nada Lu, solo que estoy feliz

-¿Feliz? ¿Y por qué tan feliz?-Pregunto Caspian mientras bebía un poco de té de una pequeña taza

-¿Por qué?…

-¿Si por que Peter? –Volvió a preguntar Lucy

-Por que tu hermano va a casarse Lu-Respondió Peter mirando a Lucy

-¿Mi hermano? ¿Hablas de Edmund? ¿Se va a casar con Kat?

-¡No hablo de mi!

-¿Tu?-dijeron Lucy y Caspian al mismo tiempo

-¿Pero si ni siquiera tienes una prometida?, aun –Volvió a decir Lucy

-¿Como lo sabes?.., ya la tengo –Dijo Peter sonriendo

-¿Quién es? –Lucy preguntaba muy curiosa

-Eirá

-¿Eirá? –de nuevo Caspian y Lucy hablaron

-Peter estas seguro, esa chica es algo extraña –Dijo Caspian mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Es cierto Peter, ella no me agrada, además después de lo que le hizo a Susan, la verdad me sorprende que aun trabaje en el castillo, Caspian –Lucy se dirigió primero a su hermano pero las últimas frases las dijo dirigiendo la mirada a Caspian

-No fue toda la culpa de Eirá Lucy, Susan también tuvo algo de culpa –Peter trataba de disculpar a Eirá

-La verdad no he tomado la decisión aun Lucy, además Peter no querrá que se valla, ¿cierto Peter?

-Así es Lu. Yo aun confió en ella…

-Pero yo no, no la quiero en nuestras vidas, mejor antes de que tomes una decisión, conócela mejor

-Tranquila no me voy a casar mañana, pero aun que no la quieras tendrás que acostumbrarte

-Yo creo que Lucy tiene razón, mejor debes conocerla más Peter

-Ya está bien…

Después de hablar, Peter aun seguía convencido en lo que quería, pero esa idea no le gustaba para nada a Lucy.

Los días pasaban y el día de la visita a la aldea de Adonis llego, era ya medio día, Lucy y Susan buscaban la ropa que se pondrían, pero como siempre la que no encontraba que ponerse era Susan.

-Lucy no encuentro nada que ponerme –Decía Susan muy angustiada

-A… ponte el vestido amarillo, ese te queda bien. –Le respondió Lucy

-mejor no voy Lu, además no me siento bien

-Pero su ellos esperan que vallas

-Bueno si ustedes van ellos entenderán que…

-Que no estás en condiciones de salir, es verdad, no puedes montar a caballo, te puedes lastimar, bueno tu y el bebe

-Si mejor me quedo además no me siento cómoda con ningún vestido

Mientras las reinas discutían ha cerca de su vestimenta, los reyes ya estaban listos, ellos estaban esperando a las chicas pero solo Lucy bajo las escaleras.

-Hola –Saludo Lucy mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Hola Lu ¿y Susan?-Pregunto Peter con el seño fruncido y cara de incógnita

-Ella no vendrá-Respondió Lucy algo seria

-¿Por qué? – ahora Caspian pregunto también preocupado

-No se siente bien, y nosotras creemos que no puede cabalgar Caspian –Respondió Lucy justificando a su hermana

-Tienes razón, entonces me quedare con ella –dijo el rey Caspian

-No puedes seria una grosería, digo Adonis te invito a ti y luego a nosotros – dijo Peter

-si vamos, ella estará bien, solo serán unas horas –Dijo Edmund mientras se ponía de pie

-Puedes decirle a Abby que se quede con ella- dijo Peter convencido de que Abby cuidaría de su hermana

-tienes razón, hablare con ella – Caspian también se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Mientras en la mansión de Adonis todo estaba preparado para recibir a todos los reyes, habían preparado mucha comida y el lugar estaba más que lindo Mariana estaba muy bien arreglada y se encontraba sentada en la sala de la mansión, mientras Adonis hablaba con Alvar en su estudio.

-Dime Alvar ¿todo está listo para recibir a los Reyes?

-Así es mi Lord

-¿Y la comida especial para la reina? ¿También esta lista?

-Si mi señor, todo listo para recibirlos

-Espero que no vallan a fallar tengan mucho cuidado en las dosis de la poción para la comida de Susan y también al momento de servir la comida, no vaya a ser que se confundan.

-No mi lord ya di la orden y toda esta más que preparado…

O

O

O

Bueno chicas hasta aquí el capitulo 16 jejeje espero llegar al review numero 32 por fis :) , por cierto antes de continuar tengo algo que decirles, es muy difícil para mí, creo que han notado que últimamente me he tardado un poco en subir los capítulos, si discúlpenme pero se me ha complicado y ahora que empiece el año se me va a complicar más ya que me voy a un curso donde no hay tecnología :S es triste pero así es estaré lejos por dos mese, pero no se preocupen por qué are tooodooo lo posible por tener los capítulos listos los fines de semana, ya que serán los días en que volveré a mi casa, a la vida real, a la tecnología, así que la historia continuara lo prometo aun que se tarden un poco más los continuare. Solo quería decirles para que no piensen que me he olvidado de la historia no eso no, odiaba cuando empiezo a leer un fic y luego jamás lo actualizan es triste por eso yo no quiero y no voy a dejar de escribir claro primero dios, pero aquí seguiremos solo que cada fin de sema.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia y dejen reviews porfa que sea mi regalo de navidad me lo merezco ¿no creen? ;) , gracias amigas, les mando abrazos y besos y les deseo una muy linda y Feliz Navidad, bendiciones para todas, gracias, nos leemos pronto…


	17. ¡No puede ser!

Uff al fin termine este capítulo, espero les guste. Antes que nada quiero desearles un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO que su vida este llena de bendiciones y que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, que este año sea su año las quiero chicas mil gracias por todos sus Reviews que me dejaron el año pasado, espero que este año hayan muchos mas reviews, Salud chicas.

Ahora dejen me agradecerles por sus comentarios mil gracias, lamento tener tan mala ortografía y puntuación, disculpen hago lo que puedo jeje. Gracias chicas me alegra muchísimo que la historia les este gustando y espero de corazón que este capítulo les guste, por cierto tengo una noticia que darles voy a estar aun en Enero con ustedes, aun no me voy a mi curso ujuuu así que chicas tenemos mucha historia que contar. Y por ahora aquí les dejo el capitulo 17.

Sumary: El día de la visita a la mansión de Adonis llego y Susan no acompañara a sus hermanos y a su esposo, un resfriado la tiene en cama. Los planes de Adonis se viene abajo pero en el castillo telmar aun esta Eirá quien encuentra la flor que estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo lo más extraño es que la encontró en la habitación de Abby, eso le da una idea que no será buena para la otra chica. Mariana se reencuentra con Jay y a la oscuridad de la noche decide abandonar a su esposo, mientras este se encuentra con los reyes, lo peor del caso es que Jay decide llevar a mariana al castillo, ¿Cuál será la reacción de Adonis al darse cuenta que Mariana ya no está con él? ¿Y que sucederá cuando los reyes se enteren de la existencia de la flor abortiva en la habitación de Abby?...

**¡No puede ser!**

Caspian llego a la cocina, hablo con Abby le encargo que cuidara bien de Susan, le dijo que estaba bajo su responsabilidad cuidar de ella y de su hijo, Abby lo miraba y escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que el rey decía pero por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, en el fondo temía a la responsabilidad pero sabía que si estaba atenta no pasaría nada, de todas maneras los reyes no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Después de dejar las ultimas ordenes Caspian fue hacia su habitación para ver a Susan quien se encontraba casi recostada en su cama, acariciaba su vientre y jugueteaba con sus pies un tanto hinchados, su cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar y su garganta le dolía un poco, parecía que se había resfriado, su nariz le molestaba.

Caspian abrió la puerta y miro hacia adentro mirando a Susan.

-¿No vas a ir con nosotros?

-Perdona Caspian, pero no me gusta cómo se ven los vestidos, además no me siento bien.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿es por el bebe?

-No, bueno mis pies están hinchados pero creo que mi malestar es porque amanecí con dolor de garganta y con la nariz congestionada, creo que me he resfriado

-Creo que sí. Hiciste mal en salir ayer tan temprano en la mañana.

-Lo sé pero quería darte la sorpresa, ¿dime acaso no te gusto el desayuno que prepare ayer para ti?

-¡Claro que sí!, pero a cambio de un resfriado.

-Pero te consentí un ratito –Caspian se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado la miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía, ella también lo miraba –Ya debes irte, mis hermanos te deben estar esperando.- volvió a hablar Susan mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, tienes razón. Bueno cariño ya me voy entonces, te dejo, pero no tardamos. Cuídate mucho

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde.

Caspian se acerco a Susan para darle un beso en la frente, le tomo la mano la beso, luego se acerco su vientre y también lo beso, la volteo a mirar para sonreírle y luego salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar a Susan por última vez.

Al bajar las escaleras miro a sus cuñados parados en la puerta –Caspian date prisa ya es muy tarde -Peter lo apuraba, ya habían perdido bastante tiempo y llegarían tarde a su reunión.

Salieron del castillos, cabalgaron por una hora y media hasta que encontraron un camino muy empedrado pero estaba mejor que cabalgar por el bosque pedregoso y lleno de arboles, de pronto divisaron a una persona cerca del camino, era Alvar que muy altivo se encontraba montado en su caballo esperando a los reyes.

-Majestades, los estaba esperando. Mi señor Adonis me mando por ustedes –Alvar saludo a los reyes con una reverencia inclinando solo la cabeza ya que estaba aun montado en su caballo al levantar la cara se percato de que Susan no estaba.

-Muchas gracias –El rey le respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Y la Reyna Susan majestad?

-Ho, ella se encontraba indispuesta y no pudo venir- respondió Edmund

-Que… decepción, mi lord tenía preparado algo especial para la reina.

-Bueno ya será en otra ocasión –Respondió Caspian con una sonrisa

-Así será mi señor.

Alvar guio a los reyes por el poblado de Aravis, pero estos no iban solos, los acompañaba Jay, Ripichip, Drinian y trumpkin y varios soldados. Los reyes miraban hacia todos lados viendo los detalles de aquel poblado y los pobladores también los miraban con mucho respeto y seriedad, algunos murmuraban por los caminos, mientras tanto Alvar les iba explicando cómo estaba distribuido el pueblo.

-Y ahí se encuentra el mercado –Alvar señalaba un lugar donde había mucha gente y varias carretas con frutas y verduras.

-¿y porque hay tantos soldados en este poblado? –Pregunto Lucy al mirar pasar a un par de soldados

-Si, tienen más soldados aquí que el castillo, ¿verdad Caspian? –Dijo Edmund en forma de broma, Peter lo miro un poco serio, tal vez no le gusto el comentario

-SI así parece –Respondió Caspian sonriendo.

-Bueno majestades, no son tantos, es solo que hoy es día de entrenamiento, y acaban de terminar, por ello hay tantos soldados. Miren ahí está esa es la mansión del señor Adonis.

-ese es el lugar –Dijo Peter mirando la gran mansión con rejas enormes y jardines espaciosos.

-Así es majestad, démonos prisa que nos están esperando.

Al llegar a la mansión Alvar los guio hasta el comedor. Una mesa enorme con catorce sillas de madera unos cuantos candelabros en la mesa, adornos de plata y varias bandejas con fruta y comida, tres botellas de vino y varias copas de plata eran el escenario de aquel comedor. El lugar era enorme y muy bello una gran ventana, una chimenea y unas puertas grandes eran parte del lugar.

-Es un lugar muy bonito. –Lucy sonreía mirando el lugar.

Los demás Reyes se limitaban a mirar el lugar, todo se veía exquisito, sin duda Adonis tenía un buen gusto en cuanto a decoración. Drinian, Ripichip y trunpkin solo miraban sin mencionar una sola palabra, mientras los demás soldados se quedaron en los jardines del lugar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y salió adonis muy deprisa saludando.

-Me alegra que les haya gustado majestades -Adonis apareció sonriendo y saludando –bienvenidos. Por favor tomen asiento, mi esposa vendrá en un momento.

-Muchas gracias, no puedo creer lo esplendido que esta el poblado para haberse forjado hace tan poco tiempo-Dijo Caspian

-Bueno como usted verá nos hemos esforzado para que este lugar sea tan bueno como cualquier otro lugar Narniano.

-Sí y lo han hecho muy bien –Respondió Peter

-Gracias majestad. Pero dígame ¿Dónde está la Reyna Susan? –Pregunto adonis mirando a su alrededor.

-Ella no vino. -Respondió Peter

-¿Qué? ¿No vino? ¿Por qué?

-Se sentía indispuesta, ella esta resfriada

-Ya veo –Adonis maldecía por dentro, pero no podía hacer nada, al parecer sus planes se habían venido abajo, pero ya no podía hacer nada solo podía seguir con su farsa.

Mientras él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos la puerta del comedor se abrió y apareció Mariana vestida con un lindo atuendo color lila, su cabello lo llevaba recogido con unos pequeños adornos de oro, Peter volteo la mirada para poder admirarla, le sonrió mientras esta le hizo una reverencia y luego saludo a los demás.

-Buenas tardes majestades.

-Buenas tardes –Saludaron los reyes, Caspian la miro y le sonrió, no podía olvidar que alguna vez esa mujer fue una muy buena amiga

-Bienvenida querida –Adonis se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Mariana dándole el brazo, ella lo miro con seriedad, ambos caminaron hasta que el la dejo en su asiento junto a él. –Ya pueden servirnos-Dijo adonis a un sirviente que se encontraba parado atrás de ellos.

Mientras les servían el almuerzo ellos seguían hablando del poblado.

En las afueras de la mansión se encontraban los soldados del rey montados en sus caballos un sirviente salió y les ofreció algo de beber y comida por lo que bajaron de sus caballos para poder comer y beber algo. Jay miraba a cada momento cuando alguien pasaba caminando buscaba a mariana en cada persona.

En el castillo telmar Susan ya se había dormido parecía que el resfriado la había hecho dormir. Abby estaba en la cocina preparaba un té para la reina, había juntado varios ingredientes: Canela, miel, limón, flores de manzanilla, Abby estaba lista para moler los ingredientes en un recipiente con un moledor de madera los molía hasta que estos quedaran tan planos que podía sentir los aromas de la miel, el limón y la canela una vez listos los puso en una taza pequeña y les vertió agua caliente, le puso una frazada para que no se enfriara.

"hay se me olvidaba el caldo de pollo seguro le sentara bien a la reina" –Pensaba Abby ahora debía prepara el caldo, salió de la cocina dejando la tacita de té en la mesa.

Eirá había regresado al castillo mas no se le había permitido entrar, pero caminaba por los alrededores iba directo a su habitación pero antes debía pasar por la habitación de Abby, al pasar cerca de ahí vio junto a la ventana una flor muy pequeña y de color purpura, esa flor se le hacía conocida.

"no puede ser" pensó Eirá, "es mi flor, la que perdí en la cocina, esa tonta la tenía". Camino hasta acercarse, miro a su alrededor y no vio a nadie saco una daga de entre sus ropas e intento abrir la ventana, hasta que lo logro tomo la flor y le robo unos cuantos pétalos, una idea había cruzado por su mente, sabía que el bebe ya era muy grande pero podría servir de algo una infusión con esa flor.

Eirá decidió ir a la cocina, sabía que si algo podía hacer seria ahí al llegar no vio a nadie, se acerco hasta el fogón y luego diviso en la mesa una tasita con una molienda extraña, cuando de pronto Abby entro de nuevo a la cocina.

-¿Eirá que haces aquí?

-Vine a tomar agua, pero vi esta agua ¿de qué es?

-Es un té para la reina, se encuentra resfriada.

-¿La reina no fue con los reyes a visitar Aravis? –Por la mente de Eira paso la idea de que todo lo que Adonis había preparado no serviría, pero ella podía volver a tomar terreno usando los pétalos de su flor.

-No, ella se encuentra indispuesta.

-Prepárale un caldo de pollo con verduras, eso le hará bien.

-Ya se, eso le voy a prepara –Dijo Abby poniéndose algo altanera. –Vete debo trabajar y tu no debes estar aquí, toma tu vaso de agua y vete –Volvió a decir Abby dándole el vaso a Eira

-Ya me voy -Eira salió de la cocina, pero se quedo cerca, sabía que Abby toda vía iba por las verduras, por lo que se quedo esperando a que saliera de la cocina.

Abby salió fue corriendo en busca de cazatrufas quien tenía las llaves de la bodega donde guardaban las verduras, Eira aprovecho esa situación y entro muy rápido vio el té y vertió en la molienda que Abby había hecho los tres pétalos purpuras que había arrancado de la flor, los envolvió con los ingredientes para que no quedaran a la vista, luego salió de la cocina.

-Ya te dije que no puedo dejarte las llaves… -Decía Cazatrufas mientras caminaba hacia la cocina

-Pero por eso debo de ir a buscarlo donde este, me atrasa mucho, vea ahorita mi té ya esta frio y no le servirá a la reina. –Abby le respondió un poco fastidiado

-Bueno viértele agua caliente pero primero termina el caldo niña. –Volvió a decir cazatrufas

-Ya voy.

Abby termino la comida para Susan y volvió a poner agua caliente para él té. Todo estaba listo lo puso en una bandeja y lo adorno con una linda flor de color blanco. Ella no se percato de que había un ingrediente de más en el té.

Al llegar a la habitación, toco la puerta, entro y vio que Susan dormía.

-¿Majestad?–hablo muy bajito –Majestad despierte.

Susan escucho la voz de Abby y abrió los ojos – ¿Que sucede Abby?

-El rey me encargo que cuidara de usted, así que le prepare un remedio para su resfriado.

-Muchas gracias…

Abby le acerco el plato de caldo el cual Susan acepto con mucho gusto, parecía que estaba hambrienta, Abby solo la miraba sonriendo.

-¿Sucede algo Abby?

-No majestad, solo que usted se ve tan tierna en su estado. Se ve que tenía hambre.

Susan sonrió –Ya te tocara a ti también. Y si me moría de hambre, gracias…

Después de acabar su comida tomo el té muy despacio pero solo la mitad de la tacita y el resto lo dejo sobre la mesita junto a su cama.

En la mansión de Adonis las risas de los reyes se escuchaban por lo que Ripichip decía.

-¿Entonces como le hacen para encontrar una armadura para este pequeño soldado? –Pregunto Adonis

-Bueno pues no es un trabajo fácil pero para eso Ripichip tiene un muy buen sastre. Cierto amigo –Dijo Peter con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mariana sonreía parecía que estaba contenta por la visita de los reyes.

-Querida ¿por qué no llevas a la reina para que conozca el jardín?

-Claro –respondió mariana mientras se ponía de pie –¿Me acompaña majestad?

Lucy volteo a mirar a Peter quien le inclino la cabeza en forma de aceptación. –¡Si vamos!…

Ambas salieron del comedor. Mariana volteo la mirada hacia Lucy, le sonrió –Espero que no se haya aburrido con las cosas que Adonis decía majestad

-No, claro que no, al contrario me gusta escuchar lo que dicen, así me doy cuenta de los errores que podemos cometer.

-Sí. Déjeme confesarle que a mí me aburre todo lo que ellos dicen.

Mientras caminaban llegaron hasta el jardín, que era el lugar más bonito de toda la mansión había un rosal lleno de flores de varios colores, árboles frutales alrededor y un lago, amplios campos verdes y florecillas de diversos colores, una construcción cerca de ahí donde solían tomar el desayuno.

Mariana guio a Lucy al lugar.

-Majestad espéreme aquí un momento, voy a buscar el postre

-¿Por qué no mandas a alguien por él?

-No prefiero ir yo misma por él. Ahora regreso

Lucy se quedo sentada en aquel lugar miraba lo hermoso que era el jardín, de pronto sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, ella volteo a mirar intempestivamente

-¡Ha! me asusto

-discúlpeme majestad. Buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes Philip, ¿Cómo está usted?

-Muy bien, me alegra verla…

Mientras Philip hablaba con Lucy mariana llego hasta la cocina donde se per cato que no había nadie, todos los sirvientes estaban en las afueras del comedor por si a Adonis se le ocurría algo.

Mariana salió de la cocina camino por los pasillos al pasar por un corredor se topo con Jay.

-¿Mariana?

-¿Jay que haces aquí?

-Viene con los reyes

-¿Pero qué haces aquí adentro? si te ve Adonis se enfadara

-Ya me había fastidiado ahí afuera y me escabullí cuando los soldados se distrajeron

-Jay ten cuidado.

-Te vez hermosa –Jay miraba a Mariana con los ojos tan iluminados

-Gracias –Decía mariana un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué te sucede?, ¿estás nerviosa?

-No, nada, no me pasa nada

-Mariana… vuelve a mí, por favor no puedo más e intentado olvidarte pero cada vez que te veo me vuelvo a enamorar de ti

-¿De que hablas Jay?, por favor, ya basta, estoy casada.

-Pero tú no lo amas. ¡No lo Amas! –Jay la tomo de ambos brazos mientras la miraba

Mariana miraba los ojos de jay color aceituna esos ojos que se iluminaban al mirarla, estaba tan enamorado aun de ella que era capaz de robársela en ese mismo momento.

-Basta Jay. Tu hermana me dijo que tú le pediste a Abby que te diera una oportunidad y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas, ¿estás loco?

-¡No!, en verdad te amo, Abby es muy linda y si es verdad que yo le dije eso, pero ella no me quiere yo la quiero como una hermana, de eso me he dado cuenta últimamente.

-Que conveniente. Déjame en paz y regresa a fuera antes de que Adonis te vea

Mariana dejo a Jay en aquel lugar, fue hasta el salón donde estaban los reyes pero no entro solo hablo con un criado para que le sirviera en dos platos un poco del delicioso postre que habían preparado.

Ella regreso al jardín con los dos platitos. Al divisar el lugar vio a Lucy hablando muy amenamente con Philip quien sonreía al mirar a la reina.

-Gracias Philip pero ya puedes regresar a tus labores

-Mi lady -Philip se inclino ante mariana y se despidió de Lucy con una reverencia –Majestad fue un gusto volver a verla

-El gusto fue todo mío Philip. Hasta luego.

Philip se alejo, mientras mariana se acerco y le dejo uno de los platos a Lucy.

-Philip es un chico muy apuesto verdad majestad

-Es lindo, lo he visto un par de veces en el castillo.

-¿sí? Tal vez una reina le llame mucho la atención y no creo que sea Susan.

-No no creo el…

-¿Qué piensa del amor majestad?-Mariana cuestiono a Lucy antes de que esta terminara de hablar, ella sentía la necesidad de saber del amor necesitaba escuchar que debía pelear por lo que quería.

-¿El amor? es el sentimiento más bello que una persona pueda sentir, no lo sé exactamente, pero si yo lo tuviera frente a mi no lo dejaría ir, lucharía por el así tenga que pasar por encima de cualquiera. Cuando encuentre a esa persona especial en mi vida lo amare hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar hasta que el cielo sea verde y hasta que el sol y la luna nos dejen de iluminar, lo amaría por siempre…

-Usted dice cosas tan lindas. Yo quisiera poder ser tan valiente como usted.

-Solo hay que intentarlo. ¿Tú amas a tu esposo?

Mariana miro a Lucy con los ojos muy abiertos y luego bajo la mirada -No… yo no lo amo –Respondió con una voz muy bajita

-¿Y por que vives con él? –Pregunto Lucy con una mirada nostálgica

-Por miedo…

-¿Miedo? ¿A qué? –Pregunto de nuevo Lucy

-No me haga caso majestad, soy una tonta, miedo a quedarme sola, eso es todo. –sus ojos parecían querer llorar pero se apresuro a reponerse.

-¿Sola?

-Sera mejor que regresemos al comedor

Mariana y Lucy caminaron por los pasillos sin mencionar una palabra, al llegar de nuevo al comedor escuchaban a los reyes y a Adonis hablar de posibles adecuaciones al lugar de la creación de caminos y senderos para que el llagar al lugar no resultara tan peligroso.

-Es una excelente idea majestad, trabajare en ello, así la reina Susan podrá venir a visitarnos- Adonis hablaba tan altivo y seguro de sí mismo

-Así es, el lugar está lleno de piedras y Susan no podía venir en el estado en el que está, ya que solo podíamos venir en los caballos. –Caspian respondía tan ligeramente

-Es verdad no pensé en ese detalle.- Adonis también respondió

-Hola de nuevo –Saludo Mariana

-¿qué le pareció el jardín majestad? –Pregunto Adonis dirigiéndose a Lucy

-Es muy bonito y la mansión no se queda atrás- Respondió Lucy

-Me alegro. ¿Les gustaría conocer la mansión majestades? –Pregunto Adonis a los Reyes

-Si nos gustaría –Respondió Edmund antes de que sus hermanos dijeran algo

-Entonces vengan con migo les mostrare- Respondió Adonis poniéndose de pie

Adonis los guio hacia la puerta para caminar por el lugar y mostrarles los rincones de la mansión.

Mientras Adonis hablaba y los reyes preguntaban algunas cosas, Mariana pensaba en las palabras de Lucy, pensaba en las innumerables peleas que había tenido con su esposo y de las terribles noches que debía huir del lado de él, odiaba que el intentara besarla o tocarla odiaba que cada vez que intentaban hablar como dos personas civilizadas siempre terminaban discutiendo. Tal vez Adonis si la quería y aun que ella alguna vez intento resignarse a que el seria su esposo por siempre, habían días que solo prefería morir.

En un momento de distracción mariana se alejo del grupo y se fue corriendo hasta la entrada de la mansión donde busco a Jay quien estaba sentado en un escalón parecía aburrido.

-¿Jay?- Mariana se acerco a él un tanto tímida

-Mariana, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con ellos? –Volteo la mirada Jay hacia Mariana

-Sí pero… Jay… yo te quiero –mariana se tiro a los brazos de Jay quien la tomo con fuerza y beso su cabeza

-Mariana, ¿de verdad aun me quieres?

-Sí, si te quiero y me iría contigo en este momento, debo ser valiente, ya no puedo estar más tiempo a lado de Adonis

-Vámonos, vámonos de aquí entonces…

-¿Como saldremos? si este lugar está lleno de guardias

-Exacto y tu serás uno de ellos. ¿De verdad quieres irte con migo? No tengo nada que ofrecerte, solo soy un soldado.

-No me importa, no quiero nada, no me interesa el dinero, ni las joyas o los vestidos, nada más me interesa que estar a tu lado.

Jay la miraba orgulloso sabia que ella le amaba y el la amaba –Entonces vámonos…

-Buscare ropa de soldados, te veré en la entrada no tardes, si –Dijo mariana mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Jay

-Tú no tardes, te estaré esperando…

Ella camino por la mansión se dirigía a su habitación para sacar algunas cosas pero al llegar cerca de ahí se topo con Alvar.

-¿Mi lady? ¿A dónde va? –Pregunto Alvar

-Me siento indispuesta, voy a descansar –Respondió Mariana un tanto fastidiada

-¿Y les hará el desaire a los reyes?

-Lo lamento pero me duele mucho la cabeza, es mejor un desaire que una mala cara, además ellos entenderán.

-Como guste…

Ella siguió su camino y el la miro con un poco de desconfianza prefirió quedarse cerca del lugar por cualquier cosa, mariana noto la actitud del soldado por lo que no le dio otra alternativa más que salir por la ventana y caminar por el tejado hasta llegar al otro lado de las habitaciones donde había un pasadizo, camino hasta escapar de la vista de Alvar, bajo hasta el lugar donde estaban los trajes de los soldados, tomo uno de ellos y lo adecuo a ella, se hizo una coleta en el cabellos y se puso el casco, se quito el maquillaje, sus joyas, su vestido y los dejo en ese lugar oculto para que nadie lo vea.

Una vez lista salió hacia la entrada de la mansión, al llegar ahí vio a Jay el no la reconoció en primera instancia pero al acercarse el vio que era Mariana, le sonrió y le dijo que casi parece un hombre, fue muy gracioso para ambos, ahora ella solo necesitaba un caballo, el cual pretendía tomar uno de las caballerías de Adonis pero el problema era que ahí estaban él junto con los reyes.

-Tenemos muchos caballos como puede ver –Decía Adonis mientras le mostraba sus mejores ejemplares a los reyes

-Si es un lugar bastante grande, usted si que sabe cómo organizarse y sus caballos están hermosos –Peter hablaba muy animado al mirar los caballos

-Algo se puede decir. ¿Dónde está mariana? –Pregunto Adonis a un soldado

-El general Alvar dijo que Lady Mariana entro a sus habitaciones estaba indispuesta –Respondió aquel soldado

-Que grosería más grande para nuestros invitados. Ustedes disculpen.

Durante el paso de la tarde se quedaron tomando la merienda en la sala de la mansión, seguían hablando de algunos planes, sobre las cosas que querían mejorar en Narnia y de los caminos que podrían mejorar para tener una comunicación más cercanas, Adonis también les preguntaba sobre la llegada del bebe claro que era el tema que más le gustaba hablar a Caspian, hablaba y parecía que le habían dado cuerda.

El día iba muriendo y era hora de regresar, los reyes se despidieron de Adonis y Alvar que estaba a su lado, ya estaba oscuro por lo que se internaron en el bosque cabalgaron con antorchas por un largo tiempo.

Mientras en el castillo Abby se encontraba en la habitación de Susan quien estaba muy mal vomitaba cada diez minutos des de que tomo el té, El profesor estaba con ellas al igual que Katara.

El estomago de Susan ya estaba vacío y sentía que le dolía bastante, ahora estaba recostada con unos trapos empapados en agua caliente con sal los cuales tenía sobre su vientre parecía que le había calmado el vomito la sensación caliente de los trapos.

-¿Abby que le paso?

-No lo sé lo único que comió fue la sopa de pollo y el té, no creo que sean los síntomas de su embarazo, eso ya paso ¿verdad?

-Sí, eso ya paso. Y los reyes que no llegan, ni el médico.

Los reyes ya estaban en la entrada del castillo, Caspian dejo su caballo y un soldado llego para guardarlo en las caballerías, al entrar al castillo observo a Katara bajar las escaleras.

-¡Majestad qué bueno que ya llegaron! ¡La reina Susan se puso mal!

-¿Que paso? ¿Que tiene? ¿Es el bebe? ¿Ya va a nacer? pero aún falta mucho

-No no es eso, ella no ha parado de vomitar des de hace unas tres horas el médico ya viene en camino.

-¿Que sucede Caspian? –Peter entraba al castillo en compañía de sus hermanos

-¿Que paso? –Pregunto también Lucy con cara de angustia la ver a los otros

-Susan está mal –Fue lo único que respondió Caspian para luego subir corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos

Al llegar a su habitación vio a Susan recostada, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano preguntándole:

-¿Su, que tienes? ¿Dime como esta nuestro hijo?

-Caspian me siento muy mal

-No puede ser que no te pueda dejar ni un minuto.

El médico llego hasta el lugar y reviso a Susan no supo que fue lo que le ocasiono tanto malestar lo único que pudo hacer es tratar de calmarle las ganas de vomitar con un té de jengibre y un vaso de leche tibia para su estomago casi vacío.

-Abby dime que le diste de comer ¿por qué se puso tan mal? -Pregunto Caspian

-Solo le di un té y una sopa. Nada más…

-¿Te? ¿De qué muchacha? –Pregunto el médico mirándola muy serio

-Té de manzanilla, canela, miel, limón y canela lo normal que se utiliza para un resfriado.

Caspian miraba a Susan estaba pálida y su respiración no era muy buena debido al resfriado, pero esperaba que ella quedara bien, Lucy se ofreció a quedarse con ella mientras Caspian hablaba con Peter ya que tenían un asunto privado que tratar, Caspian le agradeció y accedió.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?

-No lo sé Peter, pero el médico dijo que ya debe recuperarse

-¿Y el bebe? ¿Está bien?

-Si el bebe está bien, Susan dijo que se movía y al parecer solo fue un malestar del estomago por lo que comió

-Que bueno

Mientras hablaban se dirigían al salón principal. Al llegar Peter cerró la puerta y se sentó en una silla mientras Caspian también se acomodaba en otra.

-¿Dime Peter que fue lo que te dijeron?

-Los Narnianos me dijeron que un ejército llego al poblado retándolos a un duelo, el Perdedor rendiría sus tropas al ganador. ¿Puedes creer eso? Ellos dicen que esto ha sucedido en varios poblados –Peter hablaba muy serio

-¿Quien será? Y ¿por qué lo hará? –Caspian trataba de pensar en quien podría hacer eso

-No lo sé…

-Pues entonces debemos averiguarlo –Dijo Caspian

-Entonces debemos preparar a varias tropas para que vigilen algunos poblados, creo que debimos preguntarle a Adonis si sabía algo

-Es verdad –Respondió Caspian

Caspian terminaba de dar la respuesta en el momento en que alguien toco la puerta los dos reyes se miraron

-¿Si? pase –Respondió Peter

-Buenas noches majestades, solicito permiso para hablar con ustedes

-Adelante Jay –Respondió Caspian

-Majestad, hay algo que quiero decirles… yo he cometido un delito… pero lo he hecho por amor

-¿De qué hablas Jay? –Pregunto Caspian con ojos de asombro

-Permítame… -Jay abrió la puerta del lugar y dejo pasar a un soldado que al quitarse el casco se pudo ver a una mujer, los ojos de Peter y Caspian se hicieron grandes al ver a Mariana en ese lugar.

-¿Jay que hicieron? –Caspian la miraba con asombro

-Majestad este es mi delito. Amar a la esposa de Adonis. me la he robado.

-Esto será guerra Caspian –Dijo Peter muy asustado al ver a esa mujer en el castillo

-No majestades, ustedes no tendrán problemas, nos iremos de aquí no queremos que por culpa nuestra haya sangre derramada en su castillo. –Dijo mariana

-¿Guerra con Adonis?, perdóname mariana, ¿pero Jay cómo pudiste hacer algo así? ¿No decías que querías a Abby? ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué te pasa? No solo están en peligro ustedes, tu hermana el reino todo, mordiste la mano que te dio de comer. –Peter hablaba muy enfadado por la situación.

-Nos iremos en este mismo instante majestades –Respondí Jay con la mirada hacia abajo

-No Jay eso no arregla las cosas debes llevarla de nuevo a Aravis, puedes decir que saliste a dar un paseo, que se yo, aun puedes volver… -Decía Peter tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Si regreso moriré, no quiero vivir más al lado de Adonis, no quiero prefiero morir que volver. –Mariana hablo con un tono muy serio

-¿Mariana porque te casaste con el entonces?-Pregunto Caspian muy serio

-Por que el me amenazo con quemar mi poblado si yo no me casaba con él, yo jamás lo he amado, jamás…

-Si se van fácilmente los encontrara Adonis, es una persona violenta por lo que veo –Dijo Caspian dándole la espalda a los presentes

-Es muy cruel yo le he visto golpear a Philip y a Alvar y a cualquier soldado si las cosas no salen como él quiere, es cruel –hablaba mariana

-¿Y Abby Jay? ¿Jugaste con ella acaso? –Pregunto Peter

-No majestad, yo quiero mucho a Abby, pero ella no me quiere, ni me querrá por mas que se esfuerce, no quiero que ella me vea como Mariana ve a Adonis, yo la quiero como mi hermana y jamás la obligaría a amarme.

-Entiendo y tienes mucha razón –Respondió Peter

-No pueden irse, quédense aquí, no sería un buen rey si los echara por amarse, además tú eres mi a miga y te extrañe mucho mariana.-Caspian volteo de nuevo a ver a sus acompañantes.

-Gracias. –Respondió Mariana

-Tú te mereces a un hombre bueno a tu lado alguien como él, Jay es bueno –Caspian hablaba mientras miraba fijamente a Mariana

-Pero Abby sufrirá, Caspian –Peter parecía más preocupado por Abby que por el reino

-Ella entenderá Pet –Respondió Caspian y siguió –Ahora váyanse por favor. Jay dile a Kat que le prepare una habitación a Mariana si, descansen, ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

Peter no estaba convencido sabia que ese romance les traería grandes problemas a ellos.

En la habitación de los reyes estaba Lucy miraba la tacita con él té que Abby había preparado y se le hizo extraño ver un pétalo color purpura nadando en el agua " ¿qué es eso?" Se pregunto, tomo la tasa en sus manos y miro bien por dentro, se levanto de la silla y salió de la habitación caminaba por el pasillo cuando casi tropieza con Caspian.

-¡Lucy! ¿Que llevas ahí?

-No lo sé, eso quería saber

-¿De qué hablas?

-Este es el té que tomo Susan pero hay algo extraño dentro, mira

Caspian lo observo y para el parecía normal –No veo nada malo

-Seguro. Hay un pétalo purpura adentro

-¡Es verdad! ¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, voy a llevárselo al profesor para que investigue

Lucy dejo a Caspian y fue a ver al profesor mientras él fue a ver a Susan. Al entrar a la habitación se acerco a la cama, camino miraba a Susan, sabía que ahora tenían grandes problemas, pero creía que tal vez Adonis no creería que ellos se llevaron a mariana o al menos eso quería creer, no podía permitirse sentir derrota, de todas formas Adonis no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

Al día siguiente El profesor ya sabía que era el pequeño pétalo y estaba esperando a los reyes en el salón principal.

-Profesor que es tan importante que no pudo esperar al medio día

-¿Majestad y sus cuñados donde están?

-Ya vienen. ¿Qué sucede? –volvió a decir Caspian

-Ya aquí estamos –Dijo Edmundo mientras entraba al lugar en compañía de Peter

-majestades, estuve revisando en mis libros y en algunos estudios que hice antes y me di cuenta que este pequeño pétalo es parte de una flor que suelen utilizar algunas mujeres para abortar a los bebes, pero estos se utilizan cuando le bebe aun es pequeño, el hijo de ustedes es bastante grande para soportar la infusión de esta flor además en una pequeña cantidad solo puedo causarle vómitos.

-¿De qué está hablando? ¿Está diciendo que Abby intentaba matar a mi hijo?

-yo no dije que fue ella, majestad

-¿Si no fue ella quien más? ¿Acaso cree que Susan pretendía…?

-No claro que no, pero es lo que investigue

-No puedo creerlo y yo le di el cuidado de Susan a una mujer que pretendía hacerle daño, claro ella siempre quiso ser la reina, como pude ser tan ciego, no puede ser –Caspian hablaba demasiado angustiado no podía creer que Abby intentara dañar a Susan.

-¿Caspian estás seguro?, ¿no estarás cometiendo una injusticia? ¿Y si ella no sabía nada? –Peter no podía creer que Abby hiciera tal cosa.

-¡No! –Dijo Caspian muy fuerte como un grito con la cara roja de coraje –Que Abby venga ahora…

-¿Caspian? –Dijo Edmundo tratando de calmarlo.

i

i

Espero les haya gustado la historia espero sus Reviews disculpen por no subirlo antes pero no pude escribir la semana pasada pero al fin la termine, que les ha parecido ahora si comienza lo bueno la venganza, venganza jajaj. Porfa dejen comentarios y de nuevo disculpen la ortografía, gracias nos leemos luego chicas, Feliz año…


	18. Ira

Hola a todas disculpen el retraso pero con mucho esfuerzo termine este capítulo ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, lamento haberles dejado con las dudas, pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

Antes de pasar a la historia dejen me agradecerles los comentarios mil gracias por todos los que me han dejado, espero que este capítulo les resulte interesante al igual que el anterior =)

Summary: Caspian manda a buscar a Abby para hacerle varios cuestionamientos y hacer que confiese la verdad, pero ella no sabe nada de las cosas malas que le han hecho a Susan ya que ella no es la causante de ellas. Mientras Caspian está resolviendo el problema con Abby otro mas aparece es Adonis quien ba a reclamar a su esposa, pero más tarde Mariana descubre a la verdadera culpable de todas las maldades que le han hecho a Susan, perdonaran los reyes a Abby o mas bien Abby los perdonara a ellos y que creen que piense Peter cuando se entere que su prometida es la que le ha hecho daño a su hermana.

**Ira**

Un sirviente fue en busca de Abby, ella estaba en la cocina como todos los días, se encontraba cortando unas naranjas cuando el fauno entro y le dio las órdenes del rey, ella se dirigió al salón principal, cuando entro al observo a los tres hermanos y a Caspian, la cara de los reyes era muy seria, Abby entro y saludo:

-¡Buendía majestades!

-¿Te parece que es un buen día? –Pregunto Caspian muy enojado

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Pregunto Abby asombrada por la reacción del rey

-Sabes ya descubrimos porque ha estado tan mal Susan…-comento Peter mientras se levantaba de una de las sillas del salón

-¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué se ha sentido tan mal la reina? – Pregunto Abby mirando a Peter

-¿No te lo imaginas?- ahora Caspian continuo

-No claro que no- le respondió Abby

-Bueno descubrimos que en él té de Susan habían un ingrediente de mas... Una flor purpura –Mientras Caspian decía esto caminaba alrededor de Abby –Esa flor a servido durante muchos años para…

-¿Para qué rey Caspian? –Pregunto Abby algo intrigada.

-Para hacer abortar a los fetos pequeños, afortunadamente mi hijo es bastante grande como para que le pudiera hacer algo.

-¿Que está diciendo? ¿El té tenía esa flor? Yo no sé la puse

-¡No… si no fuiste tú ¿quien fue? Tú eres la encargada de la alimentación de Susan ¿lo recuerdas? y lo peor fue que encontramos esta flor en tu habitación…-Cuando dijo la última frase le señalo el pequeño macetero donde tenía la flor la cual la habían colocado en una mesa del salón, donde pudiera observarse.

Momentos antes el rey había mandado a sus sirvientes a registrar la habitación de Abby para corroborar los hechos y fue ahí donde encontraron la pequeña flor. En un macetero la pequeña flor viva, gracias a que Abby se había esmerado en cuidarla, ya que para ella esa flor le daba vida a su habitación.

-¿En mi habitación? ¿Está tratando de decir que yo intente hacer…?-Abby observo la flor y su mente empezó a recordar cómo la consiguió.

-No estoy intentando decir nada Abby, simplemente a las pruebas me remito, no hay nada más que discutir. Tú intentaste matar a mi hijo y no hay duda. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¡Majestad! ¡Eso no es verdad ¡ esa flor la encontré en la cocina yo creí que la reina Susan la había dejado ahí, yo…

-Ahora me vas a decir que Susan pretendía abortar sola. ¿No? Claro tú siempre has querido ser reina, no olvido que quisiste ser mi esposa,

-Yo le dije que aceptaba su decisión, yo lo respete, no sería capaz de hacerle daño a su esposa ni a su hijo y menos a usted, eso jamás…

-Deja de decir mentiras…

-¡Ya basta! –Grito Edmund ante tantos gritos por parte de Caspian y Abby –Abby si tú no fuiste, ¿entonces quien fue?

-¡Yo no lose! ¡Yo no lo aria!

-No puedo creerlo Abby, te dimos toda la confianza y tú nos traicionaste –Dijo Peter muy molesto

-Creo que no hay mas nada que decir, será mejor que te marches del castillo, no te mandaré al calabozo, pero quiero que te vayas del reino. Y no regreses jamás.

-Yo no lo hice, jamás le haría daño a usted o a alguien de su familia yo… yo lo quería mucho…

-Ya basta Abby, vete no puedo creer que eras una mujer buena, pero ahora que ha dicho esto Caspian todas esas cosas me doy cuenta que eres una persona egoísta y lo único que te importa eres tu – Peter se dirigió a ella muy enojado.

Abby no dijo nada, salió corriendo del salón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al llegar a la sala vio a su amiga Katara y a Jay esperándola

-¿Abby, que sucedió?-Pregunto Katara asombrada de ver el estado de su amiga

-Ellos creen que yo le hice daño a la reina… Ellos creen que yo quise matar a su hijo.

-¿Que dices? ¿Pero Abby? ¿Cómo pueden creer eso?

-La flor de mi habitación, yo no sabía que era, yo creí que era solo una flor común, como todas…

-¿De que hablas? si no es una flor común entonces ¿qué es? –Pregunto Jay mientras le tallaba la espalda a su amiga

-Es una yerba que utilizaban para hacer abortos, ¡pero yo no sabía!, ¡yo no lo sabía! –Ella hablaba llorando y en suspiros se hundía su llanto

- ¿y cómo sabes que sirve para eso? –Pregunto Jay

-El rey me lo dijo –dijo Abby en un Sollozo

-Jay ella no lo hizo yo metería las manos al fuego por ella –Katara tenía abrazado a Abby mientras miraba a su hermano

-Debo irme me han echado del castillo –Dijo Abby antes de que Jay dijera algo

-¿Qué? ¿Eirá hace cosas peores y te echan a ti?- Dijo Jay enojado

-Es la prometida del rey que esperabas. Ya me voy Kat, no vaya a ser que los quieran echar a ustedes también-Abby se separo de su amiga, para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse a su habitación para empacar sus cosas.

Katara miro marchar a Abby con gran nostalgia, Jay también se sentía mal puesto que ella se entero de que el regreso con Mariana y eso quería decir que Abby tenia razón en cuanto a los sentimientos de Jay y por eso ella no quería aceptarlo como algo en su vida, sabía que si el volvía con Mariana se olvidaría de ella.

Mientras tanto en el salón Caspian se sentía mal por todo lo ocurrido, llego a pensar que había exagerado, Susan estaba bien y su hijo también pero luego recordó que no era un primer intento sino que ya habían perdido a un bebe y que seguramente ella fue la culpable de eso.

Lucy estaba sentada muy triste mirando a sus hermanos, Edmund también miraba a Lucy de vez en cuando y al igual que su hermana le costaba trabajo creer lo que había pasado, mientras que Peter se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana del salón mirando hacia a fuera, se veía demasiado afectado por todo lo ocurrido.

En la habitación de Abby ella entro y empezó a empacar sus cosas de pronto Eirá llego a la habitación al verla entrar llorando, pero Abby no estaba de humor.

-¿Que sucedió Abby?

-¡Cállate bruja!, !vete de aquí y déjame en paz!

-¿Oye que te pasa?

-¡déjame en paz!

-Como quieras, solo quería ayudarte, pero si no quieres, me voy entonces.

Eira salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, se sentía vencedora, había logrado ganarse el corazón del rey y pronto seria la nueva reina de Narnia, ya no tendría que obedecer más las órdenes del amargado de Adonis, pero no sabía lo que les esperaba, la última palabra aun no estaba dicha para ella.

Mientras los reyes seguían en el salón principal cada uno metido en sus pensamientos y con los sentimientos divididos ya que Caspian se encontraba enojado, y a la vez confundido, Edmund no sabia que pensar ya que en el fondo el no creía en la culpabilidad de Abby, era amiga de su novia y sabia que Katara era buena y ella siempre hablo bien de Abby. Lucy estaba igual que Edmund, conocía a las chicas, ya un año en el castillo, ella no creía que Abby hiciera algo así aun que todas las pruebas decían lo contrario, pero en cambio los sentimientos de Peter eran de tristeza y no sabia por que se sentía así, no entendía por que, si era por el echo de que Abby se fuera o por saber que ella intentaba dañar a su hermana, simplemente antes de que Peter pudiera aclarar sus ideas un ruido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

En el patio del castillo un regimiento de soldados llego y al frente iba Adonis, quien solicito audiencia con el rey Caspian. Los soldados del castillo lo conocían por lo que le permitieron la entrada, al llegar al patio Adonis hablo en voz fuerte diciendo:

-¡Rey Caspian, hay un traidor en tu reino!

Los reyes que aun estaban en el salón escucharon la voz sin entender muy bien de que se trataba, por lo que decidieron salir al balcón y mirar, la sorpresa fue cuando vieron a Adonis afuera, ellos ya sabían por que estaba ahí.

Caspian se dirigió a él de forma calmada a pesar de su estado de ánimo.

-¿Adonis que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece?

-Se me ofrece que me entregues al soldado traidor

-¿Cual soldado?

-¿Cuál soldado? El traidor de Jay

-¿Cuál ha sido su ofensa Adonis?

-Usted lo sabe majestad, usted sabe que ese traidor se robo a mi esposa

-Adonis, el no se robo nada.

-¡No! entonces no lo niega. Fue ese miserable. Ella está aquí yo lo sé uno de mis soldados los vio. ¡Mariana salde donde quiera que estés ahora!

-No niego que ella está aquí pero ella no volverá, no quiere estar contigo, ¡entiende!- Dijo Caspian con la voz un tanto fuerte

-Es mi esposa, entréguemela o tendremos muchos problemas, habrán ríos de sangre en su reino si no me la entrega. Devuélvame a mi esposa o toda Narnia perecerá.

-Yo no puedo obligarla a irse contigo. Ella no te quiere.

-¡Ya basta! Entrégueme al traidor que lo mandare a la horca

-Sabes que esos castigos están prohibidos en mi reino

-En su reino si pero no en el mío, le mandare cortar la cabeza por haber puesto sus sucias manos en mi esposa. ¿Quien va de visita a una casa, come y bebe con el anfitrión y luego se roba su bien más preciado…?

Mientras ellos hablaban en le balcón Katara llego corriendo en busca de su hermano que estaba en la habitación de Abby tranquilizándola. Mariana no se había enterado aun de lo que había pasado, pero de lo que si se entero fue de la llegada de Adonis, ella estaba junto a una ventana mirando hacia a fuera pero cuidando que el no la viera.

Cuando Katara llego hasta la habitación de Abby entro y muy agitada le dijo a su hermano que Adonis estaba en el patio del castillo gritando y pidiendo que se entregara. Katara estaba muy asustada temía por la vida de su hermano, por todo lo que había sucedido, no sabia cual seria la reacción de Caspian.

-¿Jay que vas a hacer?

-Voy a ir

-No vallas, huye antes de que te vea

-No eso es de cobardes, luchare con el si es preciso

-¡No Jay! – decía su hermana muy sorprendida

Abby lo miraba y por unos momentos olvido lo que le pasaba a ella para pensar en Jay, ahora temía por la vida de él. Un soldado llego hasta donde ellos estaban y se dirigió a Jay, le dijo que el rey Caspian solicitaba su presencia en el salón principal, Jay miro a su hermana y a su amiga con angustia, para luego salir directo al salón, al llegar Peter le pidió que no saliera que se quedara ahí para que escuchara lo que Adonis decía

-Lo lamento Adonis pero nadie te robo nada, fue decisión de ella venir hasta aquí y no puedo decirle a Mariana que se valla con tigo, ella es mi amiga y si no quiere vivir en Aravis, no volverá. Ella se quedara aquí –Dijo el Rey con una voz más rígida y determinante

-Caspian, no me importa que sea tu amiga, entrégame al traidor y a esa mujer o no descansare hasta verte a ti en el mismo lugar en el que yo estoy ahora

Caspian solo miraba a Adonis sin decir una palabra cuando de pronto Jay salió al balcón –Jamás se irá mariana contigo, ella no te ama, entiéndelo, ella me ama a mí.

Caspian miro a Jay y luego volteo a mirar a Adonis –Discúlpame Adonis pero no puedo hacer nada por ti, le ofrecía a Jay y a Mariana mi reino, se que ella no te quiere, entiéndelo, ya déjala en paz.

-Lo va a lamentar, escuche bien lo que le voy a decir, un día usted me suplicara de la misma forma en que yo le pedí que me devolviera a mi esposa, pero usted no tendrá la misma suerte, se lo juro con sangre, no descansare hasta matar al traidor y a esa mujer que me traiciono, todos ustedes me suplicaran.

-Vallase Adonis–Fue lo ultimo que Caspian le dijo con un poco de nostalgia, ya que se sentía mal por que unos días antes estaba en la misma mesa de ese hombre comiendo y riendo, hablando de lo que se podría mejorar en el reino y hoy estaban casi sentenciado a una batalla.

-Nos volveremos a ver majestad pero será diferente, eso se lo juro… -Fue lo último que dijo Adonis y luego dio vuelta a su caballo y salió cabalgando del lugar

Eirá vio todo lo ocurrido desde la puerta de la entrada al castillo, al ver que adonis se fue, ella también se dio la vuelta y se fue. Mientras Abby ya tenía lista sus maletas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió de su habitación pero no sin antes voltear a mirar hacia adentro por última vez el lugar. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Katara y cazatrufas. Cuando Abby entro los miro con sus ojos un poco hinchados, ellos la miraron también su amiga Katara se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo mientras que cazatrufas solo la miraba, de pronto una voz se escucho desde las afueras de la cocina…

-¡Abbyyyy! ¡No te vayas! –Siry venia corriendo des de las afueras del castillo al entrar se aferro fuerte a la cintura de Abby, quien se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de la pequeña, le correspondió con una abrazo y le dirigió una sonrisa. Abby estaba segura de que si alguien la quería sinceramente esa era Siry.

-Lo lamento Siry pero me han echado del castillo…

-¿Te han echado? –Mariana iba entrando a la cocina cuando escucho lo que decía Abby

-Sí, me echaron, ¡me echaron del castillo!

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es culpa mía? ¿Es por Jay, y por mí? -Pregunto Mariana muy desconcertada, ella pensaba que el rey creía que Jay y Abby eran novios y como llego mariana y ya que ella es amiga del rey había ocasionado que echaran a Abby. –No te puedes ir. Si es mi culpa yo hablare con el rey…

-No, no es culpa suya. El rey cree que yo intente hacerle daño a la reina –Respondió Abby

-¿cómo? ¿Qué intentaste hacerle daño? ¿Por qué piensa eso? –Pregunto Mariana con el seño fruncido

-Por la flor, esa… esa flor –comento Abby

-¿Cual flor Abby? –Pregunto mariana intrigada mirando seriamente a Abby

-Una flor que encontré justo aquí en la cocina hace ya varios meses. Tu lo viste Siry, tu viste que esa flor estaba aquí casi muerta, mi único error fue llevarla a mi habitación y cuidar de ella, yo y mi ignorancia, no sabía lo que era. –Mientras Abby hablaba miraba a mariana y luego se dirigió a siry y después volteo a mirar a los demás y término de hablar, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos

-Es verdad me acuerdo de ese día, nosotras creímos que la reina Susan la había olvidado aquí, por que la flor estaba casi marchita –Siry tuvo que decir lo que sabía, no quería que su amiga se fuera y debía defenderla.

-¿Cual flor? ¿Cómo es?- pregunto Mariana después de escuchar todo lo que Abby y Siry dijeron.

-Es una flor pequeña de un color purpura – dijo Siry mientras todos los demás la miraban y escuchaban

-Dices que es pequeña y purpura. Si tú no intentaste hacerle daño a Susan, Yo sé quien si quiere hacerle daño.

Al término de las palabras de Mariana todos la miraron y caza trufas se acerco a ella la miro fijamente y dijo: -¿Tú sabes quien fue?, entonces dinos quien, ¡dinos!

-Fue Eira! -Dijo mariana bajando la mirada

-¿Eira?, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¡Dinos!-Dijo Jay mientras entraba a la cocina y la tomaba de los brazos

-Ella trabaja para Adonis, y el odia a los reyes…

-¿Odia a los reyes? ¿Por qué?, además ¿qué tiene que ver Eira con Adonis? - pregunto Katara mirando a mariana seriamente pero con angustia.

-Por que los reyes arruinaron sus planes. Todo el poblado de Aravis, está integrado por muchos de los soldados que seguían a Miraz y Eira es una de ellas, bueno no ella, sino su padre era uno de los soldados del ejército de Miraz. Eria odia al rey Caspian por que el mato a su padre.

-¿Que dices? ¿Por qué dices que el rey arruino los planes de Adonis? –Pregunto Abby aun con lágrimas en los ojos

-Por que el siempre ha querido un puesto en la corte real, la cual Miraz le había ofrecido, pero al morir este, todo se vino abajo, Miraz había prometido a Adonis una parte del reino, la parte lejana a telmar, siempre y cuando Adonis ayudara a Miraz a deshacerse del príncipe Caspian, pero todo se arruino por causa de los reyes de antaño y del rey Caspian, según Adonis , cuando los Narnianos salieron del bosque y se hicieron presentes en el reino y destronaron a Miraz y bueno lo demás es historia y ustedes ya saben lo que paso.

-¿Mariana como sabes todo eso? ¿El te lo dijo? –Pregunto Jay mirando a Mariana con curiosidad.

-Algunas veces escuche las conversaciones de Adonis con algunos soldados…

-Bueno ahora entendemos lo que dices de Adonis ¿pero por que lo dices que Eira es la culpable? –Pregunto cazatrufas

-Adonis envió a Eria al castillo para casarse con el rey al no poder tuvo que entrar a trabajar aquí para evitar que se casara, pero tampoco lo logro así que su última oportunidad era evitar que tengan hijos pero hasta ahora su plan fallo. Recuerdo un día haber visto una flor pequeña de color purpura igual a la descripción que nos acabas de dar. Esa vez escuche que Adonis mando buscar la flor con Alvar, para dársela a Eira y lo que escuche fue que Adonis le dijo "Dale la flor a Eira ella sabe qué hacer, pero nunca supe para quien era, bueno hasta el día de hoy.

-¿Como escuchaste todo lo demás y no escuchaste para quien era la flor? –Pregunto Katara

-Bueno es que esa vez casi me descubren, pero ahora no me cabe la menor duda que esa flor era especialmente para la reina Susan. Casi puedo asegurar y jurar que ella es la culpable –Respondió Mariana

-Bueno ahora lo importante es hablar con el rey Caspian y contarle todo, no podemos dejar que Abby quede como la mala y que esa bruja se quede aquí. –Dijo Katara poniéndose de pie y animando a los otros

-¿Y como explicas lo del té?, ¿qué le van a decir al Rey? si Abby fue la que preparo y llevo el té a la reina. ¿Dime muchacha en algún momento dejaste la cocina?-Pregunto cazatrufas primero dirigiéndose a los hermanos y luego se dirigió a Abby

-No claro que no. Pero le aseguro que yo no lo hice, jamás intentaría hacerle daño a la reina, lo juro…-Respondió Abby

-Hay que hablar con el rey –Dijo Katara

-¡No! No tiene caso, yo no me quedare aquí, no puedo quedarme, yo me voy –Respondió Abby poniéndose de pie y tomando sus cosas del piso

-No Abby no te vayas –Hablo Syri aferrándose a la mano de su amiga

-Lo siento Syri, algún día me entenderás, debo irme-Dijo Abby y sin hacerle caso a los demás salió de la cocina

-¡Abby, espera no te vaya! –Dijo su amiga pero la otra chica no volteo, era su orgullo más grande que todo, no podía estar en un lugar en el que habían dudado de ella, cuando lo único que hizo fue procurar y cuidar de ellos todo el tiempo.

-¡Abby! –Grito Katara cuando de pronto entro Edmund a la cocina desde la puerta que daba hacia uno de los salones del castillo

-¿Katara qué haces?, deja que se valla, ella es culpable –Dijo Edmund muy serio

-Ella no es culpable, ella es mi amiga y yo creo en ella.

-No digas eso y mejor será que no te escuche Caspian por que es capaz de echarlos a ustedes también

-Pues que nos eche-Le respondió Katara enfadada

-Basta, no echaran a nadie más y si alguien se debe ir seré yo, no ustedes –Dijo Mariana callando a los otros dos

-¿Por que te echarían a ti? –Pregunto Edmundo

-Por haber callado todo lo que sabía. Por favor majestad le ruego que me de audiencia con el Rey Caspian, es muy importante, ya que esta cometiendo una injusticia –Dijo Mariana muy angustiada

-Audiencia. Caspian no está de humor –Respondió Edmund

-Es que aun que Abby se valla, ustedes no estarán a salvo-

-¿Por qué lo dices Mariana?

-Lléveme con el rey y ahí se lo diré

-Esta bien vamos te llevare

Edmund miro a los otros que estaban en la cocina, con una mirada seria veía a Katara y luego volvió la cara para luego salir y guiar a Mariana hasta el salón donde estaba Caspian. El rey ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado por lo que había pasado con Susan y Abby y luego la llegada y amenazas de Adonis ya el tenía la cabeza que iba a reventar.

Edmund toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, el rey estaba enojado y lo último que quería era ver a alguien.

-¡Caspian soy yo habré por favor!

-Edmund no estoy de humor, por favor déjame solo

-Es importante…

Caspian miraba a la ventana sentía la sangre que poco a poco se le enfriaba y sabia que su seño estaba fruncido, se levanto y camino hasta la puerta, al abrir vio a Edmund junto con Mariana y mas atrás venia Peter, con algunos pergaminos en la mano al ver a los otros en la puerta se apresuro y les dio alcance preguntando.

-¿Que sucede?

-No lo sé parece que tu hermano me trae más problemas –Respondió Caspian

-No te traigo problemas Caspian al contrario te traigo soluciones, bueno según mariana –Respondió Edmund un tanto enfadado por la forma de responder de Caspian

-¿Soluciones?, bueno quítate de la puerta y da les paso para ver qué es lo que nos quieren decir – Dijo Peter un tanto enfadado aun por todo lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Los cuatro entraron al salón, Caspian se adelanto para tomar asiento y luego los otros le siguieron pero ellos se quedaron de pie mirando a Mariana y esperando a que ella hablara, el primero en tomar la palabra fue Edmund:

-Y bien Mariana ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos?, bueno ¿qué es lo que querías decirle a Caspian?

-Majestades…yo quiero decirles que están cometiendo una injusticia.

-¿De qué hablas Mariana?-Pregunto Caspian

-De Abby, yo antes de decirles lo que pasa quiero pedirles una disculpa y si hay alguien que debe irse del castillo soy yo…

-No Mariana, esto no tiene que ver contigo –le respondió Caspian

-Yo se que si, por una parte, claro está.

-Bueno entonces acláranos las cosas por qué no entendemos nada de lo que dices –Dijo Peter un tanto enfadado por no entender que es lo que sucedía

-Lo sé Majestades, sucede que Abby no es la culpable de lo que le paso a la reina…

-No me digas que Jay te mando a interceder por ella –Dijo Caspian con una sonrisa irónica pero molesta

-Claro que no, Jay no lo haría, lo que le estoy diciendo es porque se quien es la culpable y aun que a uno de ustedes estoy segura que no le gustara saber la verdad pero debo decirla antes de que el castillo se venga a bajo

-Pues entonces dilo, ¿quién es? ¿Dime quien según tu es el culpable?, por que todas las pruebas apuntan a Abby

-Es Eira majestad, ella es la que ha intentado dañar a la reina

-Estás loca como puedes decir eso. ¿Eso lo dijo Abby verdad? ellas odian a Eira –Respondió Peter muy enojado

-No majestad, fue ella, recuerde ella también quiso ser la reina de Narnia, ella estuvo en la elección

-¿Qué dices? –Pregunto Peter asombrado por lo que Mariana había dicho ya que él no sabía que ella también estuvo los días de aquella elección.

-Es verdad, ella también estuvo ahí pero eso no es una razón lo suficientemente importante, también Abby estuvo –Respondió Caspian restándole importancia a lo que ella había dicho

-No, ese no es el problema, ella estuvo ahí por órdenes de Adonis, ella trabaja para él y si mis datos no me fallan y la flor de la que ustedes tanto hablan es la misma que Alvar le consiguió a Adonis entonces puedo jurarle que ella es la culpable de todo.

-Mariana esa acusación es muy grave y ¿cómo puedes asegurar lo que dices? ¿Tienes alguna prueba?-Dijo Peter muy serio

-Claro, ella siempre iba a la mansión, yo la escuchaba cada vez que iba a quejarse con Adonis, ella siempre decía que odiaba estar aquí que estaba harta de que ustedes sean felices y ella tan infeliz.

-Mariana eso lo dices tú pero la flor la encontramos en la habitación de Abby-Respondió Edmund

-Es verdad pero también sabemos que lo que Abby dice es verdad, ella no estaba sola el día que encontró la flor en la cocina, también estaba Syri. Majestad tiene que creerme, además de lo que me han contado las otras muchachas, sobre la vez que Eira le dijo a la reina cosa para desanimarla a casarse con usted, y cuando intento asfixiarla con su vestido, ustedes lo vieron.

-Es cierto Caspian, eso es verdad –Dijo Edmund mirando a Caspian – ¿Caspian recuerdas la vez que Susan perdió a el primer bebe?

-Claro, como olvidarlo-Respondió Caspian casi sin ánimo

-Bueno ¿quién fue la que hizo el te?-Le pregunto Edmund a Caspian, mientras Peter parecía petrificado solo respiraba, parecía que la sangre se le había calentado y enfriado al mismo tiempo al escuchar lo que decían.

Mientras tanto la mente de Caspian empezó a recordar aquel día en que Susan se sintió mal por primera vez y cuando Eira apareció de pronto y se ofreció a prepararle el té a la reina.

"_-Rey Caspian yo puedo prepararle un té a la Reina Susan, para que se sienta mejor y pueda tomar su desayuno…_

_-¿De verdad?, bueno eso estaría bien, pero ese no es tu trabajo, dile mejor a Abby que lo haga…_

_-No es molestia, además ella está ocupada preparando su desayuno y yo no tengo nada que hacer…_

_-Bueno está bien, gracias…"_

-No puede ser… -Dijo Caspian mirando a Edmund

-¿Ya lo ve ahora, majestad?…-Mariana miraba a Caspian mientras lo cuestionaba

-¿Pero como me explicas lo del te?-pregunto Caspian

-Syri dice que efectivamente esa flor la encontraron en la cocina y como la reina solía cortar flores para adornar el castillo, ellas pensaron que ella lo dejo olvidado.

-¿Por que nunca le preguntaron a Susan?

-Era una simple flor y como dice Abby en su ignorancia no sabía para que servía esa flor

De pronto la voz de Peter se escucho –Maldita mujer, nos ha engañado a todos, con esa cara de…No puedo creerlo, ¿cuál era entonces la razón por la que quería casarse con migo?

La cara de Peter era de enojo, esa mujer se había burlado de él o al menos así lo sentía, no entendía sus razones para querer estar con él pero ahora si podía ver las cosas con más claridad, ahora sabia por que la insistencia en que sea su prometida, la insistencia en alejar a la servidumbre de Peter, ahora entendía por que Abby decía que Eira se enojaba cuando Peter estaba cerca.

-¿Ella acaso quería casarse con migo para ser reina de Narnia, ya que no pudo casarse contigo? –Dijo Peter nostálgico pero a la vez molesto

-Adonis la envió a que formara filas aquella vez, pero después que entro a trabajar al castillo.

-Peter tiene razón, solo quería ser reina –Comento Caspian

-Para poder mandar sobre las otras chicas, Katara me lo dijo ella y Abby desde el día que se conocieron tuvieron una riña-Comento -mariana

-Adonis le dijo a Eira que entrara a trabajar al castillo para evitar que el rey contrajera matrimonio con Susan y luego cuando se casaron su misión era evitar que ustedes concibieran a su hijo.

-¿y todo esto lo sabías y no nos dijiste nada? ¿Por qué? –Pregunto Caspian

-Por miedo, miedo a que el lastimara a mi familia –Mariana respondió inclinando la cara con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Esa era su amenaza? –Pregunto Edmund

-Sí, pero eso ya no importa ahora, lo importante es que ustedes se liberen de ella.

-Fuimos muy injustos con Abby –Dijo Edmund

-No, te equivocas. Eso que dices de Eira es verdad, pero lo del té, eso Abby lo hizo, -Comento Caspian

-Déjala que te explique, tal vez tenga una buena razón de haberlo hecho o seguramente algo paso, pero hay que escucharla-Dijo Edmund con entusiasmo

-¿Dónde está ella?-Pregunto Caspian

-Ella ya se fue majestad –Respondió Mariana

-¿Que dices?-Preguntaron los otros dos

-Se fue tan pronto, por nuestra culpa, yo… la trate muy mal –Dijo Peter algo angustiado –Voy a buscarla

-No iré yo… yo fui muy grosero con ella la trate mal no escuche nada de lo que decía estaba cegado por la rabia -Le respondió Caspian a Peter

-No yo ahora regreso. ¿Mariana a donde se fue? –Dijo Peter algo apresurado caminando hacia la puerta del lugar

-No lo sé majestad ella salió de la cocina hace unos momentos, no tiene donde ir seguramente se fue sin ni un rumbo…

-Debo darme prisa –Dijo Peter para luego salir del salón,

Caspian y Edmund se quedaron en el salón pensando en la manera en la que iban a hablar con Eira, mientras Mariana le pidió mil disculpas al rey por haberle guardado tal información y dijo que si era necesario marcharse lo haría en ese mismo instante, cosa que Caspian evito, ya que la entendía, el sabía lo que era sentir miedo, así que no la juzgo.

Peter corrió por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la terraza del lugar donde se dirigió a las caballerizas en busca de su caballo, le pidió a uno de los soldados que ensillara su caballo mientras el se terminaba de poner sus guantes, luego monto su caballo y salió a todo galope del castillo, cruzo el puente , des pues de unos minutos ya estaba en el pueblo donde preguntaba a los pobladores si habían visto a Abby si alguien no la conocía el le daba la descripción de la muchacha, algunas personas decían que no la habían visto pero otras le decían que ya había pasado por el pueblo hace unos momentos, por lo que Peter pensó que podría darle alcance.

Peter estaba casi fuera del reino apunto de internarse en el bosque, estaba cabalgando sin rumbo puesto que no sabía dónde podría estar Abby, de pronto una silueta conocida se le apareció casi enfrente de el.

-¡Abby! –Peter hablo muy fuerte, era ella tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar el volvió a hablar ya que ella no se detuvo –¡Abby espera por favor!

Pero ella prefirió empezar a caminar más rápido y al ver que Peter le daba alcance prefirió dejar sus cosas en el pasto y empezar a correr para alejarse lo más que pueda del rey, pero como Peter iba en su caballo rápidamente la alcanzo cuando esta tropezó con una roca que la hizo caer encima de un charco de lodo, al ir corriendo tan rápido el tobillo se le lastimo con el golpe de aquella roca, Peter bajo rápidamente del caballo y se acerco a ella pero ella se alejaba aun en el suelo.

-Abby por favor no te vayas –Decía Peter mientras se acercaba a ella

-Déjeme, vallase

-Abby, por favor déjame ayudarte

-¡No!, por que ayudaría a la persona que ha intentado hacerle daño su familia, ¿dígame? Déjeme y vallase, no necesito su ayuda

-No es verdad, se que tu no fuiste

-¿Como lo sabe?

-Mariana nos lo dijo

-Y tuvo que ser otra persona que se los dijera para que me creyeran, no quiero nada del reino !Vallase!

-No puedes estar en el bosque sola y con el tobillo lastimado –Mientras decía esto Peter se acerco al tobillo de Abby tratando de tocarlo, pero ella se alejaba de el

-Por favor deja de moverte, te llevare con migo al castillo, ahí te curaremos

-No voy a volver al castillo, nunca más

-Abby por que no quieres volver, si no tienes nada que temer entonces volvamos

-Para que, para que me manden a la horca o al calabozo, por algo que yo no hice, olvídelo, prefiero que me coman los lobos o los Osos

-Abby nadie te va a hacer daño, te doy mi palabra, solo quiero ayudarte por favor

-No quiero nada –Decía Abby mientras las lagrimas salían una tras otra de su rostro

Peter la miro y no pudo resistir el abrazarla, la veía tan frágil en el suelo, ella sin fuerzas y llena de lodo y el tan fuerte, olía tan bien que la briza del aire arrastraba el olor del rey hacia a Abby, pero al tenerlo cerca pudo percibir mucho mejor el aroma tan suave del rey y sentir el calor de su cuerpo que solo quería brindarle protección, ella se dejo abrazar pero sin hacer un solo movimiento solo sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

El rey la tomo en brazos y la subió a su caballo para luego subirse él, la miro con ternura y también podría decirse que con amor ella le estaba provocando unos sentimientos extraños al rey, sentimientos que Eira nunca pudo causarle. Cabalgaron hasta llegar al castillo el cuidaba qué ella no se lastimara, aun que Abby no se sentía bien al volver, al entrar al castillo el la bajo del caballo y la llevo en brazos hasta una de las habitaciones donde la recostó en una cama en todo el camino ni uno de los dos menciono nada, el mando a que trajeran agua y algunos telas para limpiar la herida de Abby, también mando por agua tibia para que ella pudiera darse un baño y como sus pertenencia se había quedado en el bosque Peter le pidió el favor a Lucy de prestarle un vestido.

Abby se quedo en el lugar mientras una de las criadas la atendía junto con Lucy, pero Peter aun tenía algo importante que hacer…

O

O

O

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ahora vienen más cosas terribles para los reyes ya que Adonis no descansara hasta hacer pagar a todos ellos por Mariana, bueno pues espero sus Reviews porfitas díganme que les pareció la historia, ya saben mil disculpas por retrasarme tanto pero bueno no se pasa de 2 semanas jejej, gracias, nos leemos luego no olviden sus reviews, gracias, las quiero mil =)…


	19. Corre!

Hola chicas disculpen por la tardanza apenas y he tenido media hora al día para escribir, pero sigo escribiendo si ven alguna anomalía en la historia discúlpenme solo me dio tiempo de leerla una vez pero creo que mi idea quedo plasmada, espero que les agrade este capítulo, y déjenme comentarle que este capítulo y el que sigue o más bien la parte final de este capítulo.

Por cierto antes de pasar a la historia quiero decirles que ahora si me voy a mi curso el que les había comentado, así que espero tenerles los capítulos los fines de semana a más tardar los domingos y espero terminarlos en un fin, sino lo subo seguro lo subiré al siguiente fin de semana. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia y una vez más mil disculpas por el retraso.

Summary: Caspian y Peter reprenden a Eira y le piden que abandone el reino, ella enojada regresa a la mansión de Adonis donde él la recibe de nuevo por que ella es una buena aliada para ayudarlo en su venganza, mientras Susan ya está en su séptimo mes de embarazo, y en esos días algo sucede en uno de los poblados que obliga a los reyes a abandonar el reino y dejando solo el castillo con Lucy y Susan al mando, pero lo que ellos no se esperaban era que un regimiento de soldados llegaran a atacar el castillo justo cuando los reyes no se encontraban, Alvar llega y ataca a Susan por lo que ella se ve obligada a huir del castillo, ella se encuentra en peligro al ser perseguida por él. ¿Podrá Caspian llegar para rescatarla?

**Corre, corre**

Ese día Eira se había ido del castillo después de ir a molestar a Abby y después de ver la amenaza de Adonis, ella decidió ir hasta la mansión para ver como estaban las cosas por ahí por lo que desapareció todo el día.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Peter se encontraba en el salón principal, el estaba terminando de revisar unos mapas estaba tratando de entender cual era la relación que tenia cada una de las poblaciones atacadas los últimos meses y a los cuales los habían sometido a un solo regimiento.

Caspian estaba en la biblioteca según el fue en busca del libro que le había dicho Cornelius acerca de la flor purpura ya que estaba preocupado por su hijo, había estado Susan tomando ese te por varios días lo cual le preocupa mucho. En tanto Susan aun seguía resfriada pero harta de estar en su habitación por lo que decidió salir en busca de su esposo al caminar por el pasillo se topo con Peter quien también buscaba a Caspian.

-¿Su qué haces levantada?

-Oye solo estoy resfriada no estoy muriendo

-Oye tranquila, esta bien, ahora dime ¿Qué haces? O ¿que buscas?

-Estoy buscando a Caspian ¿lo has visto?

-mmm yo igual lo estoy buscando. Lo buscamos juntos

-Está bien.

Mientras los dos hermanos buscaba a Caspian, Eirá llego al castillo telmar, entro cabalgando como si nada hubiera pasado, aun que los soldados no sabían lo que había sucedido con la servidumbre, el día parecía normal, por lo que ella entro sin ningún problema, llego hasta la sala y observo que no había nadie, camino por los pasillos hasta que se topo con un criado a quien Eira le pregunto por Caspian, el fauno le respondió que estaba en la biblioteca, ella fue en busca del rey ya que debía hablar con el tenia en mente varias cosas por lo pronto pretendía ganarse de nuevo al rey para que aceptara su relación con Peter.

Eira camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca entro y vio a Caspian sentado junto a una mesa llena de libros, se acerco a paso lento hasta quedar frente a él, ella le observo fijamente miraba los labios del rey finos y entre abiertos el parecía dormido por lo que ella susurro su nombre sin recibir respuesta, se acerco un poco mas y estaba a centímetros de los labios del rey cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió, la cara de Peter y Susan era de asombro al mirar tal escena, Eirá los observo y Caspian abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al verla tan cerca.

-¿Que está sucediendo?-Pregunto Peter muy enojado al mirarlos, pero Susan ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de preguntar, ella se dio la vuelta y se marcho muy enojada, mientras Caspian al ver la reacción de Susan se levanto casi empujando a Eirá

-¿Que te sucede te has vuelto loca?-Dijo Caspian mirando a Eira muy enojado

-¿Que sucede no estabas de acuerdo con ella? –Pregunto Peter con el rostro enfadado

-Por supuesto que no ¿cómo se te ocurre? No puedo creer lo bajo que has caído ¿qué pretendías?-Dijo caspian primero dirigiéndose a Peter y luego a Eirá.

-Lo lamento majestad yo le estaba hablando y usted no despertaba por eso me acerque a usted –Eirá hablo disculpándose y poniendo escusas

-Ya basta se acabo Eirá, ya sabemos la verdad, sabemos que trabajas para Adonis y que tú fuiste la que ha intentado hacerle daño a Susan- Dijo Peter, su semblante era muy serio, estaba enojado

-¿De dónde saca esas cosas?, seguro fue Katara verdad como ella es amiga de Abby y como ellas me odian es más fácil echarme la culpa a mí.

-No digas mas se acabo… -Volvió a decir Peter

-Por favor no le creas. Peter –Dijo Eirá casi rogándole, sabía que su oportunidad de librarse de Adonis y ser reina de Narnia se le estaba escapando de las manos, lo tenía todo y poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo.

-Ya no finjas mas, no me digas Peter, para ti soy el rey Peter. Se acabo, ahora solo quiero saber ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿Por que querías un compromiso con migo? Eira eso jamás te lo perdonare, me engañaste, fingiste quererme ¿Por qué?

-No majestad yo lo…

-No digas nada más o yo mismo te echare del castillo –dijo Peter con una voz muy enérgica y una mirada molesta

-Eira, como rey te destierro de mi reino, no quiero volver a verte nunca más cerca de mi reino, jamás, te iras alas islas solitarias y no volveremos a saber nada de ti. –dijo Caspian mirándola con desprecio.

-¿Qué dice?, me echara del reino pero, rey Peter, por favor –Eirá miro a Caspian y luego a Peter tratando de suplicar que no la echaran

-Y es que somos demasiado flexibles, podríamos mandarte al calabozo, pero no la haremos –Dijo Peter agachando la mirada decepcionado de ella

-Por favor…-Volvió a decir Eira con los ojos casi llenos de agua

-Vete –Dijo Caspian sin siquiera mirarla

-¡majestad!

-Vete ya escuchaste –Repitió Peter pero ahora con casi un grito.

Eira salió de aquella habitación triste, molesta y frustrada por todo lo sucedido y por qué no tenia al Rey y menos tendría la compasión de Adonis, pero era el único lugar donde podía ir, así que se apresuro para ir a su habitación y tomar sus pertenencias, para luego ser escoltada por un soldado hasta la entrada del castillo. Eira salió y sin pensar se dirigió a la mansión de Adonis.

Después de hablar con Eira Caspian fue en busca de Susan quien salió enojada del castillo, ella aun no sabia todo lo que había pasado esa mañana, mas que la visita de Adonis fue lo único que escucho muy bien y lo cual le preocupaba, pero no le impedía salir del castillo y lo que prefirió fue caminar por un largo rato en el jardín tratando de calmar sus ánimos y de tranquilizarse, Caspian le dio alcance y estuvo con ella un par de minutos hablando y tratando de explicarle que lo que paso con Eirá no fue más que un incidente, pero Susan no estaba del todo convencida, por lo que decidió dejar las cosas en paz y aun que estaba molesta con Caspian no quería demostrarlo.

Los reyes después fueron y pidieron una disculpa a Abby, Caspian le pidió que se quedara en el reino y que siguiera trabajando para ellos, aun que acepto pero prefirió no volver a cocinar para los reyes, ahora dejarían a cargo a Cazatrufas y Abby se haría cargo de otras cosas.

Dos semanas después Susan ya iba en su séptimo mes de embazo, ahora el cansancio que sentía era mas grande, le dolía la espalda y aun seguía enfadada con Caspian ya que días antes se entero de que Eira fue una de las múltiples chicas que estuvieron para la elección de la futura esposa del rey, cuando ella se entero se enfado demasiado, además de que ya tenia acumulado lo que había sucedido con ella las semanas anteriores la tenia casi al borde de la histeria, Caspian había echo todo lo posible por contentarla pero a ella le costaba mucho olvidar. 

Ese día Edmund se encontraba con trunpkin trabajando con los asuntos del poblado, ya que habían vario asuntos pendientes que les hacían falta terminar, Peter y Caspian tenían el pendiente de uno de los calabozos debían cambiar las cerraduras de unas celdas ya que se atoraba y no se podía abrir, además tenían que revisar uno de los muros del lado izquierdo ya que estaba bastante deteriorado y debían reforzarlo.

Lucy caminaba de un lado al otro llevando libros de una habitación a otra, ayudando a Katara y Susan se encontraba en su habitación, los últimos días ella se había quedado ahí ya que su embarazo le haba traído muchas complicaciones. 

Era las diez de la mañana cuando un soldado llego corriendo hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Rey Edmun.

-¡Majestad¡  
>-¿Que sucede?<br>-¡A ocurrido algo en el poblado de Dashba!  
>-¿Que ha sucedido? -La mirada de Edmund era de sorpresa.<br>-¡Se quema todo el pueblo mi señor¡ -El soldado hablaba cas sin respiración  
>-¿Que dices? -dijo Edmudn con mucha asombro para luego indicarle a Trunpkin que prepare las tropas para salir a ese lugar, luego él se dirigió hacia el castillo para hablar con su hermano y con Caspian, y de tras de el iba el soldado, al llegar le pregunto a una de la criadas donde se encontraban los otros dos reyes, lo cual ella les indico que se encontraban ahora en el patio revisando el muro izquierdo. <p>

Edmund y se dirigió hacia ese lugar muy apresurado y al llegar vio a los dos reyes junto con otras dos personas hablando, el se dirigió a ellos muy apurado. 

-¡Peter, Caspian, a ocurrido algo muy grave en el poblado de donde viene mariana!  
>-¿Estas hablando de Dashban? –Dijo Peter algo sorprendido<br>-¿Que sucede Edmund? -Pregunto Caspian  
>-Si Dashban, se quema todo el pueblo<br>-¡Que! -Dijeron los otros dos quienes al momento salieron corriendo para buscar sus caballos. 

Lucy miro desde una ventana que a fuera del castillo haba bastante movimiento, por lo que decidió bajar rápidamente, a llegar vio que Peter se dirigía hacia ella. 

-¿Que sucede Peter?  
>-Hubo un problema en Dashban. Vamos saliendo para haya, nos vemos en un rato<br>-¿Pero qué paso?.  
>-Lucy, se quema el pueblo -Dijo Peter con mas seriedad y con una voz más baja <p>

Ella solo atino a cubrirse la boca del sombro observo como su hermano se marchaba, al darse la vuela observo a Mariana que había escuchado que mencionaran dashban. 

-¿Reyna Lucy que sucede? hay mucho movimiento y escuche que hablen de Dashban  
>-¡Ho, mariana¡ tarde o temprano te vas a enterar, dashban se eta quemando por eso se fueron mis hermanos para ayudar en lo que puedan.<br>-Que dice, pero no... Es mi culpa, por mi, fue Adonis, el lo hizo, mi familia, los pobladores.  
>-Lo se pero tranquila, no ganas nada si te alteras entendido. <p>

Lucy trato de tranquilizar a Mariana quien estaba muy angustia, por lo que decidió llevarla con ella hacia la habitación para que siguieran limpiando el lugar, aun que Lucy estaba preocupada por lo que estaba sucediendo peo tenia que guarda la calma ya que ahora ella tenía de nuevo el mando del castillo al no estar ninguno de los tres reyes. 

Ya había pasado casi media hora desde que los reyes se fueron, cuando se escucho unas campanadas Lucy quien estaba prácticamente en el suelo acomodando varias cosas en un gabinete se percato del sonido y lo reconoció, hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba algo así, esas campanadas eran de aviso, aviso de que estaba ocurriendo un ataque al castillo, Lucy se apresuro a la ventana para mirar y observo que varios soldados estaban irrumpiendo en el castillo, intentaron levantar el puente pero varios de aquello soldados rebeldes lograron cruza y los otros iban completamente preparados para crear un puente rápido, lograron cruzar la barrera, Lucy solo miraba con asombro lo que sucedía, rapidante reacciono y fue en busca de una espada para luego salir a preparar a la cuarta parte de la tropa que tenia en ese momento en el castillo.

-Prepárense para la batalla -Decía Lucy a los soldados que tenía reunido.  
>-Vamos debemos defender el castillo -Decía el pequeño ratón quien acompañaba a Lucy junto con Jay <p>

Momentos después salieron al patio para empezar a combatir a los soldado rebeldes, mientras ellos estaban distraído en el patio no se percataron que del otro lado del castillos un par de soldados irrumpieron en el lugar entre ellos estaba Alvar que sigilosamente entro hasta el castillo junto con Philip quien se separo del primero y prefirió tomar otro rumbo, mientras Albar se inmiscuía en los adentros del castillo hasta que se topo con un soldado a quien fácilmente aniquilo con su espada luego siguió su camino llego a un corredor bastante largo camino sigilosamente cuando de pronto una persona salió de una de las habitaciones: era Abby quien se sorprendió mucho al verlo y él le miro muy serio y de rente, ella reacciono y corrió y se apresuro a entrar a una de las habitaciones, la cual era la que ocupaba Miraz cuando estaba en el castillo y que daba justo en el balcón hacia el patio donde se estaba llevando la batalla. 

Abajo en el Patio estaba Lucy movía la espada como podía para defenderse y Jay estaba a su espalda también golpeando de un lado al otro cuidando a la de la reina, mientras Ripichip parecía volar cada vez que hacia algún movimiento con su espada que aun que era pequeña infringía mucho daño su adversario si sabia bien donde dar el golpe. 

Mientras tanto en el castillo albar estaba intentando abrir la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Abby, ella por su parte trataba de cubrir la puerta con mas sillas, mesas, o lo que pudiera detener la un poco mas mientras pensaba la forma de escapar obviamente ella no conocía el pasaje secreto que Miraz tenía en esa habitación.

Alvar golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y poco a poco las cosas que habían de tras se iban moviendo y cayendo poco a poco, lo único que Abby pudo conseguir para defenderse fue uno de los arcos que habían en la cabecera de la cama, aunque no sabia utilizarlo muy bien lo tomo y lo apunto hacia la puerta y solo observaba como las cosas se caían.

Mientras el castillo se iba inundando de los soldados de Adonis de repente un soldado salió a la espalda de Alvar dándole un golpe en el brazo pero este se defendió degollando al soldado y luego llegaron tres mas sin embargo Alvar era demasiado ágil como para perder esa batalla, fácilmente termino con los soldados y al fin pudo derribar la puerta, solo escucho el grito de Abby al verlo, ella le tenía apuntado con el arco y el avanzaba lentamente hacia ella. 

-Ya basta muchacha no hay donde huir.  
>-Aléjese de inmediato o... o<br>-¿O qué?  
>-O le disparo<br>-Baja ese tu arma, no sabes usarla, será mejor que la bajes  
>-¡Basta! <p>

Ella grito y cerró los ojos, solo soltó la flecha y con la misma volvió a abrir los ella estaba asustada, pero la decepción fue que al abrir los ojos vio a Alvar aun de pie, solo había rozado el brazo del general, quien le mostro una sonrisa sarcástica, ella soltó el arco y corrió hasta el balcón, donde Lucy y Jay la vieron, ambo sorprendidos, Lucy le pidió a Jay que la cubriera por que iría a ayudar a Abby. Lucy salió corriendo hasta entrar al castillo trataba de no toparse con ningún soldado para que pudiera llegar mas rápido hasta el lugar donde estaba Abby, pronto llego y entro. 

-Déjala en paz -Dijo Lucy con la espada frente a ella y detrás de el

-Majestad, si solo la !estoy ayudando a levantar¡ 

Alvar se dio un giro rápidamente y empezó golpear a Lucy con su espada, mientras ella se defendió, en un instante Jay apareció Lucy le miro y le dijo: 

-¡Llévate a Abby de aquí!  
>-¡Majestad!<br>-Llévatela y ve por mariana y Kat.  
>-Enseguida... <p>

Alvar la seguía golpeando hasta poco a poco hacerla retroceder acorralándola contra l pared, la mirada de Lucy era de asombro casi tenia la batalla perdida, pero sin darse cuenta alguien detrás de él apareció y le dio un certero golpe a Alvar haciéndole tambalear y con la misma se dio la vuelta y vio de frente a Philip quien lo miraba con seriedad peor Alvar no le perdonaría lo que había hecho, antes de golpearlo él se dio la vuelta y de un solo movimiento le quito la espada a Lucy y con y luego le dio un golpe a Philip quien le respondió también con su espada protegiéndose.

-¿Que estás haciendo? –Pregunto Alvar mientras golpeaba su espada contra la de Philip

-No dejare que le hagas daño –Respondió el otro soldado

Mientras Lucy aprovecho para tomar el arco que había dejado Abby en el piso, le apunto a Alvara

-Déjalo en paz Alvar –Pero este no hizo caso.

Alvar le estaba dando con todas sus fuerzas a Philip, sabía que él era igual de bueno que el otro soldado, sus fuerzas y su nivel eran casi idénticos, mas sin embargo uno debía ganar y ese debía ser él , pero Lucy tenía el arco detrás de él , al ver que Alvar le iba ganando la batalla a Philip, Lucy acciono el arma y le dio con una flecha en el brazo haciéndolo caer, ella lo miro con espanto creyendo que pudo lastimar a Philip pero este se quito del paso de Alvar para poder llegar hasta Lucy.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Philip? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Majestad no hay tiempo, debemos irnos. –Philip estaba parado frente a Lucy dándole la espalda a Alvar y ella lo miraba a los ojos sin percatarse de Alvar.

Pero antes de que pudieran salir Alvar tomo una daga de su traje y la clavo en la espalda de Philip, el grito de dolor y Lucy del susto, el casi cayó sobre Lucy pero se repuso dándole una patada a Alvar en el estomago quitándole la respiración por un momento, el cual aprovecharon para escapar.

Philip le tomo de la mano a Lucy, la saco del lugar y trato de guiarla por el corredor pero Alvar se repuso y al salir se topo con un par de soldados.

-¡No los dejen ir, vallan tras ellos!

-Enseguida mi señor

Alvar al mismo tiempo tomo otro camino, debía registrar perfectamente el castillo ya que tenía preparado una trampa mas para los reyes.

Mientras iba caminando se topo con una habitación que tenía una gran puerta con madera gruesa y lindos detalles Narnianos, antes de aventurarse en la habitación un par de soldados aparecieron en el pasillo asiéndole complicada su entrada.

Susan estaba en su habitación recostada en su cama con un trapo húmedo en la frente, ese día era uno de los que solía amanecer con dolor de cabeza y ganas de no hacer nada, su bebe había tenido mucho movimiento ese día, ella tenía puesto un vestido blanco muy holgado y suave, era tan cómodo que se sentía en las nubes, pero el ruido de afuera la hizo olvidar sus malestares y de su comodidad, se levanto de la cama y camino para observar por la ventana , lo que vio la asombro bastante, era el patio del castillo lleno de soldados luchando uno contra otro, podía distinguir cual era de Narnia y cuál era el enemigo, se apresuro a tomar su arco no se puso las flechas a la espalda por que perdería tiempo pero las dejo a un lado y dirigió su arco hasta alguno de los soldados, iba disparando flecha tras flecha y como estaba en el balcón no se percato de que una persona entro a su habitación.

Alvar acabo con los soldados y se apresuro a abrir la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido, al mirar al interior pudo percatarse de que el lugar era bastante grande, había muchos libros, una pequeña sala, un par de espadas en una de las paredes, una cama que se cubría con unas cortinas que en ese momento solo tenía una abajo y la otra bien sujeta con un listón dorado, y delante de él la ventana que daba al balcón miro a una persona muy detraída hacia a fuera, se dirigió hasta el balcón y le tomo del hombro a Susan, quien volteo tan rápido y asustada que hizo que la flecha que ya tenía preparado en su arco se disparara hacia los adentros de la habitación.

-Majestad, baje esa arma, ya lastimo a muchos

Ella lo miraba, ya no tenía flechas y lo único que tenia era su arco el cual movió e intento golpear a Alvar con él, pero Alvar le detuvo y le tomo ambos brazos, apretándola con fuerza ella se iba inclinado hacia el suelo del dolor y tratando de zafarse de el, Susan se quejaba por el dolor de sus brazos.

-Mi reina, mi señor Adonis desea verla en su mansión

-¿Que dices?. ¡Hay!… ¡suéltame! 

En la puerta apareció Jay y sin vacilación entro a la habitación con la espada preparada, corrió hacia a Alvar para tratar de clavarle su espada, creyó que sería fácil, el estaba distraído y de espalda, así que se apresuro a correr, pero antes de llegar el otro se volteo poniendo a Susan como escudo, lo que hizo detener a Jay con presura.

-¿Que nadie te enseño que golpear por la espalda es de cobardes, muchacho? –Dijo Alvar mientras sostenía a la reina –A lo olvidaba pero si tu eres un cobarde.

-acaso soy yo quien ante pongo a una mujer para evitar que lastimen, ¿quién crees que es el cobarde?

-Ya basta muchacho hazte a un lado.

-Deje a la reina en paz, ella no les ha hecho nada a ustedes

-Alvar, no ganan nada haciendo esto –Dijo Susan

-Lo siento son ordenes de mi lord, nada personal.

-Tu lord me quiere a mí, yo iré –Respondió Jay

-Te equivocas, el solo quería a su esposa de vuelta pero, tu se la robaste, el ya no la quiere ahora quiere algo de la realeza. Nos vemos –Alvar se apresuro a la puerta con Susan aprisionada en sus brazos

-!Jay! –Grito Susan

-¡No! –Jay no pudo evitar que el otro se la llevara

Mientras tanto Lucy fue hasta la habitación donde estaba Katara y Mariana pero al llegar vio que no estaban, sin pensarlo volvió a salir y recordó a su hermana que estaba sola en su habitación.

-¡Ho! ¡Susan!

-¿Majestad?

-Mi hermana está sola en su habitación, debemos ir por ella.

Philip solo le asintió con la cabeza, su espalda sangraba bastante pero no dejaría a Lucy sola al menos eso pensaba. AL llegar a la habitación de Susan notaron que la puerta estaba abierta Lucy se asombro.

-¡No puede ser! –Dijo con asombro y se apresuro a entrar.

Al entrar pudo ver el desorden que había en el lugar y sin perder tiempo salió de la habitación seguida de Philip.

-Hay que buscarla-dijo Lucy

-sí, vamos.

Los dos salieron sin rumbo, bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con Ripichip a quien Lucy le conto rápidamente lo sucedido y le pidió que la ayudara a buscar a su hermana, el ratón movilizo a su tropa para que los buscara, hasta que unos momentos después un ratón se acerco a Ripichip y le dijo que vio a la reina junto con Alvar cerca de el cuarto de armas. Lucy, Philip y los ratones no perdieron tiempo y se apresuraron al lugar pero ahí habían varios soldados de Alvar quienes se percataron de los otros que llegaban y se interpusieron para evitar que alcanzaran a Alvar, solo Lucy cubierta por Philip logro cruzar a los soldad. De nuevo Lucy estaba a la espalda de Alvar.

-Suéltala ya, Alvar

-Majestad creí que ya le había quedado claro que usted no es rival para mí

Con una mano sostuvo a Susan y con la otra le dio un golpe a Lucy con su espada, golpe que ella también retuvo con su propia espada, al momento Susan clavo sus uñas en el brazo del soldado haciendo que la soltara, el la miro y le dio un golpe en el rostro, lo que a Lucy le enfado por el estado de su hermana y ataco mas fuerte pero Alvar estaba cansado ya de esa situación.

-Susan huye, corre –Dijo Lucy a su hermana antes de que Alvar pudiera hacer algo más

-No huya mi reina la alcanzare a donde quiera que valla… -Respondió el otro golpeando a Lucy y haciéndola caer al piso al darle una patada en la rodilla.

Philip logro incorporarse de nuevo camino hasta donde estaba Lucy y volvió a enfrentar a Alvar.

-Philip traidor, después de esto Adonis te mandara a la horca –Dijo Alvar mientras golpeaba a Philip

-¿Adonis, Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto Lucy mirando con miedo, curiosidad o tal vez era que no entendía

-A, no lo sabe la reina Lucy, bueno pues entonces yo le explico… -Dijo Alvar mientras empujaba a Philip para que se callera y tratar de desconcentrarlo

-¡Basta Alvar! –Dijo Philip

-El igual que yo somos los soldados más cercanos a Adonis o al menos lo éramos los dos, antes de que él se volviera un !traidor! –Dijo la última frase clavando la espada a Philip en un costado.

-¡No!-grito Lucy al mirar como Alvar sacaba la espada del cuerpo de Philip

-Adiós mi reina, dele mi saludos a los reyes

Lucy se quedo en el suelo a lado de Philip y cubriendo la herida con su mano, solo volteo de nuevo a mirar a Alvar quien se perdía de entre el gran pasillo que daba hasta las caballerías.

Susan llego a las caballerías y tomo el caballo de Caspian quien ese día lo había dejado en el castillo, lo tomo de las riendas y lo guiaba hacia la puerta, de pronto un pequeño dolor en el vientre la hizo quedarse in móvil un segundo, tratando de pensar que era ese dolor, poco a poco se tranquilizo porque sintió que el dolor disminuía, avanzo a pie lento cuando al voltear a mirar vio que Alvar venia tras ella, se apresuro pero el ahora era más rápido que ella Alvar corrió hasta Susan para alcanzarla por lo que ella tuvo que apresurarse para montar el caballo y tomar las riendas mirar hacia atrás por última vez y emprender la partida, ya que al estar en las caballerías habían varios caballos que estaban ensillados entre ellos estaba el que había tomado Susan, por lo que Alvar tomo uno de los que ya estaban listos y salió tras ella.

Los soldados seguían defendiendo el castillo que solo algunos se percataron de que Alvar perseguía a Susan e intentaron detenerlo, pero él se libro de todos. Mientras Susan salió del castillo pensó en rodearlo o buscar un lugar cercano para esconderse, pero Alvar no le quitaba la vista ya la tenía muy cerca. En los alrededores también estaba Eira esperando para atacar aun tenía algo pendiente con la servidumbre y con los reyes.

Lucy bastante triste por todo lo ocurrido seguía al lado de Philip sosteniendo la herida, temía que si quitaba la mano esta sangraría más.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritaba esperando que alguien estuviera cerca, hasta que un soldado que estaba pasando la escucho y fue corriendo en su auxilio

-¿Majestad, esta usted bien?

-Si yo sí pero él no, ayúdeme por favor

-Pero es uno de ellos majestad

-Ya lo sé pero él me salvo la vida y yo debo darle vida por vida

-Como usted diga –El soldado levanto a Philip con ayuda de Lucy quien aun tenia la mano en la herida y lo condujeron hasta una lugar mas cómodo.

Poco a poco el castillo se fue quedando vacio de aquellos soldados que entraron a perturbarlo, una de las criadas ayudo a Lucy con la herida de Philip y después de dejarlo ya con las curaciones pertinentes Lucy se levanto del lado de Philip y se disponía a salir del lugar pero él le tomo de la mano antes de que se fuera.

-Espere...por favor… -Philip hablaba aun entrecortado por el dolor pero –majestad… perdóneme, por favor…

Lucy solo lo miro y salió del lugar sin decir nada, estaba enfadada porque él le había ocultado lo que sabía de Adonis y lo peor era que Philip era de los mas cercanos al telmarino, ella pensaba que solo era un soldado mas pero no era de los altos mandos de Adonis, solo trato de marearla con sus tratos amables y sus dulces palabras hacia ella, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. Lucy se apresuro a caminar hasta la entrada del castillo, donde uno de los soldados le conto lo que había sucedido con Susan y que ya varios habían ido tras Alvar la reina estaba sorprendida y preocupada no quería ni pensar en la reacción de sus hermanos y de Caspian cuando se enteraran de lo sucedido.

Lucy estaba caminando en el patio cuando vio entrar a Edmund quien sostenía a Peter junto con Osian, ella frunció el seño y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Fue una trampa Lu.

-Sí, ya se fue una emboscada, ¿pero que le sucedió a Peter?

-Le cortaron la espalda de un tajo por un cobarde, que le ataco por detrás

-¡Ho! Hay que curarlo de una vez, porque no lo llevas con los demás soldados heridos

-¿Por qué no mejor vas por tu poción curativa?, eso será más rápido

-Tienes razón la había olvidado. ¿Edmund?

-¿Dime? –Respondió Edmund

- ¿y Caspian?

-Vine más atrás

-¿Pero dime que sucedió aquí?

-Fue parte de la emboscada por eso necesito que Caspian llegue pronto

-¿Que sucedió?

-Se llevaron a Susan

-¿Que?

-Lleva a Peter a su habitación voy por la poción y luego salimos tras ellos

-Si

Llegaron a la habitación de Peter y lo recostaron boca abajo, el estaba inconsciente así que no escucho nada de la plática de sus hermanos, Lucy fue por la poción curativa a su habitación pero Edmund noto que tardo un poco, de pronto ella llego al lugar y entro muy deprisa y con cara de susto

-¿Edmund?

-Si

-mi poción curativa no esta

-¿Que dices? ¿Ya buscaste bien?

-Si, no esta

Estaban hablando cuando Caspian entro a la habitación apresurada y preguntando:

-¿Que sucedió? ¿Qué paso aquí Lucy? ¿Dónde está Susan?–Caspian entro corriendo en busca de Lucy al ver el estado del castillo algunos soldados le habían comentado como sucedieron las cosas pero lo que a él le preocupa en ese momento era Susan.

-Sucedió lo mismo que les paso a ustedes, fue una emboscada, supongo que los querían a ustedes fuera para poder atacar el castillo, pero eso no es lo peor..-Dijo Lucy

-¿Que es lo peor?-Pregunto Caspian con el seño fruncido

-Se llevaron a Susan

-¿Que dices?-pregunto Caspian muy sorprendo

La cara de caspias era de enojo, de frustración de miedo, solo pudo decir –¿Quien fue?, ¡¿dime quien fue?-Dijo con una voz muy fuerte

-Fue Alvar el soldado de Adonis

-Los mandare a la horaca a todos –Fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo muy deprisa

-¡Caspian espéranos!-Dijo Edmund antes de que Caspian saliera pero este no le respondió y salió corriendo del lugar.

-Creo que es mejor que nos quedemos por si pasa algo, además Peter está mal herido –dijo Lucy angustiada

-Quédate tu yo iré a buscar a Susan también –Dijo Edmund muy serio

-Está bien –le respondió Lucy

Edmund salió tras Caspian también.

Susan cabalgaba por el bosque tenía un gran dolor en el vientre, ella temía lo peor, no, su hijo no podría nacer ese día y sin nadie cerca que pueda ayudarla. Cabalgaba por el amplio bosque volteando a ver por momentos hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca venia Alvar. Adonis había mandado matar la reina Susan, era su forma de vengarse por lo que le había pasado con Mariana y que mejor venganza que acabar con lo que el rey más quería: su esposa y su hijo. También había mandado a Eirá quien había aceptado de nuevo en su ejército sabía que era muy hábil y que sería difícil paro los reyes acabar con ella, pero Eirá iba detrás de Alvar, ya que como ellos siempre tenían fricciones y ahora era la oportunidad de ella de demostrar que era mejor que Alvar.

El caballo de Susan llego a un lugar un poco inestable, mientras ella se sostenía el vientre con una mano la otra tenia la rienda del caballo pero al sentir que el caballo empezó a tambalear trato de aferrase a él sin éxito ya que soltó la rinda y cayó al piso de espalda, lo que la hizo sentir un dolor aun más fuerte de lo que ya sentía, gimió por el dolor, trato de levantarse y camino lo más rápido que pudo, su caballo ya se había alejado bastante, así que no podría ir por él, trato de esconderse entre los arboles mientras caminaba, pasaba por algunos lugares donde no había sendero, lo que hacía su caminata más peligrosa y más lenta, pero al menos la distracción del caballo servirá para ganar tiempo y esperar que sus hermanos o Caspian llegaran a buscarla, ya que sin su arco y sus flechas era difícil poder defenderse.

-¿Alvar has encontrado a Susan? –Eirá dio alcance a Alvar

-No, ella se escapo – El estaba molesto por haber perdido el rastro de Susan.

-Eres un idiota, no es posible que te haya ganado una mujer embarazada.

-Bueno ella es muy hábil y si te crees tan capaz entonces búscala tu

-Si eso es lo que voy a hacer, tu ve de ese lado y yo iré por el este, por cierto llévate ese gigante contigo te hará más falta a ti que a mí, a ver si así la encuentras antes que yo…-Eira estaba acompañada de un gigante a quien Adonis había puesto a la disposición de Eira para que pudiera ayudarla, peor para ella era más bien un estorbo.

-Jaja que chistosa, pero si eso quieres a mi no me molesta, oye gigante, tu vendrás con migo- dijo Alvar dirigiéndose a Alvar y luego al gigante

El gigante miro a Alvar, como no entendiendo pero se acercó a él, mientras Eirá le daba una señal de aprobación asintiendo con la cabeza, Ella salió cabalgando hacia el este como habían quedado mientras Alvar iba por el norte, sin percatarse que Caspian ya les iba llegando y estaba demasiado molesto como para acabar el solo con un ejército, jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a la mujer que amaba y mucho menos si ella llevaba a su hijo dentro, eso ameritaría muerte para Adonis y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Lucy cuidaba de su hermano, con una manta le limpiaba la herida, era una cortada enorme la que tenía el rey en la espalda que no dejaba de sangrar, de tanta sangre perdida el rey ya estaba pálido e inconsciente, Abby entro en la habitación con un frasco de alcohol y unos hilos y aguja para costurar la herida, camino hasta sentarse cerca de Lucy, la miro con nostalgia y esta le regreso la mirada.

-¿Majestad cree que el rey se ponga bien?

-Eso espero Abby, el es muy fuerte y además nosotras lo cuidaremos vas a ver que estará bien – dijo Lucy con una leve sonrisa.

Abby se quedo ayudando a Lucy limpiando la herida, para luego poder costurarle

Edmund cabalgaba por el bosque sin rumbo no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. Mientras que Caspian ya estaba muy cerca de Alvar, pero aun no se lo encontraba. El que estaba a punto de encontrarse con Alvar era Susan, quien al caminar por el bosque al fin llego a una camino algo mediano que dividía muy bien el pasto bien cortado del lado izquierdo y del otro lado estaba el alto trigal que estaba rodeado por el bosque y por una montaña que se alzaba del lado derecho una pequeño cerro, no era muy grande pero seguro daría un poco de trabajo escalarlo.

Susan caminaba por esos campos cuando escucho los casquetes de un caballo que venía a toda prisa ella volteo a mirar y observo la silueta de Alvar Susan empezó a correr de nuevo ya estaba muy lastimada, por algunos árboles con espinas por donde cruzo y había perdido un zapato así que decidió des hacerse del otro, su vestido blanco estaba completamente sucio de tanto polvo y tierra.

-Ya la encontré reina Susan y esta vez no corra que ambos gastamos mucha energía, ya dese por vencida.

-jamás Alvar, no lo haré, luchare hasta el final –Dijo Susan mientras corría hacia el trigal para tratar de esconderse.

Ella corrió hasta internarse en el trigal corrió lo mas que pudo el trigal era muy amplio, pero el gigante podía ver por donde caminaba Susan, de repente otro sonido de casquete se escucho, era Caspian que ya estaba cerca vio Alvar desde lejos y la hablo con mucha rabia…

-¡Alvar¡! ¡Voy a matarte! –Dijo Caspian mientras desenvainaba su espada.

O

O

O

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus Review se los agradeceré de todo corazón y por cierto muchisissimas gracias por sus comentarios les agradezco mucho y espero no decepcionarlas y seguir en el gusto de ustedes muchas gracias, les aseguro que todos los días pienso en terminar de escribir para subir el capitulo, hace una semana que estoy intentando subirlo y al fin lo termine así que espero les haya gustado. Dejen me contarles la historia de la historia valga la redundancia jejej, este capítulo es el que me inspiro para escribir esta historia, un día soñé con ese escenario del trigal donde Susan corría y era perseguida por el gigante y al fin llegue a este capítulo, pensé que no llegaría pero gracias a ustedes al fin se materializara esa historia, muchas gracias, no olviden sus reviews, gracias…


	20. Miedo

Hola a todas disculpen la tardanza pero les había comentado de mi curso ya empezó pero aun así no dejo de escribir cada fin de semana que vengo, escribo y aun que me hubiera gustado que este capítulo estuviera más largo, no pude así que mientras les dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten y les prometo que les tendré listo el siguiente en un par de semanas si prometido.

Les agradezco sus comentarios, muchas gracias, me de mucha alegría que les este gustando la historia y hacer que se interesen en las crónicas, con respecto a algunas dudas quiero comentarles que no se si me explique bien en algunos de los problemas que había tenido los reyes con algunas trifulcas de unos poblados bueno les explicare bien como es todo eso y les diré de donde saque la idea verán:

El lugar donde vive Adonis no es un reino, el lo dijo así por que considera su aldea su reino ya que el manda en ese lugar y como desea algún día ser el rey decidió atacar a algunos poblados y su idea fue que al atacarlos podría doblegar a las tropas de esos lugares para que peleen por el. Adonis tiene diversas formas de manipular a las personas así que uso alguna de ellas para lograr que esas tropas luchen por el por eso es que Adonis estaba tan seguro de atacar el castillo, porque sabe que sus tropas poco a poco las hizo grandes además de que se encargo de poner mal al rey en varias poblaciones, esto lo mencione al principio la intención era que los pobladores desconfiaran del rey.

Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas.

Summary: Susan huía de Alvar, Caspian le dio alcance a el soldado mientras la reina se escapaba, el momento de que el heredero naciera había llegado con dos meses de anticipación por todos los acontecimientos se había adelantado, mientras Alvar y Eira intentaran evitar que nazca. ¿Lograra Susan escapar? ¿Caspian vera a su esposa y a su hijo al final? ¿Ustedes que creen?

Miedo

-¿Crees que vas a ganarme? pero si eres solo un pobre niño sin padres,

-¿y tú crees que con eso me vas a lastimar?, pues no es así tus palabras no hacen daño, Alvar, pero dime si esto no te hace daño a ti –Dicho esto Caspian le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara a Alvar haciéndolo caer al piso, este se levanto rápidamente y jalo de un pie a Caspian quien cayó del caballo, dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo mareo un poco, pero reacciono y le dio otra patada a Alvar en el estomago con ambos pies haciéndolo caer al piso aprovecho ese momento para seguir al gigante que estaba observando entre el trigal, mirando el rastro de Susan…

-¡Susan¡ -Caspian gritaba, pero ella no respondía –Susan…

-Gigante que esperas busca a la chica y hazla pedazos.- dijo Alvar enojado

Caspian miro a Alvar, no entendía por qué los odiaba tanto

-¡Yo te are pedazos a ti! –Caspian se lanzo encima de Alvar golpeándolo en la cara con sus puños, este solo reía, haciendo enojar aun más a Caspian

-¡¿Cual es la gracia?

-Que no volverás a ver a tu familia jamás, rey imbécil ¡jamás! –Al termino de las palabras de Alvar, Caspian grito muy fuerte dándole un golpe certero en la cara que lo dejo inconsciente, esto no le hacía feliz, pero primero era su esposa y su hijo.

Dejo a Alvar sobre la yerba y se levanto tan rápido que se tropezó al caminar, salió gritando el nombre de Susan.

-¿Susan donde estas?, Respóndeme por favor

El gigante estaba un tanto más alejado del rey peo lo observaba, miro como Caspian golpeo a Alvar, al ver que lo había derrotado el gigante se enfado ya que le hizo daño a su jefe y se interpuso entre las ordenes que Alvar le había dado. El gigante poco a poco se fue acercando a Caspian quien se interno en el trigal buscando a Susan, mientras el gigante le miraba y le iba siguiendo los pasos pero lentamente, Caspian volteo y lo miro solo pudo sentir como la mano del gigante lo aprisiono de la cintura con mucha fuerza haciéndole faltar el aire, pero parecía tener la espada libre y como pudo se las arreglo para desenvainarla y clavarla en la mano del gigante haciendo que este lo soltara…

Mientras tanto Susan estaba escondida entre unas rocas y el trigal no entendía que sucedía puesto que estaba lejos de donde estaba Caspian, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el rey estaba ahí, pero aprovecho la confusión para salir corriendo de ese lugar, salió por un pequeño sendero de lodo que había formado por algunas gotas que caían desde arriba del cerro, formaba un pequeño sendero de lodo en medio del trigal por el que ella camino, había una parte un tanto inclinada, se deslizo por ahí con mucho cuidado el dolor de su vientre había pasado por un momento, pero sentía su vientre demasiado pesado, siguió caminado por el sendero ya con los pies algo sucios igual que su ropa llego hasta el inicio del bosque donde había un pequeño riachuelo formado por una cascada un tanto pequeña que caía del cerro, de repente sintió un gran dolor en su vientre bajo, ella se tiro al suelo con una mano en su abultado vientre y la otra apoyada en el suelo dio un gran grito de dolor,

-¡Aaaa! no puede ser no ahora, no por favor, Aslan ayúdame, no aun…

Susan soltó algunas lagrimas, al sentir como agua clara corría por sus piernas, no sabía que era exactamente pero había tenido a dos hermanitos así que podría decirse que alguna vez vio ese síntoma momentos antes de que Lucy naciera aun que era pequeña cuando ocurrió lo recordaba bien, su instinto le decía que su bebe estaba a punto de nacer y ella estaba sola , lejos del castillo y con su verdugo de tras de ella persiguiéndola, ¿cómo podía evitar que la escuchara? solo quería gritar de dolor, pero ese grito anterior ayudo a que Caspian la escuchara, corrió por el pastizal lo más rápido que pudo y dio con el pequeño sendero de lodo que siguió sin titubear al ver las huellas de los pies descalzos de Susan, el casi podía asegurar que eran de ella. Al correr tan rápido resbalo por la parte inclinada del sendero haciéndolo caer de rodillas, pero rápidamente se levanto y llego hasta el riachuelo.

-Susan, Susan donde estas soy yo Caspian. Susan perdóname jamás volveré a dejarte sola, lo prometo…

Caspian decía estas palabras cuando escucho un grito de dolor por parte de Susan que venían directamente de la cascada que tenia justo enfrente de él, volteo rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba ella…

-¿Susan? , contéstame por favor ¿qué te sucede? –Pero Susan no le contestaba, el podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ella, pero sin respuesta de su parte, el llego hasta el pie de la cascada y volvió a dirigirse a Susan

-¡Susan por favor!, ¿donde estas? ¿Dime porque te escondes de mi?. Perdóname Su por favor prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada, Susan te amo…

-Caspian… estoy aquí… ven pronto… por favor

Se escuchaba que Susan estaba llorando, desesperada y con dolor, Caspian escalo rápidamente hasta quedar justo atrás de la cascada entonces la vio, ella estaba en el suelo con las piernas entre abiertas y sudando un poco tenía una mano en su vientre y la otra la tenia aferrada al pasto, el la miro con asombro se acerco y se inclino cerca de ella.

-¿Susan estas bien? ¿Qué sucede? ¿te hizo daño Alvar? ¿Acaso se atrevió a lastimarte?

-No Caspian… es… nuestro hijo… creo que ya… que ya va a nacer…

-¿Que dices? ¿Pero aun no es tiempo? faltan dos meses

-No lo se… pero creo que estoy sangrando

-No, Susan te sacare de aquí, lo prometo

-Sácame de aquí… Caspian por favor… me duele mucho… no puedo moverme… por favor

-Tranquilízate, te llevare al castillo, todo saldrá bien

-Sácame de aquí, no aguantare mas… el bebe

-iré a ver si no hay nadie y nos iremos, lo prometo…

Dicho esto Caspian se alejo de la Susan y salió de entre en agua de la cascada que no era muy alta escalo las piedras hasta llegar a la sima, entonces vio que en esa parte no había nadie, volvió a bajar y llego de nuevo hasta Susan, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y le dijo:

-Susan tenemos que escalar para salir de aquí ¿podrás hacerlo?

-Si… creo que… si

-Bien, vamos, saldremos de aquí.

Al parecer el dolor había cedido un poco, por lo que pudo levantarse, su vestido blanco tenia gotitas de sangre y sus pies estaban sucios, su cabello estaba un tanto revuelto y con pedacitos de yerbas, pero el de Caspian no se quedaba atrás sus botas estaban llenas de lodo y su cabello también tenía yerbas y su ropa empolvada. El la ayudo a subir con mucho cuidado, iba detrás de ella cuidando cada paso que Susan daba, al llegar a la sima el se recostó un momento en el pasto y ella se le tiro a los brazos, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad al tenerlo ahí, sabía que Caspian la salvaría, él le acaricio la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios, sin embargo fue muy pequeña la distracción pero distraerse por un segundo siquiera puede traer consecuencias, ya que mientras él le besaba, solo sintió que se la arrancaron de los labios de un solo jalón por el gigante que había llegado hasta la sima de la montaña, Caspian lo miro impresionado pero no tardo mucho cuando se puso de pie y con la daga que tenía entre sus ropas le dio un golpe tasajeándolo, cosa que hizo enojar de nuevo al gigante quien soltó a Susan y tomo al rey de la cintura apretándolo con tanta fuerza que le hizo gritar, mientras Susan estaba de nuevo en el pasto, al ver a Caspian aprisionado se levanto y con un trozo de madera le dio un golpe al gigante quien soltó al rey. Caspian corrió hasta Susan y le tomo la mano para intentar alejarse del lugar pero Alvar ya repuesto venia hacia ellos.

-Rey Caspian no huya, los alcanzaremos –Alvar venia a pie pero aprisa, sus caballos se habían ido.

Caspian hizo caso omiso y corrió tomado de la mano de Susan, sin embargo ella no corría muy rápido por lo que Alvar les dio alcance abalanzándose sobre el rey quien soltó a Susan y callo al suelo, ella lo miro, pero el solo le dijo que corriera.

-Susan, corre…

Ella lo miro no sabía si quedarse o irse, Caspian también la miro y luego se dio la vuelta para poder golpear de nuevo a Alvar. El gigante se percato de lo que sucedía, observo a Susan marcharse del lugar, aun que sus pasos eran lentos avanzo para seguirla pero ella se interno en el bosque, corrió hasta alejarse lo más que pudo, mientras tanto Caspian seguía peleando con Alvar.

Unos casquetes de caballo se escucharon por el lado derecho de donde se encontraban peleando Caspian y Alvar, el soldado levanto la cabeza y observo salir de entre los arboles a un soldado montado en un caballo Alvar lo observo, Caspian que estaba en el suelo aprovecho la distracción del soldado para golpearlo, Alvar cayó al piso y se apresuro a dirigir unas palabras a aquel soldado que salió de entre los árboles.

-Ve tras ella, corre… -Dijo Alvar mientras intentaba escapar de los golpes del rey

-Se te escapo de nuevo, eres un imbécil, no sirves para nada –Respondió el soldado que no era más que la misma Eira quien había estado buscando también a la reina Susan

-Al menos la encontré tú necesitas de mi… ayuda para encontrarla…-Alvar seguía defendiéndose de los golpes de rey –Ve tras ella se fue por aquel sendero, corre… -Alvar le mostro a Eira el camino que Susan había tomado.

Caspian al percatarse de las ordenes que le habían dado a Eirá, intento escaparse de Alvar, pero este no lo dejo, mientras Eira lo miraba con altivez ahora el rey estaba en el suelo sucio manchado de sangre y lodo, suplicando por la vida de su esposa y de su hijo y ella casi los tenía en sus manos listas para apretarlos y hacerlo suplicar por ellos, lo que la asía sentir fuerte, era su momento la venganza que tanto había esperado al fin había llegado.

-Eira, no les hagas daño, ellos no te han hecho nada, si quieres hacerle daño a alguien házmelo a mí, yo fui quien te echo del castillo.

-Lo siento mi rey, pero no es que me haya echado del castillo y haya destruido mi compromiso con el rey Peter, también es el hecho de que usted destruyo mi vida el día en que decidió volverse valiente y pelear por un reino que estaba mejor con Miraz, sin tener que soportar a esos salvajes que ahora abundan en el castillo y en todo Narnia.

-Estas son sus tierras y nosotros solo vinimos a invadirlas

-Esos fueron nuestros ancestros, no nosotros, mi familia vivía bien en este lugar hasta que usted mato a mi padre y destruyo la felicidad de mi familia, ahora usted sentirá lo mismo que nosotros sentimos. Lo siento debo irme, tengo un asunto que resolver

-¡Eira no! Por favor

Pero ella no le hizo caso y salió cabalgando en busca de la reina Susan, mientras Alvar no dejaba que Caspian se escapara.

Mientras tanto los pasos de Susan se hacían cada vez más lentos, las piedras que pisaba en su andar le habían lastimado los tobillos al pisarlas. El bosque cada vez parecía más grande, Susan decía que parecía que no tenia fin, de pronto empezó a sentir de nuevo un dolor en su vientre, un dolor bastante fuerte que la hizo detenerse por un momento se quedo parada sosteniéndose de un árbol estaba asustada ese dolor fue un poco más fuerte que los que había tenido momentos antes, cuando el dolor paso volvió a emprender la huida pero esta vez caminaba más despacio, mientras caminaba los dolores se hacían cada vez más frecuentes y de vez en cuando se detenía, cuando eran bastante fuertes no podía impedir gemir de dolor, eso no era bueno para ella pero si para Eira quien ya se encontraba cerca de Susan.

Susan escucho unos casquetes de caballo al no saber si era amigo o enemigo decido esconderse y avanzar con paso lento. Eira sabía que Susan estaba cerca ya que podía ver sus huellas en la tierra del suelo que mas que tierra era lodo, por lo que decidió bajar del caballo y atarlo en un árbol para poder seguir su búsqueda a pie, ella sabía que las pisadas del caballo se podían escuchar a una distancia bastante grande mas sin embargo las pisadas de ella eran menos detectables. Cuando Susan dejo de escuchar las pisadas del caballo decidió avanzar a un paso más rápido ya que el dolor de nuevo se había ido, aun que había notado que esos dolores se habían hecho más frecuentes, cuando iba llegando hacia donde pasaba un riachuelo bastante pequeño Susan decidió cruzarlo lo más rápido que podía antes de que pudieran verla pero Eira le dio alcance.

-¡Reina Susan la encontré! –Eira estaba justo de tras de ella.

Susan volteo a mirarla con ojos de asombro y la mano en su vientre respiraba muy deprisa, -Eira-Fue lo único que pudo musitar Susan para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

-No hulla mas, está débil no puede ir muy lejos –Eira bajo corriendo hasta el riachuelo, pero al intentar cruzarlo resbalo, rápidamente se puso de pie y avanzo de nuevo, mientras Susan tuvo que acelerar el paso, los dolores eran ya constantes sentía que el bebe poco a poco se acomodaba en su vientre, casi estaba segura de que el momento de que su hijo nazca estaba llegando, pero confiaba en que Caspian llegaría para salvarla.

Caspian había logrado darle un golpe a Alvar con una roca lo cual lo había dejado inconsciente, el rey se puso de pie y aun que estaba muy herido salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde Susan se había ido corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin detenerse en su andar se topo con el gigante quien estaba distraído buscando un camino para avanzar sin embargo al rey no le importo entrar al rio para poder avanzar y dejar al gigante atrás, corrió hasta encontrar al caballo de Eira, lo miro aterrado pensando lo peor pero esa era su única oportunidad de darle alcance a Eira y tal vez llegar a Susan antes que ella.

Susan llego a un espacio lleno de pasto verde y flores de color morado rodeado por enormes arboles del bosque los rayos del sol de la tarde se podían ver atraves de los arboles, cuando Susan llego a ese lugar trato de cruzarlo pero los dolores del parto ya no la dejaron avanzar y cayó sobre el pasto y las flores con las piernas entre abiertas no pudo evitar gritar de dolor. Eira llego al lugar, vio a la reina en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en el pasto y podía escuchar el sonido que Susan hacia con la boca tratando de ahogar sus gemidos pera evitar que Eira la escuchara, sin embargo la otra mujer ya estaba de tras deella camino a paso lento hasta quedar tan cerca que Susan pudo sentirla estaba justo a sus espaldas, Susan giro la cabeza para mirarla mientras Eira se inclinaba para que pudiera verla mejor.

-¿La asuste majestad? –dijo Eira con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras Susan trataba de alejarse de ella –No, ya no tiene fuerzas para huir.

Eira le tomo las piernas para que Susan no pudiera irse. –Déjame ayudarla con su bebe.

-Déjame, vete… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Susan hablaba a un con mucho trabajo por el dolor

-Solo quiero ayudarla, juntas traeremos al niño a este mundo, desafortunadamente para usted porque no lo volverá a ver jamás.

-No… aléjate… déjanos, por favor…!haaa! Por favor vete…-Susan no aguantaría mas estaba a punto de empezar a pujar.

Susan tenía las piernas abiertas aun sostenidas por Eira, quien al ver que estaba a punto de empezar con el trabajo de parto, le cerró las piernas , Susan solo la miro.

-Lo lamento mi reina pero aun no debe nacer

-Déjame, ¡déjanos!…

Eira la miraba sonriente, aun que no conocía que tan fuerte podría ser el dolor de un parto sabia que le causaría dolor a Susan y también sabía que si se retrasaba el nacimiento del bebe este podría tener complicaciones respiratorias y ese era su objetivo, pero estaba tan distraída tratando de evitar que el bebe naciera y con los gemidos de Susan que no la dejaron escuchar los casquetes del caballo. Caspian llego al lugar dándole un golpe a Eira, rápidamente se bajo del caballo y se acerco a Susan.

-Susan, ¿estás bien?

-Caspian… el bebe ya va a nacer, no… no podre aguantar mas

-Saldremos de aquí, ven vamos –Caspian trato de levantar a Susan pero ella ya no podía ponerse de pie.

Eira se puso de pie y con su espada ataco al rey, le dio un golpe en su brazo, Caspian dejo a Susan de nuevo en el suelo y se cubrió el brazo que ahora le sangraba, cuando Eira intento darle otro golpe este lo esquivo y tomo un trozo de madera que había en el suelo para darle un golpe en las piernas a Eira, ella cayó al piso soltando su espada la cual Caspian alejo de una patada, luego se abalanzo sobre Eira tratando de ahorcarla, pero otra persona llego al lugar era Alvar quien observo a Susan de nuevo en el suelo, el bebe estaba a punto de nacer, Alvar solo la miro y se acerco a paso lento a Caspian.

-Caspian, ya no puedo…mas… ven…ayúdame –Susan respiraba muy rápido, gemía de dolor sin evitar pujar

-Susan,…- Caspian la miraba de reojo.

Los tres solo podían escuchar a Susan, Caspian estaba desesperado, soltó a Eira y trato de llegar hasta Susan pero Eira le jalo del pie asiéndolo caer al piso.

-¡Alvar que haces ayúdame!

Alvar no se movía ni ayudaba a Eira ni a Susan solo estaba de pie observando todo lo que sucedía. De pronto unos escucharon unos casquetes de caballo en el bosque.

-¡Alvar!

Caspian le dio un golpe certero a Eira que la hizo caer lejos el aprovecho ese momento para correr cerca de Susan pero la persona del caballo apareció era Adonis Quien llego al lugar y observo lo que sucedía.

-¿Que haces Alvar?

Alvar reacciono y corrió hasta Caspian para evitar que llegar a Susan, mientras que Eira se reincorporo mientras el rey y Alvar forcejaban, Eira llego junto a Susan quien ya estaba casi a punto de dar a luz a su hijo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no se olviden de la historia espero dejen algún comentario ya saben si no subo el capitulo la próxima semana seguro lo subiré la que sigue, casi no tengo tiempo de escribir pero si tengo mucha historia que compartirles aun, espero sigan leyendo la historia y ya saben si ustedes no se olvidan de la historia yo no me olvidare de ella, gracias nos leemos pronto les mando bexos y abrazos, se cuidan y recuerden no olviden sus REVIEWS.


	21. La otra realidad

Hola de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza, pero debo decirles que hace una semana termine mi curso lejos de la civilización y estoy apenas terminando este capítulo el cual me costó mucho poder terminar, por qué no buscaba la forma de describirles lo que quería contarles pero bueno al fin termine, con muchos días de mucho pensar pero al fin lo logre y creo que me quedo un buen capitulo, espero que lo puedan leer y que me disculpen por la tardanza. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y recomendaciones espero que les siga gustando esta historia que aun no termina.

Para ustedes amigas y agradeciendo sus comentarios es este capítulo, quiero decirle a mi amiga lady shark que me gustaron sus ideas son muy buenas y creo que voy a tomar alguna de ellas te agradezco mucho y hay veras en este cap. algunas de tus recomendaciones espero lo puedas leer. Con respecto al gigante la verdad no juega ni un papel importante si lo agregue a la historia es porque estaba en el sueño que tuve solo por ello está ahí ;) Bueno solo espero que me dejen comentarios. Mil gracias por la espera besos y abrazos para tooodas

Summary: Susan esta apunto de tener a su hijo mientras una batalla se crea a su alrededor con Alvar y Caspian y Eirá a su lado intentando hacerle perder la razón con sus comentarios y malos tratos, la llegada de otro enemigo hace que las cosas se compliquen para los reyes mientras el nacimiento del bebe es inminente. Caspian desespera al ver a Susan en el suelo con los dolores del parto y a Eirá junto a ella queriéndole arrebatar al heredero de los brazos, pero otra persona llega al fin en auxilio de los reyes, ¿podrán los reyes regresar al castillo con su hijo al fin en brazos?

**La otra realidad**

Eira llego de nuevo junto a Susan, le tomo las piernas mientras Adonis solo observaba la reacción de ambas, el rey Caspian aun peleaba con Alvar.

-¿Eira que haces? ayuda a la reina –Dijo Adonis con tono autoritaria dirigiéndose a Eira

-Como órdenes -Respondió Eira tratando de acercarse a Susan pero esta le dio una patada en el rostro

-Déjame Eira… no me toques, no quiero que me ayudes –Dijo Susan con voz alta de molestia y de dolor a la vez

Eirá se incorporo enojada por la patada que Susan le había dado, por lo que molesta le tomo las piernas con fuerza y se acerco a ella enojada diciéndole:

-No la ayudo porque quiero, sino porque es una orden, si por mi fuera la dejaría morir en este lugar a usted y a su hijo.

-Entonces aléjate y déjanos morir…

-No. Creo que será más triste para usted no ver a su hijo antes que morir

-¿Que dices?

-Ustedes no volverán a ver a su hijo después de hoy

-déjame… -Volvió a decir Susan tratando de apartarse de Eirá pero esta no la dejo.

Caspian aun peleaba con Alvar ante la mirada de Adonis, quien de nuevo volteo a mirar a Eirá y a Susan.

-¿Que haces Eira? ayuda a la reina para que nazca de una vez por todas el heredero –mientras decía esto con sarcasmo, Caspian logro deshacerse de Alvar empujándolo con fuerza lo que le hizo caer al suelo y darse un golpe muy fuerte haciéndolo quedar inconsciente.

El rey corrió de nuevo hacia Susan pero esta vez Adonis no le dejo, le cerró el paso con su caballo, Caspian solo lo miro con la cara llena de tierra y sangre, el rey se veía cansado pero aun tenía fuerzas para defender a su esposa y a su hijo.

-Mi rey- dijo Adonis mirándolo desde arriba de su caballo

-Déjame pasar Adonis

-De ninguna manera, deja que Eira ayude a tu esposa a pronto vera a su hijo

-ella no quiere ayudarla, ella al igual que tu solo quieren hacernos daño, pero no te lo voy a permitir –Al termino de estas palabras Caspian intento quitarse del paso del caballo de Adonis pero el otro no le dejo.

Adonis le lanzo un golpe con el pie intentando hacer caer a Caspian al suelo pero el rey se sostuvo de la pierna del telmarino haciendo que este callera del caballo dejando una de sus piernas atorada en uno de los amarres del caballo haciendo que se lastimara. Adonis logro zafar su pie del caballo pero ya estaba lastimado.

Caspian aprovecho para correr de nuevo junto a Susan y alejar a Eira de ella tomándola del hombro y apartándola de la reina, Eria se puso de pie y se defendió del rey con su espada a lo que Caspian trataba de esquivar cuando escucho la voz de adonis

-Eira, ya sabes cuál es tu trabajo –Adonis estaba detrás de Caspian.

El rey volteo la mirada y lo vio tan cerca que no pudo evitar recibir un corte de la espada de Adonis pero solo le habían rasgado el brazo, Caspian estaba tan furioso al no poder ayudar a Susan y al verla a merced de Eira que el enojo le hizo sacar fuerzas y abalanzarse encima de Adonis sin importar que este tuviera su espada, lo golpeo con sus puños, mientras el otro estaba totalmente perdido ante los golpes del rey.

Mientras tanto Susan estaba a punto de tener a su hijo y Eirá estaba junto a ella.

-Aléjate de nosotros Eira vete de aquí

-Usted me necesita y lo sabe

-No te necesito vete

-Su hijo esta apunto de nacer será mejor que se calme y respire – Eira la miraba con rencor odiaba todo lo que el rey amara.

El dolor que Susan sentía era tanto que ya no importaba si Eira estaba o no solo podía pensar en ver el rostro de su hijo, y al igual que Eira solo esperaba el momento en el que pudiera ver al bebe.

-Dese prisa que ya me estoy cansando

-Déjame en paz Eira, vete… déjanos… -Decía Susan con cansancio

-Lo siento pero no me iré. Vamos no hable o perderá fuerza

-ya cállate… bruja…

La respiración de Susan era muy agitada por el esfuerzo que hacia al tratar de que su hijo naciera, mientras Eira seguía molestándola, Susan no soportaba escucharla hablar, el estrés que le causaba oír su voz y el dolor que sentía eran tantos y combinados le habían dado un dolor de cabeza, tenia calambres en todo el cuerpo.

-Vamos ya puedo ver a su hijo, vamos que ya casi viene…

-¡cállate! –le dijo Susan muy fuerte

Podía escucharse sus gemidos de dolor por el lugar sus manos se aferraban a las hierbas que habían a su alrededor, llego un momento en que parecía que había dejado de escuchar a Eira e incluso parecía que se había olvidado de que Caspian estaba ahí tratando de defenderlos a ambos.

-Vamos mi reina ya viene, puedo verlo vamos…

Susan respiraba muy agitada estaba cansada intentaba hacer nacer a su hijo pero no podía, estaba cansada de correr y de huir que ya no tenía fuerzas ,estaba casi sentada en el pasto, cuando de pronto se dejo caer y dejar de intentar. Caspian dejo de escuchar a Susan lo cual lo hizo preocuparse, volteo la mirada y la vio en el suelo recostada.

-Susan por favor, levántate, ayuda a nuestro hijo por favor, te sacare de aquí, a ambos, lo prometo, pero tienes que ayudarlo.

-Ya no puedo…- respondió Susan aun sobre el pasto con las manos a un lado de su cuerpo

-Tienes que hacerlo, levántate- dijo Caspian mirando hacia Susan

-Ya no puede. Nunca tendrás a tu hijo –Respondió Adonis ante las palabras del rey, mientras Caspian se limito a dirigirle una mirada de rencor.

Mientras Caspian luchaba con adonis y Susan trataba de reponerse una voz a lo lejos se escucho…

-¡¿Caspian?

Era Edmund quien después de haber dispersado a la tropa que le acompañaba llego hasta ese lugar demasiado apartado del reino, no sabía como había llegado hasta ahí pero al fin había encontrado a Caspian y a Susan.

Al llegar observo al rey en el pasto parecía que adonis le estaba ganando la pelea pero Edmund al verlo se abalanzo encima del telmarino para poder quitárselo a Caspian

-Caspian ve a ayudar a Susan –Al momento de llegar Edmund había visto a su hermana en el suelo podía percatarse de lo que sucedía al ver a Eira junto a Susan, sabía que su sobrino iba a nacer

Mientras Eira seguía animando a Susan a su manera para que terminara con su labor.

- vamos, ya casi, puedo verlo…

Susan sintió un dolor muy fuerte que la hizo quedar de nuevo sentada y decirle Eira

-Ya cállate –Al decir esto tomo una rama que estaba cerca y le dio un golpe tan fuerte como el dolor que sintió haciendo que Eira callera al suelo.

Caspian se percato de lo que sucedía corrió hasta Susan y vio que Eira se ponía de pie enojada, Caspian vio como esa mujer le gritaba a Susan.

-¡Todavía la ayudo y usted me lo agradece así!–al termino de sus palabras se acerco a Susan para darle un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Susan! –Dijo Caspian dándole un golpe a Eira por haber lastimado a su esposa mientras Eira también se defendía del rey

Cuando de pronto ambos escucharon un grito muy fuerte de Susan, ambos voltearon a mirarla y vieron como cayó al piso, Eira trato de correr para llegar antes que Caspian pero este no la dejo.

-Suélteme su hijo está en peligro

-Si contigo cerca sí que lo está…

-Caspian el bebe –Decía Edmund mientras se defendía de Adonis, al estar distraído mirando hacia Caspian Adonis aprovecho para aventarlo por una zanja que había en ese lugar haciendo que Edmund llegara hasta lo más profundo del lugar.

Adonis se apresuro a llegar hasta Caspian para que este dejara a Eira.

-Eira corre-le dijo Adonis mientras le sorprendía por la espalda al rey

-Adonis – Caspian miro de nuevo al telmarino

Eira se apresuro justo al momento en el que el bebe estaba naciendo para recibirlo en sus brazos, su mirada parecía algo emocionada al ver al bebe. Mientras ella recibía al heredero Susan apenas y pudo mirarlo ya que callo desmayada en el pasto.

-¡Es una niña mi lord!

Caspian y Adonis miraron al escuchar el llanto del pequeño, Caspian apenas y pudo mirar hacia Susan, cuando de pronto apareció Edmund, salió de entra la zanja con un poco de lodo pero aun con fuerza, la fuerza que el rey ya no tenía, Caspian se sintió aliviado al verlo.

-Edmund… llévate al bebe- Caspian se dirigió a Edmund sabía que solo él podía llevar a la pequeña a salvo al castillo

-¿Qué? ¿Pero Caspian y Susan?- pregunto Edmund preocupado

-Llévatelo… yo la llevare a ella – le respondió Caspian

-Olvídelo usted no se ira de aquí majestad- Adonis se dirigió a Edmundo

Adonis trataría de detener a Edmund a toda costa, así que intento dejar a Caspian en el suelo mientras iba tras el más joven de los reyes pero Caspian no le permitió huir lo sostuvo de un pie mientras Edmundo se dirigía hacia Eira .

Edmund se apresuro, la ventaja que él tenia era que no estaba tan agotado como todos ellos y aun conservaba una espada, la cual utilizo cuando se acerco a ella quien aun estaba distraída con el bebe, Eira volteo la mirada para ver a Edmund y pudo evadir el golpe de la espada , aun sostenía en brazos al hijo de los reyes , ella se alejaba lentamente del rey pero Edmund le tomo el brazo y la acerco hacia el tomándola con fuerza, arrebatándole al bebe , para luego empujarla haciéndola caer al pasto, Eira no tuvo más fuerzas como para evitar que Edmundo le arrebatara a la pequeña, pero sin embargo sabía que era un error dejar que él se la llevara, así que se puso de pie y trato de nuevo de arrebatársela pero Edmund no la dejo y entonces le lanzo un golpe con su espada haciéndole un corte muy superficial en el abdomen.

Edmundo miro a Caspian quien trataba de distraer a Adonis para que el pudiera marcharse, aun que antes de irse Edmund miro hacia su hermana y luego hacia a Caspian quien le dirigió una leve sonrisa y una palabra muy leve que Edmund pudo escuchar –"La llevare al castillo, lo prometo"

Edmund se fue llevándose al bebe con el corazón aun destrozado por dejar a su hermana y a Caspian en aquel lugar pero lo importante era que su hijo estaba a salvo ahora su caballo se había marchado, así que corrió por el bosque lo más rápido que pudo hasta escuchar el sonido de unos casquetes de caballo con mucho cuidado camino hasta visualizar a los dueños de esos caballos y logro ver que eran del reino.

-Majestad que ha sucedido –Pregunto uno de los soldados

-Ve… ve mas allá de ese risco donde hay un lugar lleno de arboles que pareciera que escondieran algo en el centro de ese lugar, hay un espacio donde hay muchas flores de color morado, ahí ve, ahí encontraras a Caspian y a Susan debes ir a ayudarlos llévate a los soldados que sean necesarios y déjame un caballo, debo llegar al castillo.

-Como usted mande majestad.

Aquel soldado en compañía de otros salió hacia el lugar que Edmundo le había indicado, mientras El rey cabalgo por un par de horas hasta llegar al castillo.

Al llegar al castillo Lucy lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¿Edmundo que paso?, ¿donde están Susan y Caspian? ¿Qué es eso que traes en los brazos?... ¿no… no me digas que es lo que estoy pensando?-La cara de Lucy era de angustia, asombro, no entendía que estaba sucediendo miraba a su hermano con algunos golpes y manchas de sangre y tierra

-Lucy, haces muchas preguntas, vamos adentro para que te diga todo lo que paso.

Edmund se bajo del caballo, con ayuda de Lucy que sostuvo entre sus brazos el pequeño bultito que traía Edmund, entonces pudo ver qué era eso que el rey cuidaba tan celosamente, si era su pequeña sobrina

-No puede ser es el hijo de Susan – Dijo Lucy muy sorprendida

-Así es.-le respondió Edmund mientras cerraba uno de sus botones de su chaqueta

-pero aun faltaba bastante tiempo para que naciera-Le volvió a decir Lucy aun sin entender

-No sé qué fue lo que sucedió pero yo supongo que fue culpa de Alvar- Edmund la miro mientras le tomaba de la espalda y la guiaba hacia el castillo

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Edmund le conto a Lucy lo que les sucedió, ella asombrada lo escuchaba atentamente. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Peter donde también estaba Abby le pidieron que fuera a buscar agua caliente y frazadas para bañar a la pequeña que aun estaba manchada de sangre, Abby se asombro al ver al bebe salió corriendo de la habitación casi sin mencionar palabra.

Peter aun dormía la herida que tenía en la espalda le dolía tanto que lo había hecho quedar casi inconsciente por el dolor, al no tener Lucy su poción curativa no tenía mucho como ayudarlo.

Cuando Abby regreso ayudo a Lucy a bañar a la pequeña y luego la envolvieron en una sabana limpia para posteriormente recostarla en una especie de cuna que habían mandado llevar hasta la habitación de Peter ya que si Lucy se quedaría con Peter también cuidaría de la pequeña, temía que algo malo pudiera sucederle a ambos.

Edmund también se encontraba en la habitación sentado junto a la ventana mientras Katara le curaba sus heridas, Lucy solo observaba al bebe quien dormía plácidamente, pero la reina aun no estaba tranquila tenía un mal presentimiento

-Edmudn debes ir por Caspian y Susan –dijo Lucy

-Si eso estaba a punto de decirte, aunque los soldados se encargaron de ir por él mientras yo traía al bebe- respondió Edmund mientras la miraba

-Mejor será que tu vallas –Le volvió a decir Lucy

-Si aun que no quiero dejarte sola en el castillo, algo malo puede suceder- dijo Edmund mirando a Lucy y luego a Katara

-No te preocupes, no estaré sola ve por ellos mejor – volvió a animar Lucy con una sonrisa

Edmund le tomo la palabra a su hermana y volvió a salir del castillo, un poco ya recuperado al menos del cansancio.

Mientras el rey Edmund emprendía su viaje, en el bosque se encontraba Caspian en el pasto inconsciente, aunque parecía que estaba a punto de despertar, poco a poco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue su mano con sangre ya seca y una gran cortada que le habían hecho, poco a poco empezó a sentir dolor por todos los golpes que tenía en el cuerpo y cuando por fin recordó lo que había pasado se levanto tan deprisa del suelo que todo dolor se le olvido y lo único que pudo hacer es buscar a Susan.

-¡¿Susan?, !¿Susan donde estas?

Caspian se puso de pie y camino por el lugar mirando a su alrededor tratando de visualizar a su esposa, en un momento pensó que se había escondido

-Susan donde estas, por favor responde, estas enfadada con migo, su prometo que no volveré a ocultarte nada. Susan no dejare que nadie te haga daño, su por favor respóndeme…

Pero nadie le respondió, no tardo mucho cuando escucho unas pisadas el voltio la mirada, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le tomo el brazo y lo hizo girar

-¿Majestad está usted bien? –Era un soldado del castillo

Caspian lo miro con asombro y solo pudo decir:

-¿Y Susan donde esta?, ella estaba aquí, búsquenla –Ordeno el rey quien estaba demasiado preocupado

-Enseguida su majestad

Los soldados se dispersaron por esa área buscando a la reina, pero no tardo mucho cuando regresaron donde Caspian y solo para decirle que no la habían encontrado, que buscaron por todos lados pero la reina no estaba.

-No, debe ser un error, no buscaron bien, Susan estaba aquí, ella no se pudo haber ido, Edmund no se la llevo, a menos que ella se halla ido al castillo, si eso debió ser… -Decía Caspian animándose así mismo, aun que en el fondo sabía que no podía ser.

-No majestad no creo que ella se haya ido sola la hubiéramos visto – dijo el soldado un tanto desilusionado

-No, ¿entonces donde te explicas que este?-Dijo Caspian con un tono de voz elevado

-La buscaremos de nuevo – respondió el soldado sin tener explicación alguna para el rey

-Pues háganlo rápido, revisen todo el área, todo.

Mientras los soldados caminabas y revisaban el área, Caspian intentaba hacer memoria de lo último que sucedió , estaba de pie en medio de esa extensión de pasto y flores muchas de ellas ya marchitas y quebradas, entonces recordó:

"_-Suéltame Caspian entiende que no dejare que tu hijo viva, no voy a dejar que Edmund se lleve al niño…_

_-No es un niño Adonis, es una niña y ya se la llevo, no podrás hacerle daño, ya no._

_-Tú me quitaste todo lo que me pertenecía mi reino, mi esposa, pero ahora yo te quitare lo que más amas_

_-Ya no puedes –Dijo el rey con una sonrisa en el rostro que hacia enfadar a Adonis_

_-Me llevare a tu Esposa y serás tan infeliz así como yo lo soy sin mariana_

_-Que dices…_

_Fue lo último que Caspian dijo después de que recibió un golpe en el rostro por parte de Adonis"_

-No puede ser –Caspian reacciono con un gran escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-¿Majestad?- pregunto un soldado mientras miraba al rey

-Adonis… -La mirada de Caspian parecía perdida en el espacio

-¿Majestad sucede algo?

-Fue Adonis, tenemos que encontrarlos, el se llevo a Susan…

Caspian ordeno a su tropa revisar todo el área y mas allá de donde tuvieran que ir para encontrar a Susan. Mientras tanto Edmund llego de nuevo al lugar en compañía de reepicheep y Drinian.

-No están majestad-Dijo Drinian al no ver a nadie en aquel lugar ya que había pasado ya un par de horas des de que se habían retirado las tropas del lugar

-¿Donde estarán? Pregunto Edmund

-Esas pisadas parecen que se dirigen al este majestad –Dijo Reepicheep

Los tres se dirigieron al este, mientras Caspian había llegado cerca de la mansión de Adonis con apenas unos cuantos soldados, mientras Arabís ya estaba casi rodeada por muchos soldados, todos de diferentes partes de Narnia, Caspian estaba asombrado al ver a todos, no podía creer que quienes juraron estar con el ahora estén de lado de Adonis, lo que el rey no sabía era que Adonis les había convencido con mentiras acerca del reino y del rey y con algunas batallas ganadas.

-¿Donde está Adonis? –pregunto Caspian mientras se acercaba a un soldado

-Sera mejor que se vaya si no quiere perder la batalla –respondió aquel soldado

-¿Donde está Adonis? –volvió a preguntar Caspian pero ahora en voz más alta y con rabia y enfado

-Vete ya… no volverás a ver a tu… "Esposa" de la misma forma en que tú me arrebataste a la mía yo ahora te quito a la tuya… -De pronto Adonis apareció claro detrás de todos los soldados hablando con sarcasmo y burla.

-Yo no te la arrebate, ella te dejo por qué no te ama, devuélveme a Susan…

-No, jamás, a menos que…

-Amenos que ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de Susan? ¿Quieres devuelta a mariana?

-¿No me digas que serias capaz de arrebatarle de los brazos al soldado asqueroso a Mariana?, de todas formas no la quiero amenos que venga a limpiar los pisos de mi mansión, para que la quiero si tengo a la reina de Narnia con migo.

-Ya basta, que es lo que quieres para que me la devuelvas, te daré lo que sea pero regrésame a Susan,

-¿Lo que yo quiera?

-Lo que quieras

-Entonces dame… tu reino

-¿Qué? –Dijo Caspian asombrado

-Majestad –Un soldado se acerco a Caspian intentando hacer que reaccionara

-¿Quieres mi reino a cambio de Susan?

-Así es no te daré mucho tiempo así que tú decides, ¿tu reino o tu mujer?

Caspian estaba de nuevo en una encrucijada, no entendía realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo su cuerpo estaba tan cansado y su cabeza le retumbaba que solo alcanzo a musitar:

-yo…

O

O

O

O

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ¿Qué creen que hará Caspian? ¿creen que de su reino a cambio de Susan? ¿Sobrevivirá la pequeña hija de ambos después de todo lo que paso con su madre y al no tenerla para alimentarla y siendo aun prematura? ¿Ustedes que creen o que sugieren?. Bueno les dejo estas preguntas para que me digan su opinión espero sus reviews porfis ,disculpen la tardanza asi que espero seguir en el gusto de ustedes ya que sin ustedes la historiano seria jamás lo que es gracias , nos leemos pronto saludos …


	22. ¿El Reino o la Reina?

Hola e notado la nula participación con sus Reviews y eso me tiene triste, por esa razón deje de escribir un tiempo pero al revisar mi correo note un mensaje que me había dejado mi amiga lady shark y quiero pedirte una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo a tiempo ya que no había escrito nada en absoluto tuve que pensar muy bien lo que iba a escribir, también vi que otra personas me agregaron a favoritas así que gracias a ustedes seguí escribiendo, les agradezco que sigan mi historia. Estuve apunto de dejar de escribir esta historia claro y tanto que me gusta espero que a ustedes también, bueno aquí les dejo con el capitulo esperando que sea de su agrado.

Summary: Adonis le pidió el reino a caspian a cambio de la reina, pero alguien mas llega para evitar que cometiera una equivocación, ahora los reyes tendrán que buscar la manera de rescatar a Susan sin perder el reino, Caspian conocerá a su hija, ¿pero Susan cuando la conocerá?

¿El Reino o la Reina?

-¡No, caspian, no digas nada¡-Edmund llego deprisa montado en su caballo antes de que el rey pudiera decir algo mas.

-Caspian volteo la mirada hacia Edmund –Todo lo que quieras a cambio de ella –Respondió Caspian mirando seriamente a Adonis

-Entonces eso quiere decir que me dejaras tu reino -Respondió Adonis

-De ninguna manera –Edmund llego hasta el lugar, rápidamente bajo de su caballo y le tomo del hombro a Caspian, alejándolo de Adonis

-¿Me quieres decir que te sucede?, ¿estas quedando loco, o los golpes de Alvar te sacudieron tanto que estas perdiendo la razón?, ¿como puedes ofrecer el reino?, ni Peter ni Sunsa te lo perdonarían, es el reino que tanto hemos defendido y cuidado y tu se lo darás a ese hombre. –Mientras Edmund decía esto Caspian solo lo miraba sin responder

-Edmund, tu no entiendes-Caspian tenia la mirada fija en los ojos de Edmund mientras le respondía

-¿Que tengo que entender?

-Si algo le sucede a Susan yo moriría

-No le sucederá nada, a el no le conviene lastimarla. Debemos volver al castillo, encontraremos la forma de rescatarla pero con tan pocos soldados terminaríamos perdiendo la batalla, es mejor que regresemos

-No, no me iré sin Susan…

-Caspian hazme caso, no ganaremos nada ahora, Peter esta en cama y tu estas lastimado, tenemos que pensar en alguna estrategia, te aseguro que rescataremos a Susan, lo prometo. Pero ahora debemos irnos

La cara de Caspian aun parecía que no entendía lo que Edmund le decía, pero sin embargo este logro convencer lo para marcharse, no sin antes responderle a Adonis.

-Escúchame bien Adonis, jamás tendrás el reino, jamás.-Dijo Edmund mirando con rencor al telmarino

-Entonces jamás volverán a ver a su hermana, la pobre reina Susan tan delicada que sebe postrada en esa cama- le respondió Adonis con sarcasmo

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño o…- volvió a hablar Edmund

-¿O que? –Le respondió Adonis con altivez

-O yo mismo vendré y te arrancare el corazón- hablo Edmund mirándolo seriamente a la cara.

Adonis sonrió ante la amenaza de Edmund,

-devuélveme a Susan –Volvió a decir Caspian mirando a Adonis

Edmundo le tomo de nuevo del hombro y le dijo:

-Caspian, tenemos que irnos, debes pensar con la cabeza fría, ahora estas cansado y tus pensamientos no son lo mas acertados, además Peter nos puede ayudar a pensar en algo, ahora debes ir a ver a tu hijo, te necesita…

-¿Mi hijo? –Respondió Caspian mirando con un poco de incredulidad hacia Edmund

-Si, Caspian, Susan ya son padres y ese bebe esta ahora en el castillo esperando de ustedes

-Váyanse y espero que piensen bien mi oferta, el reino a cambio de Susan –Dijo Adonis casi sabiendo que tenía todas las de ganar

Edmund tomo el brazo del rey y casi a rastras lo saco de la aldea. Caspian parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino.

al llegar al castillo Lucy se encontraba en la habitación de Peter cuidando la herida de su hermano que aun sangraba, también se encargaba de vigilar a la hija de su hermana que dormía tan plácidamente envuelta entre sabanas blancas. Lucy la miraba con nostalgia, esperaba que su hermano Edmundo regresara con Caspian y Susan.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Majestad? –La persona detrás de la puerta se tomo el atrevimiento de abrir al no escuchar respuesta

-¿Majestad?, el rey Edmundo acaba de llegar –la persona observo a Lucy mirando al bebe

-¿Que dices? ¿Ya regreso? –Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la habitación

Lucy corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, entonces pudo ver que su hermano venia caminando hacia a ella, tenia una cara de mucha fatiga y cansancio y de tras de el venia caspian casi parecía que se caería por cada paso que daba. El venia manchado de sangre, lodo y varios moretones.

-¿Dónde esta Susan? ¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunto Lucy con una cara de preocupación

-No, no pudimos –Dijo Edmund

-¿no pudieron? ¿No pudieron que? – pregunto Lucy mirando fijamente a su hermano

-No pudimos rescatarla- respondió Edmund

-¿Donde esta Susan?, ¡que le sucedió, Edmund habla!

-Adonis la tiene, y la única forma en que dejara que regrese con nosotros es si le damos el reino de narnia

-Adonis esta loco si cree que dejaremos que se quede con el Reino y con Susan, lograremos salir de esto, estoy segura que Aslan nos ayudara.- Lucy le respondió a su hermano con tanta seguridad, que el también se convenció de las palabras que ella decía.

Caspian despertó, parecía que había dormido un año, al abrir los ojos noto que la habitación estaba oscura, por un momento pensó que lo que había ocurrido fue solo un sueño, pero al levantarse del sillón sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen y al encender una de las velas de un candelabro que estaba en una de las mesas de su habitación, pudo notar lo sucia que estaban sus manos, pudo ver la sangre que se había secado, en su piel y en su ropa, entonces entendió que no fue un sueño que todo lo que ocurrió fue verdad y que estaba prácticamente solo o al menos así se sentía, solo aun que hubiera tanta gente en el castillo, no podía evitar sentir soledad, vacio y tristeza, fue entonces cuando recordó que había un pequeño ser que estaba esperando por sentir el calor de sus padres y ya que su madre no estaba para dárselo, el tendría que proporcionarle todo lo que necesitara.

Al salir de la habitación corrió a buscar a Lucy, cuando la encontró la miro serio, ella también le miro pero asombrada por la reacción que el había tenido antes al llegar al castillo, ya que ni siquiera pregunto por su hija, era acaso que quería tanto a Susan que era capaz de olvidarse de su propia hija.

-¿Donde esta? -pregunto caspian

-¿Quien? -dijo Lucy

-mi hijo- contesto el rey confundido aun por la situación.

-¿Tu hijo? Ho, no caspian, estas equivocado no es tu hijo… es tu hija- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa

-¿hija? fue una niña- dijo caspian asombrado, el hubiera jurado que seria un niño.

-Si ahí esta en esa cuna.

El se acerco a paso lento, aun estaba sucio por la pelea pero aun así se acerco a mirar al pequeño ser que dormía, era tan pequeña, la cara de Caspian cambio de pronto si tenia angustia parecía que le habían mostrado la luz, su rostro tenia un semblante de paz al mirar a su hija, la miro con ternura, con amor, por su mente paso la idea de que tenia que traer a Susan de regreso a su hogar para su hija, para que ambas pudieran conocerse.

-¿Caspian? ¿Quieres abrazarla un momento?

-¿Que? O no estoy sucio y no sabría como...- respondió el Rey mirando aun a su hija

Lucy se acerco a la cuna para tomar en brazos al bebe que dormía,

-Déjame te ayudo- Le respondió Lucy tomando a la pequeña en brazos

-No, estoy bien así- volvió a responder Caspian

-vamos no pasara nada- Lucy se acerco al rey mientras el daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás

-¿Pero se va a despertar?- Decía Caspian mirando con angustia como Lucy acercaba a sus brazos a su hija.

-Los bebes duermen como si invernaran- le respondió la reina con una sonrisa divertida.

Y en efecto como ella había dicho ni siquiera se percato de que la habían movido de su suave lecho. En los brazos de Lucy se sentía como si estuviera en los brazos de su propia madre. Ella se acerco a caspian con la pequeña en brazos, sin embargo caspian dio un paso hacia a tras como no queriendo per ella no le permitió que huyera acto seguido le pidió que pusiera los brazos de la misma forma que ella los tenia.

-caspian, pon tus brazos como los míos

-No se hacerlo – dijo caspian mirándola con angustia

-si puedes – respondió Lucy divertida

Lucy le mostro la manera de como hacerlo y solo entonces le coloco a su hija en sus brazos, olía tan bien, tenia un aroma muy suave

-hija, mi hija...- dijo caspian al verla tan de cerca.

Al tomarla en brazos recordó todo el tiempo que esperaron a que llegara, recordó el día en que Susan le dio la noticia, en ese omento se dio cuenta de que no podía rendirse de que tendría que traer a Susan devuelta así tuviera que destruir todo Aravis, sabia que cuando Peter despertara le ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

-Deberías ir a darte un baño, comer algo y descansar yo me encargare de la niña y de Peter-Lucy le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-No tu también debes descansar a sido un día bastante agotador para todos, porque no le dices a alguna de las chicas que cuide de Peter y otra de mi hija.-Caspian le respondió

-¿Aun confías en ellas Caspian? –dijo Lucy mirándolo con curiosidad de la respuesta que el podría darle

-Yo… si aun confió en ellas se que son leales a mi- respondió el rey no muy convencido

-Es bueno que creas eso, yo también confió en ellas, pero hay que tener mas cuidado no sabemos quien puede estar de parte de Adonis.

-Yo creo que tienes razón.

Luego de hablar con Lucy por unos momentos mas y de besar a su hija tantas veces pudo, se la entrego de nuevo a la reina y se retiro para poder ir a darse un baño y descansar, Lucy le dijo que ella cuidaría de Peter y de su sobrina, ya que prefería evitar alguna complicación, estaba mas segura si ella cuidaba de la niña.

Después Caspian bajo a la cocina y le pidió a Abby que le preparara el baño y que subiera algo de comida. Ya era bastante tarde, el día se había pasado y el ni siquiera se percato de el momento en que la noche llego, pero a pesar de todo en ni un momento se podía sacar de la cabeza a Susan.

Cuando Abby entro a la habitación, vio que Caspian estaba recostado en la cama con un brazo en la frente le preparo el baño, cuando lo tuvo listo, le hablo.

-¿Majestad?

-Dime –Respondió caspian

-ya esta listo su baño y la comida ya esta servida

-Gracias Abby

-Pero antes de que entre a darse un baño déjeme curar sus heridas –le dijo Abby

-Gracias, pero ellas no me duelen tanto como me duele el alma- respondió caspian aun recostado en la cama

-Majestad, déjeme curarlas o se infectara y eso seria horrible

-Está bien –Caspian le respondió sonriendo ante las cosas que ella decía

Abby fue por algunas mantas, agua, alcohol y vendas, y mientras caspian comía ella le ayudo a quitarse la camisa que estaba sucia y manchada de sangre, primero le limpio el rostro con las mantas y el agua, y luego limpio el resto de sus heridas, una vez que termino de hacerlo dejo que el rey se fuera a darse un baño, cuando caspian salió ella le termino de limpiar las heridas con el alcohol y luego le vendo las heridas mas grandes.

Caspian se quedo dormido sin siquiera darse cuenta a que hora Abby termino de con el, ella lo dejo en la habitación, lo había cuidado como si fuera su hijo, no entendía por que pero sentía que aquel sentimiento que tenia asía a el había aparecido de nuevo esa noche, tal vez era el echo de saber que Susan no estaba, pero antes de salir de la habitación trato de desechar esos pensamientos que no le harían bien a ella y menos a el ni a la reina.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de adonis se encontraba Susan, a un dormía sin haberse dado cuenta en que lugar estaba, momentos después sintió que el frio de la noche le recorría sus brazos, que estaban descubiertos lo que la hizo despertar, se sentía tan cansada que le era difícil poder levantarse de aquella cama que era tan suave y cómoda, de pronto a su mente llagaron los recuerdos de los sucesos ocurridos durante el día, se levanto y poso una de sus manos sobre su vientre, sintiendo que ya no era como estaba la mañana de ese día que despertó, su respiración se hizo muy rápida y su corazón latía a mil por hora, ella pensaba "mi hijo". Al tratar de ponerse de pie se sintió mareada volviendo a caer en la cama, Susan volvió a intentar parase para darse cuenta de que el lugar donde estaba era totalmente desconocido para ella, camino por todo el cuarto algo encorvada, hasta que se acerco a la ventana, corrió las cortinas y al mirar hacia abajo pudo ver los hermosos jardines de la mansión lleno de rosas blancas y amarillas y algún tipo de flores de color morado y rojo, aun que ya era de noche podían verse las flores por las luces de las fogatas que habían en el jardín para alumbrarlo.

-¿donde estoy? – Su voz era como un susurro pero la desesperación la lleno de pronto que no pudo evitar cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y volver a repetir -¡¿donde estoy? ¡¿Dónde esta mi bebe? –solo que esta vez no fue un susurro sino que fue un grito de desesperación.

Aquel grito de Susan fue escuchado por el soldado que cuidaba la habitación, el abrió la puerta y la observo cerca de la ventana arrodillada casi sentada sobre sus pies.

-¿majestad?, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿donde esta mi bebe?, por favor ¿dígame donde estoy?, ¿donde esta mi hijo? – Susan se dirigió al soldado mirándolo con ojos de suplica, el solo la miro y cuando estuvo apunto de responderle una voz en la puerta le respondió su pregunta

-Tranquila, tu hijo no esta aquí. Yo creo Aravis es un lugar muy bonito, estarás bien cuidada, te vas a divertir y yo seré tu dama de compañía, y por que no algún día no muy lejano tu podrías ser la esposa de mi lord adonis.

-¿que dices? ¿Estas loca Eirá?, yo jamás seré la esposa de Adonis, jamás, nunca. Ni aun que quisiera no podría por que mi esposo es Caspian y Adonis aun esta casado con Mariana

-No se preocupe no tendrá que casarse mañana. Tal vez primero deberá pasar un par de meses, mientras se recupera de su alumbramiento.

-¿Donde están caspian y mi hijo? –Pregunto Susan mientras se intentaba levantar del piso

-No lo se y no es de nuestra incumbencia

-Tal vez tu ya no pero mía si, ¿Dónde están?

-Ya es mucha platica por hoy Susan, será mejor que te duermas y mañana nos veremos, recuerda que yo estaré a tu cuidado – Mientras decía las ultimas palabras Eirá se retiraba de la puerta.

Susan trato de de llegar hasta ella pero el soldado no se lo permitió, -Lo lamento majestad, pero no puede salir de aquí.

-Por favor, quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero conocer su rostro, quiero… ver a Caspian… -Dijo Susan mientras el soldado cerraba la puerta para dejarla de nuevo sola en aquella obscura habitación.

Eran ya casi la una de la madrugada y en el comedor de la mansión estaba Adonis tenia en la maesa, junto a el una copa de plata parecía que bebía una especie de licor de un color algo obscuro, Alvar llego hasta ahí y se paro a un lado.

-¿Me llamo mi Lord?

-¿Si, dime como van tus heridas?

-Bien, solo son golpes y uno que otro raspón

-Que bien, me di cuenta de que pudiste con el rey caspian, no es competencia para ti.

-Sin embargo el Rey tuvo mas fortaleza por que debía defender a su esposa e hijo

-Eso no importa podremos con ellos.

Mientras ellos hablaban Eirá entro al comedor sonriendo -¿Cuál es la gracia?

-La reina Susan ya despertó-respondió Eirá

-A si y la fuiste a ver- dijo Adonis

-Si, no fui por que quera, sino por que sus gritos me molestaban-respondió Eirá mientras caminaba por el comedor

-¿Gritos? –Dijo Alvar

-Si, ¿y sabe que fue lo primero que pregunto?

-Déjame adivinar ¿Dónde esta su hija?- dijo Adonis con sarcasmo

-Así es Adonis, le dije que Caspian se la llevo, aun que no dijo hija ya que ella no sabe que fue una niña. –respondió Eirá

-No importa, mejor déjala mañana hablare con ella, si caspian no quiere dejar el trono, entonces habrán dos reinos y con o sin el yo seré rey de Narnia

-¿Qué piensa hacer mi Lord? –Pregunto Alvar

-Voy a darle una oportunidad a Caspian para que me entregue el reino entero o si no me casare con Susan

-¿Pero y si ella se resiste Adonis?-Pregunto Eirá

-¿No creo que quiere perder a su hija o a Caspian verdad?-le respondió Adonis mirándola con seriedad

-No no lo creo…- respondió Alvar

A la mañana siguiente Lucy se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de Peter. Estaba acurrucada en uno de los sillones del lugar, cubierta con una frazada. Había pasado toda la noche cuidando de Peter y de la hija de Los reyes, como caspian estaba cansado por todo lo acontecido la semana anterior, ella tuvo que hacerse cargo de ambos, claro con ayuda de algunas personas de la servidumbre que la habían ayudado a limpiar las heridas de Peter, después de dos o tres veces que lloro la pequeña y de un par de veces que su hermano se había quejado por el dolor, y solo después de esos dos acontecimientos ella pudo dormir.

O

O

O

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y dejen algún comentario mínimo para saber que ya lo leyeron porfaa, seguiré escribiendo si ustedes quieren claro está, gracias, espero sus Reviews. Y nos leemos luego...


	23. ¡Un dia mas de vida!

**Hola a tooodass¡ muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y quiero pedirles una disculpa por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero tuve tres meses en una historia propia y la verdad hasta las ideas se me fueron, vivía algo semejante a lo de Susan y Caspian haa¡ igual digo por que al final de estos meses tuvimos que separarnos aun queriéndonos pero bueno así es la vida, espero que me comprendan y para agradecerles todo aquí les traigo este capitulo , ahora si tengo mucha cuerda para seguir escribiendo mil gracias.**

**Summary: La hija de los reyes esta muy débil debido a que es prematura y no se alimenta bien, mientras que Susan sigue en la mansión de Adonis este le propone un trato para dejarla ver a su hija y a Caspian, pero en le castillo los reyes están preparando algo para rescatar a Susan.**

**¡Un día mas de vida!**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando un llanto despertó a Lucy, con un sobresalto abrió los ojos, se levanto de la silla donde se había dormido durante la noche y camino hasta la cuna de la bebe la miro sin saber que hacer, luego volteo a mirar a su hermano que aun dormía plácidamente, después de haber despertado varias veces durante la noche, se quejaba de dolor, mas de una vez Lucy tubo que cambiar los vendajes de su hermano ya que en esos momentos ella ya no confiaba casi en nadie.

Después de calmar a su sobrina pidió que subieran leche caliente y el desayuno para Peter, quien seguro ese día despertaría después de dormir todo el día anterior, Abby llego con una bandeja con mucha comida ya que Lucy también compartiría el desayuno con su hermano.

Mientras en la habitación de Caspian el ya estaba despierto desde muy temprano miraba por una de las ventanas intentando pensar como le haría para rescatar a Susan si la mayoría de las tropas que decían serle fiel se habían revelado y habían dado su lealtad a un mentiroso que se había encargado de hacer quedar mal al rey en todo el reino.

-¿Majestad?- dijo una voz detrás de la puerta de su habitación

-Adelante – dijo Caspian

La persona entro a la habitación y dejo una bandeja con fruta y jugo sobre una de las mesas,

-Gracias Abby pero no tengo hambre

-Majestad debe comer algo su hija y la reina lo necesitan fuerte para ellas- dijo Abby mirándolo con dulzura

-Si tienes razón y hablando de mi hija sabes si Lucy ya despertó?

-si majestad le iba a cambiar las vendas al rey Peter

-gracias en un momento mas iré a verlos, ahora déjame solo por favor- dijo Caspian muy serio, realmente no quería ver a nadie se sentía vacio solo, parecía que las cosas no tenían ni un sentido sin Susan ni siquiera podía disfrutar de su hija.

-como diga – Abby salio de la habitación nostálgica al ver la reacción de Caspian

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Peter, el se empezaba a despertar con un quejido que hizo que Lucy se acercara muy rápido para verlo

-¿Peter que sucede? ¿Estas bien? –Lucy se acerco a su cama y lo miraba muy de cerca mientras Peter se movía de la cama y abría los ojos con cansancio

-Lucy… que sucede…- de pronto recordó lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Había salido con Edmund y Caspian a un pueblo cercano para brindar su apoyo, ya que les habían avisado que ese lugar se quemaba, para más tarde darse cuenta que todo era una trampa. Peter estaba ayudando a unos pobladores dentro de una de las casas que se quemaba cuando de pronto un soldado telmarino salió de repente dándole un golpe con su espada en la espalda, Peter callo al suelo, reacciono y se puso de pie golpeando al soldado y defendiéndose pero ya estaba herido, pequeños trozos de paja con fuego caían sobre Peter y aquel soldado el humo los sofocaba el telmarino logro salir de la casa mientras Peter estaba perdiendo la conciencia y sangre también, estuvo apunto de caer pero logro salir del lugar, cayendo en el suelo justo en la entrada de la casa, eso fue lo que recordaba de el día anterior.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Pregunto Lucy sonriendo

- Si un poco- respondió Peter aun adormilado, se sentía débil por tanta sangre que había perdido y por que no había comido nada desde el día anterior.

Lucy acerco la bandeja de comida y le ofreció ayudarle con la sopa a lo que el prefirió tomarla el mismo, parecía que se estaba muriendo de hambre por que en pocos minutos se termino todo el desayuno

-Peter hay algo que debes de saber, pero debes tomarlo con calma -Dijo Lucy tomándole el brazo a su hermano, tratando de calmarlo

-¿Que cosa Lucy?-Pregunto Peter confundido

-Vez esa camita que esta ahí-Dijo Lucy señalando la cuna de la hija de los reyes que estaba cerca de la ventana

-Si es la del hijo de Susan y Caspian -Respondió Peter

Si y está ahí por que el bebe ya nació Peter-Dijo Lucy nostálgica

-¿Que dices? ¿Ya nació? Ho que alegría y donde esta Susan debe estar descansando verdad, y Caspian debería estar aquí, o bueno al menos que este con ella, cierto, ¿pero no querrían tener a su hijo junto a ellos Lu?-Dijo Peter entusiasmado y confundido a la vez

-Peter, sucedieron muchas cosas, mientras dormías

-¿Que cosas Lucy? me estas asustando –Dijo Peter mirándola fijamente

-No se como decírtelo…

En ese momento entro Edmund a la habitación muy deprisa.

-¿Lucy, ya despertó Pet…? –Antes de terminar la frase observo a su hermano sentado en la cama

-¡Ho! Edmund que bueno que ya estas aquí, estaban apunto de decirle a Peter lo que sucedió-Dijo Lucy aliviada de ver a su otro hermano

-Ya por favor digan me que ha sucedido, donde esta Susan? ¿ella esta bien? ¿le paso algo? Díganme donde esta ella –Dijo Peter desesperado tratando de levantarse de la cama

-Tranquilízate Pet, Susan debe estar bien-Dijo Edmund

-Como que debe estar bien, ya basta Edmund, ya no quiero mas rodeos dime que sucede ?donde están Susan y Caspian

-Peter sucede que…se llevaron a Susan-Dijo Edmund apenado

-Que dices -La reacción de Peter al escuchar eso fue de levantarse de la cama sin pensar en que pudiera lastimarse -¿Como que se la llevaron? ¿Quien? , ¿Donde esta Caspian?

-Tranquilízate Peter, Caspian esta aquí, siéntate o te lastimaras más

-Pero como es posible que el este aquí y Susan no, y su hijo , por que nació tan pronto, no entiendo nada ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Todo fue una trampa Peter, comenzando con el incendio de Dashban y terminando con Eirá y con todos los telmarinos,-Dijo Edmund

-¿que paso?, ¿díganme donde esta Susan? hay que ir por ella, ¿por que ella esta bien, verdad?

-Al parecer si…-Dijo Edmund

-Como que al pare ser –volvió a preguntar Peter desconcertado

-No se muy bien lo que sucedió pero lo poco que se es que cuando ustedes se fueron en la mañana de ayer media hora después, la parte del muro que estaba siendo reparada fue atacada por telmarinos rebeldes y entre ellos estaba Alvar y muchos mas que habían jurado lealtad a Caspian y ahora son nuestros enemigos Peter, Alvar y varios soldados mas entraron al castillo, trataron de lastimas a Abby Y Susan trato de ayudarnos, Alvar la intercepto y quiso hacerle daño pero ella huyo , después llegaron ustedes y Caspian fue tras ella y ya no supe mas –Dijo Lucy tratando de resumir todo lo que había sucedido.

-Caspian y yofuimos en busca de Susan, nos separamos el tomo un camino y yo otro, pero por mas que la buscamos, al menos mi grupo no la encontró, a diferencia de Caspian quien si la dio con ella. Después no se como llegue a un campo muy lejano de aquí y los vi Susan estaba apunto de tener a su bebe y Eirá estaba con ella, quería hacerles daño, quería a su hijo,

- ¿y Donde estaba Caspian en ese momento?-Pregunto Peter ya demasiado enfadado

-Estaba tratando de defender a Susan de Alvar y de Adonis, cuando yo llegue Caspian ya estaba muy herido y cansado, había perseguido a Alvar por horas, después de todo eso el hijo de ambos nació y Caspian me pidió que me la trajera al castillo por que Adonis quería matarlo

-y dejaste a Susan?-Dijo Peter muy molesto

-Caspian dijo que la cuidaría, y que el la traería de vuelta

-Pero nos queda muy claro que no lo hizo, lo único que le importaba era su heredero y a nuestra hermana la dejo morir -Peter hablo con tanta rabia por todo lo sucedido

-No Peter el bebe estaba tan indefenso estoy seguro que era lo que Susan hubiera querido –Comento Lucy tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano.

-¿y donde esta el ahora? –Pregunto Peter

-Debe estar descansando, estaba muy herido anoche y cansado-Respondió Lucy

-Descansando el duerme mientras mi hermana esta en… en donde no se…-Volvió a decir Peter

-Adonis se la llevo Peter, nosotros fuimos a buscarlos después y cuando llegamos al lugar ya no había nadie, buscamos a Susan por todos lado y no la encontramos, entonces fuimos a la mansión de Arabís estaba repleto de soldados de todas partes de Narinia, Adonis dijo que si queríamos devuelta a Susan debíamos entregarle el reino…-Edmund conto lo sucedido, mientras Peter no entendía la situación, no sabia en que momento se había quedado dormido y realmente sentía que todo había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-El reino, esta loco –Dijo Peter luego de salir de sus pensamientos.

–Eso fue lo que dijo. Caspian estuvo apunto de decirle que si pero yo se lo impedía

-¿Que le pasa?…-Dijo Peter ya mas enfadado que antes

-Ese es el problema Pet . ¿Que vamos a hacer para rescatar a Susan?, si al parecer ellos tienen el doble de soldados que nosotros.

-Oye recuerda que los números no ganan batallas,

-Ya lo se pero…

-Debemos reunir a toda la corte algo se nos ocurrirá…

-Esta bien Pet.

En esos momentos Edmundo estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando Caspian entro y miro que ahí estaban los tres hermanos reunidos.

-Buen día, ¿ya estas mejor Peter?-Pregunto Caspian aun serio

-Mejor no, estoy muy enfadado, don de dejaste a mi hermana idiota…-Dijo Peter acercándose a caspian a paso lento

-Yo. No la deje en ningún lugar –Dijo caspian

-¿A no? No fuiste capaz de protegerla, y preferiste proteger a tu hijo… a mi hermana no la volverás a ver, mientras que tu puedes tener mas hijos

-¿Crees que Susan me hubiera perdonado si la hubiera salvado a ella y a nuestro hijo no?-Dijo caspia ya mas enojado por las palabras de Peter

-¿Tu como sabes que es lo que mi hermana quería?

-Ella anhelaba a ese bebe –Dijo Caspian ya demasiado cerca de Peter casi parecía que quisiera golpearlo

-¡Ya basta!- Dijo Edmundo

-Eso no salvara a Susan –prosiguió Lucy

-Peter pensó que estaría bien convocar una reunión con la corte real para buscar una solución y entregar a Mariana no es una de ellas claro esta-Dijo Edmund tratando de calmar los ánimos

-Esta bien, cuando este listo avísame Edmundo por favor –Dijo Caspian mientras caminaba directo a la cuna de su hija.

Al llegar cerca de ella la miro, era tan pequeña aun dormía y su tío no le había dirigido aun una mirada, mas sin embargo con el amor de su padre bastaba para que sea una niña muy dichosa.

La reunión la programaron para el medio día, Caspian estuvo unos momentos con su hija pero como Peter estaba en esa habitación decidió marcharse.

En la mansión de Adonis, luego de la noche que Susan paso con el cansancio que tenia se había quedado dormida hasta las diez de la mañana, cuando abrió lo ojos lo primero que vino a su mente fue todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Ella se levanto de la cama y trato de llegar hasta la puerta, cuando llego hasta ahí tomo la manija intento abrirla pero era natural que no pudiera abrirla ya que estaba cerrada con llave, no tardo mucho cuando escucho que la manija se abría ella a aun estaba débil, pero aun así estaba decidida a escaparse de esa habitación y regresar al castillo a como diera lugar así tuviera que saltar los muros de la mansión.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y el instinto que tuvo Susan en ese momento fue de empujar a la persona que abría la puerta y tratar de salir de la habitación, la mujer que entro era una criada que le estaba llevando el desayuno. Al sentir que Susan la empujo esta dejo caer toda la bandeja de comida al suelo, Susan salió de la habitación al paso mas rápido que pudo, escucho como esa mujer le gritaba al guardia "Se escapa" pero el guardia estaba lejos desayunando mientras Susan había logrado llegar hasta las escaleras de la mansión esquivando y escondiéndose de los guardias que se topaba a su alrededor cuando diviso la puerta ahora si corrió hasta ella pero unos pasos nada mas faltaban para tocar la puerta cuando unos brazos aprisionaron el cuerpo de Susan impidiéndole avanzar su camino.

-Mi reina no puede salir de este lugar-Dijo una voz grave que provenía de Alvar

-¡Suéltame! –Dijo Susan casi como un sollozo

-Lo lamento mi reina pero tengo ordenes de no dejarla salir de su habitación –Dijo Alvar aun aprisionándola con sus brazos

-Alvar llévala a su habitación, yo la visitare en un momento mas, debo dejarla hermosa ya que Adonis quiere verla-Eirá llego hasta el amplio lugar donde se encontraban

-Perfecto entonces de veras regresar a la habitación –Dijo Alvar dirigiéndose a Susan

-No, no por favor, quiero ver a mi hijo, quiero… ver a Caspian –Dijo Susan tratando de soltarse de Alvar

-Basta –Dijo Alvar llevándola casi cargada a la habitación

Susan luchaba por soltarse pero Alvar no la dejaba, de todos los movimientos que hacia logro rasguñarlo, lo cual lo hizo enojar –Ya basta Susan –Dijo Alvar aprisionándola mas fuerte mientras otro de los soldados abría la puerta de la habitación donde el telmarino dejo caer a Susan en el suelo y cerro la puerta de nuevo, Susan se puso de pie frotándose los brazos , solo cuando sintió que por sus piernas corría sangre, se tiro de nuevo al suelo y no pudo evitar llorar.

En el castillo Caspian estaba reunido con toda la corte real y con sus Cuñados, habían deliberado por varias horas todos daban soluciones diferentes, mientras Reepicheep quería arreglar las cosas con una batalla, Peter le apostaba por una buena estrategia, mientras Edmund creía que lo mejor seria un trato amable,

-Debemos atacar la mansión de todas formas no es una fortaleza como el castillo –Dijo Caspian

-No es solo atacar por atacar Caspian, hay que pensar en una buena estrategia –hablo Peter

-Yo pienso que seria mejor tratar de de arreglar las cosas, Adonis quiere algo y…-Dijo Edmud, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Peter continuo

-Si y lo que nos pedirá será el Reino, No Edmund, dialogar no es una opción

-Pero Peter tal vez podamos ofrecerle tierras, o no lo se algo querrá –Dijo Edmund tratando de evitar una pelea, puesto que Peter no estaba bien, sus heridas seguramente tardarían en curarse, Susan no estaba, La poción de Lucy estaba con los telmarinos, Edmund estaba seguro que tenían todas las de perder.

Al final de toda la discusión, Peter había acordado que esperarían un par de días ya que estaban viendo la posibilidad de traer soldados de otras regiones para ayudarlos, lo que no se esperaban era que ya la mayoría de esos soldados ya estaban bajo el mando de Adonis.

Ese día Caspian regreso a la habitación donde estaba su hija llego hasta la cuna del bebe y la tomo en brazos con mucho cuidado, era tan pequeña que perfectamente cavia en sus manos , la miraba con mucho amor, sele así extraño que no despertara, veía que respiraba pero no abría los ojitos ni lloraba, y casi no había comido.

-Majestad –Katara entro a la habitación tocándole el hombro a Caspian

-Por que?, por que no despierta, no llora, nada Kat

-creo que necesita a su madre, necesita que ella la alimente, no es igual que la alimentemos nosotras a que su madre le alimente.

-si, es verdad-Respondió Caspian con nostalgia.

Conforme pasaba el día se iban dando cuenta que la hija de los reyes ya no quería tomar la leche que le daban, por lo que los reyes estaban comenzado a preocuparse. Esa tarde se encontraban Lucy, Caspian y Edmund en la habitación, ya que Peter estaba en otra descansando ya que su herida aun estaba delicada.

-Necesita de su madre Caspian –Dijo Lucy

-lo se no se por que Peter quiere esperar mas días, mi hija no resistirá si seguimos aquí esperando ver quienes están de nuestro lado

-Peter tiene razón Caspian, debemos esperar para calcular que tan grande es el ejercito de Adonis, además Susan estará bien no le conviene hacerle daño, sin ella el no tiene esperanza

-Es verdad Edmundo pero y mi hija esta débil, es muy pequeña y necesita a su madre –Respondió Caspian

Mientras en la mansión de Adonis Eirá estaba en la habitación donde tenían a Susan, ella le había llevado ropa a la reina para que pudiera llevarla con Adonis Susan se resistió varias veces pero después de pensarlo se dio cuenta que hablar con Adonis tal vez seria la única solución para poder regresar al Reino junto a Caspian y a su hija, por lo que accedió a ponerse la ropa que Eirá le llevo.

Eirá la llevo hasta el lugar donde Adonis solía tener reuniones con los generales de su ejercito o para cualquier acto de diplomacia, Susan se veía mas pálida de lo normal, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con aplicaciones doradas, el cabello suelto y los labios rojos ligeramente, al entrar al lugar Eirá la presento.

-Adonis te traigo a la "Reina"-Dijo irónicamente

-Gracias. Ahora déjanos solos –Dijo Adonis

Eirá salió de la habitación, y detrás de ella cerro la puerta dejando a Adonis y Susan:

-Mi reina, tome asiento

-No estoy bien así

-Como gustes. Bien mi reina como la están tratando? Espero que bien

-Adonis, ya basta, yo solo quiero volver a casa, ya no tienes nada mas que hacer , el heredero al trono ya nació, ya basta no me necesitas…

-Te equivocas Susan todo lo contrario, Caspian te ama y aria lo que fuera por estar contigo así que si quieres volver a verlo a el y a tu hijo tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga

-¿Que es lo que quieres Adonis?

-Cásate con migo –dijo Adonis mirándola con seriedad, sabia que ella no aceptaría pero aun así lo dijo.

-Estas loco, yo jamás me casaría contigo, y aun que quisiera hacerlo no puedo yo soy la esposa de Caspian.- La cara de Susan reflejaba molestia por el comentario y a la vez le asustaba.

-Eso no es problema, simplemente que aquí yo creo mis propias leyes y si digo que ya no seas la esposa de Caspian, entonces ya no lo eres – Dijo Adonis tratando de hacer enfadar a Susan

- jamás lo hare- ella le respondió

-Entonces no volverás a verlos, nunca mas-Alvar le respondió su voz la subió de tono

-los volveré a ver, Caspian y mis hermanos vendrán por mi y tu tendrás que rendirte

-Nunca mi reina, tu rey no tiene ni una oportunidad con migo, el reino entero es casi mío solo necesito sacarlo del castillo y prácticamente yo seré el nuevo rey

-Ya basta, no es cierto los Narnianos aman a su rey por que el es bueno…

-Tú lo has dicho los Narnianos, pero no los humanos-Adonis trataba de que ella se enojara mas con el , quería ver que reacción podía tomar

-Jamás lo lograras…

-Ya basta Susan no hay discusión, aceptas o aceptas o jamás volverás a ver a tu familia de nuevo, jamás¡ -pero el que termino enfadándose mas por la terquedad de Susan fue Adonis

-Nunca Adonis, nunca me quedaría contigo-Respondió Susan muy segura de su familia

-Entonces te regresare a la habitación de donde no saldrás jamás Susan, entiendes ¡Jamás!-Fue lo ultimo que Adonis dijo antes de hablar a uno de sus soldados y ordenarle que regresaran a Susan a su habitación y que no la dejaran salir.

Ella camino sin poner objeción, simplemente sabia que nunca se dejaría llevar por las cosas que adonis le dijera, volvió a quedarse en esa habitación, pero ahora sabia que Caspian y su hijo estaban bien, eso la hacia sentir mejor y confiaba en que su familia iría por ella e incluso pensaba en que si se recuperaba pronto podría tratar de escaparse ella misma, solo debía preocuparse ahora por estar bien.

Ya era de noche y en el castillo Lucy caminaba muy apresurada por los pasillos, llego hasta una habitación y sin tocar entro apresurada.

-Caspian la bebe esta muy pálida –Dijo Lucy

Caspian estaba terminando de ponerse sus botas ya que acababa de bañarse –¿Que dices? –sin mas se levanto de la silla y salió apresurado seguido de Lucy.

-Donde esta?

-En mi habitación, date prisa…

Sin mas salió corriendo mejor al llegar entro apresurado Katara tenia en brazos a la hija de los reyes mientras que Edmund la miraba fijamente, se veía muy linda cargando al bebe, eso era lo que el pensaba, sin embargo pronto recordó la situación, pronto Caspian entro, ella le entrego a la niña, el la miro estaba pálida y fría.

-¿Que le sucede? –Pregunto Caspian

-Es muy pequeña Caspian y necesita alimentarse, no quiere tomar lo que le damos-Respondió Katara

-Caspian necesita a su madre –Comento Lucy

Caspian no respondió lo único que hizo fue pedir que le llevaran leche para la niña y el intentaría dársela. Estaba tan preocupado, molesto, era un sinfín de sentimientos que le surgían que ya no pudo más y no le importaba lo que Peter pensara, estaba dispuesto a ir por Susan aun que tuviera que ir solo.

Sin mas dejo a la niña al cuidado de Katara y salió sin decir nada mas que cuidaran de su hija.

O

O

O

O

Bueno espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y les vuelvo a repetir disculpen la tardanza y les agradezco sus comentarios y prometo seguir escribiendo, gracias espero sus reviews , nos leemos pronto…


	24. tu vida por la suya

Hola de nuevo mis queridas amigas discúlpenme por la tardanza, de verdad que si esta vez si se me paso el tiempo como agua, y aunque ya tenía la idea de este capítulo mas no sabía cómo plantearlo hasta que un día me senté y las ideas salieron espero que les guste y de nuevo mil disculpas.

Bueno luego de las disculpas ahora quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, les prometo que terminare la historia aun que me tarde en subir los capítulos, pero si la termino, como les decía gracias por escribirme y por leer la historia mil gracias espero no decepcionarlas, bueno sin más les dejo con un resumen de la historia y espero sus reviwes

Summary: Caspian decidió ir en busca de Susan, sin decirles nada a sus cuñados emprendió la partida y llego a la mansión sin saber todo lo que le esperaba en ese lugar, el pensó que sería fácil, sin embargo todo se complica cuando lo encuentran mientras intenta escapar.

**Tu vida por la suya**

Esa noche Caspian se dirigió a las caballerías, monto su caballo y después se dispuso a salir del castillo cabalgo por un par de horas hasta que llego a un lugar bastante iluminado con antorchas de fuego, el tuvo cuidado de dejar su caballo retirado del lugar para evitar que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Decidió proseguir el resto del camino a pie. Cuando estuvo mas cerca de aquel lugar trato de cuidar que nadie le mirara.

Caspian había llegado a la mansión de Adonis su idea era entrar por Susan así tuviera que traspasar los muros de la mansión con tal de llegar hasta la mujer que amaba.

La mansión estaba protegida por miles de los soldados que Adonis había reclutado, había una parte de la mansión que se le hizo vulnerable y ahí fue donde el decidió arriesgarse, el traía el uniforme telmarino así nadie lo reconocería, Caspian creyó que sería fácil perderse entre los soldado de la mansión.

Pronto logro escabullirse en la mansión camino por los pasillos tratando de evadir a los soldados que vigilaban dentro de aquella gran casa, con mucho cuidado revisaba las habitaciones, las puertas las habría con tanto sigilo que nadie se percataba del sonido de solo algunas que chillaban por los engranes oxidados, a paso lento pero siempre cuidando su espalda llego hasta el pie de las escaleras las cuales se apresuro a subir antes de que alguien pudiera verlo.

Camino sigilosamente, hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación la cual decidió abrir con cuidado, pensando que en alguna de ella pudiera estar Adonis o quizá podía toparse con Eirá o Alvar, Caspian aun no estaba recuperado de la pelea del día anterior, sin la poción curativa de Lucy para el como para Peter o cualquiera que necesitara de ella tendrían que esperar a su curación natural.

Mientras mas avanzaba se acercaba a Susan, de pronto llego a una habitación con dos puertas muy grandes, tenia pequeños detalles dorados, sin pensarlo tomo la manija y la giro pero no se pudo abrir ya que estaba cerrada con llave, sin esperar aun minuto mas con su espada abrió la puerta. Al entrar pudo ver el estudio de Adonis había una mesa parecía el lugar donde asía sus reuniones el lugar era muy pulcro y a la vez frio y tétrico camino a paso lento por el lugar pero antes de seguir avanzando recordó que era lo que lo había llevado hasta ahí y sin más salió nuevamente no sin antes percatarse de que nadie lo viera.

No fue tanto lo que tuvo que recorrer cuando de pronto al dar la vuelta en uno de los pasillos pudo ver a un soldado que custodiaba una habitación, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a el dos soldados lo sorprendieron por la espalda a lo que Caspian se defendió, rápidamente se deshizo de los dos, y se apresuro a llegar hasta el soldado que vi lijaba aquella habitación, antes de que otros soldados llegaran. No sabia por que pero tenia el presentimiento de que en esa habitación estaba susan, al llegar miro al soldado desenvaino su espada y antes de que pudiera si quiera levantarla, Caspian ya le había dado un golpe haciéndolo caer al suelo, El rey no perdió tiempo y le quito las llaves, abrió la puerta y miro hacia el frente pudo ver a Susan que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a la ventana ella se puso de pie de inmediato y lo miro, pensó que estaba alucinando pero.

-¡Caspian!, eres tu.- sin más corrió hasta los brazos de Caspian el la recibió con una caricia en el rostro y un beso un beso suave pero a la vez desesperado, luego la abrazo fuerte, en ese momento lo único que pensaba era en que al fin estaba con Susan, mientras ella se aferraba a el. Susan tenia los ojos cerrados al abrirlos pudo ver hacia la puerta a un par de soldados se dirigían hacia aquella habitación, pero antes de que Susan pudiera siquiera decir algo estos ya casi le habían tomado el brazo a Caspian

-Casp… -Susan se alejo intempestivamente del rey

Cuando Caspian sitio el rose de uno de esos soldados en su brazo, rápidamente desenvainó su espada y pudo golpearlo, mientras Susan se mantenía detrás de su esposo, el la tomo de la mano y la hizo correr por los pasillos, la adrenalina era tanta que no le importo pasar sin tener el cuidado de ver si habían soldados mientras una docena de ellos ya lo estaban buscando. Entraron a una habitación y miraron por todos lados hasta encontrar una puerta. Caspian volvió a tomarla de la mano y ambos corrieron hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada pero los pasos de los soldados ya se escuchaban cerca.

-Caspian

-Por la ventana Susan, salgamos por la ventana-Caspian la miro con ternura, ella estaba cansada y su cuerpo aun le dolía, pero no lo demostraba, lo único que quería era huir de ese lugar y con él a su lado se sentía segura

-Vamos –respondió Susan con una leve sonrisa

El abrió la ventana y vio el tejado sin impórtale animo a Susan a salir y después salió el, cuando los soldados entraron esa habitación solo miraron la ventana abierta, sin embargo ellos conocen el castillo mejor que los reyes y ya sabían donde los esperarían.

Caspian diviso una ventanal en una de las torres de la mansión con su espada la abrió y entro por ella para luego ayudar a Susan a entrar, cuando salió del lugar se encontró con una docena de soldados, el mantuvo a Susan a su espalda, Caspian peleaba contra los soldados que llegaban uno tras otro hasta que ya habían tantos que perdió el control.

De pronto una voz molesta se escucho desde el pasillo:

-¿Que está sucediendo aquí?, ¿acaso creíste que podrías robarte mi tesoro más preciado?- al termino de las palabras adonis apareció en el lugar, un Caspian ensangrentado y cansado lo miro mientras que Susan era sostenida por unos soldados que la habían tomado de los brazos.

-¿Eres muy valiente o eres muy idiota?, no lo sé Caspian, pero de aquí no saldrá, la única forma de que te deje ir será muerto

-¡No! -Grito Susan-por favor no le hagas daño.

-Debiste pensarlo antes- Adonis miro a Susan

-As lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala a ella, mi hijo la necesita

-¿La necesita?, entonces ella se quedara y tu también, qué más puedo pedir, ahora tengo al rey y a la reina y tu hijo pronto morirá.

-No, por favor, Adonis que es lo que quieres de nosotros –Dijo Susan casi suplicando

-Ya lo saben pero mientras tus hermanos se interpongan, no habrá un final feliz para nadie –Volvió a decir Adonis saliendo de la habitación.

Las ordenes que Adonis dio a sus súbditos fue que encerraran al rey en el calabozo y a Susan en otra habitación pero esta vez estaría custodiada por cuatro guardias, además de que habían mandado aumentar el número de soldados custodiando la mansión.

-¿Dónde estabas? se supone que debías vigilar a la reina-Dijo adonis mientras la miraba con mucho enfado

-Adonis no puedo cuidarla todo el tiempo, yo también tengo una vida-Respondió Eirá con un tono de fastidio en su voz

-De ella depende nuestra vida querida. Caspian estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo-Volvió a decir adonis

-¿Acaso creíste que un hombre solo podría burlar la seguridad del lugar?- le respondió de nuevo Eirá

-Pues ya ves, es muy ágil o tal vez nuestra seguridad no es tan buena

-Quizás alguien lo dejo entrar, de todas formas hay quien aun le tiene lealtad

-No lo creo Eirá, pero si así fuera y si llego a descubrir algún traidor lo mandare a la orca-Adonis miraba a Eirá con molestia

-¿Como Philip?-Pregunto Eirá en una forma burlona, sabía que Philip estaba en el castillo y ahora era su enemigo, aun que ella jamás se llevo bien con él, podía burlarse de Adonis por que el si confiaba en Philip

-A el le tengo preparado algo especial querida –La respuesta de adonis fue algo así como una buena respuesta para la burla de Eirá,

Después de pedirle a Eirá que lo dejara solo Adonis estaba dispuesto a jugar sus primeras cartas, estuvo pensando que Caspian no pudo llegar en mejor momento, la mejor forma para obligar a Susan a hacer lo que él quisiera era alguien de su familia, y sabía que tener a Caspian era la mayor ventaja que podía tener pero si quería ser el nuevo rey de Narnia, debía deshacerse de el o quizás podía obligarlo a dejar el trono y entregárselo, pero estaba seguro que si trataba de obligarlo a un estaban los otros reyes que no lo permitirían, la mejor forma que tenia era Susan, así que aria lo posible por convencerla.

Adonis decidió dirigirse hacia el lugar donde estaba Susan ya había pensado lo que pensaba decirle. Entro al lugar y vio a Susan que estaba sentada en la cama , ella lo miraba con rencor y el solo le sonreía.

-Mi reina, lo ve, yo la trato bien y usted se quiere ir sin despedirse.

- Yo estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad y tú lo sabes, déjame ir, deja ir a Caspian. Vivamos en paz adonis, no hay razón para hacer una guerra.

-Qué fácil es cuando lo tienes todo, un esposo, un hijo, yo no tengo nada de eso, me quitaron todo lo que quería y tal vez hubiera podido olvidarme de todo esto si jamás me hubieran arrebatado a Mariana, pero no, no fue así. Aun que eso no importa ya pronto lo tendré todo, te lo dije y te lo repito tu serás mi esposa

-Y yo te repito que nunca seré tu esposa, estoy casada con Caspian y aun que no lo estuviera, jamás me casaría contigo adonis.

-Estás segura?, ¿esa es tu última palabra?,

-Si es lo último que te diré- dijo Susan poniéndose de pie retando a Adonis

-Entonces nunca mas volverás a ver a tu esposo y jamás conocerás a tu hijo, jamás reina Susan o más bien ex reina por qué no regresaras al castillo ni tu ni Caspian,-Adonis la tomo del brazo y muy cerca de su rostro le musito esas palabras

-No le hagas daño, que mas quieres me tienes a mí.-Ella le respondió ya con menos altivez y más bien con miedo, mientras el le soltaba el brazo

- Exacto ya casi lo tengo todo solo faltan tus hermanos y pronto no abra nadie más en el reino y yo me proclamare rey de Narnia-El sonrió y se dio la vuelta dejando atrás a Susan

-Adonis-Susan lo miro alejarse pero no podía dejar que se fuera con esa idea.

-Adiós mi reina –Adonis salió cerrando la puerta de forma brusca mientras hablaba al soldado de la puerta -vigílala bien.

Fue lo último que Adonis dijo antes de ir se a su habitación se disponía a descansar o más bien a poner sus ideas en claro. El entrar a su habitación se sentó en un sillón amplio y miro fijamente hacia una de las paredes cuando de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¿Mi señor Adonis puedo pasar? –dijo Eirá detrás de la puerta

-¿Que es lo que quieres? –Dijo Adonis mientras cerraba los ojos

-Te traje un té para ayudarte a pensar-respondió ella abriendo la puerta camino hasta quedar cerca de el sillón donde estaba Adonis -¿Que aras con Caspian? –dijo Eirá mirando fijamente a adonis, mientras le daba el té.

-No lo sé pero por supuesto que no volverá al castillo jamás es mi oportunidad para deshacerme de el

-Entonces me divertiré un rato con él mientras tú decides que hacer-Ella sonrió al escuchar lo que le le dijo tenía en mente molestar un poco a Caspian, pero a el no le importaba lo que ella hiciera,

-As lo que quieras Eirá, solo ten cuidado en no dejarlo escapar

-No te preocupes está muy bien encadenado Alvar se encargo de eso.

Mientras en el castillo Peter se encontraba en la biblioteca pero el llanto del bebe de los reyes no le permitía pensar

-Por todos los cielos donde esta Caspian –Decía Peter mientras salía de la biblioteca, camino por el pasillo a paso lento parecía enojado y estresado, su condición le molestaba sabia que tardaría en curarse y eso lo hacía molestar mas, de pronto en su andar se topo con sily

-No lo sé majestad, no se donde se encuentra el rey – una sily bastante asustada por la reacción del rey respondió

-Búscalo o has algo pero por favor callen a esa niña que me va a volver loco-Dijo Peter la herida en su espalda, no le permitía sentarse con apoyo ni sin el ya que era algo doloroso, además de que la cabeza la traía echa un mar de pensamientos, su hermana, el reino, Adonis y además Eirá,

De pronto entre todos sus pensamientos la voz de Abby lo desconcentro -Mi señor el rey Caspian no esta en el castillo

-¿Que dices?-Pregunto Peter con una mirada asustada, será que acaso Caspian se había ido solo, no pensaba Peter, no pudo haber ido solo es una muerte segura o quizás estaría dispuesto a regalar el reino sin pelear, no quería pensar en esa posibilidad pero todo se aclaro cuando la voz de Edmund se escucho

-Tampoco esta su caballo Pet –Un Edmund agitado por llegar corriendo le termino de mostrar la realidad al rey

-No puede ser este… no puede ser solo le gusta complicarnos la vida –Dijo Peter muy alterado y molesto

-A que te refieres Pet? –Pregunto Edmund

-No lo entiendes Caspian fue a buscar a Susan-Le respondió Peter

-Se fue. No, puede ser es capaz de entregar el reino-Dijo Edmund

-No Ed yo creo que no es así, es peor-Le respondió Peter

Peter decidió organizar un grupo de soldados para ir por los reyes, la batalla era muy pronto pensó, sobre todo por que el no estaba nada bien y mucho menos habían pensado en alguna estrategia. Ya era casi las dos de la madrugada y ellos apenas iban preparándose para salir. Sabían que no ganarían mucho pero era lo que debían hacer.

En la mansión Eirá caminaba por los pasillos del lugar en su mente pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, los momentos que paso con el rey Peter, pero no podía evitar recordar el porqué hacia todo lo posible por destruir a los reyes, la muerte de su padre eso era su motivación mas grande. Ella caminaba muy segura de sí, alta y respingada, vestía las armaduras que cualquier soldado podría traer, solo que a ella le ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo. Llego hasta el lugar donde estaba Caspian prisionero, sabía que en algún momento pudo haber sido la reina de Narnia, solo por la llegada de Susan y aquella mujer que irradiaba luz ellas eran los dos motivos que pudieron haber evitado su reinado en Narnia como esposa del rey Caspian, mas sin embrago su segunda oportunidad la tuvo con Peter, pero ese solo era una posibilidad más, ella quería todo, no una parte.

Había decidido molestar al rey Caspian. Al llegar a las partes más bajas de la mansión se topo con una rejas donde se encontraba un soldado

-Eirá que deseas.-hablo el soldado que custodiaba el lugar.

-Voy ver a Caspian, así que dame las llaves.¿ El esta encadenado verdad?-Pregunto Eirá

-Así es – respondió aquel soldado

Sin más que decir el soldado le entrego un juego de llaves, ella tomo las llaves y camino por el lúgubre lugar, su rostro no mostraba ni un gesto ni asco, ni desagrado, solo estaba seria al llegar a la celda del rey se encontró a otro par de soldados que custodiaban el lugar.

-Voy a ver a Caspian

-Adelante –respondió uno de los soldados. Ellos parecían respetarla, sabían que era muy allegada a Adonis y en rangos después de Alvar y Philip ella era la que seguía.

Eirá abrió la puerta y entro al lugar, estaba oscuro pero había una pequeña ventana que daba al patio, solo por ahí entraba un poco de luz.

-Mi rey se ve muy cansado- Ella observo a Caspian encadenado al techo parecía que colgaba de él solo que sus pies llegaban al piso.

Caspian estaba muy cansado su mirada estaba en suelo, sabía que saldría de ahí tenia la confianza de que regresaría con su esposa y volvería a ver a su hija, pero por ahora estaba ahí entre las paredes frías del calabozo y las gotitas que se filtraban del techo, el estaba golpeado y sangraba, sus heridas aun no habían sanado y ya se le habían vuelto abrir varias de ellas y algunas nuevas que se le hicieron ese día. Sin embargo no respondió.

-¿Por qué no responde? Caspian pudiste haberme elegido a mí como tu esposa, esto no estaría pasando –Eirá hablaba mientras caminaba rodeando al rey, luego se acerco a él y le tomo el rostro y prosiguió: -Debiste elegirme, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Respóndeme- volvió a decirlo

-Nunca lo hubiera hecho Eirá, ni aun que fueras la última mujer del mundo, jamás te hubiera elegido –Respondió Caspian, hablaba tan despacio que casi parecía un susurro

-Lo dices ahora por todo lo que ha pasado, pero ya no importa mi rey, puedes elegirme a mí de nuevo, yo te daría un hijo varón, no una niña, tan débil como la madre. Sabes quizás no resista –Dijo Eirá aun le tenía tomado el rostro.

-Jamás, no vuelvas a decir eso de mi hija –Caspian la miro con desprecio

-Yo puedo sacarte de aquí, elígeme a mi Caspian, elígeme –Eirá se acerco al rostro de Caspian para acariciarlo con su mejilla, el estaba atado de manos así que no pudo más que hacer un gesto de desagrado, gesto que ella no pudo notar

Ella volvió a decir –Elígeme Caspian, elígeme a mí como tu esposa y yo misma te sacare de aquí, ya no sufrirás mas, yo puedo curar tus heridas- Eirá se acerco a los labios de Caspian, ella lo deseaba, le atraía mucho el rey y esa vez no dejaría ir esa oportunidad, sin embargo el no mostro reacción ante el beso de ella. Eirá noto la frialdad del rey.

-¿Por qué no me besas? Bésame como a ella, imagina que yo soy ella-Dijo Eirá sin dejar de besarlo.

Tal vez por un momento Caspian accedido al beso, pero no por pensar que era Susan sino por el éxtasis del momento, sin embargo entro en razón y como pudo volteo la cara para un lado y dijo:

-Ya basta Eirá, nunca serás como ella. Entiéndelo, nunca

-Eres un…- Ella se alejo un poco de el con mucha rabia quería insultarlo, hacerle daño por no corresponder y por si fuera poco la comparaba. Sin embargo Caspian no se dejo y le respondió con una pregunta

-¿Un qué?

-yo puedo sacarte de aquí Caspian dime que te quedaras con migo y yo misma dejare que Susan se valla, elíjeme…-Eirá volvió a presionarlo y mientras hablaba intento besarlo de nuevo pero el ya no la dejo

-Nunca, nunca me quedaría contigo, entiéndelo, la única mujer a la que quiero es Susan y me iré con ella con o sin tu ayuda.

-Pues entonces aquí te vas a morir y ella también-Dijo Eirá poniéndose de pie –¿Y sabes qué? no eres tan especial, Peter besa mejor que tu.

-No me importa-respondió Caspian, solo pudo sonreír por las cosas que ella decía

A Eirá le molesto el comentario del rey, se acerco y le dio un golpe directo a la cara, lo que hizo que la ceja de Caspian se abriera y sangre corrió por su rostro, tuvo que mantener cerrado el ojo izquierdo por que la sangre entro en él y era bastante molesto. Ella se alejo y lo miro con desprecio de nuevo, y salió de la celda muy enojada.

Esa noche parecía que no terminaría Susan estaba encerrada en una habitación más pequeña que la anterior pero muy bien vigilada, apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño pero solo por dos horas, mientras Caspian, en aquella celda tan húmeda no pudo dormir pero si mantenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado de igual forma Adonis se encontraba en su habitación, grande y cómoda quizá no durmió mucho pero si lo suficiente para amanecer descansado y con las ideas frescas.

Pasaban de las 7 de la mañana cuando adonis decidió ir a la habitación donde Susan, estaba enfadado pero ya sabía lo que tenía pensado para ellos, claramente no iba solo estaba acompañado de Alvar y un par de soldados mas, iba muy serio caminaba con altivez se sentía ganador tenia al rey y a la reina solo le faltaban tres de los reyes.

Susan se encontraba parada frente a la ventana, miraba asía el exterior sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, y tristeza, solo pensaba en la manera en la cual poder ayudar a Caspian.

"¿Caspian, donde estas? ¿Qué sucederá? no comprendo cómo llegamos hasta este punto, ¿en qué momento nos confiamos tanto que pudimos dejar todas nuestras vidas expuestas para que cualquiera pudiera entrar y hacernos daños?, por Aslan, no sé qué voy a hacer para salir de aquí con tantos guardias..."

De pronto el sonido de la manija de la puerta hizo que Susan volteara a mirar, sacándola de sus pensamientos la mirada la tenia fija esperando a ver quién era la persona que entraba , de pronto apareció Adonis.

-Me alegra que ya estés despierta Susan…- espero un momento antes de seguir hablando, parecía que estaba pensando la forma en como decir las cosas a Susan - Sabes que el castigo para alguien que irrumpe en una casa ajena es el calabozo, pero si esa persona todavía intenta robarse algo valioso, el castigo al menos aquí en Aravis… es la muerte- Adonis caminaba por el lugar mientras hablaba pero al mencionar las últimas palabras se quedo parado mirando la reacción de Susan.

Ella lo miraba, su mirada de vez en cuando la volteaba para mirar hacia otra parte, pero al escuchar lo último que el menciono lo miro un tanto asustada, pero serena –¿Que dices? No puedes hacer eso, Caspian es el rey de Narnia, en todo caso el que debe morir serás tú, por tener secuestrado al rey y a la reina de Narnia.

-Niña te estás olvidando que en estos momentos mis tropas son más grandes que las de tu reino, entiende que la gente de Narnia están cansados de soportar a un rey que nos les frece seguridad, ni alimento, a él lo único que le importa es su esposa y tener un hijo, conservar la corona para que nadie más le quite el trono y no se dio cuenta que lo que hizo fue descuidarlo y que poco a poco lo iba perdiendo y todo por culpa tuya.

Las palabras de adonis se iban incrustando en la mente de Susan, "¿será verdad que es culpa mía todo esto?, tal vez si nos hubiéramos quedado en Londres esto no hubiera pasado" -  
>Susan no respondió mas sin embargo Adonis no perdió el tiempo e intento confundirla.<p>

-Si tu no hubieras vuelto el quizás no se hubiera casado y tal vez el reino seguiría tan bien como siempre no abrina guerras. Pero no, tal vez yo no hubiera podido reunir a tanta gente que este bajo mis órdenes, tal vez seguiría pensando en la manera de acabar con él. Sabes debería agradecerte por eso, tú fuiste muy valiosa para mis planes, gracias reina Susan y solo por eso te dejare vivir, quizás puedas ser una más de las empleadas que limpien mis pisos. ¿Quién sabe? –Adonis le hablaba sarcásticamente mientras los otros presentes solo escuchaban. Alvar no mencionaba ni una sola palabra ni siquiera un gestó, pero Eirá cada palabra que adonis decía le parecía tan gracioso que no podía evitar dar una ligera carcajada.

-Estas completamente loco Adonis, yo no voy a limpiar tus pisos, mis hermanos vendrán por nosotros-Susan le respondió mientras miraba a Eirá que reía

-¿Tus hermanos dices? Seguramente ya se han olvidado de ti ¿dime donde están ellos ahora?, no me hagas reír, Susan solo te voy a dar una oportunidad, si no quieres lavar mis pisos entonces se mi esposa

-Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que eso no lo haré jamás entiende- Ella le respondió fastidiada

-Bueno, ¿entonces esa es tu ultima respuesta?-Dijo Adonis sin insistir mas

-Si es lo último, déjame en paz entiende nunca seré tu esposa

-Te veré rogándome Susan y quizás yo ya no quiera que seas mi esposa-El se acerco a Susan y le tomo el rostro con una mano, y luego de decirle esto la empujo haciendo que ella diera un par de pasos para atrás

-Eso nunca- Respondió Susan tocándose el rostro

-Vámonos a la reina Susan no le gustara ver que sufra el rey Caspian- Fue lo último que Adonis dijo y se dio la vuelta para caminar y salir del lugar.

-¿Que dijiste?, ¿sufrir?, ¿Qué le vas a hacer a Caspian?, ¡Adonis!,¡ Adonis!- Susan camino tras Adonis para tratar de alcanzarlo pero Alvar la detuvo, ella lo miro y le pregunto: -¿Que le van a hacer a Caspian?! –Su mirada mostraba angustia.

-¿Que le harán?, Adonis a mandado cortarle la cabeza –Dijo Eirá mirando a Susan y diciendo esas palabras en forma de burla.

-¿Cortarle la cabeza?, dijiste…no, no Eirá por favor, que no le hagan daño, por favor Eirá!-Susan hablaba a aquella mujer que caminaba para salir de la habitación.

-Tu dijiste tu última palabra, tal vez como esposa de Adonis hubieras podido impedirlo,-Le respondió Eirá sin voltear a mirar y siguió su camino.

-No pueden hacerle eso a Caspian, el es el Rey , es el rey y Aslan así lo nombro nadie puede..Nadie –Susan se dejo caer entre los brazos que la sostenían.

-Majestad por favor –Dijo Alvar sosteniéndola y mirándola con un cierto aire de pena, el la dejo en el suelo y camino para salir de la habitación.

Antes de que el saliera, ella se levanto y corrió hasta la puerta –No pueden hacerle esto, por favor, Adonis! –Sin ninguna respuesta.

Mientras tanto Adonis llego hasta la sala de la mansión, había mandado reunir a varios de sus soldados, el lugar estaba alumbrado, por las ventanas entraba los rayos del sol y en la mesa del centro había un jarrón lleno de flores, parecían margaritas blancas.

-Bien traigan a Caspian. ¿Dime Alvar ya está listo el ajusticiador?-Pregunto Adonis mirando a Alvar que venía por uno de los pasillos del lugar.

-Si mi lord ya está listo. ¿Pero dígame algo? ¿En verdad piensa matar al rey? ¿Eso significaría la muerte para todos nosotros, el aun es el rey.

-Jajaja, ¿Estas preocupado Alvar? Te aseguro que después de esto yo seré el rey de Narnia.–Con una carcajada respondió Adonis.

En el salón llegaron algunos soldados con Caspian lo tenían encadenado y caminaban para llegar a la puerta, sin embargo desde ahí podía escucharse un ligero sonido.

-¿Qué diablos es ese ruido?-Pregunto Adonis

Alvar respondió: -Es la reina Susan mi lord no deja de golpear la puerta y de mencionar su nombre

-¿Y que es lo que quiere?-Pregunto Adonis, sabía que Susan lo buscaría ahora

-Quiere hablar con usted-Respondió Alvar

Con una leve sonrisa Adonis le pidió a Alvar que la llevara a su salón.

En la habitación Susan golpeaba la puerta, había golpeado la puerta con sillas, jarrones, almohadas y cualquier cosa que encontró, solo quería derrumbar la puerta y salir corriendo, quería ver a Caspian, hablar con Adonis y si era posible dejaría todo con tal de que no le hicieran daño a su esposo.

-Ya basta deje de golpear la puerta-Adonis abrió la puerta y lo que recibió al abrir fue una vela-¿ Que demonios hace?, basta –volvió a decir

La cara de Susan estaba roja por todo lo que había llorado y por el coraje, le dolía el abdomen, pero estaba ya segura de lo que iba a hacer, si eso podía salvar la vida de Caspian lo haría, incluso estaba dispuesta a no ver a su hijo pero al menos sabría que tendría a su padre para cuidarlo.

-Por favor quiero hablar con Adonis, ahora mismo… por favor

-el está ocupado ahora y la verdad no creo que él quiera verla ahora

-Por favor dígale que le conviene, por favor dígale, antes de que le hagan daño a Caspian por favor-Susan casi rogaba

-Bien la llevare con el…

O

O

O

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, tratare de no tardar tanto en escribir, y les pido de nuevo una disculpa y créanme que seguiré escribiendo, terminare la historia aun que me tarde pero les aseguro que la terminare, bueno nos leemos prontito, se cuidan y no olviden sus Review, mil gracias por seguir con migo, besos y abrazos …


End file.
